


Recompose

by PhilenaP



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 138,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: 旧文补档乐团AU，鲁尔三角主+BFK+TKK+穆拉+十字兔等德足cp这是一个关于选择的故事。爱是一种恐慌。





	1. Chapter 1

不来梅

“你已经削了四个哨片了，如果你再这样继续拿个哨片刀削哨片的话我只能认为你要开店卖哨片了。”  
被问到的人没有回答，Torsten Frings只能把手里的那几张琴谱放下去帮Miroslav收拾掉了一地的芦苇片碎末。而Miroslav却还拿着手里的哨片刀削着那些已经薄薄的芦苇片。Torsten不知道他这是要干什么，于是他搬了一把椅子坐在Miroslav的旁边看着他用线把芦苇哨片和牛角质地的哨片头绑在一起，放在一边的小盒子里。  
Torsten已经很久没有见到过Miroslav这样做过哨片了，事实上，这个家伙已经很久没有碰过双簧管了。自从某一件事情之后，Miroslav便出乎所有人的意料宣布辞去自己在乐团的首席职务，他在巴伐利亚的慕尼黑过了一段时间，又不知道花了多少时间在欧洲其他地方游历，最后还是回到了不来梅。而他也把那支从伦敦买来的，价值五万英镑的有着漂亮金色按键的双簧管放到橱柜的最上面一层任其落灰，任其开裂也不愿意拿出来看一眼。Torsten记得年轻时候的Miroslav拿着那支崭新的双簧管练习的样子，金色的按键在灯光的照耀下闪闪发光，如同年轻的Miroslav还残存着一丝金色的头发。他的手指按在金色的按键上，韩德尔的奏鸣曲在琴房里回荡着。  
他知道为什么Miroslav会在成为爱乐乐团首席双簧管之后突然辞了职，不像外人猜测的那样是因为和高层起了矛盾，也不是传言的他因为自己的某个情人要离开不来梅。事实上Miroslav离开的理由很简单，他不想碰双簧管只是因为某个人。  
“你应该出去走一走，Miro，你不能每天都闷在我家里发霉。我可不想某一天从学校教完那些讨厌的学生之后发现你在我家里成为了博物馆里展出的木乃伊。”Torsten伸手拿走了Miroslav手里的哨片刀，但是Miroslav并没有马上把它给Torsten的意思。Torsten最后还是拿走了那把小刀，作为代价，他的手指被刀刃割破了一个口子，虽然不深，但是还是流了血。  
“幸亏我现在也没法拿琴弓了，如果是五年前你割破了我的手指，我得好好揍你一顿，顺便说，我不会避开你的鼻子的。”他像是开玩笑一样说着，把流血的手指放在嘴边吸了吸已经流出来的血。这是一种悲哀的自嘲，Miroslav回过头来看着他，没有说什么，只是又回过头把那些做好的哨片在盒子里摆好。

Torsten去厨房里清洗了一下伤口，又从急救箱里拿出创可贴贴在了上面。这不是什么严重的伤，过个三五天就会像从来没有被割伤过一样。他曾经受过比这更严重的伤，直接报销了他的演奏生涯，让曾经的不来梅爱乐首席大提琴、未来的爱乐团长不得不年纪轻轻就走下了舞台，到被艺术圈瞧不起的不来梅艺术学院当一个理论课教师。

“你应该赶紧到伦敦来治疗、复健。右手肌腱撕裂，你如果继续留在不来梅这么耗下去的话只能让你一辈子拿不起琴。”  
记忆中他的老朋友曾经在电话里这样对他说，而Torsten只是继续用他一贯的语气拒绝了原本是好心的邀请。  
“别好心了，我知道你现在不在伦敦。你和Miro下次见面可以不用躲着我，别忘了还是我介绍你俩认识的。如果我去了伦敦治我这已经没用的手，你是要给我付治疗费吗，还有我在伦敦的吃住行。你还是省省你的钱吧，帮Miro多开几场独奏会，好歹你也是他的赞助人之一。”  
“Lutscher，我们在谈论的是你的手，不是Miro……”对方有些无奈地叹了口气，“我想听听你的想法。”  
“不来梅的医生告诉我，即使我的肌腱全部接上之后恢复的不错，也得从舞台上滚下去。不过我已经向不来梅艺术学院提出了申请，他们愿意我在‘退休’之后去那边兼职当个理论课老师，也许混的好了还能当教授。”  
“你还在慕尼黑的时候跟我说过，只有败类才会去不来梅艺术学院，你还说这就是为什么你会来慕尼黑，虽然你不喜欢那里。”  
“行了行了，别从这里回忆什么过往时光了。如果我不去慕尼黑音乐戏剧学院，怎么能遇见你这个慕尼黑大学跑去蹭午间音乐会听的家伙。不过那样的话我也会少了一开始的赞助人，也就成不了不来梅爱乐的首席。”  
“你就算没有我的赞助也会是不来梅爱乐的首席，也许以后还是柏林爱乐的首席。”  
“别吹捧我了，Micha，你那点音乐鉴赏水平我还不知道。你作为一个学金融的家伙每周跑去蹭免费音乐会蹭了四年都没有提高鉴赏水平，我真怀疑你每次都去干什么了。”  
“我是为了你才去的。”  
Torsten在电话这头笑了起来，差点碰到自己还不能动的右手，“Miro就在你旁边吧，你这么说就不怕他拿哨片刀割了你的喉咙？”

Torsten看着自己贴了创可贴的手指，没注意的Miroslav已经站在了厨房的门口盯着他。“对不起，Torsten。”他只是面无表情地说了这么一句，Torsten摆了摆手，“如果你今天想出去的话，我可以开车带你去大学湖，现在那边的景色很不错。你想出去走走吗？”他问Miroslav，对方没有回答只是站在那里看着他。  
“我没心情，而且我不想让你开车。”  
“天呐……”Torsten仰着头叹了口气，顺手用左手把橱子门关上，他发现自己的左手似乎也得了肌腱炎，即使很久没有碰过琴了这些毛病也像影子一样跟着他。“你难道真的想一辈子活在那件事的阴影里吗，你都多大了，你都三十岁了，不是那个‘不来梅最年轻的首席双簧管’了，你还有多少时间拿来浪费。难道你也想像我一样在不来梅艺术学院当个什么兼职教师？哦，我忘了，你是特里尔毕业的，那里还不如不来梅，估计不来梅艺术学院都不会录用你。”  
“对不起，Torsten，我很抱歉。”  
“那你至少也要去超市或者市场看一看买点自己想吃的东西回来，我真的不想在上完课回来之后还要去超市买一堆东西再做饭。”Torsten走到Miro面前，揽住了他的肩膀，“你不用一遍一遍地道歉了，Miro，那不是你的错误。”  
Miro没有马上回答他，只是越过Torsten看着窗外的天空。那里阴云密布，似乎马上就要下雨了，也似乎永远不会有雨点落下来。“那是我的错误，”他小声地说着，“那是我的错误。”

很多时候Miro不愿意听自己录制的第一张唱片，因为那会让他被动地想起那段自己想要极力从记忆中抹去的时光。但是他在削哨片的时候从Torsten的书房里突然传来了双簧管的声音，他猛地抬起头，发觉这是自己录制的第一张CD，巴赫。  
“你今天难道不应该去学校上课吗，Torsten？”他一边说一边继续低头削哨片，他已经从巴伐利亚广播交响乐团跑回到不来梅两个月了，其中有一个月就是这样在Torsten家里削哨片、煮面条、帮Torsten去超市买东西度过的。  
“我把这个学期的课都挪到了后半段，今天下午我得去一趟伦敦，后天就回来。”  
“我以为你不会去伦敦了，毕竟你在受伤之后都没有去伦敦。”  
“这次不一样。”Torsten稍微停顿了一下，“我准备过去接手基金会的一些管理事务。”  
Miro只是哼了一声，把一个哨片绑在哨片头上。“你终于还是当上了一个商人，你不适合当一个乐手。”  
Torsten没有说什么，他收拾了收拾自己的东西，临走之前拍了拍Miro的肩膀，“冰箱里有吃的，我相信你不会让自己饿着的。”然而Miro还是没有回答，他手里拿着哨片刀，准备再做一个哨片。  
Torsten不在的时间似乎比想象中过的要慢，Miroslav一个人在空荡荡的屋子里削哨片，偶尔去Torsten的书房里翻看他的书。大部分藏书都是琴谱，或者是音乐史这种他不喜欢读的类型。他也从抽屉里拿出了Torsten的旧相册，看Torsten还是短发时候的照片。  
有一张照片吸引了他的注意力，Miro已经忘记自己是在什么时候拍的这张照片了，也许是在第一次和Torsten同台演出之后。他看着照片上的自己和Torsten，故意用手指遮住了站在他们两个中间的那个人，即使是那个人送给他们两个的花束。那个时候他的左手拿着花束，右手拿着那支五万英镑的金键双簧管。  
他已经很久很久没有见过那支双簧管了，自从他把那支从伦敦买回来的双簧管卖掉之后就不知道它到底去了哪里。  
钥匙开门的声音在他耳中显得是那么的清晰，Miro从沙发上起来去给Torsten开门。飞机加上火车的颠簸让Torsten显得有些疲惫，但是Miro的注意力都被Torsten手里拿着的那个盒子吸引过去了，这不是大提琴笨重的琴箱，这么小的盒子只可能装长笛或者是……  
“我有东西要给你，不，这本来就是你的东西。”Torsten把那个盒子放在桌子上，但是Miro迟迟不敢打开。最后Torsten叹了一口气，打开了那个有些灰尘的盒子。  
曾经属于他的金键双簧管被放在盒子里，很明显已经很久没有人给它做过保养了。Miro有些不可置信地看着Torsten，“你把它买回来了？你现在居然还能花五万英镑把这个东西买回来？”  
“我没有把它买回来，我只是把它从伦敦拿了回来，它一直都在Michael那里。”

 

八年前  
慕尼黑

“你到底是第多少次在午间音乐会睡着了。”Torsten说着，递给站在他旁边揉着眼睛的Michael一杯咖啡。Michael喝了一口之后还是毫无风度地在慕尼黑音乐戏剧学院的门口张嘴打了个呵欠。“我今天早上8点钟就要去上货币银行学的课，下了课之后还要到你这里来赶午间音乐会。真的，你非得在周四午间音乐会才出场吗？”  
“我是成心的。”Torsten的脸上露出了一个狡黠的笑容，他顺手把Michael手里的咖啡杯拿走，自己喝了一口。他活动了活动自己的手腕，不知道是不是今天上午练习加上中午的午间音乐会演奏的缘故，右手的手腕有些发僵。“你下午没课吧，Micha，介意不介意开车出去跟我买点东西？”  
“那你先把车钥匙交出来。”Michael伸手搂住了Torsten的肩膀，Torsten从自己的口袋里掏出来那把车钥匙，一下子拍在Michael的手里。“明明你有比我好得多的车，还非得开我的车。你下午也许得干点力气活，Michael。”  
从小生活在四个姐姐的照顾下的Michael认为买东西力气活最多也就是帮姐姐们提购物袋，但是他从来没想过买东西还包括帮Torsten把他的琴箱从三楼搬下来。Michael曾经拿过Torsten的琴，那比他装满宏观经济学课本和笔记本的书包还要轻，但是这个琴箱却沉得好像花岗岩一样。  
当他把琴箱塞到后座上的时候，Torsten早就坐到副驾驶座上等着他了。“琴箱的拉手坏了，我得去修一下，顺便再去给我的琴弓买松香。”

Torsten带他去的商店里弥漫着好闻的松香味，Michael帮不上什么忙，只能看着Torsten在那里和老板交谈，似乎是在讨论新来的一批松香到底好不好。他看见Torsten拿起一块深琥珀色的松香在仔细地观察，但是Michael关注的点不在松香上，而在Torsten漂亮的侧脸上。  
最终Torsten挑了两块瑞典的松香，Michael有些心疼他花了那么多钱只为两块松香。但是他又能说什么，这些音乐戏剧学院的家伙们的金钱观和他这种在慕尼黑大学学金融的学生完全不一样，Michael就曾经见过Torsten花几百欧元去换琴弦，却因为超市促销而吃了一个星期的卷心菜沙拉。在Torsten的世界里，他那把价值五万欧元，制于1830年的法式大提琴是绝对的中心。  
“接下来去哪里，我可不想在一个小时之内扛着你的琴箱再上一次三楼。”  
“你有没有什么推荐的地方，除了需要买几个五线谱本之外我没什么需要再买的了。”  
最后他们还是去了一家旧书店，整个书店里都有一种陈年纸张的味道。Michael到了书店里之后就钻进旧杂志堆里去翻，Torsten买了两个五线谱本之后拿了一本旧漫画坐在Michael旁边的地板上。他们两个就这样坐在满是灰尘的旧书店地板上，一个看着过期的经济学人，一个看着旧漫画。时不时Torsten会让Michael看一眼特别有意思的内容，比如穷困潦倒的绿灯侠。

“复活节之前我有一场演出，跟学校的乐团一起，就在学校的音乐厅。”  
“你会给我留票吗，Lutscher？”  
“给你留票？让你去音乐会上继续睡觉吗？”Torsten笑了，他们两个走在一条没多少人的石板路上，两边基本上都是一些二手商店。“我可不想在结束之后被人问‘Lutscher，那个像白痴一样坐在台下睡觉的人是不是你的朋友’，我真的丢不起这个人。”  
“哦，那你记得把录像发给我一份，或者我直接结束之后去后台给你送花？”  
Torsten笑得更厉害了，他从口袋里掏出一张慕尼黑音乐戏剧学院的音乐会门票，塞到了旁边人的口袋里，“这是我从我导师那里扣下来的，你到时候最好穿的好一点，因为我不保证你旁边坐的时不时你们学校的教授。”  
“那我还去不去后台送花？”  
“送，当然得送。你顺便提前把祝福卡片写好，我估计小提琴首席都没人给他送花。”  
“你说过首席小提琴的女朋友是长笛手，应该是他给他女朋友送花才对。”  
Michael把那张Torsten塞到他口袋里的票拿出来折好放到了钱包里。Torsten又凑过去搂了Michael的肩膀，“不只是送花，你还得亲自送到后台去。”

周日早上九点钟，住在二楼的Michael去敲住在三楼的Torsten的门，他确定自己已经敲了快五分钟，但是还是没人应答。直到他掏出手机给Torsten打了三个电话，对方才终于给他把门打开了。  
“你不是说过让我今天早上开车带你去琴房练琴？”  
Torsten的脸上还满是睡意，他嘟嘟囔囔地骂了几句，让Michael进了屋，自己却歪在沙发上不想去换衣服。  
“今天是周日……我昨天晚上刚跟着乐团演出到晚上九点，让琴房见鬼去吧。”  
Michael坐在沙发上，Torsten还是把昨天晚上他送到后台的花束带了回来，插在了一个难看的花瓶里。他猜测这个花瓶是Jens借给他的，因为这非常像Jens说过的那种英国风格。花瓶里的花束已经不像昨天晚上那样新鲜而有光泽了，但是还是依然顽强地没有枯萎。  
“看看，这是给谁送的花？”穿着黑色礼服的第二小提琴手在Michael拿着花走到后台的时候围了过来，Michael只是有礼貌地避开了这位姑娘有些太过热情的目光。Torsten曾经说过，当Michael出现在音乐学院的琴房的时候，这位第二小提琴手总会找理由去琴房和Torsten一起练琴，这让Torsten感到特别的心烦。  
“Torsten，有人给你送花了。”  
Michael看到了坐在里面的Torsten，那个家伙正在把脖子上的领带解下来。他的头发比起Michael刚认识他的时候长了一些，不得不说这比他之前短短的头发要好看不少。“你今天有没有在台下睡觉？我猜你至少睡了半个小时。”  
Torsten把Michael给他的花束放在一旁，其他人也开始忙着收拾自己的东西，首席小提琴送给长笛手的花束在对面的桌子上。“其实我没有睡着，至少在听德沃夏克的B小调的时候没有睡着。”  
“你居然还没有听腻那首曲子，我这一个月基本上每次练琴都会练这一首。”  
“赶紧收拾，我开车送你回去。”  
他看着花瓶里的花束，Torsten似乎又歪在沙发上睡着了，这位慕尼黑音乐戏剧学院乐团的首席大提琴，十七岁就在不来梅艺大的音乐厅办了独奏的大提琴手现在居然歪在沙发上不想去琴房练琴。Michael到屋里去给他找了个毯子盖上，自己到厨房里准备煮一壶咖啡。  
“你要是以后有了钱，会花在什么地方？”Torsten醒来之后披着毯子坐在沙发上喝咖啡，他问坐在对面的Michael，这个商学院的学生似乎被这个问题问倒了。  
“搞投资，把钱花在自己喜欢的地方。”  
“那你干脆来赞助我吧，如果我成了不来梅爱乐的首席，你就来当我最大的资助人怎么样。”  
“你肯定会成为不来梅爱乐的首席，不过到时候我不一定能有那么多钱来资助你。”  
Torsten笑了，他起来去给自己的咖啡里多加了一块糖，又故意往习惯喝无糖咖啡的Michael杯子里放了两块。


	2. Chapter 2

琴房里传来的是埃尔加的e小调协奏曲，Michael不知道为什么Torsten会练这首曲子，在他模糊的印象中他记得Torsten说过不喜欢埃尔加，因为有一个女人由于这个作曲家被捧上神坛，他不想复制任何一个人的成功轨迹。Michael站在门口，敲了一下琴房的门，示意Torsten自己有话想跟他说。琴声随后停止，Torsten坐在那里等着Michael过去，他的褐色头发越来越长了，卷曲的发尾会时不时扫到脖子。  
“你不是说今天下午有讨论课，你们那个小组要就什么项目做什么报告？”  
“是。”Michael走过去，伸手撩起一缕Torsten的头发用手绕着圈，结果差点被Torsten拿着手里刚上过松香的琴弓打手。“我们是在做小组讨论，最后一次讨论了，之后就该准备毕业论文。说到这个，今天我有一个毕业礼物要送给你。”  
Torsten把琴弓放到一边，右手揣到自己的口袋里。琴房的暖气开的不够足，在这里练上半天琴手脚都可以冻僵。Torsten想着要去和学校反映这个情况，但是他这样想着想了差不多五年也没真正付诸实践。  
“还有半年才毕业，你这么早说是怕你到时候忘了吗？如果你这么早就健忘了，我可以帮你联系一下你们学校医学院的教授，看看是不是可以立个项研究一下。”  
“这件事当然得提前告诉你。”Michael站到Torsten对面，帮他把琴放到琴箱里，“我和我们小组的人组了一个团队，申请下来了这个，当然还附带着全套的策划和赞助。”他把一个文件袋放到Torsten手里，刚刚放下琴弓的人迫不及待地打开文件袋，一页一页看着里面的内容。  
“独奏音乐会……你们还真的申请下来了音乐学院的音乐厅，你们还拉来了巴伐利亚银行的赞助。说，你到底动用了什么手段才拿下来的。”  
“其实也没什么，Völler教授帮了我一点小忙，剩下的就是我们的团队去游说的结果。当然我自己也往里面注入了一些资金。”他把Torsten手里的文件袋拿走，“你除了要准备毕业的音乐会之外还有一场独奏要准备了，不过说回来，你最好表现好点让我们多卖点票……回头你就可以去大学湖旁边买栋房子了。”

在慕尼黑音乐学院的音乐厅开独奏会对于Torsten来说就像做梦一样。他对于那段独奏会还没有到来的准备时间的记忆就只剩下了无休止的练习、练习和练习。偶尔他在沙发上休息的时候能听见楼下Michael在打电话，电话的内容不是他毕业论文的事就是在和赞助商讨论细节问题。“这不是我需要关注的事”，他一边窝在沙发上吃薯片一边想，练了一下午琴的右手手腕有些疼，在拿薯片的时候就能感觉出来。  
他看过Michael给他准备的“毕业礼物”的策划案，Michael似乎有足够的信心相信Torsten能够拿到今年慕尼黑音乐戏剧学院的优秀毕业生，还在最后安排了一个炫技的环节。虽然Torsten在心里默默鄙视了他这种浮夸的作风，但是他也有自信自己能拿到那个优秀毕业生的头衔。

时间似乎像琴弓上流出的音节一样转瞬即逝，慕尼黑的冬天和春天就这样在不知不觉中已经离他们远去。Michael的毕业论文不知道改了多少遍，他还要抽出时间去巴伐利亚银行实习，还有Torsten独奏会的策划会议。有的时候Michael会像开玩笑一样抱怨如果自己的生活能像Torsten这样简单到吃饭睡觉练琴就好了。  
“我不介意和你换换，如果你觉得还需要帮我策划独奏音乐会的话，我可以帮你，我又不是对于这方面什么都不懂。”  
“算了……”Michael毫不客气地喝完了Torsten冰箱里的最后一瓶啤酒，把空瓶子放在第三稿策划案的封面上。“你还是好好练琴，别插手这些乱七八糟的事情。你不是说过，艺术最怕和钱扯上关系，如果你一个艺术家还要亲自去打理你的演出、财务，还有什么心思好好练琴。”  
“哟，你把钱和商业活动说的这么上不了台面，那你这个商学院的学生怎么还不赶紧从音乐学院的范围内消失。”  
“这种上不了台面的事我来做，你就好好在台上当万众瞩目的明星。”Michael伸手揉了揉Torsten的头发，却被Torsten一手打回去。  
他们讨论曲目表，讨论那天上台穿的衣服，讨论钢琴伴奏的人选。Torsten执意请来了他的不来梅同乡Tim作为钢琴伴奏，并且固执地要求在门票的设计上加上不来梅的元素。Michael再一次妥协了，当他把邀请函和门票的样品送给Torsten看的时候，他发现了Torsten眼中掩饰不住的兴奋。  
“设计的真好，等我成了首席之后你再帮我设计一个一样的。”  
“你已经是首席了，Torsten，这几年你不是一直在学校的乐团里担任首席？”  
“我说的是不来梅爱乐的首席，谁说学校乐团了。”他白了Michael一眼，但是还是把门票和邀请函放好，“你给自己留了票没有？”  
“没有，”他察觉到Torsten表情中一闪而过的失望，“不过我会去给你送花的。”

临近表演的一个星期里，Torsten不断地练习着曲目表上的曲子，这是他和Tim一起选的，决定了之后请Michael来听过两次，商学院的学生没有表示任何异议，因为他对于这些曲子一窍不通。他选了巴赫的D大调奏鸣曲，勃拉姆斯的e小调第一大提琴奏鸣曲，格里格的a小调大提琴奏鸣曲和西贝柳斯的暴风雨组曲。最后Michael只是提醒他要准备一两首返场的曲子，然后就又去忙着和赞助商打电话。结束了一天的练习之后Torsten跟Tim说自己的右手手腕有些发僵，刚刚合上钢琴琴盖的Tim忧虑地说他最好要去检查一下，顺便给自己上个保险。

他在台上寻找着Michael的身影，但是那个人不在台下，就像Michael之前说过的一样，他没有给自己留票。Torsten在台上拉完了最后一首西贝柳斯的暴风雨组曲，站起来接受全场观众的掌声。他看见了自己的教授、音乐学院的同学，还有从不来梅赶来的自己的朋友们。这个时候Michael走上台来，手里捧着他们一起挑中的那种花束，当他把那束花递给Torsten的时候Torsten的脑海中有一个声音在叫嚣着让他走上前去给Michael一个拥抱，紧紧地把自己埋在他的怀抱中，或者想抱着自己的琴一样去拥抱他。但是最终他还是只接过了那束花，和Michael握手，向全场观众致意。

Torsten Frings从来没有想过自己和Michael的第一个拥抱会在他们认识的十一年后，也没有想过会是这样一种形式。他用自己没有打石膏的左手去揽住Michael的肩膀，让他把头埋在自己的颈窝，即使那个家伙用止不住的眼泪把他的头发打湿了。Torsten很想嘲笑他的没出息，但是他知道自己永远是他们之中比较坚强的那一个，Michael表现在外的强势只不过是一种掩饰。  
“我都还没哭呢，你哭个鬼。”他拍了拍Michael的肩膀，“只不过是以后不能练琴了，又不是没了命。哎，我问你，Miro什么时候从凯泽回来？”  
“他下周回来，我应该第一时间回来的，Torsten。”  
“你应该多抽出时间来陪Miro，毕竟他才刚当上首席没两年，他需要更多的支持，无论是在物质上还是在精神上。”  
“Miro跟我说，那天本来应该是他去接你的，如果他去开车接你，也许就……”  
Torsten的脸色立马沉了下来，“你告诉Miroslav他不能这么想，你也不能这么想。我的右手肌腱断裂让我不能再上台，我还有的是工作可以做。如果那天出事的是Miro，依照他的个性他也许会真的想不开。”他停顿了一下，眼睛的颜色变得更加深沉，“我知道你在想什么，如果你敢这样想我真想回去掐死当年把Miro介绍给你的我自己。”  
“我马上就要回伦敦，到时候我去问一下英国那边有没有更好的治疗方案。

直到很多很多年后，Torsten还记得自己第一次见到那个从凯泽斯劳滕来的家伙的情形，那是一个不来梅普通的冬日午后，他正拿着一杯加了牛奶的热咖啡往楼上走，推开琴房的门的时候看见了那个头发还有些残留的金色的年轻人。那个年轻人手里拿着一支音色不是特别好的银键双簧管，正站在琴房靠近窗户的地方试音。他觉得这可能是所谓的“命运”，他对这个年轻的双簧管手有着莫名的好奇以及好感。他试图给这些情绪找一个理由，但是他找不到。多年之后，他将一切归咎于他和这个家伙是完全不同的人，而这产生了致命的吸引力。  
“我以前从来没见过你。”Torsten把空了的咖啡纸杯丢进垃圾桶，倚着琴房的门框看着在那里试图练习的新人。那个家伙回过头来看着他，Torsten注意到那个人有着好看的绿色眼睛。他把双簧管放回到盒子里，朝着Torsten的方向走过来。“我昨天才刚来到不来梅爱乐，Miroslav Klose。”他说话的时候并没有伸出手，Torsten盯着他的绿色眼睛看了一会儿，拍了拍他的肩膀，“Torsten Frings，大提琴首席，顺便说，你的乐器再不拿去修的话你就别想上台了。”

随后Torsten抽出一个下午的时间去乐团打听了一下这个新来的Miroslav，“我不记得我们什么时候招来了一个波兰人，”他打趣地跟和他一起喝咖啡的Tim说着，“你应该看看他的乐器，我没见过咱们乐团谁还会用坏成那个样子的双簧管。”  
“刚从特里尔毕业的学生，不知道怎么就进到乐团里来的。”Tim的语气中也有一丝不屑，他和Torsten都是从赫赫有名的音乐学院毕业的学生，特里尔对于他们来说是和不来梅艺大一样的存在。“不过是个好看的波兰小金毛。”Torsten说着，又给自己灌进去一杯咖啡。“下下个月Micha给我安排了一场演出，你说我要不要叫上他在下半场安排一个巴赫F大调协奏曲？”  
“你就不怕那个真正的‘公主’抢了你的风头？”Tim不怀好意地笑了笑，Torsten知道他是在讽刺被称为“公主”的双簧管，Tim一向不喜欢管乐，尤其是木管乐器。  
“带上那个小家伙说不定能多卖几张票。”  
“你的演奏什么时候需要你来操心卖票的事了，Micha不是把这些事都处理好了吗？再说了，你什么时候需要靠海报上的脸来卖票了。”Tim伸手挑起了一缕Torsten的长头发，大提琴手拿起旁边桌子上的琴谱照着Tim的手就拍了下去。“等Micha从伦敦回来我就跟他商量这件事，不，我现在就给他打个电话。”Torsten说着从口袋里掏出手机，准备把那个也许正在伦敦开会的家伙从会议室叫出来。

有很多时候Michael觉得自己的时间都不被自己掌握在手里，尤其是生活中有一个艺术家的时候。他在结束了自己公司的会议之后又得赶最早的飞机从伦敦到杜塞，还要坐三个小时的IC到不来梅。他还得边坐火车边看公司的报表，在那一瞬间他真的想把公司总部从伦敦搬回到杜塞，甚至直接搬到不来梅盯着Torsten就行了。  
“你什么时候到不来梅？我这边还得跟Tim练一会儿琴，你如果三个小时之内就到了不来梅火车站的话就自己坐地铁过来吧，我没法过去接你。”Torsten在电话里就说了这么几句就匆匆撂了电话，Michael能够听出来电话背景中传来的钢琴声，对于Torsten来说没有什么比音乐更重要，也许这句话适用于乐团里的所有人。  
一个月中Michael会在伦敦工作二十天，剩下的十天不是在不来梅就是在去不来梅的路上。Torsten不会去伦敦跟他商讨赞助和演出的事宜，他必须带着写好的方案往返于两个城市之间让Torsten和赞助商签字。在一开始的时候Torsten还提过自己打理一些演出方面的事，“你还是好好地在不来梅演出练琴，你不是还要当不来梅爱乐的首席吗？”当时他是这样回答的Torsten的建议，而大提琴手没有继续说什么，拿起松香给自己的琴弓打松香。“等我当上首席之后就更没有时间帮你忙这些事了。”  
“你以后要是首席，谁还敢让你自己处理演出的事，你光忙着去练琴演出都忙不过来。”

不来梅的冬天要比慕尼黑冷上不少，但是和开姆尼茨相比就差不多了。Michael把手揣到口袋里，站在琴房楼下等着Torsten给他打电话让他上去。从没关的窗户里传出好听的小提琴声音，Michael不知道是谁在练琴，但是他知道每次Torsten在练琴的时候都会把窗户关得死死的。  
“请问你是在等人吗？”有一个声音从他身后传来，Michael回头的时候发现这个说话还带有一些波兰口音的年轻人站在他的身后，手里拿着装乐器的盒子，应该不是双簧管就是长笛。“是，我在等Torsten Frings。”Michael回答的时候注意到了这个波兰年轻人漂亮的眼睛，而年轻人似乎也察觉到了Michael的目光，在下一秒他就低头看着自己踩着的水泥地面。“Torsten还在楼上，你也许还要再等一会儿。”  
“我以前没有见过你，我是说，我几乎认识不来梅爱乐的所有人。”  
年轻人抿着自己的嘴唇，似乎在思考自己应该怎么回答这个陌生人的问题，“我两个星期之前才来到不来梅爱乐，你肯定不会认识我。”他没有继续说下去的欲望，甚至没有报出自己的名字。但是Michael不能这样做，他毕竟是一个商人，一个专业的艺术资助人，每一个乐手都是他潜在的投资对象。他从钱包里掏出一张名片塞到年轻的乐手的手里，“我是Torsten的资助方，同时也负责他的演出公关方面的事宜。”年轻的乐手低头看着自己手里的名片，把它塞进了自己的口袋里。  
“非常高兴见到你，先生，如果你还需要在这里继续等Torsten的话，很抱歉我得先走了。”  
他一直看着年轻人离开的背影，但是他还是不知道这个说话带波兰口音的年轻人的名字，不过这个时候口袋里的手机响了，看来Torsten终于练完了琴。

“你介意不介意我明天晚餐的时候邀请Miro一起，之前我们可以和他讨论一下演奏会曲目的问题。”Torsten坐在路边咖啡馆的椅子里，不停地往杯子里的咖啡里放糖块，他的琴箱被Michael扔在了车上，他还笑称如果琴丢了把Michael在伦敦的车卖了都赔不起。  
“你还真的要邀请你说的那个新来的双簧管上台？”Mihcael说着的时候脑子里想的全是自己在楼下遇见的那个表情有一些疏远的波兰年轻人，和那个年轻人好看的绿色眼睛。“这次演奏会我可是花了大力气才在这么好的时间段找到了音乐厅的空档给你办演奏会，你可别让一个新人砸了场子。”  
“砸场子倒不至于，我听了他的练习，是个不错的乐手。”Torsten向Michael那边凑了凑，Michael知道Torsten有求于他的时候就会这样做，他下意识地往后靠了靠，“不过，你作为赞助方得破费一下了，在演出之前得给我们的乐手换一支能上台的双簧管。”  
“我现在一年能到手的钱都不够你折腾着要换琴的。”他有些无奈地对大提琴手说着，右手捏着Torsten耳朵后面的褐色头发，这一次大提琴手没有用琴弓打他或者直接把头扭到一边。 

他还是知道了那个有着清澈绿色眼睛的乐手的名字，Miroslav，一个充满着东欧风情的名字。Torsten给他介绍这个即将和自己一起登台演出的乐手的时候Michael根本没有在听Torsten在说什么，他只是坐在两个人对面看着Miroslav，即使他知道Miroslav在极力躲避着他的目光。  
“巴赫的F大调大提琴和双簧管协奏曲，第一部分，你觉得安排在下半场怎么样？”Torsten的声音把Michael拉回到现实，他有些尴尬地假装看着自己面前的笔记本，“你问我也没用，Lutscher，你不是说过我只需要负责音乐以外所有的事情？”  
“我就知道问你也没用。”他嘴里叼着圆珠笔，给了Michael一个白眼，“既然你对于音乐发表不了什么看法，那你只好去做些投资了。去帮Miro换一支双簧管，钱你可以从我的分成里面扣。”  
“你不用帮我换乐器，真的，Torsten。”这是这么长时间以来Miroslav第一次开口，他的声音一直是那种不冷不热的感觉，Torsten把自己面前的笔记本推到Miroslav前面，“当然不是白送你乐器，你在台上表现好的话对于我来说也有好处，说不定你什么时候成了不来梅爱乐的首席，那个时候咱们两个合作的演出就会有更好的市场。所以说我不能让你拿着那支走音的乐器上台。”他回过头来看了一眼Michael，发现坐在对面的人的目光还是落在Miroslav的身上，“也许你得带着他去趟巴黎了，Miro这个家伙除了凯泽、特里尔和不来梅还没怎么去过别的地方，哦，我也许忘了奥波莱。”  
Torsten是第一个走出门的，Michael跟在他的后面，“我去过巴黎，不过是在很小的时候了”，一个声音从身后传来，就像他们第一次见面那样。Michael停下了自己的脚步，看着站在他后面的Miroslav，那个人的脸上还是没有什么表情，他逆光站着，整个人看起来就像是一个平面的影子。“你可以不用跟着我去。”  
“这是Lutscher交给我的任务。”他有些无奈地说，“或者你不介意到伦敦去换你的乐器，如果你不想去巴黎的话。”


	3. Chapter 3

Michael并没有直接让Miroslav跟他一起回伦敦，因为他需要赶一个会议，Miro没必要跟着他这么早过去，换乐器这件事可以等，而会议不能等。  
“你有我的电话，等你到了伦敦之后直接打电话给我。”  
“我倒更愿意一个人在伦敦先转一转，然后再考虑买乐器的事情。”Miro在说话的时候看着Michael的脸，嘴角露出了一个意味不明的笑。Michael不知道那个笑容代表着什么，但是令他欣慰的是Miro终于可以在说话的时候看着他而不是避开他的目光了。  
“也可以，但是如果你想让我带着你转一转伦敦的话也不是不可以，毕竟我在伦敦住了三年多。”Michael从自己的包里拿出一支笔和一张纸，匆匆写下了自己在伦敦的地址，塞到Mrio的手里。“我家的地址，你如果不愿意让我去接你的话可以到这里来找我。”  
Miro拿着那张纸反复看了几遍，那是伦敦Hampstead的一个地址。“你的意思是我可以住到你这里，还是说……”他没有说完的话让Michael有些尴尬，Michael知道Miroslav的话里在暗示着什么，但是他的脑子中也有一个理智的声音在告诉他这已经是底线了，讽刺的是那个声音听起来有些像Torsten。

“乐团里的第二小提琴手明摆着就是想追你。”年轻的Torsten把脚翘在沙发扶手上躺在沙发上嚼着嘴里的巧克力糖，坐在他旁边的Micha有些头疼地看着Torsten，于是又给自己灌进去一罐啤酒。“我知道，但是我真的对那个一上台就像疯了一样的女人没有兴趣。”  
“你最好别和任何一个乐团里的人谈情说爱。”Torsten把嘴里的巧克力糖嚼碎了，让他说的话听起来含含糊糊的就像是瑞士德语。“一个好的乐手永远不知道怎么爱别人，他们只会爱自己。”  
“说的你好像不是乐团里的一样，是谁整天把‘我总有一天会成为不来梅爱乐的首席’这句话挂在嘴边上的。”Micha故意伸手去揉乱了Torsten的头发，这个大提琴手的头发已经不像他第一次见到时候那样短短的，现在Torsten的发尾都可以扫到脖子了。  
“所以我不是一个好的乐手。”Torsten说着，眼睛扫了一眼坐在他旁边的Micha，“你还要不要考虑之后给我投资的事。”  
“我是你最坚定的支持者和赞助人，因为我知道你能帮我赚钱。”他伸手拉过Torsten的手，把他从沙发上拉起来，光线透过窗子照到地板上，在地板上形成了漂亮的光斑。“你还不赶紧起来去练琴，不练琴怎么开演奏会帮我赚钱。”  
“这不对啊，我练琴开演奏会怎么是帮你赚钱了，明明是我赚钱才对你这个奸商。”Torsten甩开他的手，揉了揉自己的眼睛。外面似乎已经没有在下雪了，但是气温还是很低，这种天气里没有人想去那个冷冰冰的琴房里冻手。  
“我赚的钱和你赚的钱没有区别，我的Lutscher。”

没有人喜欢伦敦的冬天，Michael也不例外。现在他宁愿自己在开姆尼茨的家里也不愿意在伦敦Hampstead的公寓里折腾着自己屋里罢工的暖气。他不知道Miro什么时候会到伦敦来，这一周Miro都没有给他来过一个电话，于是他只好给Torsten打了电话，得到了预想中的一顿骂。  
“我刚才在练琴，你打五个国际长途是要干什么，你不知道我下午不是在练琴就是……”  
“在睡觉。”他迅速地接上了话茬，又理所应当地得到了Torsten的咒骂。“你到底找我有什么事，要是没事打扰我练琴的话下次你来到不来梅看我怎么收拾你。”  
“你知道Miro有没有去伦敦，他没有给我打电话。”  
电话那头传来了Torsten的笑声，Michael不知道他为什么笑，“他今天上午去的伦敦，现在应该已经到了吧。不过你真可以啊，这么快就搭上了这个绿眼睛的小金毛。”  
Michael觉得自己的脸上红了一阵，他把这归咎于自己终于修好了屋里的暖气。伦敦不知道什么时候开始下雪，细小的雪片夹杂在雨水中，打在玻璃上留下一道一道明显的痕迹。他匆匆说了几句客套话之后撂下了电话，站在窗边看着外面模模糊糊的人影，几年前Torsten的话又在他耳边响起。  
一个好的乐手永远不知道怎么爱别人，他们只会爱自己。  
但是Michael不是一个乐手，他知道怎么去爱一个乐手，就像乐手知道怎样去爱自己的乐器一样。  
不知道等了多久，他听见有人在楼下敲门，Michael赶紧跑到楼下去给那个敲门的人开门。就像他预料的一样，Miroslav撑着一把黑色的伞站在他的门口，但是还是有一些雪片落在他的头发上，他的脸由于寒冷而有些发红。“我能进去吗？”他小声地说，Michael拿过他手里的伞，侧身让他拎着行李箱走了进来。  
“对不起我没有提前给你打电话。”  
“没事，Lutscher告诉我你今天上午从不来梅出发去了伦敦。”  
Miro把他的外套脱下来挂在门口，只穿着一件白色的衬衫。屋里的暖气温度刚才被Michael调得有些高，Michael觉得自己穿着毛线衫简直热得要出汗。“我不太知道伦敦什么地方有卖乐器的，不过你作为赞助了那么多艺术家的赞助人，总应该比我了解的要多。”  
“现在要出门的话都应该关门了，不如明天再去吧。”

第二天的雪就像电视里天气预报的那样还在下着，Michael这次充当了打伞的角色，他撑着黑色的伞，故意往Miro那边偏了偏，以至于自己的黑色外套左边被夹杂着雪片的雨水打湿了。他们终于有些狼狈地到了停车位把车子开起来，“我还是带你去我比较熟悉的乐器店吧，那一开始还是Lutscher介绍给我的。”  
“冒昧地问一句，你和Torsten认识了多少年？”  
Michael侧过脸来看着坐在副驾驶座上的Miro，对方的绿色眼睛里是他读不懂的神色。  
“我们从刚上大学的时候就认识了，那个时候我经常去音乐学院听午间音乐会。”他没有提到自己去午间音乐会就是为了看一眼台上拉大提琴的提琴手，还曾经试着去后台和对方搭话，最终得到了Torsten掐着脖子的一顿骂。但是最后他还是成功地住到了Lutscher在慕尼黑的住的地方的楼下，顺便当上了兼职司机。  
也是Torsten坚定了他要成为一个艺术投资人的想法。  
“我觉得你不像是那种会去听午间音乐会的人。”  
“那你觉得我像怎么认识Lutscher的。”车子在一个十字路口停下等红灯，Miro的绿色眼睛看着Michael，脸上又流露出了那个Michael熟悉的笑容。  
“我以为你是在海报上看到了Torsten的脸，然后非得到后台去给他送花。”  
“我给他送过花，每次他演出结束后我都会去后台送花。”  
“你会给我送花吗？”

他们还是比预想的要晚了半个小时到乐器店，多亏了伦敦糟糕的交通和持续不断的降雪。乐器店的老板见到Michael进来的时候热情地招呼了他，“是过来帮Torsten挑松香吗，我给他留了一盒瑞典的松香，你顺便再帮我问问他有没有兴趣把他之前那把琴出手给我。”而Michael只是摇了摇头，“今天不是帮Torsten传口信的，不过我可以告诉你Torsten没有卖掉那把琴的打算。今天我是帮Miroslav来换一支新的双簧管的。”  
剩下的时间便不是Michael能插上嘴的了，他看着已经上了年纪的老板在那里和Miro说着什么，似乎是他在演奏时的一些习惯。然后他给Miro看了几支演奏用的双簧管，“你可以试一试”老板说着，但是Miro摇了摇头。  
“你为什么不试一试？”  
“我习惯用自己削的哨片，但是我的哨片放在车上的包里了。”  
Michael看了他一眼，转身走出店门去停车场帮他拿包，外面的雪越下越大，等到他回来的时候店门口的水泥路面上都积了薄薄一层雪。他在门口拍了拍身上落的雪花，他可不想把这些雪片蹭到那些价值连城的乐器上。  
站在窗户旁边的Miro手里拿着一支双簧管，Michael把他的哨片盒递给他。Miro吹了一小段维瓦尔第，然后把那支乐器递给了老板。“这不是我想要的。”  
“你可以多试一些……乐器和情人一样，都需要相互的吸引。”老板说着给了他又一支漂亮的银键乐器，他同样吹了那段维瓦尔第，依然不满意。  
“那这支怎么样，这是我原来认识的一个乐手卖给我的，他原来是BBC广播交响乐团的首席。”他给了Miro一支有着金色按键的双簧管，“那他之后怎么样了。”Miro接过来的时候问了一句，然后给它装上了哨片。  
“他啊，突然就从乐团辞职了，不知道和他的情人到哪里去了。”老板没有继续往下说，而Miro也没有继续问的欲望。他只是又吹了那段维瓦尔第，这一次连Michael都能听出来这支乐器就应该属于Miro。  
Miro站在窗边，外面微弱的光照在他的身上，和那支漂亮的金键双簧管上。没有多少人愿意选择这种招摇的金色，但是这支漂亮的乐器属于Miroslav。Michael看着他的手指在按键上移动着，维瓦尔第的乐曲就像是外面漫天飞舞的雪片，他一时间有些失神。  
“我们该走了，Micha。”Miro的声音让他回过神来，“我可以回去之后再吹一段给你听。”

Miro没有继续吹那段维瓦尔第，而是换成了韩德尔。他穿着白色的衬衫站在窗边吹着Micha刚刚花了接近五万英镑买回来的乐器，Michael承认自己没有认真地在听这段韩德尔，他看着被窗外的光线勾勒出来的Miro的身形线条，此时他只有一个想法，就是过去吻Miro的嘴唇，那含着他自己削出来的芦苇哨片的嘴唇。  
Miro在吹完之后把乐器放到了桌子上，他无意识地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，坐到了Michael的旁边。“你觉得韩德尔和维瓦尔第怎么样。”  
“Lutscher应该告诉过你实际我对于音乐没什么造诣。”  
“那你觉得这样怎么样。”Miro凑过去吻在了他的嘴唇上，另一只手开始对付Michael的衬衫扣子。

当Miroslav醒来的时候他看到了床头放着的闹钟，早上七点半。屋里的暖气似乎被Michael调的低了一些，不再让人觉得站在屋里全身发热。他拽过放在一边的衬衫和长裤开始往身上套，这个时间他不知道Michael在干什么，对于他们乐手来说永远不能理解这些商人的生活。  
Michael站在客厅里不知道在跟谁打着电话，即使他已经在伦敦呆了三年多，他的英语听起来还是惨不忍睹，就像Miroslav的德语永远带着一些波兰口音一样。Miroslav都在怀疑Michael说的实际上是一种他不知道的开姆尼茨方言。  
“我没想到你会起这么早，我以为你会和Lutscher一样不到十一点绝对不起床的。”  
Miroslav站在他的对面，双手揣在长裤的口袋里，脸上带着一个好看的笑容，但是Michael注意到他的绿色眼睛里毫无笑意。  
“你之前也和Torsten睡到一张床上去过。”这句话Miroslav没有当作一个问题来问，就像是在陈述今天的天气怎样或者他要一会儿去琴房一样。Michael一时间有些尴尬，他没有想到站在他对面的Miro会说出这句话。他不想让这个波兰小金毛在这里一本正经地猜测自己和大学时期就认识的好友是不是曾经睡到过一起，如果让Torsten知道他们两个在早上讨论这种问题，估计他又会得到Torsten的嘲讽和白眼。  
“别搞得我好像会跟我所有认识的乐手上床一样。”Michael把手机放回到桌子上，又顺便看了一眼不来梅的天气预报，“你什么时候回不来梅？”  
“等到你下次去不来梅的时候我和你一起回去。”他说着，给自己倒了一杯水，站在窗边看着往脖子上系领带的Michael。“乐团缺我一个也不算什么，毕竟我不是首席，最近的演出也就是和Torsten一起的那一场。你最好把钥匙给我一把，也许我会想在伦敦转一转。”  
Michael没有说话，从抽屉里把备用钥匙拿出来放到了桌面上，“你知道我的电话，如果不认识路了可以打电话给我。”Miroslav看了一眼放在桌子上的钥匙，没有说什么。  
“我必须去开会了，早上9点的会，我不知道现在开车去的话会不会迟到。”他习惯性地在解释着，但是随后他又意识到自己没必要和Miro解释这些事。Miro不是在不来梅的那个大提琴手，总是对他的艺术基金会的事业有着过度的热心，这个有着绿眼睛的年轻人似乎不会对这些事务有什么兴趣。Miro只是走过来给了他一个吻，这个吻让Michael觉得窒息，并不是字面意义上的，他觉得自己像是掉进了冬日里的泰晤士河，怎么也不能浮出水面。

“不，我们基金会暂时还没有承办在伦敦之外的英国演出的打算。”Michael把一脸热切递给他策划案的Ashly脸上的笑容成功地抹去了，虽然这是一个不错的时间点，又在曼彻斯特音乐厅，但是他确定Torsten是没什么兴趣给自己多加一场在英国的演出的。  
“这可是最好的时间，之前有几个法国方面的人想要承办都没有成功。我觉得你有这个财力能够支付的起音乐厅的报价，而且这个投入产出比实际上比你想象的要合适的多……”  
“谢谢你，Ashly。”他觉的自己有些头痛，如果Torsten在他旁边的话肯定会跟他建议先拿下这个时间段和音乐厅签约，然后顺便可以去联系其他有兴趣在曼彻斯特开演奏会的乐手或者乐团。但是现在Torsten不在他旁边，他也不想让这个已经很忙碌的大提琴首席再为艺术基金会的事情操心，虽说艺术基金会的名字是Micha und Torsten。“我现在还有其他的事情要操心，Torsten那边的事情迟迟敲定不下来，我也没法和这边的赞助商承诺什么。”  
“其实我觉得你应该让Torsten过来替你管理一下基金会的事，他如果不拉大提琴的话会是一个不错的管理者。”Ashly拿走了那份策划案，又顺手拿走了Michael桌子上一瓶没开封的苏打汽水。Michael只是坐在那里头疼，所有的事情都挤在他的脑子里，他觉的自己的脑子就像是一台过热的笔电。“谢谢你的提议，但是我还是希望Torsten好好当一个大提琴手，这些管理的事情不需要他操心。”

下午Michael开车回到了自己住的地方，屋子里传来大提琴的声音，这是Torsten演奏的巴赫无伴奏大提琴组曲。Michael能够听出来Torsten演奏的特点，那种下一秒仿佛就要把琴弓拉断的方式，即使是平静的巴赫也能被他演绎成这样隐藏着力量和感情的版本。他的第一反应是Torsten现在应该在不来梅准备着自己即将到来的演出，这个时候大提琴手不应该出现在伦敦。但是下一秒他意识到这是有人打开CD机在播放Torsten录制的CD。  
“他这样演奏过不了多少年就会拿不起琴弓。”Miroslav坐在CD机旁边的椅子里，手里拿着的是几张大提琴琴谱，这是Michael从三一音乐学院影印来的，准备下次去不来梅的时候带给Torsten。  
“Lutscher还年轻，他至少还会在乐团呆个十几年。”Michael知道自己在说谎，不止是Miro，不少人对他说过Torsten这种演奏方式是在消耗自己的健康，但是他自己主观上不愿意承认。在他的印象中，Torsten是不会离开舞台的，永远是那个在午间音乐会上让人惊艳的大提琴手。  
“我能从他的演奏中听出别的东西，除了乐曲本身之外的感情太多了，他不应该对除了音乐之外的东西投入太多。”  
Michael站在那里，有些不知所措，“Torsten说过，一个好的乐手学不会爱别人。”他不知道自己为什么会想起这句话，但是这句话就这样自然而然地脱口而出。  
“他说的没错，在这一点上他不是一个好的乐手。虽然我很欣赏他的演奏，就像把自己当作琴来发出声音。”  
“那你是不是一个好的乐手？”  
Miro只是用一个问句来结束了这场对话，“你觉得我爱你吗？”

回到不来梅的日子像往常一样平静，在下午练琴结束Torsten有的时候会叫上Miro一起去他喜欢的咖啡馆喝上一杯咖啡。Torsten不是一个喜欢问东问西的人，因此他也没有问起Miro在伦敦的一个星期到底去做了什么，只是对于他换的那支金键双簧管表示了赞许。  
“你终于换了乐器，如果你再不换的话就快没有演出之前的适应期了。我可不想我的搭档拿着一支走了音的双簧管。”  
Miro喝完了杯子里有些冷了的咖啡，没有就双簧管的事继续跟Torsten探讨下去，“你能不能送我一张你的CD，巴赫无伴奏大提琴协奏曲？”  
“等我回去的时候找一找，我那里应该有多余的一套。”Torsten看着Miro的眼睛，“怎么突然想起来要我的CD了？”  
“我只是觉得以后应该有收藏价值。”

Torsten从来没有介意过自己的赞助人和Miro的新恋情，当他撞见Micha在琴房的楼下和Miro接吻告别的时候他也只是随后拍了拍Michael的肩膀，说了一句“眼光不错，这么快就下手了。”Michael有些表情尴尬地看着Torsten，而Torsten只是把琴房钥匙丢给他，“别傻愣着了，上楼帮我把琴箱搬下来。”  
他们还像以前在大学那样开车去琴房，开车回家，只不过不再是商学院学生和音乐学院乐团大提琴手的组合，现在他们一个是艺术基金会的董事，一个是不来梅爱乐的大提琴首席。有些东西没有变，有些东西却随着时间的流逝再也回不去原来的样子。  
演奏会像预想的一样成功，最后Torsten还是演奏了德沃夏克，他知道Michael不会在听德沃夏克的时候睡着。等到他最后向观众鞠躬致意，回到后台之后他看见Michael早就拿着花在那里等着了。  
“谢谢，顺便说下次别送红色的花，你知道这种花总让我想起那些讨厌的拜仁球迷。”他顺手拿走了Michael手里的花，拍了拍送花人的肩膀。他看见Michael还拿着送给Miroslav的花束，没有说什么，只是把自己的领结扯下来塞到了包里。就像他预期的那样，他的资助人把花束递给在那里收拾乐器的Miro，随后两个人旁若无人地交换了一个吻。


	4. Chapter 4

“我没想到你还会做饭。”Miro坐在Torsten家客厅的沙发上，整个屋子里都是好闻的巧克力和牛奶味，Torsten从厨房里出来，手上还带着烤箱专用的隔热手套。  
“比起我会做饭，我更好奇的是你居然只会煮意面配超市里买来的红酱。说真的，这么多年你是怎么过来的，靠超市里的微波食品？”Torsten走过来递给他一块刚烤出来的巧克力曲奇。Miro咬了一口，意识到Torsten用的是黑骑士的巧克力在做曲奇。不得不承认这个大提琴手在厨房里有着和他在舞台上一样的魔力。  
“微波食品也是能养活人的，Lutscher。”他把剩下的一点曲奇吃完，下意识地舔了一下手指上剩下的巧克力渣。“要不你以为这二十多年我是怎么活过来的。”  
“靠着我不知道的某种神奇的大自然力量。比如耶稣能拿鱼养活……多少人来着，对不起我一直不是什么教徒。”Torsten的声音又从厨房里传来，他似乎在准备着三个人份的晚餐。Miro从沙发上起来，走到厨房里看Torsten做的花椰菜和咖喱香肠。“我也记不得了，但是你居然会相信这种说法。Lutscher，我是应该说你还天真呢还是说你的脑子已经不太好了。”  
“你是从什么时候学会了叫我‘Lutscher’的，是不是Micha教你的？”Torsten回避了Miro讽刺他的话，大提琴手几乎从不在吵架上占下风。他一边把调好的酱汁浇到花椰菜上，一边让Miro过来尝尝那边刚从冰箱里拿出来的布丁的味道。“的确是他教的，不过他没有告诉我为什么你会有这样一个称呼。”Miro拿勺子往自己的嘴里送了一勺还有些凉的甜点，味道还不错，这个大提琴手在不当乐手的时候完全可以去开一家自己的餐馆。  
“这件事还是你自己去问他吧。”他把盘子塞给Miro，并且示意Miro把盘子端到外面的餐桌上去，“下周五RCA的人要过来跟我谈录新CD的事，我可以把他们那边发行部的人向你介绍一下，说不定他们会考虑也跟你签约录CD。”  
“有的时候我在想，Torsten Frings，你把自己的赞助人介绍给我，现在又给我介绍唱片公司的人。你有没有什么理由？”他端着那盘浇了Torsten自制酱汁的蔬菜杂烩，站在厨房门口没有走，Torsten似乎被他的问题问住了，少见地没有马上给出自己的答案。他把所有需要洗的厨具放进洗碗机里，又顺便在毛巾上擦了擦手。  
“你一个从特里尔刚毕业的学生，无意冒犯，用了七年时间从特里尔毕业。”Torsten特别强调了特里尔这个地方，Miro能够听出Torsten语气中的优越感，毕竟大提琴手是从慕尼黑音乐戏剧学院五年就拿到了音乐表演学位的学生。“你一个人来不来梅，周围都是比你好上那么多的乐手，当我看见你拿着那个走音的乐器的时候就觉得如果没人帮你的话你在不来梅呆不了一个冬天。”  
“所以我现在成了首席都是拜你之赐了，Lutscher？”他的话中有半分调侃，Torsten没有说什么，只是又从冰箱里拿出了两个冰过的布丁。

Michael是在布丁刚摆上桌子的时候踩着点到的Torsten在不来梅的家，他拍了拍大提琴手的肩膀，扔给Torsten一盒CD。“录音室第一版，你听听还满意吗，不满意的话再和RCA的人谈。”他说着走过去吻了一下Miro的嘴角。Torsten打开那个CD盒，把CD放到CD机里，不一会儿就传来了他和不来梅爱乐合作的施特劳斯。  
“还是有些不太够，但是我不知道应该怎么改正这件事。”他站在CD机旁边自言自语，手里拿着刚才Miro尝过的巧克力布丁，“有些小段的力量不足，太软了。”Torsten按下了暂停键，放下勺子和布丁活动着自己的手腕，那里的肌肉有些发僵。  
“我们可以在吃饭之后讨论这件事，我今天下午也和RCA的那些人碰了个面，他们给了我一些材料，你需要自己审一下。”Michael把外套挂在门口的衣架上，晚餐已经有些凉了，但是不影响每个人的胃口。

“Miro现在刚成为不来梅爱乐的首席双簧管，两个月后安排演出是不是稍微早了一点？”Michael拿着另一份材料坐到了Torsten的旁边，首席大提琴刚刚拿着笔在Michael给他的RCA条款上勾勾画画。“不早，大家都知道之前的首席双簧管去了波士顿，第二双簧管跳槽到了马德里。Miro能当上首席有些运气成分在里面，如果趁着这个时候能向外界证明这不仅仅是运气，对于Miro和不来梅爱乐都是好事。”他说着让Michael把材料递给Miro，Miro也就顺便坐到了Michael的旁边。  
“你对于这件事怎么看，Miro？”Michael问正在看材料的Miro，而对方翻了几页之后把那一沓文件递回给了Michael。“我没什么想法，这种事我不应该操心。”  
Michael看了一眼Torsten，大提琴手接过了那份给Miroslav的材料，“这是个不错的选择，时间和地点都不错，还有足够好的赞助商。我相信让Micha的基金会来承办的话你应该能放心。”  
“是Micha和你的基金会。”Miro更正了一点，他也看到Torsten微妙的表情变化，于是嘴角扯起了一个浅浅的笑容，“说实话，Torsten，作为一个大提琴手你操心的事有点多了。”

和不来梅爱乐在RCA的第二次录音是一场彻头彻尾的失败。Torsten没有风度地冲着指挥吼了起来，直到听到自己的嗓子开始发哑。和他合作了五年多、当初把他推荐进不来梅爱乐的指挥没有说什么，只是拍了拍这个年轻首席大提琴的肩膀。他能够理解这个年轻人此时的心理，没有一个对自己要求完美的乐手能够接受这样的表演，而Torsten所遭受的比他们想象的要多得多。  
等到录音室的人都走完了之后Torsten一个人坐在椅子上，身后是一片空空荡荡的椅子，那里一个小时前还坐着不来梅爱乐的成员，那些曾经一同和他获得无数荣誉、见证了观众的掌声的乐团成员现在都已经离开了。只有他一个人坐在那里，抱着他的琴。  
右手小臂处传来的酸痛让他意识到一切的根源似乎就在那里，当他拿起琴弓的时候总有一种来自身体内部的力量抗拒着他用原来的方式来演奏。但是他还是坚持让自己成为琴的一部分，无论那琴弓是不是拥有锋利的锯齿，一下下割开他的身体。  
他拿起自己的琴弓，把那把自己用了不知道多长时间、几乎成为自己手臂的延伸的琴弓狠狠地摔在地上。他听见琴弓传来一声清脆的声音，同时一阵疼痛传到他的右臂上。那可怜的琴弓没有生气地躺在地上，就像自己的断肢。Torsten在这一瞬间就后悔了，他把琴放回到琴箱里，蹲在地上看着自己的琴弓，但是好像没有力气把它捡起来。  
在Torsten刚刚从慕尼黑音乐学院毕业的时候他的导师和熟悉的医生就提醒过他要换一种演奏方式，他的老师甚至用了三年时间来劝导他放弃这种磨损自己身体的姿势，但是收效甚微。没有一种其他的方式能让他在演奏的时候表现出更好的效果，他需要把自己变成提琴的一部分，而不仅仅是掌控提琴的人。  
“钢铁也会有折断的一天，而你只是一个普通人。”这是他的医生跟他说过的一句话，带着一种遗憾的表情把一张片子给他。Torsten把那张片子丢到一边，他不准备做出改变，也不准备把这个消息告诉Michael。

“你没有把你的琴带回来。”等到他回到家的时候Miro已经在客厅里等他了。Torsten给了他一把自己家的备用钥匙，Miro在不来梅住的地方离音乐厅和不来梅艺大都太远，这意味着他没有一个很好的练琴的地方。Torsten考虑到冬天就要来了，他不介意把Miro接到自己这栋暖气比较足的房子里来，况且他家里有一层是作为琴房设计的。  
“琴我拿去修了，最近我想休息一下。”他有些颓唐地坐到沙发里，Miro挪到了他的旁边，让Torsten靠在他的肩膀上。这是他第一次看到这个似乎永远像不会折断的琴弓一样的大提琴手露出这样的表情。Miro把他的长头发拢到耳朵后面，“别告诉我你摔了你的琴，那可是你去年刚换的瓜纳里。”  
“没有，我倒是摔了我的琴弓。”  
Miro从沙发上起来，走到CD机旁边打开机器放进去一张CD。一开始接近一分钟的沉默过去之后，双簧管的声音响了起来。Torsten听出来这是Miro在RCA录的第一张CD的录音室初版，背景中还有他和不来梅爱乐其他人的声音。  
没有多少人会把自己的第一张CD定成巴赫，这位巴洛克音乐的大师只适合那些功成名就的演奏家为自己的履历表上增光添彩。但是这不是别人，而是Miroslav，有着漂亮绿色眼睛的年轻人。Miro伸手把Torsten从沙发上拉起来，“你有没有想过跟着巴赫的三首双簧管协奏曲跳舞。”  
“你在开玩笑。”这是Torsten的第一句回答，“你在特里尔的老师没有教过你这种基本的常识吗？或者还是我太高估了特里尔的专业水平。”但是Miro还是紧紧攥住了Torsten的手，“就像你告诉我第一张专辑不要录巴赫一样，现在你来告诉我不能跟着巴赫跳舞？但是我就是想试一试。”  
最后Torsten还是做出了一点点让步，虽然脸上带着嘲讽的笑，但是他还是伸手揽住了Miro的腰，“你该减减腰围了，要不然那些正式的演出服你都快穿不进去了。”Torsten故意掐着Miro的腰，隔着一层衬衫也能摸出Miro隐约的腰部线条。“比起关心我，你还是注意一下你自己，是谁每年都要换演出服，是谁的柜子里堆了不知道多少小了的衬衫。”  
巴赫的三首双簧管协奏曲从来都不能拿来跳舞，以后也不会。但是Torsten和Miro似乎彻底抛弃了耳边围绕的乐曲，按照某种不知名的节奏在客厅里挪动着脚步。有时Miro会踩到他的脚，Torsten发现Miro是比他还要拙劣的舞者，至少当年在慕尼黑音乐戏剧学院的时候他还曾经跟乐团里的长笛手跳过舞，虽然那时长笛手的男朋友，首席小提琴手站在一旁用一种十分敌意的眼神看着他，他也只是回以一个嘲讽的笑容。  
“你准备休息多长时间，Lutscher？”  
“一周左右，如果再长的话我怕自己找不回状态。”  
Miro攥着Torsten左手的手攥得更紧了一些，Torsten能够看出来对方的绿色眼睛的颜色变得深沉。“你需要的不是一周的休息，你的舞台生涯已经结束了。”  
Torsten松开了他的手，两个人有些尴尬地面对面站着。最后Torsten走过去关掉了CD机，“我从未觉得我哪天会离开舞台，我甚至离四十岁还有很远的一段距离。”他的手揣在口袋里，眼睛盯着Miro的绿色眼珠。  
“你的医生不是这么说的，乐团的指挥也不是这么说的。”  
“你去问了我的医生？”Torsten的声音有些变调，Miro觉得似乎下一秒这个人就会过来掐住自己的脖子直到窒息。“不，我没有问你的医生，是他让我转告你的。他说你从来不会听他的意见……”  
“那你觉得我会听你的意见？”  
“你不会，但是总要有一个人来告诉你。Micha从来不会做这种事，他只会顺着你的意思，但是这不是什么好事。”  
Torsten坐回到沙发上，这些日子来所有的压力似乎在这一瞬间将他压垮。他想起自己曾经给在伦敦的Michael打过电话，问他如果自己哪天必须要放弃大提琴的话他会怎么想。  
“你不会放弃大提琴的，Lutscher，你别吓唬自己。”  
“我在想万一哪天我连琴弓都拿不起来了怎么办。”他的话有一半是调侃，有一半是真实的担忧，他不想像自己厌恶的那个女人一样年纪轻轻就不得不放弃自己的事业、自己的琴。  
“别想那么多，你会成为首席，还会出许多的录音专辑，我会帮你安排演奏会，总有一天你会有过百场的演奏会。”Michael在电话那头笑了，Torsten也不禁露出了一个笑容，“百场，那你得破费不少了，我的赞助人Micha。”  
“我知道你会帮我赚回来的，我一直对你有信心。”  
然而现在他对自己都没有信心。  
Miro又重新坐到了他的旁边，Torsten像是条件反射一样死死攥住了Miro的手。仿佛那是他的琴弓，仿佛通过这种方式他就能够摆脱困扰他的伤痛，让他重新拿起自己的琴。对方的音调中还是带着波兰口音，即使他已经在德国生活了这么多年。  
“我收到了巴伐利亚广播交响乐团的邀请，也许我要去慕尼黑了。”  
“你为什么要这么做，难道不来梅不够好吗，你现在可是不来梅的首席。”Torsten像甩开琴弓一样甩开了Miro的手，根本没在意这会让Miro的手腕受到多大的冲击。Miro坐在他旁边揉着自己的手腕，“那是一个更好的工作机会，而且以后没有你的不来梅爱乐我也不想再为之工作了。”  
“谁告诉你我会离开不来梅爱乐？”  
Miro的绿色眼睛就像是冻结了的冰块，Torsten想要用尽一切力量击碎其中的坚冰，但是他发现自己做不到。  
“你以为你还能重新回到乐团里吗？我不是Micha，我只会告诉你真实的情况。”

Torsten盯着自己的琴，仿佛第一次见到“他”时的那样新奇。但是他知道这把琴已经不再能给他带来之前带来的一切了，他的凯撒，似乎应该告别了。  
这是他在刚刚成为不来梅的首席大提琴时Michael送给他的惊喜。  
“你是不是从上学的时候就在抱怨你的琴了？”一次晚饭的时候Michael坐在他的旁边，手里还拿着半块没有吃完的蓝莓馅饼。Torsten没说什么，他盯着自己手里端的沙拉碗。他不是不想换琴，但是如果现在换斯式琴或者是他一直想要的瓜式琴的话，不知道自己的薪水什么时候才能还上借款。  
“是你二年级还是三年级的时候跟我说过你想要Beckenbauer那个老家伙手里那把什么琴……我忘记了，反正就是你跟我说过你想换琴。”  
“他那把‘凯撒’你知道值多少钱吗，如果他肯出手的话把你这半年来投资的利润都砸进去都不一定能买来。”Torsten往自己嘴里塞了一些生菜叶子，他身边的这个家伙从大学期间就在家里的资助下开始进行各种投资以及资本运作，然而当他真正知道Micha并不是像他一样来自一个普通的中产阶级家庭的时候他还是有些吃惊。因为Torsten实在想不到这样一个家伙会和自己一起去超市买打折的沙拉以及面包店下午促销的面包。  
“凯撒”，Torsten在心里默默地念着这个名字，这是慕尼黑有名的艺术基金会董事长Beckenbauer珍藏的一把瓜纳里提琴。他曾经在拜访这位成功的商人，以及艺术赞助人的时候见到过那把琴，当时他就想把自己拥有的一切给Beckenbauer然后去换得这把琴，但是他也知道自己拥有的一切都换不来这把琴。在商人的眼中这把琴是和一个金钱数字挂钩的，不像他们一样和优美的乐曲或者自己在台上的表现挂钩。  
“我其实想知道他为什么给那把琴叫‘凯撒’这样的名字，”Micha的嘴里又鼓鼓囊囊地塞满了蓝莓馅饼，Torsten不知道自己是怎么容忍Micha这种毫无风度的吃相这么多年的，“不能说Beckenbauer自己被称为凯撒就把那把琴也这么叫吧。”  
“那个老头子说过那是他最得意的收藏之一，我其实很不满，他那么做根本就是在浪费那把琴。”Torsten嘴里叼着沙拉叉子，愤愤不平地说着。一个不来梅爱乐的新任首席大提琴，一个在德国和英国做风投的商人，顺便还兼任一个小型艺术基金会的创始人就这么在Torsten家的沙发上一边声讨某个慕尼黑德高望重的投资人一边吃Torsten自己做的晚饭。“那把琴需要给一个有能力把它带上舞台的人，而不是在那个老头子手里发霉。”  
“如果你有了那把琴的话你会拿它演奏什么曲子，我是说第一首曲子。”  
“德沃夏克b小调大提琴协奏曲。”Torsten几乎没有犹豫就说出了自己的答案。他说的时候盯着Micha的眼睛，而对方似乎还对馅饼意犹未尽，又从铁盘里拿了四分之一。“因为你说过这是你唯一不会听睡着的协奏曲。”Torsten抹了抹嘴角的沙拉酱，最近在练琴的时候他不小心割破了左手的食指，这让他在揉弦的时候总觉得有些别扭。  
“真是令人感动。”Micha已经吃完了半个馅饼，Torsten给了他一个白眼。“为了祝贺你当上不来梅爱乐的首席，你有没有什么想要我满足的愿望？”  
“请，基金会的创始人之一，你，在每次来吃饭之前交二十欧的饭钱，这样下去我的薪水迟早被你吃没了。”他敲着沙拉碗，就像敲着定音鼓一样。Micha从口袋里掏出一张卡片，塞到他拿叉子的手里。  
“你明天去巴伐利亚银行的保险柜里取这个东西，还是你想让我客串一把保镖？”  
“别告诉我这是……你真的买来了‘凯撒’？”他差点把手里的叉子掉到地上，“上帝，你知道它到底值多少钱吗？”  
“我不仅买来了‘凯撒’，还得到了老头子的一份合同，他的基金会会和咱们的基金会展开不定期的合作。”Micha的脸上露出一个笑容，这是他在遇见真的让他能高兴起来的事的时候才会出现的傻笑，“不过他有一个要求，你不能给这把琴改名字。”  
“这个死老头子难道要让我拿着这一把和他的绰号一样的琴上台吗，我不想让媒体捕风捉影说我是怎么拿来这把琴的。”他把叉子和沙拉碗都放回到桌子上，趁着Micha还没有吃完所有的馅饼的时候给自己拿了一块。  
“不过你可以把它当作是我给你的琴，和那个老头子没有关系。今天老头子说我可能会是以后接替他在慕尼黑甚至整个德国成为做的最好的艺术赞助人，咱们的基金会也会成为一个成功的范本。他甚至说我以后会是‘小凯撒’。”  
“老头子要是真这么说了，他得讹了你多少钱……”Torsten看着Micha拿走了最后一块馅饼，“先别说这个了，基金会这个月的财报出来了，你今天下午没在，你的秘书直接发给了我。”  
“你真的不应该管这么多基金会的事，明天去把‘凯撒’拿回来，别把它当作是那个老头子，这是我给你的成为首席之后的惊喜。”  
“或者说是惊讶（这里Torsten和Micha都用的同一个词）。”他把空盘子摞在一起，拿到厨房里准备洗碗。“如果你真的想做点实事的话，那就帮我把桌子擦了。”

Miro醒来的时候床边的闹钟告诉他现在是凌晨三点。Micha的胳膊搭在他的腰上，他推了推Micha，外面传来雨点打在窗户上的声音，杂乱无章的声音让他心烦。旁边的人还没有醒来的意思，于是他凑过去喊了一声“Micha”，得到了一声迷迷糊糊的回答，“怎么了，出了什么事？”  
“我突然想起来今天晚上我应该去不来梅港机场接Torsten然后开车送他到亚琛，但是我忘记了。”他坐在床上听着外面的雨声，凯泽斯劳滕的天气糟糕透了，不知道不来梅的天气会怎么样。他今天晚上应该去不来梅港机场接Torsten去亚琛，不来梅爱乐在那里有一场演出。“也许是Torsten的最后一场演出”，Miro是这样想的，Torsten与不来梅爱乐的合同年底就要到期了，大提琴手应该不会与不来梅爱乐续约，如果他还想要自己的手的话。  
“Torsten又不是小孩子，他会知道该怎么做的。”Micha明显是有些没睡醒，他的声音一直都带着睡意。然而Miro却再也睡不着，他有种不好的预感。刚刚的睡梦中他看见了Torsten和他那把提琴，凯撒，那把琴有这样一个名字，提琴被放在地上，四分五裂。  
“我明天要去不来梅。”他说了这么一句，Micha似乎又睡着了。现在的Miroslav早就不是不来梅爱乐的首席双簧管，他在巴伐利亚广播交响乐团担任首席，但是却一直和来自荷兰的指挥处不好关系。于是他把更多的时间不是花在跟着乐团演出上而是练习和录制CD上，Micha特意从伦敦过来，他们在特里尔录了一张新的CD。  
他怀念在不来梅的那段时光，但是他也知道自己不能继续留在不来梅。

他觉得自己重新躺下没有过多久，Micha的电话就响了起来。Miro睁开眼，才五点多一点，不知道这个时间点会有谁给Micha打电话。他注意到自己身边的人从床头拿过自己的手机，接通了电话，电话那头的人似乎讲了很久，Micha从床上起来，一边接着电话一边给自己倒了一杯水，Miro看见他倒水的手有些发抖。  
“我必须要去一趟不来梅。”  
“好像我昨天也说过同样的话，正好我和你一起去。”  
“不，Torsten受伤了，我得过去看看情况，等一切都差不多了你再过去也来得及。”  
Micha急匆匆地穿好衣服，抓起放在桌子上的车钥匙就出门了。Miro听到楼下传来汽车发动的声音，他拉开窗帘，Micha的车驶出清晨凯泽斯劳滕的街道。他拿起自己的手机，拨通了还在不来梅的Tim的电话。

这不是什么严重的事故，甚至连当日的威悉信使报都不会报道。但是Micha知道肯定会有多家艺术相关的媒体会用几个专题来报道这件事，不来梅爱乐的首席大提琴，由于车祸而造成肌腱断裂不得不取消接下来和乐团的演出合约。  
Torsten甚至没在医院呆几天就回到了家里，他的右手打着石膏，擦破皮的脸上也贴着纱布。Micha没有回凯泽或者回伦敦，而是直接像大学时候那样住到了Torsten在不来梅家的楼下，虽然他现在睡的是沙发。  
“本来Miro也说要来的，但是我没让他过来。”Micha在厨房里努力地和煎鸡蛋做着斗争，Torsten已经不对他进厨房抱任何信心了，“你没让他过来也好，省得过来添乱。我可没法这样同时照顾你们两个人。”他坐在沙发上翻着超市的促销信息，也许一会儿可以去超市买些早餐半成品回来，就不用明天早上也忍受Micha的早餐了。  
“不过Lutscher，你决定好以后怎么样了吗？”他小心翼翼地问着，怕自己的哪一句话会伤到Torsten的感情，但是他似乎也忘记了Torsten一直是比自己要更坚强的那一个。  
“我能从事的事情还很多，比如说你介意不介意我去帮你管理基金会？”  
“说实话，我还是不习惯你离开你的琴。”Micha叹了一口气，递给Torsten一个从超市里买来的三明治，他不得不说自己已经开始怀念Torsten的馅饼手艺了。  
“或许我们都得向前看了。”他咬了一口冷掉的三明治，侧过脸去看着坐在旁边的Micha。


	5. Chapter 5

“我要告诉你两件事，一个是我去问了一下不来梅艺术大学有没有多余的教职给你，得到的答复是，只要你想去，随时可以去教那些学音乐表演的小孩子们，而且如果你哪天心血来潮想继续你的表演生涯，他们也完全会给你提供机会。第二件事是，有人要求购我的琴。”  
“我不知道你什么时候变成能一口气说这么长一段话的家伙了。”Miroslav放下了手里的哨片刀，抬头看着站在厨房门口的Torsten。“不来梅艺术大学给了你什么好处，我记得当年你可是对这所学校嗤之以鼻。”  
“因为我不能就这么看着你变成一个卖哨片的杂货铺老板。”Torsten走过去拿走了Miroslav面前桌子上放着的那把哨片刀。Miroslav注意到Torsten下巴上留起来的胡茬，在他的记忆中，这位大提琴手是不会轻易让自己的胡茬疯长成这个样子的，这让他看起来有些像Miroslav最后一次见到的Michael。“给我滚回到舞台上去，至少滚回到音乐相关的领域中去。”  
“我现在就是在从事音乐相关的工作。”Miroslav从椅子上起来，绿色的眼睛看着站在门口的Torsten，“咱们两个都是半斤八两，你是一个没前途的理论课教师，我是做哨片的手工艺人。”  
“如果不是你这个白痴从巴伐利亚广播交响乐团辞职，你也不用在我家里混吃等死。”Torsten的声音提高了几个分贝，Miroslav知道Torsten的脾气一直都不好，自从他走下舞台之后这个趋势越来越明显。他也不想像Torsten那样浪费自己的嗓子，虽然他们不是歌剧或者音乐剧演员，但是Miroslav不想让自己的喉咙在第二天的早上疼得说不出话来。  
“如果我那天开车去接你的话，你现在也不是这个理论课老师。”  
“是谁说过我的演奏方法会让我在三十五岁之前就会拿不起琴弓的，如果你那天去的话，现在也许你就坐在轮椅上了。”Torsten有些无奈地看着站在他面前的Miroslav，“下个月，要么滚回乐团，要么去艺大教孩子。”

Torsten觉得一个Miroslav已经就够让他头疼的了，但是如果这件事也牵扯到Michael的话，就不是简单地把事情麻烦的程度叠加这样了。Michael在一个下午的突然造访打乱了他所有的计划，他并没有让Michael到他的家里去等着，虽然他知道Michael有他家里的钥匙。  
“下次你再过来之前能不能先打一个电话，现在我不知道什么时候也许会有学生找我。”  
“我是想过来跟你说，我暂停了把公司搬回国的计划。”  
“这对你来说也是件好事，国内的资本环境不如英国那边好。”Torsten坐在Michael对面的座位上，他在猜测Michael的这个决定也许或多或少与Miroslav有关。  
“其实是Miroslav让我过来的，他说他想把我伦敦的家门钥匙还给我。”  
“他居然拖了这么久才想到要还给你钥匙，我还以为他早就把钥匙给你寄回去了。”  
“这对我们两个来说也许都是好的选择。”Michael有些无奈地喝了一口他面前杯子里的咖啡，“但是我不知道为什么他会突然这么做。”  
“因为你从来都没了解过Miroslav，我也没有，事实上没有一个人能够了解他在想什么。”Torsten停顿了一下，“我想让他重新走上舞台，或者至少从事和音乐相关的工作，但是都被他拒绝了。”  
“你说得对，我从来都没有了解过Miroslav，就像我到现在也不知道他是不是曾经爱过我一样。”  
“这一点我倒是可以告诉你。”Torsten的脸上浮现出了一个笑容，但是Michael知道这只是在表面上的，迷惑人的假象，“他从来都没爱过你。”

房间里充斥着松香的味道，Torsten像往常一样给“凯撒”的琴弓上松香，虽然他现在已经无法再继续在舞台上演奏，但是偶尔他还是会把他的大提琴从暗无天日的琴箱中解放出来，在自己家里的琴房里拉上一小段简单的波帕尔练习曲。他现在已经无法继续将大提琴视为他的事业，然而他还是想要保留这一项奢侈的爱好。Michael在离开不来梅的时候建议他到伦敦去和自己一起管理艺术基金会的事情，但是被Torsten拒绝了。“如果你还是想把这个基金会的名字定成Micha und Torsten的话，我建议你在不来梅设立一个基金会的办公室，也许哪天我受够了那些讨厌的学生就去帮你打理基金会了。”  
他只是不想离开不来梅，虽然他在慕尼黑取得了荣誉，但是不来梅是他应该留下的地方。  
“你会一直留着这把琴吗？”Miroslav的声音从门口传来，Torsten把松香放到一边，站起来看着靠在门口的Miroslav。“我暂时还不想卖掉它。”他只能这样简单地回答，因为他不知道什么样的回答更好，是告诉Miroslav这是Michael送给他的琴，他不想就这样放手；还是说这是他职业生涯仅有的一点回忆了。  
“但是想要求购它的人一定很多，虽然我不是大提琴手，但是我也是听说过它的名字的，凯撒。”  
“我有没有告诉过你我不喜欢这个名字，就算是大卫杜夫也比这个名字要好听不少。而且上次我不是跟你说了吗，有人要求购它，我已经决定要去看看这把琴的潜在新主人的演奏会了。”  
“如果你要卖掉它的话，你愿意把它交到一个什么样的人手里？”  
Torsten用一阵沉默来应对，过了一会儿他才回答了Miroslav的问题，“比起关心凯撒，你为什么不把你的乐器拿出来保养一下，我真的很替你心疼那支五万英镑的双簧管。”  
“Mats Hummels想要带走你的凯撒。”他们两个都没有回答对方的问题，只是在自顾自说着自己想说的一切。“就是那个出现在GQ杂志封面上的古典乐明星。”  
“我听说过他，但是我不知道他的演出水平是不是比他的脸还要好，所以我准备去他的演奏会。”Torsten低头看着被自己放回到琴箱里的提琴，当年Michael把它交到自己手上的场景似乎就发生在昨天。  
“这得你自己去看了，他在汉堡有一场演出，如果你有兴趣的话我可以开车带你去汉堡。”  
“但是就算我去汉堡看了他的演出，也不代表我会把凯撒交到他的手上。”  
Miroslav走过来，从琴箱里拿出了那把价值连城的瓜纳里提琴。他并不会演奏大提琴，他只是会一点点钢琴，这还是他在考特里尔音乐学院之前学习的。但是他从Torsten手里拿过琴弓，试探性地在琴弦上磨出了一些声响。  
“你不能留着它了，对你没什么好处。”  
“你的意思是我养不起一把提琴吗？”Torsten笑着从Miroslav手里拿走琴弓，又看着他把提琴放回到琴箱里。“我还没有穷困潦倒到要把琴卖掉的地步。”  
“我不是说你养不起这把琴，”Miroslav说这句话的时候看着Torsten的眼睛，“你知道这不仅仅是你的琴。”  
“Miro，你不知道有的时候我很羡慕你，你能做我许多不敢做的事情。”  
“是，我也曾经有过你想要的所有东西。”  
Torsten没有说什么，他拍了拍Miroslav的肩膀，“我们还是准备去汉堡吧，看看那个Mats Hummels的演奏会。”

Miroslav坐在驾驶座上，车在公路上向前行驶，很快他们就要到汉堡了。Torsten在低头看手机，不知道在给谁发短信。Miroslav看了他一眼，“Torsten，我决定搬回慕尼黑。”  
“是不是巴伐利亚广播交响乐团给了你新的合同，你终于肯滚回乐团去上班了。”  
“不，有一个罗斯托克的孩子要跟着我学习，我想回到慕尼黑去教他，也许他可以考上慕尼黑音乐戏剧学院。”  
Torsten把手机放回到口袋里，侧过头去看着开车的Miroslav，对方的脸上依旧没有什么表情。“至少你终于走出了一步，替我告诉那个孩子，离慕尼黑大学商学院的学生远一点。”  
“我会告诉他的，爱他的音乐，而不是其他的东西。”  
“昨天晚上我想了一下，如果Hummels能够演奏好巴赫，我就决定把凯撒交到他的手里。”  
“他不会比你做的更好的，Torsten。”  
“我是不是应该谢谢你的夸奖，Miroslav？”  
他们两个都没有说话，远远地公路上的指示牌告诉他们距离汉堡还有大约二十公里，Torsten打开了车上的CD机，传出来的是他自己曾经演奏过的德沃夏克。他都已经有些忘记了，在不远的过去他还曾经能够演奏出如此美妙的作品。不过现在这些都不重要了，他希望Mats Hummels能够拿着他的凯撒重新回到舞台上，这是他唯一的希望。

“我是Benedikt，现在负责你的公关事务，虽然我现在只是一个助理。”  
Mats Hummels看着这个坐在他对面的自己的所谓公关，这个和他年纪相仿的年轻公关穿着黑色的休闲外套，Benedikt刚刚坐下来，那条好看的围巾还挂在他的脖子上。这种搭配在无声地告诉Mats这个年轻的公关也许是一个大学毕业没几年的慕尼黑大学的学生。  
“Mats Hummels。”Mats伸出手去故作正式地和自己的“公关经理”握手，但是被Benedikt拍了一下手掌，“我又不是什么老古董的公关经理，Mats，我能这么叫你吗？”  
“那我能叫你Benni吗？”Mats给了站在自己面前的年轻公关一个自认为灿烂的笑容，对方也朝着他笑了笑，“当然可以，不过你能在和我套近乎之前抽出几分钟时间来把你的合同再看一遍吗？我可不能保证我没有偷偷加进去一些不利于你的附加条款，你知道，一旦你签了字可就没有反悔的机会了。”  
Mats坐到Benedikt对面的那把椅子上，一页一页地翻着Benedikt递给他的那份合同的影印版，他注意到Benedikt把所有他可能会有疑问的地方都用铅笔圈了出来，并且加上了一些注释。  
“这些是你的老板让你加上的，还是你自己加上的？”Mats把看完的合同推到Benedikt那边，手指点着一行铅笔字，那一行字并不像Mats本人写的那么随意，可以看出来写字的人在努力把每一个词都写的很清楚。  
“是我加上的，我可不想做一个由于自己客户看不清楚合同上的重要条款而在解约的时候和我闹得不愉快的公关。”Benedikt说着，把那份影印版的合同收到一个文件盒里，“如果你觉得合同没有问题的话，你可以在Löw先生有空的时候把正式的合同签好。”  
“明天中午我在音乐戏剧学院有一场午间音乐会，你有没有兴趣去听一下，Benni？”  
坐在他对面的人扬起了自己的一边眉毛，用一种Mats觉得“有趣”的表情看着他，“我需要先看一下我的日程表，Mats，”他说着从抽屉里拿出了一个印着公司logo的笔记本，快速地翻了几页，“对不起，我明天中午有会议安排，也许下一次？”  
“那说好了，下一次。你是不是会在你的日程本上记下来？”  
Benedikt又给了他一个那种好看的笑容，“你应该先告诉我你下一次去午间音乐会是什么时候，这样我才能把它写在日程上。不过我也不保证下一次我也有时间。”

“你能告诉我你为什么要让我去给GQ拍封面吗，我是说，我是一个大提琴手，不是一个模特啊。”Mats站在Benedikt的面前，而他的公关低头在自己的笔记本上写着什么，听到Mats的这段话他才抬起头来看了一眼大提琴手。这个家伙随意穿着一件难看的外套，头发乱七八糟的，脚上踩着一双旧运动鞋。Benedikt皱了一下眉，“你是我见过的，最好看的大提琴手，相信我这是一句夸奖。”他停顿了一下，似乎被自己逗笑了，脸上浮现出一个好看的笑容，“把你包装成一个古典乐明星不止对你有好处，对于古典乐的推广也有好处，这么冠冕堂皇的理由够了吗，Mats Hummels先生？”  
Mats也笑了出来，他听话地让Benedikt把他的外套脱下来，“去换衣服”，Benedikt这么说，“我向你保证这些照片拍出来之后你的下一场个人演奏会的门票会在一个小时之内被那些疯狂的姑娘们抢光的。”  
“那你会不会给自己买一张我的演奏会门票，Benni？”  
“等我什么时候不是你的公关再说吧，快点去换衣服，你不会想迟到的。”  
很多时候Mats不懂小提琴手Sven跟他说的那种“想为一个人演奏他想听的乐曲”是一种什么感觉，他演奏的理念一直都是认为应该演奏自己想演奏的乐曲，演奏自己有共鸣的乐曲，而不是为了去迎合谁的喜好。当他这样和Sven说的时候Sven摇了摇头，“你有的时候太个人主义了，Mats，这是一种很奇怪的感觉，就是你的音乐世界里并不是只有你一个人，而是允许其他人存在。”  
但是他也在逐渐地理解Sven的这句话，这是一个漫长的过程，就像是那些枯燥的基本功练习，直到某一天才突然意识到自己已经能够演奏接近完美的乐曲。

“我真为你感到骄傲，Mats，你的表现真的是太完美了。”他第一次在慕尼黑音乐厅这种高级别的音乐厅举办个人演奏会之后，Benedikt跑到后台去看他。Benedikt那双深色的眼睛里闪烁着难以掩盖的兴奋，这个年轻的公关似乎比自己还要兴奋。Mats把送给自己的花束放到一边，给了他的公关一个紧紧的拥抱。Benedikt的双手紧紧抱着他的背，“真是太完美了，Mats，他们会记住你的，所有人都会记住你的。”Benedikt的声音有些发哑，Mats从来没有见过自己的公关会有如此兴奋的时候，在他的记忆里，Benedikt一直都是那个看起来很温和的样子。  
“谢谢你，Benni。”他最后只能说出这一句话，“谢谢。”这句话不知道被他重复了多少遍，直到他觉得Benedikt的手勒着他的肋骨有些发疼的时候松开了自己的手。他看着Benedikt脸上难以掩饰的兴奋，这比他自己在演奏结束之后向观众鞠躬的时候还要夸张。  
“慕尼黑已经记住你了，Mats，接下来让威斯特法伦音乐厅和汉堡音乐厅也记住Mats Hummels。”Benedikt的手还是放在Mats身体的两侧，那一瞬间他有一种感觉，Benedikt已经成为了他音乐世界的一部分，从今往后，他只需要去实现Benedikt替他构建的一切计划，一切曾经只存在于他幻想中的成就。

“我想知道你今天为什么比我还要兴奋，我觉得你的眼睛都有些发红，Benni。”结束了最后一站汉堡的演出之后Mats在回酒店的路上问Benedikt，他们两个走在汉堡的肯尼迪桥上，右手边的湖水在夜晚显得有些深沉，只有湖堤旁边的一些路灯光被湖水反射成点点星光。  
“这是你的第一次个人巡演，不是和慕尼黑青年交响乐团，这次巡演成功之后你也许就有了进入更好的乐团的机会，Mats，你会成为所有人眼中最好的大提琴手。也许其他人不会知道，但是我知道你的成功中也有我的一份功劳。你知道吗，Torsten Frings也来了，他会把那把凯撒给你的。”Benedikt在说话的时候停下来抬头看着Mats，Mats注意到他眼睛里的光芒比湖水中闪烁的那些要更好看。  
“我知道，所以我在返场的时候演奏了圣桑的天鹅。”他停顿了一下，“在你心中，我是不是最出色的大提琴手？”  
“我记得有人说过自己并不喜欢圣桑，更不喜欢动物狂欢节。Mats，你当然是我心中最出色的大提琴手，只不过我觉得你值得更好的舞台，值得更多掌声。”他们两个继续向前走着，Mats有一种冲动想要拉住Benedikt的右手，下一秒他就真的这样做了。Benedikt一开始有些吃惊地看着他，下意识地想要把手缩回去，但是Mats紧紧攥着他的手。“我真的很感谢你，Benni，你为我做的一切。”  
“别忘了我是你的公关，这些都是我的工作，如果我不这么做的话我的老板就该开除我了。”  
“但是不是每一个公关都像你这样在乐手演出结束之后比乐手本人还要兴奋。”Mats看着Benedikt的侧脸，两个人的手还是紧紧攥在一起。  
“我希望你能取得最好的成绩，站在最好的舞台上，拿着最好的提琴，这就是我最大的成功了。”Benedikt说着，并没有拒绝Mats落在他脸颊上的吻。


	6. Chapter 6

盖尔森基兴

风从郊外的旷野吹来，空气中有着刚割过的青草的味道。这座已经不以煤矿而著称的城市的天气比起父辈们生活的时候要好上不少。有轨电车半空着，这些轨道交通只有在有球赛的时候才会被不知道从哪里冒出来的球迷塞的满满当当。两个年轻人骑着自行车穿过不大的市中心，到了城市南边郊外的一片草地上。这里不像哈尔腾那样有着漂亮的树林和灌木丛，在春天的时候会有各种各样的花香窜进鼻孔。不过这已经很不错了，Benedikt想着，把自行车停在旁边，自己坐到了草地上。  
“不再往前走了？”另一个年轻人也把他的自行车放到了一边，从背包里拿出来两个水壶，把其中一个写着Benni的蓝色水壶递给了坐在草地上看着远处的Benedikt。“我记得你说过你想从盖尔森基兴骑自行车回哈尔腾，我这才跟着你出来的。”  
“反正我是不想再往前走了，要走你自己走吧，Manu。”Benedikt拧开水壶的瓶盖，喝了一口冰凉的水，然后又随手把水壶朝旁边站着的Manuel丢过去。Manuel稳稳地将水壶拿在手里，顺着Benedikt看着的方向看过去，远方是一片宁静的小村子，不时有一两只回迁的白鹳叼着草在村口的老橡树上筑巢。  
“我倒是有些想去看看哈尔腾是什么样子的。”Manuel也坐到了草地上，就在Benedikt的右手边，远处的村庄的确没什么好看的，他不能理解为什么Benedikt会这么看着那里就看了将近五分钟，或许Benedikt只是骑自行车骑了太久，Manuel这样自我宽慰着。又有一两只白鹳飞到老橡树上去修补已经摇摇欲坠的巢。“你肯定会失望的，Julian跟着我回去过一次，当天晚上这小毛孩子就哭着闹着要回去。相信我，你在哈尔腾会无聊死的。”  
“这就是为什么你住到了Julian，你远房表弟家里？”  
“我记得这件事我都跟你说过不下二十遍了，你真应该把精力放在除了戏剧之外的其他事情上一点。哈尔腾那个小地方没有文理中学，这就是为什么我妈妈让我到盖尔森基兴来。”Benedikt有些愤愤地仰面躺在了草地上，任凭那些刚割过的草在他今天新换的上衣上留下痕迹。他伸出一只手去拉Manuel的手，那个经常在文理中学足球队里当守门员的年轻人听话地拉过了Benedikt的手，并且也顺势躺在草地上看着天空。偶尔有一两只白鹳和其他Manuel叫不上名字的小鸟从他们的视线中飞过。  
“那么在Abitur考试里比我考的好得多的Benedkit Höwedes，你现在有什么打算，准备去哪里？”  
“你准备去哪里，”Benedikt侧过身来看着旁边的Manuel，伸手摸了摸Manuel的金发，“我也许会去鲁尔大学，波鸿离盖尔森基兴还近一些，我可不想到再远的地方去了，你知道，我不是一个喜欢到太远的地方的人。”  
Manuel没有马上回答Benedikt的问题，只是让自己的邻居兼中学同学把自己的头发揉得更乱。过了一会儿，Benedikt似乎是厌倦了Maunel的沉默，自己坐起来继续看着那边的村子，有几辆车从公路上驶进村子里，他抬头看了一眼，太阳已经不在他们头顶了。  
“有件事我一直没告诉你，我准备去南部了。”  
“哦？南部，是科隆吗，就你那二点几的Abitur真的要去科隆吗？”Benedikt笑了起来，Manuel一直没说过，他觉得Benedikt在笑起来的时候很好看，并且可以掩盖他那其实不好的脾气，让别人误认为这是一个安静温柔的孩子。  
“我的成绩也没你说的那么不堪，其实我要去巴伐利亚了。”

Manuel Neuer已经做这个梦做了十年，即使他现在早就在慕尼黑生活了十年，他还是会不断地在梦里梦见他第一次对Benedikt说起他要去巴伐利亚的场景。那天空气中的青草味，那天他们看见的叼着干草去筑巢的白鹳，还有那天Benedikt眉眼弯弯的笑容。  
他睁着眼在床上躺了一会儿，看了一眼放在枕头旁边的手机，现在才晚上三点多，这意味着他睡了不到两个小时就又醒了过来。于是Manuel起来去给自己倒一杯水，放在厨房桌子上的剧本提醒他自己还有很多事没有完成。  
《安塔利亚来的Arda》，Manuel看了一眼放在剧本旁边的一张DVD，这次的剧本是从《西贡小姐》这部经典音乐剧改编而来的，这部音乐剧被改编成了现代背景，原先Chris和Kim的爱情故事被演绎成了一个德国机长和他的土耳其裔男朋友Arda的故事。他在里面要扮演一个小角色，而主演是Mario Gomez和Mesut Özil。Manuel意识到他已经二十八岁，却还在剧团里面演一些小角色没有出头，比他小四岁的Marco Reus现在都能扮演男二号。想到这里Manuel有些失望地把水杯放到一边，又想起来Benedikt说过的话。  
“我相信你会成为主演的，无论那一天有多远，你会成为主演的。”  
那个时候他们还是文理中学的学生，当Manuel说出他想要成为一名舞台剧演员的时候其他人都不看好他的职业规划，只有Benedikt过去给了他一个拥抱。但是随后就用最大的力气拍了拍他的后背，Manuel觉得自己的肋骨都要被Benni勒断了。于是他努力地抱起他的Benni，试图在原地转个圈，但是他发现他自己和Benni都差点摔倒在地上。  
“如果我哪天成了主演，我就请你来负责我的公关，所以你可以考虑去读个商学院。”  
现在Benedikt真的成了一名优秀的公关人员，现在在一家公关公司负责着慕尼黑几个有名气的乐手的公关事务。但是Manuel发现自己还没有足够的钱或者名气可以请Benni来当自己的公关——他的演出少到不需要公关来帮他打理。他一直在默默地关注着Benedikt的现状，但是他自己的现状他在努力地隐藏起来，不过他不用费太大力气就能在这个人口众多的大城市里消失得无影无踪。  
“Manu，那你要不就回盖尔森基兴吧，你好歹也读了个文学学位，去盖尔森基兴图书馆当个图书管理员都可以。”Benedikt的表弟，Julian曾经在某一天晚上给他打来了电话，Manuel一开始还有些惊讶，这个年轻人居然会留着自己的电话号码。那天晚上Julian有的没的地跟他聊了很久，他了解到这个同样从鲁尔大学毕业的年轻人追随Benedikt来到了慕尼黑，在Benedikt的公司当实习生。他听着Julian抱怨Benni越来越不好的脾气和不规律的生活方式，抱怨慕尼黑高企的房价，抱怨Benni负责的那个乐手总是在晚上约Benni出去。  
听到这里，Manuel感觉自己的胃里像沉进了一块铅块，“是他负责的哪个家伙，是那两个双胞胎还是……”他知道自己没有说出口的这个人是最有可能的人选，Manuel认识Mats，巴伐利亚广播交响乐团和慕尼黑剧院一直都有合作关系，他也就不可能不知道乐团的首席大提琴手Mats Hummels，同时这个家伙也是每次单人海报被撕走最多的一个乐手。  
“就是那个Hummels，总是在晚饭前把Benni约走，害得我好几个晚上都只能买外卖。”  
Manuel想要告诉Julian可以到自己这里来吃晚饭，但是考虑到自己并不高的薪水和他见识过的Julian对食物的挑剔，他还是把这句话咽了回去。然而Manuel还是承诺在时间合适的时候请Julian吃晚餐，这个年轻人高兴地答应了，似乎把刚才自己抱怨Benni和Hummels的事情抛在了脑后。Julian在他小的时候就总是缠着他要糖果和点心，现在这个年轻人还是一点都没有变，至少在这一点上。

Manuel又翻开了剧本，那些好看的印刷字体在这个时候好像失去了全部的意义，他只觉得头疼。他看了一眼手机上显示的时间，4点，明天早上还要去剧院和Gomez他们碰头。想到这里Manuel揉了揉自己的眼睛，决定回去再睡两个小时。当他躺在床上的时候脑子中出现的却还都是Benni好看的笑容。

 

Julian痛恨所有不是盖尔森基兴的城市正如Thomas痛恨所有不是慕尼黑的城市一样，因此这个从鲁尔大学刚刚毕业的年轻人在上班第一天看见在外套里围着一条难看的拜仁慕尼黑围巾的Thomas Müller的时候就气不打一处来。很多次他都想把Thomas脖子上那条红白色的围巾扯下来换成一条漂亮的蓝白色围巾。  
“Benni，我不会是跟那个Müller在一组吧？”中午吃饭的时候Julian一边看着自己对面的Benni一边生气地啃着自己手里的奶酪三明治，而Benedikt有些无奈地看了一眼Julian推给自己的胡萝卜生菜沙拉，把它放到了自己面前。“我说过多少次，不能在公司里叫我Benni。”  
“我看见那个Philipp Lahm就叫你Benni，那个Thomas也直接叫你Benni。”  
“Philipp跟我在一起上班已经四五年了，是我让他直接喊Benni的，Thomas是跟着Philipp的实习生，他也就跟着Philipp这么喊了。不过你要是直接喊Benni，是怕别人不知道你是我带过来的亲戚么？”他说着帮Julian拧开了苹果味酸奶的盖子，并且用眼神告诉年轻人“你可别想像不吃沙拉一样不喝酸奶”。  
“你还没有回答我的问题，Benni……不，Höwedes先生，我会和那个Thomas Müller一组吗，我不想和他一组。”  
“你就算是想和他一组也没有机会，他是跟着Philipp Lahm的实习生，而Philipp只带一个实习生。你跟着我，有的时候也需要你去帮帮Erik，他现在暂时在楼上帮Löw先生处理一些行政上的事务。”  
Julian有些不高兴地看着Benedikt，当他喝了一口Benedikt在早上愣要塞给他的苹果味酸奶的时候就更不高兴了。但是这又有什么办法，是他自己在毕业之后黏着Benedikt要来他们公司当实习生的。Benedikt似乎察觉到了Julian的不高兴，“别不高兴了，今天晚上我带你去吃你一直念叨着想吃的西班牙菜行不行。只要你别在上班的时候闹别扭，这样让我也很难堪。”  
有的时候年轻人就是好哄，Benedikt这样想着，低头看着自己的手机。两条来自M.Hummels的短信。Benedikt有些心烦地点开那两条短信，第一条是十分专业的对于演出安排的回复，然而第二条却是一条晚餐邀请。  
“不知道你有没有兴趣在我练完琴之后到Schwanthalerstraße的那家餐馆来一起吃晚餐。那家的沙拉做的很不错。”  
沙拉……又是沙拉……Benedikt看了一眼Julian给自己的那一包没有动过的沙拉，一时间非常想回复一句“带着你的沙拉见鬼去吧Mats。”但是他不能这么回复，Mats Hummels可是巴伐利亚广播交响乐团的大提琴首席，被誉为明星大提琴手的古典乐名人，一方面他的琴技可以说是青年大提琴手中最好的，另一方面他海报上的脸让不少对古典乐不感兴趣的年轻人也愿意花钱去听一两场音乐会。这可是他最重要的客户，没有之一，当然如果什么时候本德双子能把自己的名气提升一点的话他就可以把这个名单扩大到三个人了。  
“对不起，Mats，我今天约了和我的表弟一起吃饭。也许我们可以改天一起用晚餐？”Benedikt斟酌了很久之后决定这样回复，很快就得到了Mats回过来的短信，只有寥寥几个词，“好的，我等着你什么时候有时间。”  
“你有什么烦心事吗，Benedikt？”勉强喝完酸奶的Julian抬头看着他，Benedikt一开始没有反应过来，毕竟从他小时候起Julian就一直喊他“Benni”，这一下子突然喊他的名字他还有些不适应。  
“没有，有人要约我晚上去一起吃晚饭，不过我已经答应和你一起了。”  
“是Manu吗，如果是Manu的话你可以带着他一起来。”  
Julian注意到Benedikt的脸上有一丝尴尬的神色，他意识到自己也许说错了什么，而且是很严重的错误。不过这并不能怪他，他认识的Benni在慕尼黑的熟人就只有Manu，而且之前在盖尔森基兴的时候他们就经常在一起吃晚餐，他现在还记得Manu做的好吃的炖菜。  
“不是Manu，是你不认识的一个人，不，你明天就能见到他了，明天你得跟我去见一下客户。”  
也许Julian会因为一条拜仁的毛巾而记恨Thomas，但是后来他和Thomas也成了在一起玩的好朋友。然而Julian发现自己甚至连那个人的名字都不知道就开始记恨他了，而且一直记恨了下去。

“你有驾照吗？”  
这是Thomas Müller的顶头上司在今天跟他说的第一句话，Thomas其实挺不解的，他明明在自己的简历上写了自己有驾照这一项，为什么Philipp还会再问一遍。后来他才想起来自己的简历是HR看的，Philipp根本不知道自己会不会开车，也不知道自己的英语水平怎么样。  
“有，但是我没车。”他理直气壮地说着，因为他有把握自己这个看起来对别人严厉的上司根本不会生自己的气。  
“那一会儿你开车带我去跟赞助那边开个会，接着下午还要去一趟南德意志报的总部，我跟他们那边的主编Sami约好在下午三点说些事情。”  
“Philipp你应该把钥匙给我。”Thomas跟在Philipp的后面，手里抱着一大沓打印出来的资料，有些纸还是热的，带着好闻的油墨味。Philipp似乎已经习惯了Thomas的没大没小，从口袋里把自己的车钥匙拍在了Thomas怀里那一大堆资料上面。“十分钟之后到停车场找我。”他对Thomas说了这么一句，回到自己的办公室里去收拾东西了。  
Thomas Müller不是他带过的第一个实习生，但是却是跟着他时间最长的一个实习生。之前的实习生跟他超不过一个月就会被他辞退或者被派到别人手下，只有这个慕尼黑工大的学生在他手下奇迹般呆了快半年了。  
“Thomas，你能不能少说两句，还有，你说的笑话实际上一点都不好笑。”这是Philipp印象中Thomas第一天到他手底下来上班时他说过的话。  
“但是你笑了，说明你还是喜欢听我说话的。”年轻人说话带有和他相似的慕尼黑方言口音，Philipp意识到自己的嘴角上露出了一个不自觉的笑容，他看着年轻人咧开的嘴，无奈地摇了摇头。  
他走到停车场的时候发现Thomas早就坐在他那辆奥迪的驾驶座上了，Philipp打开副驾驶座那边的车门坐了进去，给自己系上了安全带之后就从口袋里掏出了眼罩准备睡觉。“喂，Philipp你先别睡啊，你先告诉我要去哪里，要不然我只能把车开回家了。”  
“那你就把车开回家吧，我算你旷工一天。”Philipp的声音闷闷的，Thomas猜测他昨天肯定是又加班加到深夜，Philipp从口袋里掏出一张纸，上面写着一个地址，Thomas看了一眼之后意识到这里是离西门子慕尼黑总部很近的一家咖啡馆。  
“你和Basti他们开会要选在咖啡馆吗，我还以为你们会直接在会议室里开会的。”  
“非正式会议……Thomas你能不能稍微安静一点，我昨天晚上才睡了不到三个小时。”  
很难得地Thomas闭上了自己的嘴，他慢慢地把车开出停车场，然后按照他记忆中的路线往西门子总部那边开。本来他是想打开车载CD机听一会儿歌的，但是他看到坐在副驾驶座上睡觉的Philipp，还是打消了这个念头。

“你不能再挑食了，Julian。”Benedikt看着坐在他对面的Julian剩下的一大半胡萝卜，无奈地叹了口气。这家西班牙餐馆的海鲜饭和蔬菜炖菜都不错，但是如果他们没加那么多胡萝卜就好了，Julian现在还是像一个小学生一样挑食。  
“哦……接下来Benni爸爸是不是该告诉我要按时吃早饭了？”Julian说话的时候嘴里鼓鼓囊囊地塞着西班牙红场。Benedikt觉得自己有些头疼，于是又喝了一口西班牙冻汤。  
“明天你得跟我一起去见一个人，Mats Hummels，巴伐利亚广播交响乐团的首席大提琴，你应该听说过他。”  
“没有。”Julian几乎是在一秒之后回答了Benedikt的话，他知道这个Mats Hummels就是给Benedikt发信息约他今天晚上吃饭的人。“我又不是什么小姑娘，怎么会知道他。”  
坐在他对面的Benedikt露出了一个好看的笑容，但是还是掩饰不住他眼睛中的忧虑。“还说没听说过呢，你都知道小姑娘喜欢他。”  
Julian像是把自己的不满都发泄在了面前的海鲜烩饭里，他不停地用叉子戳着盘子里的章鱼腿，“一个大提琴手，还整天上什么时尚杂志封面，不好好练琴当什么明星。”  
“这也是一种公关方式，”Benedikt看着被Julian折磨的海鲜烩饭，意识到自己在Julian面前提Mats就是一个错误。“不是所有乐手都是那种低调不为人知的性格，有些乐手适合被包装成明星，这对他们的职业生涯也有好处。”  
“我不喜欢他。”Julian说着，往自己嘴里又塞了一大口烩饭。

Julian没有想到自己和Mats Hummels的第一次会面不是在第二天的会议，而是在Benedikt的楼下。他和Benedikt从西班牙餐馆开车回家，他发现有一辆车停在Benedikt家车道旁边，是一辆有些招摇的车，他在心里暗自想会是谁在大晚上把这么好的车停在这里。但是他看了一眼Benedikt的表情就大约猜到了是谁。  
“你先回去吧，我有点私事。”  
“是你的朋友吗，你可以介绍给我认识，我现在是你表弟又不是你的同事。”  
Benedikt有些无奈地叹了口气，他把车放到车库里，夜晚的气温有些冷，让他觉得自己的手冰凉。他鼓起勇气带着Julian走到那辆车前面，敲了敲驾驶座那边的玻璃。  
“你怎么来了，Mats。”  
Julian看到那个时常出现在时尚杂志封面的古典乐“明星”从车里走出来，不得不说他本人看起来比在杂志封面上要更好看一些。Hummels自然地拉过了Benedikt的手，“你应该多穿一点，现在已经快到冬天了。”  
“是谁跟我说作为公关人员要有职业操守，不要轻易和自己的客户搞在一起的。”Julian在心里说着，但是还是不敢对着他的表哥真的说出来。他看着Hummels把自己的围巾解下来系在Benedikt的脖子上，不由地想到了在某个圣诞节Manu给Benni系那条作为礼物的沙尔克蓝白围巾的样子。  
“这是我的表弟，Julian，他现在跟着我当实习生。”  
Julian只是远远地站着，挥了挥手，“我还是先回去吧，Benni，我还想看电视剧。”他像逃一样窜回了屋子，但是还是忍不住站在窗户旁边看着远处的Benni和Hummels。  
“你表弟好像不喜欢我，Benni。”  
“他谁也不喜欢，从小就是被宠坏的。有的时候我吼他他还会和我顶嘴。”  
Mats回头看了一眼身后Benedikt的房子，客厅的灯亮着，他知道Julian站在客厅里看着他们两个。那个年轻人就像一只被惹急了的小兔子一样，对所有和自己争夺表哥的宠爱的人充满敌意。  
“明天晚上能不能跟我一起出去，我觉得你的表弟离开你一天也是可以的。”  
Benedikt没有回答，他用眼睛的余光看着客厅的灯光，但是当Mats吻了吻他的脸颊的时候他还是给了对方一个好看的笑容。


	7. Chapter 7

趁着今天没有工作要做，Mario Götze立马坐地铁去慕尼黑市民剧院，这次由于是年轻的团队，就没有将演出地点选在国家剧院这种太过高调的地方。不过这样也好，Mario一边在地铁上玩着手机里的游戏一边想，观众和评论界不会给Marco他们太多的压力。  
但是对于Mario来说，Marco在市民剧院演出唯一的缺点就是他要坐太长时间的U-Bahn才能从自己住的地方到剧院来看他演出，更不用说剧院和他实习艺术基金会完全是在两个完全相反的方向了。他经常需要在一天的实习工作结束之后让他还算好说话的上司Per开车到最近而且不用换乘的地铁站然后再乘地铁到剧院，往往到了剧院的时候Marco他们的排练也到了尾声。  
“你怎么跑出来接我了？”Mario一脸惊讶地看着站在市民剧院门口的Marco。谢天谢地他们这次演的不是什么历史剧或者荒诞剧，因此他也不用看到Marco穿着十六世纪的滑稽戏服站在门口的窘迫样子。但是Marco听见他的问题之后并没有直接回答他，而是张望了一下之后问了一句“Andre怎么没来？”  
“我好不容易今天不用上班，你见到我之后的第一句话居然是问Andre去哪里了。”Mario听了之后生气地用手去拉Marco的脸，“你别再拉了，你拉的可是要得青年戏剧奖的演员的脸！”Marco一边笑一边拉住Mario的手，“也对，我再拉你的嘴就更歪了。”Mario终于松开了手，“Andre今天要跟着他上司去采访，过不来。”  
“那一会儿排练完之后就只有咱们两个去吃冰淇淋了。”Marco笑得嘴更歪了，虽然他是戏剧界的希望之星，年纪轻轻就成了预备台柱，但是怎么也不能忽视他还不到二十五岁这样一个事实。Mario想着，如果Marco那些女粉丝们知道他们的偶像在排练的时候心心念念的是加了糖霜的巧克力冰淇淋该会有什么反应。

Mario坐在观众席的第一排，看着舞台上的Marco一边走来走去一边念叨着台词，他注意到自己在看着Marco的时候，台上的人嘴角拉起了一个笑容。  
这个时候他们的主演，一眼看上去就像是希腊雕塑一般的Mario Gomez过来拍了拍Marco的肩膀，Marco像是终于得到了解脱一样撒腿跑向后台。过了不一会儿Marco就跑到观众席坐到了Mario旁边，并且顺手拿走了Mario手里的水壶拧开盖就喝了一大口。  
“我以前可没怎么演过音乐剧……”喝完水之后Marco说了这么一句，“而且一上来就是改编版《西贡小姐》这种剧目，我怕演第一场的时候就被观众喝倒彩。”  
“幸亏不是在斯图加特演，要不你去了那个剧院还不一开口就跑掉了。”Mario说着，掏出手机给Marco和自己拍了一张照片，“我要把这个发到ins上，配一句‘这就是我们的John’，你说会有多少个人给我点赞？”  
“你还不如拍Gomez，毕竟那才是Chris。不过我挺担心的，这种改编的现代版《西贡小姐》到底有多少人会感兴趣，毕竟——现在不是七十年代了。而且还给这部剧改了名字，谁知道这部剧的原版就是《西贡小姐》。”  
“这就是为什么他们把一个美国男人和越南初恋以及美国老婆的故事改成这么一个俗套的德国男人和他的少数族裔男朋友和前妻的故事。我真担心这剧上演之后你们会受到穆斯林的抗议和平权组织的示威。”  
“这剧的编剧可是著名的LGBT权益倡导者，但是我纳闷她非得拿土耳其移民讲故事吗，我可不想出门之后收到穆斯林恐怖分子的威胁。”  
他们两个坐在观众席上看着Mario Gomez和Mesut在台上对台词，不得不说Gomez的唱功比Marco好多了。Mario托着下巴看得有些入神，这个时候Marco使劲拍了一下他的后背，“首演的时候你会去吗？”他问Mario。  
“只要Per首演那天不给我安排工作我就来看。”  
“那我打电话给Per说之后的晚宴让他登台献唱的话，他会不会饶过你一次？”Marco说着，完全不顾已经笑成一团的Mario。这个时候有人坐到了Marco的旁边，“Mario Gomez让我过来告诉你，你们两个小家伙可以走了。”  
Marco回过头去看了一眼，“哦，我知道了，谢谢你Manu，不过一会儿不是巴伐利亚广播交响乐团那些家伙要过来熟悉场地以及跟我们谈一谈吗？我现在就走是不是……”  
“没事。”身上还穿着戏服的Manuel拍了拍Marco的肩膀，他在这部改编版的《西贡小姐》中扮演一个保守派的警察。“他们也就是过来看一下剧场的情况，况且已经这么晚了，Marco你不是说过要赶在冰淇淋店关门之前去买冰淇淋吗？”  
“也对……”他说着，这个时候他口袋里的手机响了起来，是一条短信，他从口袋里掏出手机，发现是他之前在音乐戏剧学院就认识了的朋友Mats发过来的信息。  
“对不起，Mario……我得留在这里，一会儿Mats要过来。”他有些愧疚地看着坐在他旁边的Mario，但是年轻人并没有因此而生气的样子。“没关系，我也不着急回去，我就等着你们说完了之后跟你一起去吃饭就好了。”还没等他说完，Marco就凑过去在他脸上亲了一口。  
“你是不是没卸妆就跑过来了，Marco！”Mario拿手背擦着Marco蹭了他一脸的蜜粉和透明唇膏，有些嫌弃地看着Marco。“当然，要不然我能这么快从后台过来吗？”

Manuel没有心思看那两个年轻人打情骂俏，于是他知趣地到后台去收拾自己的东西。他只不过是一个不被人赏识的小演员，演着一些没什么存在感的小角色。剧团里的人要么是在舞台上摸爬滚打了十来年的老戏骨，要么就是在音乐戏剧学院大放异彩的年轻新秀。他这样一个拿着FH学位没什么舞台表演经验的演员，不知道什么时候才是出头的日子。他这样想着，发现有几个人朝着舞台这边走来，他认得那两个双胞胎，广播交响乐团的小提琴手，还有走在他们后面的大提琴手Mats Hummels。  
Marco不知道什么时候窜到后台来了，他只是和Bender双胞胎打了个招呼，就直接过去搂住了Hummels的肩膀。  
“嗨，兄弟，我都约了你一个星期了，你这一个星期到底都在忙什么，每次约你吃饭你都说晚上有事。”  
Hummels把搂着自己肩膀的年轻演员推到一边，露出了一个杂志封面上的标准笑容。Manuel在路过书店的时候不少看到以Hummels作为封面的各种杂志，那可是Benedikt签下的古典乐明星，他能够理解Benedikt对于Mats Hummels倾注的心血，毕竟之前Hummels也只不过是巴伐利亚广播交响乐团的首席大提琴手，不是什么现在受无数乐迷追捧的明星。  
有些人适合做默默无闻的古典乐大师，Manuel想着，比如已经淡出人们视线但是依旧被奉为传奇的Miroslav Klose。但是有的人就适合做这种万众瞩目的明星，比如Bender双胞胎，比如Hummels，而把他们从默默无闻的乐手变成明星就是Benedikt需要做的了。  
“最近晚上要和Benni一起出去，有很多事我需要跟他商量。”  
“哟，你们俩有什么事不能白天说还非得晚上说，”Marco捶了捶Mats的肩膀，“直接说你去约会不就得了吗，我以后不会打扰你的，兄弟。”  
听见Benni这个名字的时候Manuel收拾东西的动作停了一下，他只是听Julian打来的那个电话里说过Benedikt有的时候晚上会被Hummels叫出去而不能给Julian做饭。但是当Benedikt在和Hummels约会这个事实被Hummels自己亲口说出来的时候他还是觉得自己的肺被一只无形的手死死捏住，挤出了里面所有的空气。  
但是他也不能说什么，毕竟是他自己选择不回到盖尔森基兴而留在慕尼黑的，如果Benedikt选择忘记他重新开始他也无话可说。

Manuel像是在逃避什么一样离开了后台，他走到市民剧院的门口去给自己透透气，排练了一天让他觉得筋疲力尽。虽说他只是一个小角色，但是他还是试图跟在Mario Gomez后面学习他的表演方法和带到舞台上的情绪。毕竟那曾经是之前的托尼奖得主，Manuel想着，完全没有注意到有人已经站到了他的面前。  
“真是好久不见，Manu，上一个圣诞节你也没有回盖尔森基兴。”  
Benedikt的声音将他从自己的世界中拉了回来，Manuel有些失神地看着站在他面前的Benedikt。的确，他们有将一年多没有见面了，上一次见面还是在圣诞节的时候，Benedikt带着Julian到他家做客，而且只有尴尬的几句寒暄。  
“抱歉，上一次圣诞节我这边临时有事……Julian还好吗？”他有些不知所措地说，试图选择安全的话题。Benedikt给了他一个就像原来一样眉眼弯弯的笑容，但是Manuel能够明显地看出来Benedikt眼睛里的疲惫。  
“他很好，现在跟着我在做实习生。对不起我现在必须进去了，我找Mats有事。”  
Mats……Manuel注意到了Benedikt没有称自己的客户为Hummels而是直接叫的Mats，这似乎在向他宣告着什么。他没有多说，只是摆了摆手，“那以后再见。”他客套地说，觉得声音都不属于自己。  
“那以后再见，Manu。”


	8. Chapter 8

“你没必要从罗斯托克跑到慕尼黑来跟我学习的。”这是Toni Kroos记忆中他第一次见到Miroslav Klose的时候对方和自己说的第一句话。之前他和Miro只是打过几个电话、发过几封邮件，最多他也就是把自己演奏的CD寄给过Miro，并且在包裹里写了一封自己是多么希望跟着这位曾经的巴伐利亚广播交响乐团的双簧管首席学习的信。他在一次电视转播的巴伐利亚广播交响乐团的演出上看到了Miroslav，当时的首席双簧管，从那时起他就下定决心要跟着这位拿着金色按键双簧管的乐手学习，他一定要做到。  
Miro最终还是同意了他要跟着自己学习的要求，并且亲自开车到慕尼黑火车站去接这个年轻人。这个十七岁还有着青春痘的年轻人报名参加了随后要进行的慕尼黑国际双簧管比赛，Miro从他的电话里能够听出他对参加这次大赛的渴望和掩饰不了的紧张。  
“可是我就是想跟着你学习，Miro。”他在第二次跟Miro打电话的时候还是小心翼翼地叫“Klose先生”，但是对方没有什么感情地说了一句“你可以叫我Miro，他们都这么叫我。”Toni不知道是隔着电话的原因还是这个人本身的性格使然，他总觉得Miroslav有些冷漠，但是这个人会在冬天的傍晚开车去火车站接一个从未见过面的学生，Toni认为Miroslav表现出来的冷漠只是一种假象。  
“我已经很久没有碰过双簧管了，我那支乐器应该都生锈了。”他一边开车一边说着，Toni坐在副驾驶座上，用眼睛的余光不好意思地打量着开着车的Miro。“英我相信Miro你是全德国最好的双簧管演奏者。”  
他看见Miro的嘴角勾起一个好看的笑容，Toni曾经看过Miro的独奏录像不知道多少遍，这个人在台上总是能吸引无数人的目光，他似乎是比手里那支金键双簧管的按键更加闪烁的存在。但是随后这个人又戴上了那副有些冷漠的面具。“很久很久以前有人这么跟我说过，当时我还是刚从特里尔音乐学院毕业的一个没什么前途的年轻人，不像你一样拿到了这么多音乐学院的录取，这么多的老师争着要你这个学生。”  
Toni有些不好意思地低着头，Miro则伸手打开了车上的车载CD机，大提琴的声音传了出来。Toni没有忍住轻轻地笑了出来，“我没有想到Miro你喜欢大提琴。”他试图缓解这有些尴尬的气氛，“这是我一个好朋友录的巴赫，他以前是不来梅爱乐的首席，不过现在早就不碰琴了。”  
他知道Miro说的是谁，Torsten Frings，这个曾经被誉为不来梅爱乐最金牌的明星的大提琴首席，在一次事故中造成了右手肌腱断裂，不得不在最合适的年纪早早地告别了舞台。Toni知道Miro在来到慕尼黑之前在不来梅短暂地工作过一段时间，但是他不知道这个人和Torsten Frings还是好朋友。  
“我准备接受慕尼黑音乐戏剧学院的录取，跟着Scholl教授。”  
“那你现在应该直接去跟着Scholl教授学习，不应该联系我的。”Miro还是那种不冷不热的语气，车子在慕尼黑市中心堵住了，外面不知道什么时候开始下雪，一片一片的雪花落在前挡风玻璃上。  
“因为Miro你不在学院任教，如果你在学院任教我肯定会去你任教的学校。”  
“别忘了我是从特里尔毕业的，不来梅都不一定能让我去当什么老师。现在我就是一个闲人，偶尔带带你们这些年轻的小孩子，偶尔去给乐团帮帮忙。”  
Miroslav按了一下CD机上的暂停键，大提琴的声音停下了。他们停在一个路口等红灯，Toni看着Miroslav的侧脸，他似乎在想什么，谁也不知道。

每当Toni在接受采访的时候，这些记者都愿意问这位十七岁就获得了慕尼黑双簧管比赛冠军、巴伐利亚广播交响乐团最年轻的双簧管首席一个问题——是什么让你决定从罗斯托克来到慕尼黑的。  
他会回答，是慕尼黑音乐戏剧学院良好的声誉，是Scholl教授的名望，是慕尼黑更多的发展机会。但是他总是把真正的理由留在心里，如果Miroslav在不来梅，他是会放弃汉斯艾斯勒和慕尼黑的录取选择去不来梅的。

“我想看到你重新站在舞台上，坐在我旁边。”  
“你不能对一个老家伙要求太多，Toni。”Miro的声音还是一贯的不冷不热，但是嘴角露出了一个笑容。  
“你才三十六岁，对于一个乐手来说还很年轻，Miro。”  
“但是我经历的对于一个三十六岁的人太多了一点。”  
“慕尼黑的双年音乐节，你真的不考虑复出吗，Miro？”早就是巴伐利亚广播交响乐团首席单簧管的Toni Kroos坐在他之前的老师家的沙发上，看着站在他旁边的Miroslav。而对方没有马上给出回答，只是站在那里似乎看着窗外的景色。  
“我已经太久时间没有登台演出过了，估计现在连音乐学院一年级的学生都不如。”他回过头来看着Toni，年轻人的脸上已经没有了十七岁时候的那些青春痘，金色的头发被梳得整整齐齐。他坐到年轻人旁边，伸手揉乱了Toni的头发。Toni有些无奈地拉住了他的手，“这么多年我一直希望你能再登台演出一次。”  
“然后呢，你就可以等着第二天的报纸铺天盖地的‘Miroslav Klose灾难性的登台’这样的标题了。”他的嘴角扬起一个嘲讽的笑容，“我现在应该做的就是远离舞台，我已经没有再登台的激情和动力了。”  
“但是我希望和你再次出现在同一个舞台上，双年音乐节结束之后我在罗斯托克音乐厅有一场演出，你能不能和我一起去？”  
“你是想多卖些票吧，年轻人。”  
Toni有些不可置信地看着坐在他旁边的Miroslav，自从他在慕尼黑音乐学院毕业之后Miroslav就再也没叫过他“年轻人”，他还记得自己毕业之前的独奏会结束后Miroslav去给他送花，他给了之前教过自己的前辈一个紧紧的拥抱，“你已经长大了，年轻人”，Miroslav在他耳边说。Toni觉得他会永远记得那天Miro身上好闻的香水味和花束里的玫瑰雏菊味道。  
没等Toni想好该怎么回答Miro的话，Miro就把他所有的回答都堵在了一个深吻里。Toni有些晕晕乎乎地回应着Miro的吻，又顺势让Miro躺在了沙发上方便自己去亲吻他的下巴和锁骨。他已经不知道自己当初是怎么和自己的私人教师睡到一张床上去的，也许是由于晚饭后Miro的一个吻，也许是某个午后他看着Miro逆光站着手里拿着一支年久失修的金键双簧管。不知道是哪一个瞬间让他彻底放弃了抵抗，只能遵从自己内心最深处的想法。  
“这是你让我放弃劝说你复出的方法么，Miro？”他说完在Miro的下巴上咬了一下，对方没有回答只是轻轻地笑着，伸手揽住Toni的脖子让他们的身体靠的更近。  
“至少现在我还没有想好要重新回到舞台上。”他的绿色眼睛盯着天花板，那里本应该空无一物，但是他却好像看到了很多东西，就像他在那个晚上一样。如果他没有遗忘那个承诺的话，一切的轨迹是否就会全部改变，又或者说，在另一个世界里，有个家伙和他的“凯撒”依旧在这个舞台上。


	9. Chapter 9

盖尔森基兴的冬天要比慕尼黑容易下雪，经常在早上醒来的时候发现外面已经积了厚厚一层雪，时不时会有一些没有去北非越冬的鸟在树枝上跳来跳去，踩下树枝上落着的雪。  
“Benni，你快别睡了，刚才Manu打电话来说要约你出去。”Benedikt是被Julian吵醒的，虽然他很想把自己这个很烦的表弟吼出房间去，但是这个小家伙似乎已经预料到了这一点，趁着他发火之前跑出了Benedikt的屋子。  
Benedikt有些生气地揉着眼睛，一件一件地往自己身上套冬天的厚衣服，他主观上不想把自己裹成一个球，但是这种天气出去最好还是多穿一点的好。他怒气冲冲地走到楼下吃早餐，今天才是假期第二天，Julian这个家伙就搅得他睡不了懒觉，Benedikt决心这次一定不会帮他带任何他想要的零食回来，绝不。  
“啊，Manu说他一个小时之后过来，你们两个准备去哪里，会不会进城？”Julian手里拿着装早餐麦片的碗，正在往里面倒牛奶。Benedikt一把抢过Julian手里的牛奶盒子往自己的碗里倒了一大半牛奶，依然生气地盯着搅了他懒觉的Julian。“电话是你接的，谁知道Manu准备去哪里，他没跟你说吗？”  
“我怎么会知道你们两个约会去哪里，要不你带我一起去吧，Benni，我想吃苹果派。”  
“就像你说的，Julian Draxler，这是我们两个的约会。如果你真的是一名文理中学的学生的话就应该知道两个人的约会是不应该带上你的。”  
十二岁的Julian坐在Benedikt的对面盯着他表哥手里的勺子，想了半天才说出一句反驳的话，“呃……但是……”Julian的头一个音节被他嘴里的麦片搞得含含糊糊的，“你如果帮我买苹果派回来的话我发誓再也不打扰你睡懒觉。”  
“你敢再在早上打扰我，Julian Draxler，我发誓再也不帮你做数学作业，一个字也别想！”  
这个威胁还是有效果的，刚才还伶牙俐齿的小家伙现在一个字也说不出来了，Julian一直愤愤不平地对付着自己碗里的麦片，偶尔抬头看一眼电视里的ZDF早间新闻。  
等到门铃响起来的时候Julian像一只小兔子一样窜过去给来的人开门。Manuel站在门口，金色的头发上落了不少雪花，他戴着滑稽的白色手套，配合上他的亮蓝色外套让他看起来整个人胖了一圈。“我能进屋去吗，Benni？”他站在门口拍了拍自己衣服上的雪，Julian抢先一步回答说“快进来，Manu，Benni还没有吃完饭，你可以陪我下一会儿飞行棋。”

最后Benedikt还是一狠心没有带Julian来给他和Manu的约会当电灯泡，“你最好在家里好好学习，Julian，如果我发现我回来之后你没有写完所有的作业的话，下次你别想跟着我一起出去。”他说完之后Manu在他耳边小声地说他看起来就像是学校里那个过于严厉的数学老师。Julian是带着哭腔跟他们说再见的，Benedikt注意到Manu在出门前试图偷偷塞给Julian一包新口味的巧克力糖，但是还是被他看在了眼里。  
“你不应该那么宠他的，如果他和你一样不好好读书怎么办。”Benedikt没有戴手套的手拉过Manuel戴着白色手套的手，手套的触感不如温热的手掌要好，但是随后Manuel把手套摘下来放在了口袋里。  
“他可以像我一样去当一个演员，不是所有人都像你一样爱读书，Benni，你应该担心你读书读太多会掉头发。”  
他们爬上一座废弃矿厂的渣土山，Benedikt不知道为什么Manuel会带他来这个地方。当他爬到一半的时候差点由于渣土山上的积雪打滑而摔下去，还好Manuel即使搂住了他的腰没让他真的从上面滑下去。“如果我没增重的话咱们两个就都得摔下去了，明天社区报会不会报道咱们两个在圣诞假期的时候爬渣土山然后都摔得骨折的新闻。”Manuel打趣地说着，Benedikt瞪了他一眼，没有说话，只是继续向上爬着。  
“都到顶了，你到底带我来这里干什么？”  
“看雪景，在这里看比在家里看要离这些雪更近一些。”Manuel抬头看着铁青色的天空，Benedikt也学他的样子抬头看着那些大片大片落下来的雪花，两个人的手拉在一起，手掌的温度相互传递。  
“我能吻你吗，Benni？”十七岁的Manuel凑到他耳边小声地问着，传到耳中的声音就像落在手背上的雪花，下一秒就消失得无影无踪。  
“如果我说‘不行’，你会怎么样，像Julian一样哭着求我帮他做数学作业那样吗？”  
Manuel没有说话，只是把他有些凉的嘴唇贴到了Benedikt的上面，他们的手握在一起，除了交换温度还交换气息。

Benedikt醒来的时候发现自己就坐在Mats家的沙发上，刚才在楼上给自己的琴弓上松香的大提琴手现在坐在他的旁边。“我睡了多长时间？”Benedikt的嗓子有些发哑，昨天晚上他和Philipp一直加班加到了凌晨三点，就是为了即将到来的慕尼黑双年音乐会。几家赞助商给他们发来的邮件和报表就让他们头疼，Benedikt没有让Julian陪着他加班，Philipp也把Thomas放回了家，他们两个就靠着高浓度的咖啡连续工作了差不多十五个小时。  
“半个小时。”Mats递给他一杯温水，Benedikt认出来这是他每次来Mats这里都会用的白色马克杯，Mats还用黑色的油性马克笔在上面写了“Benni”。这个小小的举动让他觉得有些不安，上一个会在杯子上写他的名字的人，除了咖啡馆的员工，就是Manuel，但是他现在对于Manuel在哪里一点概念都没有。这个家伙像是从整个城市里蒸发了一样，Benedikt有一种直觉，Julian这个小家伙会知道Manuel在哪里，但是他不会去问，他要等到Manuel来找他的那一天。  
然后把一切都解释清楚。为什么离开，为什么不辞而别。  
“对不起，我昨天晚上加班加的有点晚。”Benedikt把喝完了水的杯子放到桌子上，有些尴尬地和Mats解释着，“你知道的，双年音乐会，那些赞助商……”  
Mats往他那边靠了靠，Benedikt闻到他身上有那一种好闻的松香味和香水味混合的气味，是那种Mats会一直用的瑞典松香，松香盒的形状是被Benedikt认为幼稚的兔子。“你应该休假了，Benni，这样下去你的头发会越掉越多。”  
Benedikt狠狠地拍了一下坐在他旁边的Mats的大腿，让对方疼的直咧嘴，“我头发的事不需要你关心，有那个时间你还不如好好想一下你下一次演出的海报要怎么拍。”  
“这个周末我要回一趟多特蒙德，你有没有兴趣和我一起回去，我记得你说过你下周一要去不来梅和Frings谈演奏会的承办和赞助的事？”  
“别告诉我你要去威斯特法伦球场看球，我是不会到那个邪恶的地方去的。”他说着，但是没有拒绝Mats揽在他肩膀上的手，“下周我的确要和Frings谈一谈，如果能得到他们基金会的资助，他们也许可以给你在双年音乐会期间办一场独奏会。”  
“这用不用我跟你去不来梅，同样是大提琴手，我也许和他更有一些共同语言，你要知道，Torsten Frings还是很喜欢我的，要不然他也不会把他那把Kaiser让给我。”  
“你还是好好在家看球吧，让你去做公关谈判简直是一场噩梦，连Julian都不喜欢你，你还怎么能让Frings听下去你的提议。”  
Mats的脸上露出了那种杂志封面上的笑容，他吻了吻Benedikt的额角，“我专业的公关经理，你难道不知道公关人员守则里面有一条是不要和自己的客户私人关系过于密切么。”

“我不想跟你去见那个Hummels。”Julian在坐上Benedikt车的副驾驶座的时候气鼓鼓地说着，他还在赌气，从早上上班时候就在赌气，因为Benedikt告诉他今天他需要和自己一起去见Mats Hummels。  
“跟你说过多少遍，你现在是个公关人员，不是小孩子了，如果你今天不跟我一起去的话现在你就下车滚回盖尔森基兴。”Benedikt的声音高了一个八度，Julian很想像在家里一样吼回去，但是他不能，因为现在的Benedikt是他的上司，不是他的表哥。  
车子停在了琴房楼下的停车场里，Mats一直在借用慕尼黑音乐学院的琴房练习，毕竟这是他毕业的地方。“你先上去跟Mats说一下演出的事情，我要接一个电话。”Benedikt看着自己的手机，是Torsten Frings打来的电话，应该是要和他讨论双年音乐节的事情。  
Julian不高兴地往上走，心里在默默地诅咒着Hummels和他的大提琴。不知道为什么刚才的Benedikt让他想起了小时候督促他做作业的Benni，只不过现在没有Manu偷偷塞给他巧克力糖。

大提琴的声音是在Julian关上那扇隔音效果绝佳的木制门的时候突然停止的。Julian虽说有些尴尬，但是脸上依旧是那副不高兴的表情。他今天本不用来上班的，但是Thomas临时跟着Philipp去了一趟纽伦堡，他不得不被Benedikt带到这里来，而且Benedikt还让他一个人过来和Mats Hummels谈接下来在波鸿的演出的事情。Mats把手里的琴弓放下，回头看了一眼站在门口的Julian。Julian用他认为最合适的语气说了一句“我看到门没关，我就进来了”，但是这句话一说出口他就发现自己也许太没有一个公关人员的职业素养了。  
“Benni还没来吗？”Mats似乎没有在意Julian刚才实在太大声的话，他把那本西贝柳斯作的琴谱放到一边的桌子上。Julian并不知道刚才从没有关牢的门缝里传到走廊中的琴声是西贝柳斯的浪漫曲，他本身对音乐毫无兴趣，如果不是Benedikt的原因，他才不会和Mats Hummels这种人打交道。  
“他还在楼下打电话，Benni说楼上的琴房里不许大声说话。”  
“那我们可以等一会儿。”Mats从口袋里掏出他那个亮黄色的手机，Julian着实为他喜爱的这种荧光色着了一把急，但是转念一想，这些在顶级乐团里的乐手们也并不像他想象的那样一个个品味高雅，比如他就不能理解Lukas对于拖鞋的执着。Julian就这么手足无措地站在门口等着Benedikt上楼，完全忘记了自己本来是要和Mats汇报去波鸿演出的安排的。  
“我没记得Benni跟我说Sven最近有演出，我还以为他要留一段时间准备乐团夏季巡演的事情。”  
Mats和Sven都是Benedikt负责的乐手，其实Julian挺为Benedikt担心的，他一个人要负责应对几个人的公关工作。还好Benedikt不是Philipp，即使Philipp已经成了公司的高层，但是他负责的都是不让人省心的家伙，更别提跟着Philipp的那个实习生Thomas了。每每想到这里Julian都替Philipp的头发感到着急。  
“因为Lars临时不能去纽伦堡，只能安排Sven去。”  
他说完听见身后的走廊里传来熟悉的Benedikt的脚步声，在心里默默地松了一口气，这种事情还是交给Benedikt来吧，他可不想再跟Mats Hummels聊下去了。

Julian像逃一样地窜出了琴房，把空间和时间留给里面的两个人。他不想知道Benedikt和Hummels到底说了什么。那天晚上他看见Hummels在门口吻了Benni，当时他真想过去和那个大提琴手打一架，大提琴手又怎样，Julian想着，他可是鲁尔大学足球队的主力。  
大提琴的声音不知道什么时候又响起来了，Julian透过门缝看了一眼里面的情景，Benedikt坐在Hummels的旁边，带着一脸笑意看着大提琴手在那里练习。  
Julian知道，他最好还是到停车场去等Benedikt叫他回家。


	10. Chapter 10

Benedikt还是有些不习惯开Mats的这辆车，当他坐在驾驶座上的时候不得不适应了一下Mats这辆车的座椅和方向盘之间的距离以及车里还有些浓的皮革味。“你为什么不让我开车，从慕尼黑开回多特蒙德也就是四个多小时，最多五个小时，如果你让我开快一点的话。”Mats坐到副驾驶座上，给自己系好了安全带，带着一脸看笑话的表情看着Benedikt缓慢地把车开出车库。  
“我是不会让你开车的，我周一还要见Torsten Frings，你不想像这个之前不来梅爱乐的大提琴首席一样由于开车出了事故不得不告别舞台吧。”Benedikt终于把车开出了车库，这辆车比他的那辆小车要难开得多，他不理解为什么这么难开的一辆车要卖的比他那辆小车贵四倍价钱。Mats帮他设定好了导航，电子屏幕上显示他们应该在穿过慕尼黑市中心，但是Benedikt对于这种导航嗤之以鼻。  
“你忘记了我给自己的手买了保险，这还是你让我去买的。”  
“保险公司赔给你的钱真的能保证能在出事之后治好你让你重新拉琴？那笔钱顶多是给你的养老金，只要你跟我出去你就别想碰方向盘，Mats Hummels。”Benedikt的手死死地攥着方向盘，在Mats看来他有些紧张过度。“我可没有什么艺术基金会让你养老用。”Benedikt又补了一句，车子这总算是平稳地驶到了路上。Mats坐在副驾驶座上有些无聊地拿出手机刷推特，车里除了皮革味道之外还有Benedikt身上的柠檬柑橘香水味，这是Mats喜欢的味道。  
“就算是不当首席大提琴我也可以做一些其他的工作，比如去当平面模特、电影演员，或者去演音乐剧。”他回头看着开车的Benedikt，他发现自己在说到“音乐剧”的时候Benedikt脸上的表情有一丝微妙的变化。随后他没有继续说话，只是继续拿手机刷着推特，中间他的母亲来了一个电话，问他什么时候能到多特蒙德。  
“下午到……你不用帮我们准备午饭了，对，我和Benni一起回来。”  
等到他把电话撂了的时候Benedikt回头看了他一眼，“你告诉你母亲我要和你一起回去？我只是负责把你送到多特蒙德而已。”  
“你不会介意住一晚上的，相信我，多特蒙德不是你想象的那个邪恶的龙窟。不过Benni你能稍微开慢一点吗，你开车让我看了都害怕。”  
“我是不是没告诉过你我一向开车开得都是这么快。”Benedikt说着，又把车速提了上去，Mats这下子再也没有心情坐在副驾驶座上刷推特了。

开了五个小时车的Benedikt有些疲惫，他们并没有直接去Mats的家里，这是Mats建议的，“回到家之后又是没完没了的家务，都不能让人好好休息”。于是他们去了一家Mats还是学生的时候就喜欢的咖啡馆，点了两杯大大的美式咖啡。Mats拿过那杯写着Mats的咖啡，喝了一口。“我在考虑换一个公关经理，Benni，你觉得Philipp Lahm怎么样。”  
这句话说出口之后Benedikt差点碰倒了桌子上的咖啡杯，他的眼睛直直地瞪着Mats，“我把你捧成了明星之后觉得我不能给你带来更大的发展空间了对不对，Hummels。如果你觉得Philipp比我好的话你可以星期一的时候就给公司打电话说要换公关经理，我绝对不拦着你。不过你之后的日子也别想好过。”  
Mats看着他把手里的咖啡杯狠狠地摔到桌子上，玻璃桌面上流了一片咖啡渍。这个本来脾气就不好的公关经理很有做出一副要摔桌子走人的架势。大提琴手轻轻拉过Benedikt的手，却被他一把甩开，“你不是想换公关经理吗，那我也不用去不来梅跟Frings谈什么演出事宜了。”  
“因为你说过一个专业的公关人员是不能和自己的客户在私下来往过密的。”他又重新拉过了Benedikt的手，“比起我的公关经理我更愿意你换一个身份。”  
“这并不好笑，Mats。”Benedikt说着，但是他脸上还是渐渐浮现出了一个笑容。“我还是更想要你这个客户，你可是我收入的保证。”  
“我可以理解为这是一个拒绝么，Benni？”  
他没有说话，让Mats过来吻在了他的嘴唇上，一开始是在表面的浅吻，随后不知道什么时候Mats开始加深了这个吻，Benedikt有些不知所措地回应。最后他觉得自己的呼吸有些困难的时候Mats在他的嘴角轻轻地吻了一下，大提琴手故意留着的胡子蹭在他脸上觉得有些痒。“你是有多久没和人亲吻过了？”他们两个的额头抵在一起，咖啡馆外面的小街道上在下午没有多少人路过，自然也不会有人注意他们两个。  
Benedikt没有回答，他上一次和人接吻还是过于久远的回忆，记忆中那个高个子的年轻人的眼角有一颗明显的泪痣，但是这并不意味着那是一个爱哭的人。他有些绝望地吻过对方的嘴唇、眼角、额头，嘴唇不曾在一个地方过多的停留，就像是盖尔森基兴废弃矿山上的雪花，落在皮肤上之后马上就会融化。而年轻人似乎并不满足于此，他拉过Benedikt，把即将说出口的告别都堵在一个让人窒息的吻里。  
“很久了，你知道我是一个工作狂，各种意义上的。”Benedikt说这句话的时候并没有看着坐在他旁边的Mats，“所以你基本不可能让我放弃你这样一个优质客户。”这次是他主动拉过了Mats的手，提琴手的手掌不像他一样，那是一双粗糙的手，拜常年拿着琴弓的生涯所赐。  
“所以你还是准备选择工作而拒绝我吗，Benni？”  
“我从来没说过要拒绝你，Mats，只是我不想放弃公关经理的工作，如果我手里只有两个Bender的话我的工资会少一半的。”  
“也许我以后可以成立一个艺术基金会来让你当经理。”Mats凑在Benedikt的耳边小声地说，他们都知道这是什么意思，随后他得到了Benedikt在他额角的一个吻。

“我从来不知道你在多特蒙德还有住的地方，我的意思是，除了你父母那里。”他们在Mats的父母家里吃了简单的晚饭，虽然Benedikt在看到电视机后面挂的多特蒙德俱乐部旗帜时皱了皱眉，但是还是接受了Mats的母亲递过来的糖浆馅饼。在随后开车出来的时候Mats说什么也不坐副驾驶座，他开车穿过多特蒙德的街道，最后停在一栋有些旧的房子前面。  
“这栋房子是我小时候住的，但是后来搬家搬到了你刚才吃晚饭的地方。”Mats从橱子里拿出一个枕头，抱在怀里，让他看起来像是一个特大号儿童。“从你这里拿到第一份薪水客观的商业合同之后我就把它重新买了回来，就是你现在看到的样子。”  
“不过Mats，我们现在还是要讨论一下你要不要换公关经理这件事。”Mats听见Benedikt叫他的名字，抱着那个白色的枕头坐到了Benedikt的旁边，“你是不是认真的，Philipp现在要负责Lukas和Toni的事务，我不知道他是不是还有足够的精力来打理你的事。但是Philipp的确是一个比我更好的公关经理。”  
“如果要我选的话，我更希望你和我在一起而不是只当我的公关经理。”这句话Mats已经酝酿了一年多的时间。这一年的时间他看到过自己的公关经理在一旁看着他给杂志拍封面露出笑脸的样子，也见过Benedikt在面对不坏好意的媒体时候强硬的态度。十分偶尔他曾经见到Benni一脸疲倦地加班，那时他很想过去给Benni一个拥抱告诉他不应该这样加班。但是他不能在公关公司对自己的公关经理这样做。  
“那如果我告诉你你可以不用换公关经理我也愿意和你在一起的话，你是不是就不用给Philipp打电话了？但是你首先要答应我，这件事你现在不能告诉Philipp，不能告诉Marco，不能跟任何人说。当我觉得我可以退休的时候……”  
“也就是说我现在要和我的公关经理进行地下恋情了？这听起来像是我的风格，不过Benni你想要在什么时候退休，等你六十岁的时候吗？”  
“等你赚了足够多的钱能让我去当基金会经理的时候。”  
Mats把手里的枕头放到旁边的沙发上，伸手搂住了Benedikt的腰。他能够看出来这位公关经理脸上被时间和过多的事务折磨的痕迹。“你当初为什么要入公关这一行？”  
“就像你当初为什么要选择大提琴，你完全可以去当一个平面模特。”Benedikt笑着拉了拉Mats的嘴角，Mats顺势做了一个鬼脸。  
“大提琴对于我来说是一个自然而然的选择，我五岁的时候我妈妈就给我买了一个儿童大提琴送我去老师家里练琴了。所以我不知道除了大提琴之外还有其他的选择，直到签了你这个公关经理我才发现自己可以去当明星或者模特。”  
“看来我当初坚持要把你推上古典乐明星这条路还是对的，当时可是很多人反对我的做法，认为我这样做会毁了你的前途。”  
“你的选择一向是对的，Benni，这次我相信你也是对的。不过我可不相信你在五岁的时候就想当公关经理了。”  
Benedikt沉默了一会儿，他看着惨白一片的天花板，似乎上面有蓝白色的图案。“我的一个朋友说过我很适合做这个职业，在读大学的时候就选了管理学，后来就成了一个公关。”他说的很简单，没有必要把整个故事的来龙去脉都告诉Mats，这没有意义。  
“我是不是应该感谢你的这个朋友？”  
他没有回答，当Mats低头去吻他的颈窝的时候也没有说什么。

Per给Mario的实习工作越来越多，这位还在读书的学生都有些不知道该怎么平衡实习、论文和去看Marco排练这三样事了。等到Per终于告诉他可以下班的时候他立马就窜了出去，这个时候如果再快一点的话应该可以赶上Marco他们排练结束。  
但是等到他气喘吁吁地到慕尼黑市民剧院门口的时候却吓了一跳，Mesut和剧团的经理不知道在说着什么，一脸严肃。连Marco也在门口和一个看起来有些像医生的人在交谈，Mario走到他面前的时候他也没有说什么，只是拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“发生什么事了，Marco？”  
Marco把他拉到一旁，看了一下周围没有别人，小声地凑在他耳边告诉了他一个坏消息。  
“刚才排练的时候Mario Gomez受伤了，还是很严重的那种。刚才医生过来赶紧把他送到了医院里，现在整个剧团没有人能够接替他的位置……也许演出都要泡汤了。”  
“为什么你不去顶替他的男一号位置，我觉得你可以的，Marco。”  
“我要是去演Chris了，那谁来演John，整个剧团里也没有人能接我的位置。主要是要和Meust配戏，现在没有一个人能够熟练地把Gomez的那部分唱段完美地演绎出来。”Marco有些焦急地踢着地面上的一个小石头，那边Mesut不知道还在跟经理说着什么，看他们的表情应该没什么好结果。  
“我可不想你的演出就这么泡汤了，我刚跟Per说过要来看你的首演。”  
“我们也只能抱最好的希望，做最坏的打算了。”

“难得今天不用出去跑，只需要坐办公室。”Thomas说着，递给坐在电脑后面忙得焦头烂额的Julian一瓶冰过的瓶装水。Julian没说什么，只是把水放在脸上冰了一会儿，Thomas看到这个年轻人的脸上已经有了很明显的黑眼圈。“你昨天晚上是不是加班了？”他问了一句，虽然这个问题的答案显而易见。  
“昨天晚上给圣保罗那边发了两封邮件，等回复就等了三个小时，那些人就不会体谅一下我们的时差吗？”Julian生气地想把瓶装水的瓶盖拧开，但是无奈自己的手心全是汗。Thomas好心地递给他一张面巾纸，“昨天晚上我也没闲着，光是整理媒体资料包就整理到了快十点。我真想告诉Philipp要付给我加班工资。”  
“再过一个月等到双年音乐节开幕了就没这么忙了吧……”  
“谁说的，”Thomas看着靠在椅子背上伸懒腰的Julian，拍了拍他的肩膀，“开幕之后更有咱们忙的了，谁知道什么时候又有什么突发事件，出了茬子收拾残局的还是咱们。”  
“早知道我就不来这里实习了……还不如回盖尔森基兴……”  
Thomas刚想接话茬，但是被急急忙忙跑过来的Erik打断了，这个同样是实习生的年轻人手里拿着手机，“Thomas，找你的电话，Philipp打过来的……”年轻人有些上气不接下气，这也难怪，Erik的办公室在两层楼上面。  
肯定不是什么好事，Thomas想着，拿过了电话，果然那边传来的是Philipp的声音。“我是Thomas……”他说着，心里默默祈祷不是什么天塌下来的大事。  
“你需要重新准备一份媒体包，把这次最大的赞助商的资料再完善一下，顺便还有Klinsmann先生的详细资料。原先预定的首席小提琴Sebastian Kehl不能出席这次的双年音乐节，现在临时换上的首席是Sven Bender，你去把资料包更新一下，媒体想要知道这次乐团里的年轻首席小提琴和他的双胞胎兄弟，同时也是第三小提琴的Lars有没有什么可以挖掘的故事。”  
“我以为我们接待的都是严肃媒体，不是图片报。而且两个Bender不是Benni负责的乐手么，Benni怎么不让Julian去收集。”Thomas小声地咕哝着，不过他想到了那个年轻的实习记者Andre，对于自己想象中的严肃媒体一下子没了信心。  
“Benni说他最近只负责Hummels的事务，所以Bender的事你和Julian一人一半。你还可以把最年轻的慕尼黑国际单簧管比赛冠军Kroos的资料完善一下，也不是所有人可以在17岁的时候就拿到这个变态比赛的冠军。”  
“啊——还有什么要更新的……Philipp你饶过我吧，我还想明天好好休息一天——”  
还没等他说完，Philipp就撂了电话。Thomas也成功地看到了Erik和Julian脸上幸灾乐祸的笑容。  
“不过说回来，Benni为什么最近只负责Hummels的事务了？”Thomas把手机放回到自己的口袋里，看了一眼还在和媒体通稿奋战的Julian。“谁知道，”Julian没好气的回答着，他已经好几天在晚饭的时候只能一个人去吃外卖了，“Benedikt整天和那个Hummels在一起，对了，Thomas，你今天晚上有没有事，我想到你家去蹭顿晚饭。”  
Thomas露出了他标志性的傻笑，摸了摸自己的头发，“你觉得我除了外卖之外还有什么能让你蹭的吃的东西吗……”他突然想起来什么，拍了一下手，“我今天晚上和Philipp有约，你要不问问Erik愿意不愿意收留你，或者你还是吃微波食品吧。”  
Julian用一种“你就这么抛下兄弟去约会了真是叛徒”的眼神看着Thomas，但是他们三个也没能偷太久的懒，因为Erik远远地看见Philipp朝这边走了过来，十有八九是找Thomas回去干活的。  
但是Erik Durm这次是真猜错了，Philipp不是找Thomas的，他直接过来就拍了拍Julian的桌子，让年轻人吓了一跳差点扔了手里的鼠标。  
“刚才我收到一份媒体通稿，是不是你写的？”  
“啊？我没发给你啊Philipp，我写的这份Sven和Lars Bender的采访通稿还没写完，你说的是什么？”  
Philipp的眉毛都快搅到一起了，三个实习生都知道他们公司的副经理如果露出这样的表情就意味着没有什么好事，这种情况下只有Thomas一个人能应对的来。  
“所有Mats Hummels的媒体通稿都是谁写的？别告诉我都是Benni自己……”他像是明白了什么一样，看到Julian的眼神Philipp甩给他一份最新的报纸，上面是关于慕尼黑双年音乐节的专题。Julian有些疑惑地接过那份报纸，扫了两眼大标题。  
“这种情况下你该怎么办……”Philipp还是把这当成了一次对实习生的培训，Julian看了一遍那篇占据中心位置的文章，是慕尼黑音乐戏剧学院的大提琴教授公开对于Mats Hummels的批评。这位Mats Hummels曾经的老师在采访中痛心疾首地表示自己原先优秀的学生现在把太多的时间花在了不必要的地方，并且严厉地指出Mats Hummels的大提琴水平绝对配不上他现在获得的名气，甚至还不如某些在学院里的学生。  
“在媒体上不刻意提起这件事，必要的时候表现出对这位老师的敬重，用其他的正面事件转移媒体的注意力？”Julian小心翼翼地回答着，就好像在回答老师的提问。Philipp揉了揉自己的眼睛，一直盯着电脑让他有些头疼，“永远不要在媒体上和这种在专业领域有着很大影响力的人言辞激烈地‘互骂’，懂了吗？”他对着三个实习生说，三个年轻人一致地点头，就连Thomas也不敢多说一个字。  
“Benni是不是还在办公室里？”最后他问Julian，年轻人都有些被吓坏了，只是轻轻点了点头。看着Philipp终于离开了他们的办公区域，三个人都松了口气。  
“Philipp到底怎么啦，你是不是惹到他了？”Erik直直地盯着Thomas，Thomas笑得一脸无辜“怎么可能，Philipp才不会跟我生气，不过媒体通稿……Benni都当了这么多年公关了，Philipp不可能为了一份媒体通稿和Benni这么大动肝火。”  
但是他错了。  
像是一大批文件被摔在地上的声音从Benedikt的办公室里传来，随后是Benedikt高了两个八度的声音。公司里的人都知道别惹Philipp，更不能惹Benedikt，但是谁都没有见过这两个人互相发脾气的样子。  
三个年轻人蹑手蹑脚地跑到Benedikt办公室旁边的屋子里，他们不知道自己的公关部经理是怎么和公司的副经理能够吵起来的，在他们印象里这两个人已经在一起工作了起码有五年了。  
“你需要冷静一下，Benni，你写的通稿绝对不能发到报纸上去，绝对不能。”  
“我不能允许媒体上刊登出那样批评Mats的文章，还有一个月就到双年音乐会了，这种文章刊登在报纸上会造成多坏的影响。”Benni的声音不像Philipp那样还带着克制，之后又是什么东西被摔在地上的声音。  
“那你有没有想过你那篇通稿被媒体发出去之后会有什么后果，现在有多少媒体从这等着看Hummels出洋相。当你决定把他包装成一个能上GQ封面的古典乐明星的时候就应该想到有一天他会被人批评是一个花瓶。”  
“所以我要让他们闭嘴。”  
“那样他们不会闭嘴，只会喊得更欢，你想看到明天的媒体上爆出Mats Hummels和之前的老师的骂战么。Benni我对你太失望了，你不是实习生了，作为公关该做什么不该做什么我以为你都清楚。”  
“我知道我在做什么，我不是第一天做公关了。”  
“那你跟你的客户睡到一起的时候有没有考虑过自己是一个公关，这会影响你的判断，你今天做的所有事就是最好的证明。我本来不想揭穿你的地下恋情的，但是……Benni我能理解你，我也曾经经历过这些。”  
Thomas看了一眼Julian，那个年轻人的脸色很不好看，他们三个都知道自己不应该再在这里做八卦记者了。但是他们又担心Benedikt和Philipp要是真出了什么矛盾，这三个人还能去劝劝架。  
“Philipp，我记得公关人员守则里面还有别和自己带的实习生不清不楚这一条吧。”  
这回变成了Julian看着Thomas，最后还是Erik拍了拍他们两个的肩膀，“咱们还是回去工作吧，我可不想今天晚上加班。”他小声地说，另两个人点了点头，离开了Benni办公室旁边的那间空屋子。  
但是出乎他们预料的，Benni和Philipp一起走到了他们三个的办公区域，没有两个人互相掐脖子这样的戏码发生。两个专业公关脸上的表情都还算平静，Philipp清了清嗓子，“Julian，从明天开始这两个星期你先跟着我实习，Benni要给自己放一个假，他什么时候回来你什么时候再继续跟着他。”  
Julian脸上是一幅不可置信的表情，他有些手足无措地看着Benedikt，对方只是给了他一个“要听话”的眼神。Julian能够注意到Benedikt有些发红的眼眶，但是他什么都没有说，点了点头，又看了一眼站在自己旁边的Thomas。

“Benni，今天Philipp Lahm给我打了电话，说你要休假两个星期。”电话那头传来Mats的声音，Benni坐在客厅的沙发上，另一只手拿着电视遥控器，Julian还留在公司里加班，现在家里只有他一个人。他不知道该怎么跟Mats说这件事，或许最好的选择就是什么都不说。  
“是，你说过我最好休个假，我觉得还不如现在把假休掉。Philipp还跟你说什么了？”他努力地在电话里保持着平静，眼睛看着电视里无聊的新闻，不是某地的工会组织罢工就是蔬菜价格上涨。Benedikt不想让Mats知道自己闯了多大的祸，因为他清楚大提琴手肯定也在因为自己曾经的老师公开在媒体上批评自己而困扰着。  
“他告诉我最近给我安排了一个专访，推掉了一些电视台的节目。还有在双年音乐节开幕之前临时加了一场在慕尼黑音乐戏剧学院音乐厅的小型演奏会。”  
“还有三个星期临时加音乐会……Philipp已经拿到了场地？”当他这句话说出来的时候他就意识到自己低估了Philipp，这个小个子公关只要想，就几乎能做到所有事。“Mats，你有没有跟他商量好主题和曲目表什么的？”  
“我以为你在休假，没想到你还是忍不住操心这些事。”Mats的声音轻柔了下来，就像他演奏的海顿，“Philipp给定下来的主题就是巴赫，整场音乐会只演奏巴赫无伴奏大提琴组曲。你会去看的吧，Benni，我一直希望你能去给我送一束花。”  
“我会的。”Benedikt回答着，但是他脑子里想的却是为什么Philipp会让Mats演奏这么传统的巴赫，这并不是Mats经常会演奏的曲目，而且Mats的台风也不适合在慕尼黑音乐学院音乐厅这样的地方演出。他想来想去只有一个答案，这是Philipp Lahm对于权威的一场反击，比起在媒体上反击，他更喜欢用这种直接的方式。不过这样也有风险，因为没有人能够保证这场只有巴赫的大提琴演奏会会有一个怎样的结果。“我会去后台给你送花，前提是你要在台上好好表现。”  
电话那头传来Mats的笑声，“你应该相信我，我不只是你包装出来的那个GQ封面明星。在和你签约之前我可是连领带都不知道怎么挑只知道练琴的家伙。那我等着你的花，Benni。”  
“我爱你，Mats。”Benedikt对着电话那头的人说，这句话说完仿佛用完了他最后一点精力，现在他只想好好地睡上一觉，什么都不想，让那些媒体、名宿、赞助商什么的都见鬼去。“我也爱你，Benni。”他听到了这样的答复，放心地挂断了电话之后就这样在沙发上睡着了。等到Julian回来的时候发现电视还开着。

Benedikt之前从来没有好好地坐在观众席上听一次演奏会，原来他总是带着无数的任务跑前跑后，在开始之前要负责安抚媒体，结束之后要跟踪报道，其间要负责盯着有没有突发情况。这次他坐在音乐厅二楼的座位上，看着台上拿着大提琴的Mats先是向观众鞠躬，然后拿起了琴弓。  
这一次Mats没有用那把有些张扬的琴，凯撒，而是用的另一把朴素的老琴。那把叫凯撒的瓜纳里大提琴曾经属于Torsten Frings，再之前它属于Klinsmann，而它在德国的第一任主人是那个Beckenbauer，这个银行家买来这把名贵的琴送给那个荷兰人。Mats提起来过凯撒是他从不来梅爱乐的前首席那里购来的，还获得了那位年纪轻轻就告别舞台的大提琴手的祝福。他今天穿的也是很传统的演出礼服，让他看起来不像是一个明星而像是一个学生。  
巴赫无伴奏大提琴组曲被誉为是演奏者的试金石，Benedikt承认自己并不太懂这些演奏风格和流派之类的专业术语。他只是在各种杂志的采访中知道专业人士原先将Mats誉为Frings在演奏风格上的接班人，他们两个都是那种会把自己在台上的感情全部融入在琴弓和琴弦上的类型，让人觉得下一秒琴弦就会被热切的情感所震断。但是随着Mats成为了万众瞩目的古典乐明星，他的演奏风格也愈发趋于平静。  
直到今天，Benedikt才知道有人居然可以将巴赫演奏出这样的激情。  
在整场演出结束后，Benni发觉到Mats好像朝自己的座位这边看了一眼，他没有多在座位上停留，直接下楼向后台那边走去，他预定的花应该已经有工作人员送到了。是一束漂亮的白色的花束，他觉得Mats不会喜欢，但是他喜欢。  
“谢谢你的花，Benni。”Mats接过那束花，想要给Benedikt一个吻，但是被他拒绝了。  
“我觉得Philipp是比我更好的公关经理，也许我该放弃我一手包装出来的明星了。”他只是给了Mats一个拥抱，在拥抱的过程中在大提琴手的耳边说了这句话，大提琴手的头凑在他的颈窝，没有看到他眼里闪烁的一点点光芒。


	11. Chapter 11

Manuel从来没有想过自己舞台上第一个重要角色就是在即将到来的慕尼黑双年音乐节上担任《安塔利亚来的Arda》的男主角。事发突然，当Mario Gomez突然在排练中重伤的时候Manuel的第一想法是这场舞台剧绝对不能赶上慕尼黑双年音乐节了，甚至整个剧组都会被就地解散。他脑子里闪过无数个念头，包括自己下个月的房租该怎么出，是不是需要重新准备简历去其他的剧组面试这些问题。  
但是第二天他就是剧中的Chris了。  
Marco Reus曾经担心过没有人能够替代Mario Gomez的位置，毕竟在这部剧里的Chris不仅仅需要良好的唱功，更需要出色的身体素质。然而当剧团经理让之前一直跟在Mario Gomez后面学习的Manuel试演了一段Chris和Arda，也就是原先《西贡小姐》中的Kim的对手戏之后，几乎所有人都感到惊讶。没有人曾经想过Manuel这样一个龙套演员能够展现出如此引人注目的才华，连扮演Arda的Mesut也由衷地表示Manuel在感情方面甚至要表现得比Mario Gomez更好。  
“我得和你重新签一份合同，大个子。”经理和Manuel握了握手，用一种欣赏的目光看着自己面前穿着飞行员戏服的Manuel。“十场演出的合同，薪金虽然也许赶不上Mario Gomez，但是还是要到主演的标准。”他这样对Manuel说，Manuel只觉得自己是在做梦，一个上一个星期还是龙套的小演员现在成了主演。  
他是主演了。  
“不过，如果反响不好的话剧团也有权力终止与你的合同。”经理的表情严肃了下来，“这要看你的表现了，Manuel。”

他坐了六七站U-Bahn回到自己住的地方，却发现有人站在门口等着他。那个人穿着一件在慕尼黑不合时宜的蓝色沙尔克04球迷帽衫，戴着一顶毛线帽子。有一瞬间他以为那是Benedikt，年轻的Benedikt。但是他走近之后发现是Julian站在他家门口，年轻人似乎已经等了很长时间了，手揣在帽衫的兜里，全身有些微微的发抖。  
“你怎么过来了，Julian，你从这里等了多长时间？”  
Julian没说话，只是低头看着地面。Manuel赶紧把门打开让Julian进去，屋里漆黑一片，他摸索着打开灯，一股灰尘混杂着微波食品的味道扑面而来。Julian随便找了一把椅子坐下，环顾着这个狭小的公寓里堆满的旧报纸和放在墙角还没有去丢掉的空瓶子。Manuel给了他一杯水，“你都没打电话告诉我你要过来，今天晚上你也许得跟我一起吃微波米饭了。”  
“那也总比Benni要好。”Julian喝完了杯子里的水，把那个磕掉了一个角的马克杯放到一沓旧杂志上面。“我可能这个周末都得在你这里住了，Manu，你不会介意吧。”  
“只要你不介意就行，我这边的条件可能比不上Benni那里，你也许得睡沙发了。”Manuel从冰箱里拿出两盒微波米饭，Julian跑过去又从冰箱里掏出一些芝士条。“我不介意。”他的声音里终于多了一些Manuel熟悉的活力，Manuel拿过他手里的芝士条，铺在微波米饭上一起放进微波炉。“我还记得你小时候不想写作业了就会跑到我家去吃晚饭，有的时候晚上要睡觉了也赖着不走，最后Benni还到我家里去找你。”  
“那时候咱们三个还能挤下你的床。”Julian笑了笑，他的笑容让Manuel想起了Benni，他们两个眉眼弯弯的笑容是如此地相似。Manuel还记得他们三个挤在他那张不算大的床上，Benni一直在Julian耳边说着下次再不完成作业绝对不能到Manu这边来，来了也会被捉回去做作业。Julian则是一脸不高兴，Manuel这时候只能把他小时候的泰迪熊给这个才十一岁的小孩子，在他旁边的Benni给了他一个严厉的眼神。  
“Manu，你在想什么，米饭都快凉了。”  
Julian的声音让他回过神来，他从微波炉里拿出两份米饭，递给Julian一份，又往自己的这一份里面加了一些酱汁。两个人坐在有些拥挤的沙发上，电视里播放的是没什么意思的娱乐节目。  
“Benni最近还好吗？”Manuel小心翼翼地问着，Julian没有马上回答，他的嘴里还鼓鼓囊囊地塞着并不好吃的米饭，这个年轻人被加班折磨的就算是白面包也觉得很好吃。他把嘴里的米饭咽了下去，“他最近在休假，被迫的，因为他和那个该死的Hummels不清不楚的，我现在也不得不跟着副经理Philipp Lahm实习。那你最近怎么样，Manu，剧团的事？”  
听见Hummels这个名字的时候Manuel还是觉得自己的心被无形的手攥住了一样，一切似乎都能连到一起了，这是他不愿意承认的一个事实。无论是Marco Reus和Hummels说的话，还是Julian提到的这件事，都指明了同一个结果。  
“我要当主演了，《安塔利亚来的Arda》，我接替Mario Gomez演Chris。”  
“真是太棒了。Manu，首演的时候我绝对会去给你捧场的。”Julian这次都没来得及把嘴里的那一口米饭咽下去，他的眼睛闪亮亮地看着Manuel，让刚刚当上主演的Manuel感觉自己就像躺在盖尔森基兴春天的草地上一样暖暖的。也曾经有人这样眼睛闪亮地看着他，当他告诉Benedikt自己在盖尔森基兴一个当地的小剧团要担任主演的时候Benedikt就这样抬头看着他，直到他把年轻的Benni抱起来转了个圈。“我要当主演了Benni，主演！”他把Benedikt放下来，年轻人的浅色头发有些乱，脸颊上有着淡淡的红色。“你会一直当主演的，甚至有一天还可以在拜罗伊特演齐格佛理德。”Benedikt的手揽着Manuel的脖子，让金发的年轻人不自禁地在他耳边吻了一下，“我可不是瓦格纳所需要的演员，比起音乐剧我还是更适合演话剧。”虽然这样说着，但是还是紧紧地抱住了Benedikt。

Julian洗完澡裹着Manuel的毯子在沙发上看电视，Manuel嫌他有些吵于是自己回屋里去准备收拾收拾睡觉。他躺在自己的床上盯着天花板，闭上眼睛全是Benedikt好看的笑容。他承认自己刚才故意不去看Julian的笑脸，这个年轻人和Benedikt有着相似的笑容，总是在无时无刻提醒着他那些已经回不去的时光。  
他站在慕尼黑的一个关了门的商店门口，借着商店的屋檐躲雨。外面的雨已经下了快半个小时了还没有要停下来的趋势，Manuel抱着自己的书包，里面是他的简历和曾经表演过的录像。但是还没有一家剧团愿意给他一个角色，哪怕是很小的一个龙套。他已经从慕尼黑的应用技术大学毕业了三个月，至今没有一份稳定的工作，一份三年制的文学学位不足以让他找到合适的工作，而他又只想当一个演员。  
Benedikt说的话此刻就像是尖锐的针一样讽刺，他现在不是主演，甚至连演员都不是。他只能站在关门了的商店门口等雨停，因为他没有别的地方可去，这里离他住的地方有六七站地铁站那么远，他还要等下一个面试，如果把衣服淋湿的话没有其他更好的衣服可以换。  
他从口袋里掏出了手机，犹豫了一会儿之后还是按下了第一个快速拨号键。手机里传来等待的声音，Manuel闭上眼，努力不让自己的眼泪流出来。昨天Benni给他来了电话，那个还在读四年级的商学院学生在电话那头给他讲自己在波鸿一家公司的实习经历，讲他以后会成为一名公关，还讲盖尔森基兴夏天的景色，他们家门口的那棵樱桃树又长高了一些。Manuel坐在自己的椅子上听Benni跟他说话，手里拿着一支铅笔，在一张纸上又划去了一个剧团的名字。一长串名单都被他划掉了，没有一家剧团愿意给他机会。  
“Manu，今天不需要去面试吗，怎么这么早就来电话了？”Benni的声音从电话那头传来，Manuel听出来他的声音中有一些疲倦。他想了很久不知道该怎么开口，眼泪还是不住地在眼眶里打转，“我们分手吧，Benedikt。”半天他才说出这句话，他没有意识到自己的声音发哑，强忍着的眼泪还是落了下来。  
“你是在开玩笑吧，Manu，这真的一点都不好笑。”Benni过了很久才回答他，电话里Benni的声音变得异常平静，就像Manuel见到过的他处理棘手的商业问题时的样子。“你最近过得怎么样？”  
一点也不好，简直糟透了。Manuel把真正的情况咽在肚子里，他看着雨里的景物，一切都变得模模糊糊。“我过的很好，Benni，你不用担心我。”  
“你如果过的很好那你为什么要提分手？”他从电话里听到了Benni近乎失控的声音，一时间他不知道该怎么回答，Benni在电话那头喘着气，过了很久Manuel才说出一句“我不准备回盖尔森基兴了，我要留在慕尼黑。”  
因为我不能就这样回盖尔森基兴，连演员都不是，甚至要去领取失业救助，这样Benni该怎么办。他在心里想着，Benedikt曾经对他说过的话又回响在耳旁，“我会为了你去当一个公关，那个时候你一定是剧团的主演了。”Benedikt为了他进了商学院，并且一直把成为一个公关当作自己的目标，就是因为他在十七岁的时候说的一句“等我当上了主演，我就请你当我的公关。”  
“如果我也去慕尼黑的话你还会不会跟我分手？”  
“你说过你不会来慕尼黑的。”Manuel说着，攥紧了自己拿着手机的手，冰凉的手机外壳硌得他手掌生疼。千万不要为了我来慕尼黑，Benni，千万不要。他有些无助地望着天空，而雨依然没有停下来的意思。  
“我明天就去申请慕尼黑的实习岗位，Manu，你告诉我为什么，慕尼黑不是你真正的理由。”  
“我没有什么理由。”他停顿了一下，“我只是不想让你到慕尼黑来看到我现在的样子，我不能让你陪着我一起在这样的生活中摸爬滚打。”后面这半句他没有说出口，脱口而出的话变成了“盖尔森基兴没有那么多的机会。”  
“这不是分手的理由，Manu，”Benni那边也沉默了一会儿，他听见Benni在电话那头抽了一口起，“我爱你，Manu，请你告诉我为什么。”他听到Benni最后的那个“请”字带了哭腔，那一瞬间他就后悔了，在他的记忆中Benni从来没有流过眼泪，那一直是一个比他要坚强的人。  
“真正的理由你没必要知道，我也不想让你知道。”

Miroslav受到慕尼黑双年音乐节的邀请，作为此次音乐节部分演出的顾问要参加不少的媒体采访。但是媒体都知道从这位前不来梅爱乐、巴伐利亚广播交响乐团的首席双簧管嘴里套不出什么话来，所有的采访都是来回来去的车轱辘话，因此采访也就很快结束了。Miro在结束了采访之后在慕尼黑国家音乐厅里来回来去走着，巴伐利亚广播交响乐团在这里准备着演出的排练，他站在一旁听着他们的演奏，勃拉姆斯，还是老一套。  
Toni Kroos坐在他曾经的座位上，不过他并没有跟着巴伐利亚广播交响乐团参加过多少正式的演出就匆匆结束了自己失败的慕尼黑之旅，指挥和他有矛盾，而他也经受着来自自身的压力。Miro站在那里看着Toni，年轻人吹奏的片段还是如夜莺的歌声一般清澈动听。  
排练结束之后Toni收拾好东西走到了他的面前，当着其他人的面就给了Miro一个吻。Miro的表情有些抗拒但是还是默许了年轻人的所作所为。当Toni终于肯把呼吸还给他的时候Miro又换上了那副没有什么表情的样子。  
“Philipp Lahm给我发来了一个基金会的邀请，他说这个艺术基金会有兴趣承办慕尼黑双年音乐节之后我那场音乐会，就在罗斯托克音乐厅。”他有些兴奋地跟Miro说着，Miro只是问了一句“我能知道是哪个艺术基金会吗？”  
“Felix在那个基金会实习，他们的办事处设在不来梅。”Toni停顿了一下，他注意到Miro的绿色眼睛露出了一丝他读不懂的神色，“Torsten Frings的艺术基金会，Philipp Lahm还问你有没有兴趣和我合作，因为Torsten Frings……”他的话还没有说完，就被Miro打断了。  
“我没有兴趣，真的没有。”他的声音有些生硬，Toni能够听出其中的意思，“我没想到他们改了名字，原来不是还叫Micha und Torsten吗？”  
Toni没有再说什么，只是跟着Miro上了他的车。


	12. Chapter 12

Mats在准备去琴房练琴的时候遇见了Lars和Sven兄弟俩，那两个小提琴手一人手中拿着一个提琴箱，虽然琴箱差不多（一个上面写的是L.Bender，一个上面写的是S.Bender），但是Mats知道这两个小提琴手一个用的是斯特拉迪瓦里，一个和他一样用的是瓜纳里。他曾经询问过这两个小提琴手为什么不同样用斯氏琴或者瓜式琴，他得到的却是没有想到的答案。  
“我没有必要什么都和Sven一样。”Lars回答他的时候看着Sven的脸，Mats已经能够很好地区分这两个在外人看来过度相似的双胞胎。“即使我们是双胞胎，我们也是完全独立的个体。”但是Mats还是看到了这两个小提琴手脸上几乎一模一样的笑容。  
“嗨，Mats，你有没有收到Philipp发过来的那封邮件？”Sven一边打开他的琴箱一边问Mats，Mats一开始还没有反应过来，因为他已经习惯了自己的公关邮件都来自Benedikt。“哦，你是说采访的事儿？如果我没记错的话应该是在下个星期。”Mats没有准备在这间琴房练习的打算了，他从来都不喜欢和别人一起练琴，甚至连旁边有人坐着看他都觉得浑身不自在。但是Lars和Sven总是在一起练琴，不过这也难怪，Sven曾经告诉过Mats，他们从第一次接触小提琴的时候就在一起练琴了。  
“你知道Benni什么时候休假结束吗，因为我还是有些不习惯和Philipp一起合作。”Lars拿着他的瓜纳里，看了一眼Sven，Sven点了点头表示赞同。  
“我不知道，”Mats挠了挠自己的头发，把自己早上梳整齐的头发弄乱，“Benni没有跟我说他什么时候结束休假，实际上我最近也没有见到他。”  
Sven用一种比较复杂的眼神看着Mats，Mats知道他想说什么，于是他翻了个白眼。“我们也不是每天都在一起，Benni回盖尔森基兴去了，一周之后再回来。”  
他关上了琴房的门，拖着自己的琴箱到另一间琴房去。广播交响乐团的琴房和他在读书时候的琴房差不多，都有那种让人看了昏昏欲睡的红褐色天鹅绒窗帘。Mats拿出自己的瓜纳里大提琴，他还记得自己从Torsten Frings手里买来这把琴时的情形。所以说这次Philipp邮件通知他有一场演出是Torsten的基金会赞助的时候Mats觉得自己应该感谢那个以前不来梅爱乐的大提琴手，毕竟Torsten当年肯把这把琴卖给他对于Mats来说也是一件幸运的事。

“很高兴认识您，我收藏过您的不少CD。”这是Mats和Torsten说的第一句话。Mats第一次见到Torsten的时候是在不来梅的一个冬日。刚才他站还在Torsten的基金会办公室楼下，虽然戴了帽子但是还是阻挡不住冷风吹向他的脸。Marco本来说要陪他一起来，但是突然又变卦不知道和那个叫Mario的小孩跑到哪里去玩了。他一个人开了五个小时的车从慕尼黑到多特蒙德的家里短暂地呆了一个晚上，又在早上匆匆开车来到不来梅，Mats觉得自己的手都有些僵了。Torsten的车驶入他的视野中，他看着戴着毛线帽的前不来梅爱乐首席大提琴从车上下来，用钥匙锁了车门。他赶紧走上前去，表明了来意。  
“我也收藏过不少关于你的东西。”Torsten拍了拍Mats的肩膀，两个人一起向楼上走去。Mats曾经有过听闻，这位大提琴手的脾气一直不怎么好，因此当Torsten拍他的肩膀的时候他觉得整个身体都僵硬了。“比如GQ杂志，还有你的那些演出海报。”Mats知道Torsten是在调侃自己，他自己的笑容也有些尴尬。  
“Frings先生，”他刚说出口，Torsten就更正了他，“叫我Torsten，你又不是我的客户。”Mats意识到，即使Torsten Frings已经成了一名艺术基金会的经理，在面对乐手的时候还是更愿意将自己当成一名乐手。“Torsten，我已经说过了，这次我过来是要……”  
“那把瓜纳里。我已经知道了。”他们两个已经走到了基金会办公区里，一个长相甜美的接待员在和他们点头致意之后还不忘记多看Mats几眼，Mats注意到Torsten脸上浮现出一个调侃的笑容。  
“所以你有兴趣把那把琴……”他不知道应该怎么说出口，他知道对于有些乐手来说大提琴就像是他们生命的一部分，是无法用金钱来衡量的。“我真的很想带着那把琴重新走上舞台。”  
“是，他已经太久没有上过舞台了。”Mats注意到了Torsten称呼那把琴的时候用的是“他”，他们两个在休息区里的两张软椅里坐下。之前的大提琴手现在看起来像是某种微妙的大学教员和商人的混合体，Mats知道Torsten现在还在不来梅艺大教一些理论课程。“我不介意把琴让给你，他也希望自己能够重新回到舞台上。”  
“那您有什么要求？”年轻的大提琴手还是不自觉地用上了敬语，毕竟在这个领域里Torsten也曾经是一位传奇，只不过结束的方式太过让人惆怅。他希望Torsten开出的价码不要太高，毕竟他现在的收入也没有别人想像的那么多。  
“我看过你的公关经理给我的报价。”Mats听到公关经理这个词的时候露出了一个笑容，Benni，虽然现在Benni还在慕尼黑，但是他还是会想那个有着好看笑容的公关经理。“我接受那个价格，钱对我来说没什么。”Torsten的身体向前倾了倾，Mats不知道解下来的要求是什么。“但是我有一项其他的要求。”  
“是什么要求，我一定满足。”  
“请你不要给他改其他的名字。”  
Mats看着Torsten，对方从旁边的桌子上拿过一张纸和一支签字笔，在纸上一个字母一个字母地写着，就像是在签署什么庄重的誓言。六个字母，KAISAR，Mats在心里念出了这个名字，凯撒。这不是一个大提琴手会给自己的琴起的名字，太过张狂，他还是喜欢类似Davidoff之类的名字。  
“这是我唯一的要求，请你带着他重新回到舞台上。”

他听见有人打开了琴房的门，Mats的第一反应就是Lars或者Sven。他有些生气地放下了自己的琴弓，双手都放在这把名为“凯撒”的瓜纳里上，准备好好和某一个Bender谈一谈不要在他练琴的时候打扰的问题。但是他看到一个他熟悉的身影出现在琴房的门口，Benedikt穿着一件旧帽衫，头上戴着有些滑稽的帽子，站在那里脸上带着好看的笑容。Mats把琴小心地放回到琴箱里，走到Benedikt面前给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。  
“我以为你还在盖尔森基兴。”Mats闻到Benni身上那种好闻的像是雪松木一样的味道，这让他联想到他想象中的那个叫做哈尔腾的小镇。Benni回抱了他，“我刚回来不久，如果我再不回来的话Julian就要打电话催我赶紧回来给他做饭了。”  
Benedikt找了一把椅子，坐在旁边看Mats继续练琴。Mats只能允许Benedikt在他练琴的时候坐在他的旁边，他重新拿起琴和琴弓，圣桑的大提琴一号协奏曲的片段从琴弦中流露出来。但是Benedikt觉得自己实在没有心情继续听Mats练琴，他只觉得累，不仅仅是因为几个小时的火车。  
盖尔森基兴与慕尼黑相比还是有些冷，天空阴沉着像是要下雨。Benedikt没有回哈尔腾自己的家里，而是直接在Julian父母那里借住。Julian的母亲，也就是Benedikt的远房婶婶问起他Julian的状况，并且感谢他这个表哥一直对Julian的照顾。  
他吃过晚饭之后沿着熟悉的道路漫无目的地走着，直到有人叫住了他。Benedikt抬头才发现自己已经走到了Manuel家的门口，Manuel的父亲在门口推着割草机在修剪草坪。“你回来了，Benni，还是觉得这里比慕尼黑好吧。”  
Benedikt停下脚步，Manuel的母亲邀请他进去坐一会儿。他没有拒绝，Manuel的家里还是弥漫着一种淡淡的蜂蜜味，Manuel的母亲给他端上来一杯自己做的饮料，这是他小时候就喜欢喝的。  
“上一个圣诞节Manu没有回来，不过他让我把礼物转交给你，但是你来拜访的时候我没在家。”Manuel的母亲从橱子里拿出来一个有些落了灰的盒子递给Benedikt，他吹了吹上面的灰，打开了盒子。里面是一条样式普通的围巾，几乎每个圣诞节Manuel都会送给他围巾，就像是某个约定俗成的仪式。只不过之前Manuel会在圣诞节当天去Julian家拜访的时候亲自给Benni围上，但是现在只能通过这种方式。  
“Benni你是准备和Manu一样一直呆在慕尼黑了吗？”Manuel的母亲坐到了Benedikt的旁边，他并没有马上回答，他想起了Mats对他说的，也许哪天Mats会选择回到多特蒙德交响乐团，这样他也可以回到盖尔森基兴。  
“不，也许哪天我就回来了，毕竟这里是家。”  
他和Manuel的父母告别，在临走的时候又感谢了一遍Manuel的母亲招待他的那种饮料。回到婶婶家的时候他把那个装着Manuel给他的围巾的盒子连同围巾一起丢到了他原来屋子里的柜子中，那里还有几个差不多的盒子。

“你是不是睡着了，Benni。”Mats的声音把他从半睡半醒的状态中拉了出来，他睁开眼睛，Mats已经把琴收进了琴箱。“坐火车坐的时间有点长，也许我应该多休两个星期的假。”  
“是不是Philipp让你休假的。”大提琴手拖着他的琴箱，用另一只手把Benedikt从椅子上拉了起来。他注意到Benedikt的神色有一丝微妙的变化，“Philipp都跟你说了什么？”这是Benedikt的第一反应。  
“他什么都跟我说了，包括你那篇媒体通稿。”  
“Philipp还说我没有一个公关人员的基本素养，他没有考虑过这些东西不应该跟自己的客户说吗。”  
Mats把自己的琴箱放在一边，停住了脚步，“这不仅仅是公关和客户的问题，Benni，这是你和我之间的事，Philipp觉得我有权知道。”  
“所以他就把我写的那篇糟糕的媒体通稿告诉你了……”  
“Philipp觉得你和我现在的关系影响了你的工作，因此他建议我好好跟你谈一谈。”  
“我们还需要谈什么，Mats，我现在都不知道该怎么办，也许Philipp说得对，我应该换一份工作。”  
大提琴手轻轻地拥抱了他一下，“我们回去吧，Benni，明年合同到期之后我们就回去。去他的古典乐明星，我觉得在多特蒙德当一个普通的乐手已经足够了。”

Manuel第一次作为主演被写在了演员表的第一位，他看着新印出来的海报，兴奋地问自己是不是能留一张。Marco塞给他一张海报和一支马克笔“Manu，我得第一个要到你的签名，我觉得以后你成了著名演员后我可以把它放到ebay上去拍卖。”他笑着给Marco在海报上签了名，又顺手揉乱了年轻人的头发。Mesut一直在旁边看着他们两个，今天南德意志报的记者Sami过来看望Mesut，让剧中的另一个主演心情十分不错。  
“我真是对你刮目相看，Manu。”Mesut在Marco离开之后这样对Manuel说，“Sami在考虑在下一期双年音乐节的专题里加一个对你的采访，顺便给这部剧造势。”  
“十分感谢。”他去和Sami握了手，这位记者又和Manuel谈了一些关于剧本身的问题。直到Mesut把Sami送出去的时候Manuel还在想着采访的事情，一下子从龙套演员变成有报纸做专访的主演让他还是觉得不太适应。  
Marco不知道什么时候又出现在了Manuel旁边，他手里拿着两张像是刚印出来的票，在Manuel面前挥舞着。这个年轻人虽然只比Manuel小三岁，但是还是像一个长不大的孩子一样。“Manu，这是经理让我给你的票，你有没有人要送啊？”  
“就算是没人送也不会给你的，Marco，你不是给Mario留了票吗？”他从Marco手里拿过票，又捏了一下Marco的肩膀，年轻人露出了夸张的表情。“我是留了，但是不知道Andre会不会来啊，不对，我有两张留票。”Marco像是想到了什么一样又一溜烟地不见了。  
Manuel把票放进自己的口袋里，准备回家之后问问还赖在他家不走的Julian是不是有兴趣看首演，顺便让他在回到Benni那里之后把另一张票送给Benni。


	13. Chapter 13

十七岁的Toni第一次在慕尼黑经历这么大的雨，他从U-Bahn出来之后雨就下个不停，好像有人从二楼的窗台往下泼水一样。Toni低头看了一眼手腕上的新手表，这是他离开罗斯托克到慕尼黑来之前他的母亲送给他的，“提前的十八岁礼物”，Kroos夫人拥抱了一下自己的大儿子，Toni注意到Felix一直站在母亲的身后，看着他却一句话都没有说。  
现在他应该庆幸自己在出门之前给琴盒套上了防雨罩，但是却忘记给自己带一把伞。现在离他和Miroslav约定的上课时间还有十分钟，Toni知道自己不能再在这里等着雨停，因为没有人可以告诉他这雨什么时候会真正停下来。他抹了抹落到脸上的雨点，咬咬牙在慕尼黑的街道上狂奔。雨点落在他的头发上、衣服上、手背上，Toni抱着他的琴盒，仿佛这样就可以保护住自己宝贝的双簧管。  
Toni站在Miroslav家楼下，雨水从他的头发上滴到脸颊上，还有一些水从裤腿往下流，最终在地面上汇聚成小小的一滩水。他最终按下了门铃，屋里传来他熟悉的脚步声。Miroslav出现在门口，看着他浑身湿漉漉的样子露出了一丝惊讶的表情，但是随即又是那副没有什么表情的样子。Miroslav离开了一小会儿，让Toni尴尬地站在门口不知所措。当他回来的时候手里多了一条毛巾，应该是新的，这是Toni从Miroslav手里接过毛巾的时候的第一想法。他用毛巾擦了擦还在滴水的金色头发，小心翼翼地跟着Miroslav进了屋。  
“我不想看着你穿着一身这样的衣服练习，水气会对你的乐器产生影响。”Toni刚想开口辩解自己身上的水根本影响不了自己的双簧管，却发现Miroslav的绿色眼睛正在盯着他看。Toni不自然地避开了Miroslav的注视，站在那里等着Miroslav告诉他该怎么办。  
“你可以先去洗个热水澡，然后我看看是不是有你合适穿的衣服。”他打量了一下年轻人的身形，十七岁的Toni只觉得自己的脸颊有些发烫。于是他像逃避什么一样到浴室里脱下自己湿漉漉的衣服，打开水龙头把浴缸灌满。  
Toni试图告诉自己不要去想Miroslav看着自己的眼神，于是他的目光一直注视着刚才自己的双簧管教师给自己的那块浅褐色的浴巾，似乎自己能够从上面看出巴赫的双簧管协奏曲来。  
他打开浴室的门，全身上下只裹着一块浅褐色的浴巾。门口的衣物篮里放着一身应该是属于Miroslav的旧衣服，Toni拾起那件棉制T恤和牛仔裤，开始胡乱地往身上套。这身衣服上面有属于Miroslav的味道，Toni没法很好地形容这到底是一种什么味道的混合体，如果硬要他形容的话他会说这是韩德尔的一号双簧管协奏曲，他最喜欢的曲目。  
他穿着属于Miroslav的衣服回到客厅里，这让Toni有一种模模糊糊的错觉，这件棉制T恤就像是一个无形的拥抱，或者说是他想象中拥抱的样子。他曾经无数次想象过Miroslav的拥抱会是什么样子，那双他在罗斯托克练习双簧管的时候就在演奏会录像中看到的手会环抱在他的胸前，Miroslav会把下颌枕在他的肩膀上，然后他可以握住那双手。  
那双拿着木管乐器的手。  
“Toni，你在想什么？”  
Miroslav的声音把他从自己的想象中拉了出来，他注意到Miroslav手里拿着一沓乐谱，最上面一张写的标题是韩德尔。Toni承认自己的心跳得更快了一些，他从自己的琴盒里拿出那支双簧管，看着Miroslav把乐谱放到他面前的乐谱架上。  
“我去慕尼黑音乐戏剧学院听过今年的招生考试，不得不说很多人选了这首曲子，不知道你有没有选它。”  
Toni点了点头，这是他曾经选过的曲子，并且用这首曲子拿到了慕尼黑、弗莱堡和纽伦堡的录取。他不知道为什么Miroslav会让他重新练这首曲子，难道是要他用这首韩德尔去参加慕尼黑国际双簧管比赛么？  
“你比我当年做的要好得多，我当年都没有勇气选这首曲子。于是慕尼黑没有给我发录取，我是在夏天的时候才考上的特里尔，用了一首维瓦尔第。”他说着，坐在了Toni旁边的椅子上看着Toni。年轻人像是鼓足了所有的勇气一样开始吹奏这首他已经练过无数遍的韩德尔，但是不知道为什么，他觉得自己比几个月前考慕尼黑音乐戏剧学院的时候还要紧张。  
两分钟之后他终于吹完了这首韩德尔，Miroslav依然坐在他的旁边没有什么表情地看着他。“如果你不介意的话，能不能把你的乐器借给我用一下？”Toni没有犹豫，把自己的双簧管递给了Miroslav，他看着自己的私人教师从抽屉里拿出一个新的哨片换上，然后试了试音。  
这是Toni第一次真正看到Miroslav拿起乐器，不是从古早的演奏会录像上，也不是听其他人的描述，而是真真切切地看到，就在自己的眼前。Miroslav的演奏方法和他不一样，他无法具体形容，只能说这个看起来好像没有什么感情起伏的人在演奏的时候真的可以变一个样子。

“你把你的乐器当成一个工具，而没有真正地投入感情。”Miroslav把乐器还给Toni，年轻人有些不知所措地站在那里。“有些人甚至将自己的乐器当成自己的一部分，把自己变成乐器。”Toni听着Miroslav在那里说着，注意到对方的绿色眼睛里闪过复杂的神色，就像是罗斯托克冬天的海面，要让人义无反顾地坠入其中。  
“我听我原来的老师说过，这首曲子应该怎么样投入感情，我已经尽了最大的努力了。”Toni为自己辩解着，但是随后他注意到Miroslav不知道什么时候站到了他的身后，那个一直存在于他想象中的拥抱似乎来的太过突然。Miroslav身上那种香水混合了芦苇的味道像一双手一样把他紧紧困住，而那双真实的手拿走了他的乐器，把它放到桌子上，随后手又环抱在他的胸前。  
“你之前从来没有爱过一个人，也从没有被一个人爱着过。所以你无法理解韩德尔的这首曲子。”Miroslav的话传入他的耳中，还是那种带着一点点波兰口音的德语，让说习惯梅克伦堡口音的Toni还是有些不太习惯。“一个好的乐手不该爱上任何人，但是这不妨碍他们从别人的感情那里汲取能量。”  
Miroslav的手收得更紧了一些，Toni侧过脸去急切地想亲吻Miroslav微微张开的嘴唇，但是却被年长的人无声地拒绝。于是他像想象中那样握住了Miroslav的手，就好像那是最顶级的双簧管一样舍不得松开。

当他真正含着Miroslav的嘴唇亲吻的时候Toni觉得自己比一开始那个刚刚学习双簧管的孩子还要兴奋，但是这又比那难多了。这不是简单的含住哨片使其震动发声那样，他试图跟上年长者的动作，但是换来的却是对方轻轻的笑声。  
“Miro，我能叫你Miro吗？”Toni吻着对方的眼角，Miroslav闭着眼角，让年轻人在他身上肆意留下痕迹。他没有回答，只是听着年轻人在他耳边一遍一遍叫着自己的名字。  
“像对待你的情人一样对待你的乐器，和所有的曲子，不过这对你这个年纪来说可能太难理解了一些，Toni。”他拉着年轻人的手顺着自己的胸膛一路向下。这比乌木的触感要好得多，Toni想着，他真的不是很能理解Miro说的话的真正含义，但是他也似乎明白了一点。  
那些乐曲背后激烈的感情真实的形态原来是这种样子。  
Miroslav睁开眼睛看着年轻人毫无章法的动作和落在身上的吻，他拉过年轻人的手指亲吻指尖和每一个指节。他知道这个年轻人缺乏的是一种感情的纽带，无论是对于音乐还是对于其他人Toni都显得有超越自己年龄的冷静。这会让他成为一个出色的乐手，但还不足以在台上打动观众。  
因为乐手的灵魂不是靠冷静而维系，而是靠一份内里的感情作为灵感的源泉。  
他还记得自己在不来梅的时候，那种将对方给予自己全部的爱与情感投入到演奏中的感觉。他含住自己的金键双簧管的哨片就像吻住情人的嘴唇，只不过一个是伴随着倾泻而出的乐曲，一个是压制住所有会溢出嘴边的声响。  
因此他不介意用这种方式来告诉年轻的Toni该如何获取对于乐曲的情感。

“Toni Kroos，最年轻的慕尼黑国际双簧管比赛冠军。”他的私人教师，同时也是受邀请去观看比赛的前巴伐利亚广播交响乐团首席双簧管在赛后对他说的第一句话就是这个。十八岁不到的Toni终于露出了他还是个孩子的一面，把自己的乐器放到后台的桌子上，过去给了Miro一个拥抱和落在嘴唇上的亲吻。坐在台下听Toni演奏的时候Miroslav就意识到了这个年轻的孩子已经学会了将自己的感情投入到演奏中，只不过年轻人似乎把更多的感情倾注在了自己身上。  
这不是一个好现象。  
他开车送Toni回住的地方，但是年轻人却执拗地要跟他回家。他不想让刚刚得了冠军的Toni失望，于是把车停在了自家楼下的停车位里。  
“我想听你吹一段维瓦尔第，Miro。”  
“你知道我已经很久没有吹过维瓦尔第了，而且你的乐器我总是用着不顺手。”  
“我想听你用那支金键乐器吹维瓦尔第。”Toni的要求更进了一步，浅蓝色的眼睛盯着Miroslav，神情不容拒绝。  
他从柜子顶拿下自己的乐器盒，上面落满了灰。Miroslav不知道这支缺乏保养的金键双簧管是不是早就走了调。新的哨片被他泡在清水里，他用软布擦着金属的部分，乌木不知道是不是有了细小的裂痕。  
维瓦尔第，他第一次拿起这支乐器时吹的就是维瓦尔第，他还记得那天Michael看着他的表情，表情背后蕴藏的感情多到能让他溺死在其中。  
此时的Toni就像是一个听话的学生，而不是在几个小时前刚刚成为最年轻的慕尼黑国际双簧管比赛的冠军的希望之星。年轻人坐在那里，表情虔诚的就像是罗马的教徒。他拿起自己的乐器，深吸了一口气又缓缓吐出，随后维瓦尔第的乐曲在他指间倾泻而出。  
Toni注视着Miro的身影，他的私人教师只穿着白色的衬衫站在窗边，这是Miro为了去看双簧管比赛而特意换上的。Miro的手指放在金色的按键上，维瓦尔第，Toni觉得自己没有听过更好的演奏。  
一曲终了，Toni凑过来吻他的嘴角，吻他的颈窝。“记住，Toni，爱你的乐曲，而不是爱我。”他说着，但是年轻人没有停下来的意思，用一个亲吻堵住了Miroslav接下来的话。


	14. Chapter 14

Benedikt不是一个会把休假时间浪费在睡懒觉或者窝在沙发上看电视的那种人，自从他的休假被Philipp Lahm无限期延长之后，Benedikt就没让自己闲着。他先是回了盖尔森基兴看望Julian的父母，又在下一个周末开车去了不来梅和Torsten Frings在私下见了一次面，并且惊讶地发现Torsten身边的那个助理是他认识的Toni Kroos的弟弟Felix。  
那个叫做Felix的年轻人在得知Benedikt是自己哥哥签下的公关公司的员工之后非得拉着Benedikt在某一个下午喝咖啡，Benedikt拗不过他，只能把自己原定两天的不来梅行程又多加了一天。Felix选的咖啡馆在不来梅大学旁边，Benedikt一眼看出这是年轻大学生喜欢的风格，便宜的价格，宽大的桌子外加免费的网络。他点了两杯拿铁咖啡，让Felix有些不好意思，Benedikt注意到这个年轻的助理在害羞起来的时候和他那个已经是首席双簧管的哥哥有些相似。“实在是太不好意思了，本来说我要请您喝咖啡的。”Felix接过那杯拿铁，喝了一小口。Benedikt摆了摆手，“一杯咖啡而已”，他坐到Felix对面，年轻人有意地在躲避着他的眼神。他知道这个年轻人如果和他的哥哥一样，那么这谦逊友善的外表之下一定有着一颗执拗的心。  
“我希望Toni能来不来梅，或者回到罗斯托克，甚至他到国外发展都可以。”Felix放下手中的咖啡杯，抬头看着Benedikt，这时Benedikt注意到这个年轻人有着和他哥哥一样的蓝色眼睛，只不过看起来比Toni要柔和一点。他没有马上回答，而是等着这个年轻人继续说下去。Benedikt知道Felix主要的目的是向一个和Toni有关的人倾诉一下自己压抑很久的话，自己的回答不是重点，重要的是有一个人能够听Felix的这些话。  
他能够理解Felix的这种心情，因为他自己也曾经经历过这样一段时刻。  
“我不想让他继续在慕尼黑工作，他在去年圣诞节的时候都没有回家，非得到凯泽斯劳滕去。”Felix在说完这句话之后看了一眼Benedikt，又迅速地将目光投向别的地方，Benedikt知道Toni和Miroslav的事情，事实上，整个巴伐利亚广播交响乐团甚至整个慕尼黑的艺术圈子里都知道Toni Kroos和他之前的老师Miroslav Klose这种半公开的关系。不过Benedikt不知道的是Felix对于他哥哥的感情持有这样一种反对的态度。  
“你是希望我转告你哥哥还是？”Benedikt终于拿出了他作为一个公关人员的基本素养，他不希望Felix的这种情绪过多地传染到自己身上，这种负面情绪一旦过多就会让其他人也或多或少地受到影响。他还记得自己当时在盖尔森基兴那段日子，整个人就像被无数的铁矿石埋在下面动弹不得，Julian甚至都不敢和他多说几句话。  
“不，请您不要告诉他，我希望他自己能够知道。”  
“这会是一个漫长的过程。”Benedikt喝了一口咖啡，杯子里的咖啡已经有点凉了。“也许你看的很清楚，但是对于Toni来说这并不容易。”

他从不来梅回来之后收到了许多人发到他工作手机上的短信，第一条就是Lars Bender发过来的，这位小提琴手先是一本正经十分官方地闻讯他的公关经理是否以后都换成了Philipp Lahm，然后在短信的最后邀请Benedikt去家里尝尝自制的樱桃果酒。正当他在想怎么回复Lars的时候有人在楼下按了门铃，他想也没想就走下去开了门，这个时候只有Mats会来拜访他，而且没有预约。  
但是Mats并不是一个人来的，这让Benedikt有些意外，他看见Mats的旁边还跟着慕尼黑剧院的演员Marco，那个看起来比他们两个年轻不少（但实际上是同龄人）的演员朝他笑了笑，Benedikt注意到Marco的手里拿着六罐啤酒。  
“Marco想要过来邀请你去看明天西贡小姐的第一次彩排。”Mats说着，却被旁边的Marco打断了，“别听他胡说，Benni，明明是他想邀请你去看彩排。”Marco拍着Mats的后背，得到了大提琴手的一个白眼。他们两个走到客厅里，Marco把啤酒放到桌子上问了一句“Julian跑到哪里去了，还想跟他一起玩一会儿光晕。”  
“是啊，Julian去哪里了？”Mats到厨房里去看还有什么吃的，Benedikt跟着他进了厨房，留着Marco一个人在客厅里无聊地玩看门狗。  
“他给我发了一条短信说他要到朋友家去住，也许是到Erik那里蹭吃的了吧。不过他已经走了一个星期了，估计是觉得和年轻人在一起玩比较有意思。”他说着，递给Mats两个土豆。Mats开始准备给土豆削皮，准备晚上做土豆泥吃。“你别总是用这种老年人的心态来对Julian，其实你也就比他大五岁，你看看Marco，他和那些二十出头的小家伙们玩的特别好。”  
“然后和那帮小家伙们一起听口水歌？”Benedikt往碗里倒了一些酱汁，又从冰箱里拿出来了意面，他觉得给Marco做意面吃就已经足够了。  
“不过Benni你明天记得要去看彩排，这是我们和剧团那边第一次合练。”  
“我会去的。”他说着，听见客厅里的Marco在嚷嚷着什么，突然意识到了让这个年轻人一个人玩xbox是一个错误的决定。Mats迅速地在Benedikt的嘴上吻了一下，“我们还是赶紧做饭吧，一会儿不知道Marco还能惹出什么事来。”  
“你为什么非得把Marco带来，就是为了让他说来邀请我去明天的彩排？”他故意看着Mats，笑嘻嘻地看着对方有些窘迫的样子。Mats低头切着土豆，Benedikt等他切完之后从后面给了他一个拥抱，“你以后可以不用借Marco来说这种事，又不是求婚。”  
“求婚才不让Marco转达呢，必须我亲自说。你是不是休假休糊涂了，Benni。”Mats把土豆放到锅里煮，这时候Marco不知道什么时候站到了厨房门口，“Mats，如果再不吃饭的话我还不如回家……毕竟我已经完成任务了。”  
那一个瞬间Mats非常想把Marco的头发拿剪刀剪掉。

作为补偿，Marco在吃完饭之后开走了Mats的车，把Mats留在了Benedikt家里喝他带来的啤酒。Benedikt看着被Marco折腾过的客厅，有些无奈地把xbox的手柄收起来放好，而Mats则在厨房里洗碗。  
“你明天不是要去彩排吗，今天晚上还在我这里留宿？”Benedikt走到厨房门口，正好Mats从厨房里出来，“明天下午彩排，我可以上午再回家去拿乐器直接到剧院里和他们汇合。”  
“乐团总监给了你这么多特权啊。”他的双手环抱在胸前，脸上还是带着一个好看的笑容。Mats过去抱了抱Benedikt，“谁叫你把我捧成了古典乐明星，乐团总监也是要考虑经济效益的。”  
Benedikt没有说话，他的视线越过Mats的肩膀落在墙上的一个黑点上，随后他闭上眼睛又睁开，那个黑点还在。Mats不知道又在他耳边说了些什么，他没有听清，也不想听清。

这不是Benedikt第一次来慕尼黑市民剧院，但是这是他第一次来这里看音乐剧的彩排，他坐在池座的前排，正好面对着乐池。Benedikt看见Mats和Sven从后台走到乐池里做好，他朝着Mats挥了挥手，对方也和他挥手致意，旁边的Sven不知道在说着什么，Benedikt看见Lars和Sven露出了一模一样的笑容。  
他之前没怎么关注过这出改编的西贡小姐，这不是Mats个人的演出而是跟着乐团的任务，也就不用他怎么操心，毕竟有乐团的公关在忙前忙后。甚至Benedikt都不知道这出音乐剧到底被改成了什么样子，Manuel在里面演什么角色他也不知道，他只知道Marco会演John，那个知名演员Mario Gomez会演Chris。  
Marco的小男朋友Mario坐在了Benedikt的旁边，还有南德意志报的实习记者Andre坐在Mario的另一边。Benedikt这才知道这个经常跑到自己公司去校正新闻通稿的实习记者原来也是Marco的朋友。  
“我现在特别期待Manu的首演。”Mario有些兴奋地说着，“我还没看过他和Marco演对手戏是什么样子呢。”  
Benedikt有些不理解Mario的话，在他的印象里Manuel的角色肯定不会是主要角色，Mario为什么要期待Manuel的首演。但是Mario似乎看出来了他的疑惑，“你还不知道吧，Manuel顶替了Gomez的位置，他现在是西贡小姐的主演了。”  
主演，Benedikt重复着这个词，记忆中Manuel抱着他说“我是主演了，Benni”的片段又一次出现在他的眼前。他勉强露出一个微笑，“是吗，那真是恭喜他了。”随后目光继续落在舞台前面的乐池里，这时幕布还拉着，他不知道幕布后面是什么样子。乐池里的乐手们在调试着自己的乐器，Mats的位置在后面，Benedikt只能越过好几个Bender才能找到Mats。  
序曲结束后幕布拉开，Benedikt几乎没有心情看下去这出被改编的西贡小姐。Mario似乎看出来了他的焦躁不安，递给他一瓶没有开封的饮料。他说了一声谢谢之后看了一眼台上，Marco正在和演工程师的Kevin演着对手戏。Manuel还没有出场，剧情还没有到那里。

不得不说这出改编了的西贡小姐在很多的唱段上都和原版上不同，Benedikt可以理解，毕竟他们把剧情和背景都做了很大的改动。但是当Manuel出场之后他还是逐渐沉浸在了剧情之中，和原先的Chris在越南结识了Kim但是两人不得不由于美军的撤退而分开不同，这次的剧情被改成了飞行员Chris和他的土耳其裔男朋友由于工作、宗教和家庭等种种因素不得不分开，两个人还相互牵挂但是最后还以悲剧收场的样子。但是有些唱段还是被保留了，比如世上最后一夜这样经典。  
Benedikt坐在台下看着Manuel在舞台上说出“在世界的某一个地方，有一个地方会让我们的生活充满意义，我将带你一起去”的时候他觉得自己的心跳变得快了起来。他知道舞台能够放大台上演员光鲜的一面，他就这样盯着Manuel，似乎自己还是那个十五岁、坐在台下看着Manuel第一次演出的小孩子。  
“我不是故意要离开的，我有我的理由。”  
“如果你想听到一切的真相，真相比谎言更加让人痛心。”  
“在云上的日子我无时无刻不在想你，想着我们曾经说过的话。”  
这些台词是新加上去的，Benedikt听着上面Manuel的大段独白，原版的西贡小姐不会花这么多时间来刻画Chris的形象。他听着这些从Manuel嘴里说出的话，台上的人面朝观众，有一个瞬间他有一种错觉，这些话都是Manuel说给自己的。  
“我能否结束这样的生活，请你让我结束这样的旅程，John，我请求你。”台上的Mesut和Marco正在演下一场的内容，Benedikt看着Marco摇了摇头，下一秒他几乎和Mesut同时说出了一个词，“请你——”，但是接下来的内容完全不同。  
“请你，请你不要把真相告诉我，John，我不想听。”台上的土耳其裔演员Mesut的表演实在是值得称道，但是Benedikt小声地自己说给自己听的台词却不是这样。“请你告诉我为什么，请你——告诉我为什么。”

彩排结束之后过了大约十分钟，Benedikt和Mario以及Andre一起走到后台去看那些乐手和演员。Mats看见Benedikt过来之后给了他一个拥抱，“你的眼角有些眼泪。”他小声地说着，伸手替Benedikt擦去了那一点点残留的眼泪，“是故事太感人了吗？”  
他点了点头，“他们改编的很不错。”同时朝着走过来的Marco扯出了一个笑容，得到了Marco的一个笑容作为回应。  
Mats还要继续收拾他的乐器，这个时候乐团的总监来找他说话，他说了一声抱歉，不得不跟着总监走到外面去。Benedikt有些无措地站在后台，毕竟这是他第一次不以一个公关的身份或者是送花的理由来到后台，他不知道该怎么办。他想往外走，在门口他看见了刚和剧团经理说完话的Manuel。  
“恭喜你，Manu，这真的很不错，你的表演……”Benedikt觉得自己怎么说都不自然，这不像他，不像那个在新发会上替Mats以及两个Bender拦下所有记者刁难提问的公关经理。  
“谢谢你，Benni。”Manuel的声音中也透着一些尴尬，“Benni，我——”他停顿了一下，像是鼓起了所有的勇气，“不知道你什么时候有空，我想请你……晚餐怎么样？”Benedikt知道他想说的不是晚餐，他知道Manuel想和他谈些什么。于是他从口袋里掏出一张名片，“上面有我的电话，你可以打电话给我，不过我好像不知道你的电话。”  
Manuel接过了他的名片，Benedikt又给了他一支笔和一个小记事本，但是Manuel抓过他的手把自己的电话号码写在了他的手上。  
“我怕写在本子上你会忘记去看。”  
“写在手上会掉的，Manu。”他笑了，但是面前的人脸上却没有笑意。  
“我会打给你的，Benni，我一定会。”  
“别说一定，Manu，我相信你会打给我的。”

 

Manuel在周一的晚上给Benedikt打了电话，约他周三晚上一起吃晚饭。Benedikt翻了翻自己的日程表，周三一天都没有什么安排，于是他答应了。而且他也没有不答应的理由。  
“你想约在哪里吃饭，Benni？”Manuel在电话那头问着，Benedikt笑了，他窝在沙发里，一边讲着电话一边看着被静了音的电视剧。  
“这是你约我出去吃晚饭，Manu，按照道理应该是你告诉我去哪里。”他说着，电视剧越来越无聊了，索性关掉了电视专心和Manuel打电话。这是这么多年以来Manuel第一次主动给他打电话，不是那种圣诞节前问询“你们家什么时候有人，我给Julian带了一些礼物”的那种电话。  
“之前都是你告诉我去哪里，这次我觉得也是听你的比较好。”  
Benedikt想了一会儿，他不知道Manuel住在哪里，因此无法找出一个离他们两个都近的地方。但是后来他想了一会儿，不如就定在市民剧院见面，反正Manuel周三的时候也要去剧院排练。  
“就在市民剧院见面吧，我大约下午六点的时候到，你们排练什么时候结束？”  
“那就六点钟，市民剧院。”Manuel说着，Benedikt拿了一张纸和一支笔写下了“周三，六点，市民剧院”这几个词，他怕自己在休假的时候淡忘了时间的概念。过了大约半分钟电话那头的Manuel才继续说了下去，“Benni，前几天我妈妈打电话来说你回了一次盖尔森基兴……我想问……”  
“我是回了一趟盖尔森基兴，你的母亲非常热情地邀请我进去喝茶。她还把你送给我的圣诞礼物给了我。”Benedikt没有注意到自己说话的语速都变快了，他也不知道自己为什么要急于把这些话说完。当他说完之后Manuel那边又是一阵沉默，“对不起我上一个圣诞节没有回去，只能让我妈妈转交给你。”  
“你没什么需要道歉的，Manu，那周三的六点在市民剧院见面。”他说完这句话之后Manuel在那边说了一句“再见”之后他没有回答，而是直接挂断了电话。  
有人在楼下按门铃，Benedikt看了一眼时间，这个时间Mats不会来这里，还能有谁？  
他走下楼去，透过门上的猫眼发现Julian站在门口，背着背包，手里拿着一个像是外卖盒子之类的东西。Benedikt马上把门打开，“你终于回来了Julian。”年轻人没有说话，只是进来之后把那个外卖盒子塞到了Benedikt手里。他看了一眼那个盒子，发现是Julian喜欢的那家西班牙风味的餐馆的外卖。  
“这一周多你是不是去Erik那里了，我知道你肯定不会去Thomas那里。”Benedikt把外卖的西班牙海鲜饭从盒子里拿出来放到微波炉里加热，Julian没有马上回答而是走到厨房里打开冰箱给自己拿了一瓶冰镇的啤酒。“Julian，下个月我就会回去上班了。”他有些无奈地看着沉默的年轻人，“前天Marco还过来要找你玩光晕，但是你不在。”  
“我没去Erik那里。”Julian终于开口了，声音比以往高了个八度，“你终于要回去工作了吗，我还以为Philipp Lahm会直接让Löw把你辞退。”  
“我又没犯什么大错，现在把我辞退不符合劳动法的规定，再说了现在正是缺人手的时候。”他递给Benedikt一份海鲜饭，但是年轻人没有接过去。  
“你还没犯什么大错，Benni，你最近越来越像Hummels的家属而不是他的公关经理了。你应该考虑好自己的前途，这句话不是你经常跟我说的吗？”  
“注意你说话的方式，Julian Draxler。”Benedikt把两份加热过的外卖放到一边，“你现在谈论的是你上司的感情问题，如果我没记错的话这是我个人的私事，和你没关系。”  
Julian的眼眶有些发红，他把喝了两口的啤酒瓶子放到桌子上，Benedikt注意到他的手有些发抖。当Julian开口的时候Benedikt意识到自己刚才说的话有些过分。  
“Benedikt，你别忘了你还是我的表哥，从我七岁的时候你就和我住在一起。现在你和Hummels的事倒成了我在打探你的私人问题。当年你和Manuel在一起的时候你还带我和你们一起出去，还让Manu陪着我踢球，现在Hummels就变成你的私事了？”  
“Julian，我很抱歉……”他还没说完就被Julian打断了，“这一周我一直住在Manu那里，如果你觉得我在家里打扰了你和Hummels的话我不介意搬走。”

整个晚上Julian都在和Benedikt冷战，Benedikt不由得感叹了一下Julian即使二十多岁了还是像小孩子一样的脾气，并且反省了一下自己是不是在平时对这个孩子太过纵容。吃完饭之后Julian话也没说就上楼去了，把自己锁到屋子里不知道干什么。Benedikt去敲了两次门，没有人回答，也许Julian戴着耳机在听歌，他这样想着，也回到了自己的屋里。  
Benedikt躺在床上看着天花板，或许明天早上应该和Julian道歉，他自言自语，但是转念一想还是算了，这样总是宠着Julian也不是个办法。不过他还是从枕头下面摸出自己的手机，给Manuel发了一条短信。既然Julian这一个星期都是在他那里借住，理应发一条短信感谢一下Manuel照顾了这个让人头疼的年轻人。  
“Julian已经回家了，谢谢你照顾他，Manu。”  
过了不一会儿，Manuel的短信就发到了他的手机上，他看着那几行字，甚至能够想象出如果Manuel坐在他旁边的话会是一个什么样的表情和动作。  
“他已经告诉我他回家了，而且刚才还跟我抱怨你又在吼他。”  
“我觉得我不能再这么宠他了，毕竟他也是一个上班了的成年人了。”他马上回复了Manuel，按下发送键之后Benedikt自己都没有意识到自己的脸上露出了一个小小的笑容。  
“不过他在我这里借住的这一个星期表现很不错，我从剧团回来的时候会发现他在家试着做饭。Julian只是习惯了在你面前当一个小孩子，他会慢慢长大的。”  
Benedikt不能想象Julian做饭的样子，他眼前浮现出了Julian和Manuel两个人在厨房里试图做熟一顿饭的情景，这简直无法想象。  
“我记得是你总在宠他，每次都给他巧克力。”他发完这一条之后Manuel没有马上回复他，于是他把手机放回到枕头下面，闭上眼睛想着Julian小时候缠着他要去和Manu一起踢球的样子，渐渐地他也不知道自己什么时候就睡着了。等到他醒来的时候发现手机里有几条未读短信，最后一条是Manuel发来的，只有两个词，晚安。

周三下午的时候Benedikt没有开车，他坐U-Bahn到慕尼黑市民剧院门口去等Manuel。到剧院的时候是下午五点半，这个时候剧团应该还在排练，于是他坐在门口草地边的长椅上等着排练结束，但是不知道什么时候慕尼黑的傍晚开始下起雨来。  
好在出门之前看了天气预报，Benedikt带了伞。他还是走到剧院门口，站在那里等着Manuel。差十分钟六点的时候Marco从剧院里走出来，看见Benedikt站在那里，他过去拍了拍Benedikt的肩膀“今天Mats他们不用过来，我可以理解为这是你对我们剧团的支持吗？”Benedikt没有回答，他就这样撑着伞站在门口，直到六点的时候Manuel准时出现在了他旁边。  
“我没想到今天会下雨。”这是Manuel跟他说的第一句话，Benedikt自然地把雨伞递给他，就像他之前做过的许多次一样。Manuel拿过那把黑色的雨伞，替两个人撑着。“你有没有开车过来，Benni？”Benedikt摇了摇头，“那我们还是在附近走走看看有什么你喜欢的餐厅好了。”Manuel说着，两个人顺着剧院前面的街一直向南走着。雨下得大了起来，Benedikt注意到Manuel把雨伞往他这边靠了靠，但是两个人之间还是隔着一定距离，这样Manuel的右肩膀整个都暴露在伞的外面。Benedikt看了一眼走在他旁边的Manuel，没有说话。  
最终他们在一家不来梅风味的餐馆停了下来，几乎是同时说出了“我们就在这里吧”，然后相视一笑。Manuel把雨伞收起来放在门口的雨伞架上，老板热情地拿给他们两个菜单，Benedikt翻了翻，没有说话，他们两个之前出去吃饭一般都是Benedikt决定餐厅而Manuel决定菜单。这次Manuel点了几份菜，把菜单还给老板。“没想到你还记得我喜欢吃什么。”Benedikt说着，但是目光没有落在坐在他对面的Manuel身上而是落在了旁边桌子上摆着的一个复古烛台上。  
“我还记得Julian不爱吃胡萝卜，这种事不会那么轻易忘记的。”  
“但是你这么多年却记不起来给我打一个电话。”这句话Benedikt并没有说出来，他低头盯着印着白色和绿色方格花纹的餐桌布，这里的老板一定是土生土长的不来梅人。  
“Benni，剧团给了我两张首演的票，我想问你有没有空去看首演，其中一张我已经给了Julian了，本来我想让Julian带给你，但是……”  
“我会去的，Julian有没有答应你他会去？”  
“他已经答应我了。”Manuel在自己装剧本和其他东西的背包里找了半天，沮丧地发现自己没有带来那张首演的票。“对不起，Benni，我应该是把票放在家里了。”  
“没事，我们可以约时间再见面。”Benedikt笑了笑，这时老板已经把头盘端了上来。“周末怎么样，我不想耽误你在剧团的排练。”  
“可以，如果你周末没有其他的安排的话。”

Benedikt在周末的时候没有穿自己上班时候会穿的正装和皮鞋，他从衣柜里找出来了几件随意的衣服和一条围巾。这条围巾是他在慕尼黑买的，他也忘记了自己为什么会买这么一条围巾，明明自己已经有着数不清的围巾收藏，但是他就是想把这一条围巾买回家，买回家之后这还是他第一次戴。  
他看着镜子里的自己，很好，Julian如果看见的话又会说如果Benni你把胡子刮一刮的话就像一个中学生，只不过你比中学的时候头发少了一些。最后他还是选择把胡子刮了刮，他可不像被人批评说像是穿着自己儿子衣服的中学生家长。  
他们约在奥林匹亚购物中心附近见面，Manuel把一张折了两折的演出门票递给Benedikt，Benedikt把票装进钱包。时间还早，“有没有兴趣陪我看一场电影，Julian不会对这种电影感兴趣的。”他说着，Manuel没有说话，等过了一会儿之后才问了一句，“像以前一样，我去买票，你负责可乐和爆米花？”  
“这次我去买票，你去买可乐和爆米花怎么样？”他说着，露出了一个笑容。在他们身边走过一对中学生模样的情侣，手里拿着刚买的电影票，两个人空着的手紧紧攥在一起。Benedikt看了一眼Manuel，他发觉对方没有说话，只是走过去准备买爆米花。  
他们像很多年前一样坐在电影院里分享一份爆米花，看着被Julian说“无聊”的影片。这是一部没什么意思的喜剧，中间穿插着不引人发笑的笑点。他们两个就这样坐在没多少人的电影院里看着这部电影，在抓爆米花的时候手指偶尔相互碰触。  
等到电影散场之后Benedikt觉得自己好像落下了什么东西，他这才发现自己在看电影的时候把围巾解下来放到一旁却忘记了去拿。Manuel没说什么，只是从背包里把Benedikt的围巾拿出来，围巾被仔细地叠好。他把围巾展开，走过去帮Benedikt系好，就像之前的许许多多次一样。  
随后他们坐在一起喝咖啡，聊着Benedikt上次回盖尔森基兴的见闻。“家里的樱桃树长的越来越高了，我在想要不要送一些樱桃给Lars和Sven让他们去做樱桃果酒。”他说着，喝完了杯子里的最后一点咖啡。有一些咖啡渍沾在他的嘴角，Manuel拿了一张纸巾去帮他把那一点咖啡渍擦了下去。  
“我还记得刚认识你的时候那棵树还不如我高。”  
“是啊，都过去这么多年了，Manu，都十多年了。”  
Manuel看着坐在他对面的Benedikt，看着这个他曾经第一个吻过、第一个爱过的男孩，十多年的时间就这样过去，有很多话他没来得及说，也有很多话他永远也不会再说。  
“对不起，Benni。”他终于把这个词说了出来，只有这一个词，远远不够。  
“你没什么需要道歉的，Manu，虽然你不愿意告诉我为什么，但是我相信我能够理解你，无论是什么理由。”


	15. Chapter 15

如果有人问起Thomas，为什么他会来当一个公关实习生，他会花上十分钟的时间来给每一个愿意听他说话的人讲自己当初是为什么放弃了汉莎航空给他的职位而来到这里的。但是并没有人愿意听他这样长篇累牍的故事，最后所有人也就认为Thomas是因为喜欢艺术而来到这里的。

Erik拿着他的手机，他刚刚接了一个电话，是当地的晨报编辑给他打来的，想找他核实一下报道的问题。他有些疲惫地走进办公室，这个编辑和Thomas一样喜欢喋喋不休，Erik觉得自己一星期的耐心都花在这个编辑身上了，他不知道自己还有没有足够的耐心来支持他完成这周剩下的工作。  
“有没有兴趣晚上去喝一杯？我觉得那家……”还没等Erik说完，Thomas就接上了他的话茬，“对不起Erik，我今天晚上约了别人，如果你下周再叫我去喝酒的话我倒是有一个很不错的选择，那家酒吧我自从上大学起就经常去，酒吧的老板……”Erik没有心情听Thomas从这里回忆什么大学生活，他还有更重要的事情要忙，如果他不把今天的新闻包在下班之前发给Sami的话，他今天晚上就只能去楼下的便利店里买个三明治当晚餐了。Erik也不知道Thomas到底约了谁去吃晚饭，他头疼地看着要发给Sami的新闻包，里面还有三个文件他没有改。  
“我先走了，你还要加班吗Erik？”过了两个小时之后Thomas走到Erik的办公桌这边来看了一眼，年轻的实习生依然对着电脑屏幕愁眉苦脸。刚刚他那个还在弗莱堡读大学的朋友Matthias给他发了一条短信，问他什么时候有空能去弗莱堡看看他。Erik想了想，自己的时间表被各种事情塞得满满当当的，去弗莱堡只能是一个美好的设想。“我还没改完给Sami的稿子，你今天不是约了别人吃饭吗，那就赶快走吧。”  
Erik的话还没有说完，Thomas就已经推开办公室的门消失在了走廊里。被留下来加班的实习生叹了一口气，他喝了一大口咖啡，好像那是他赖以生存的东西一样，这些稿子不知道什么时候才能改完。

“你确定今天要请我吃晚饭，你是不是家里没有存粮了想找个人帮你付晚饭的账单？”Philipp在停车场等着Thomas，他的实习生毫不客气地坐到了自己顶头上司开的那辆奥迪车的副驾驶座上。“我是要请你吃饭，而且是你从来没去过的地方。”  
“我可是在慕尼黑出生、长大的，我不觉得现在需要你来给我推荐慕尼黑的餐厅。”Philipp把安全带系好，他看着坐在自己旁边的Thomas，对方脸上还是那个他熟悉的笑容。“这一点你可以相信我，我觉得你肯定会喜欢那个地方的。”  
“你又不是我，你怎么会知道我一定会喜欢那个地方。”  
“有的时候你自己并不知道自己喜欢什么。”Thomas脸上的表情难得地变得认真起来，Philipp按照他的指示把车开到一条他并不经常走的路上，坐在副驾驶座上的人提醒他要在下一个路口左拐，“很多时候我们都是这样。”他又补充了一句。  
Philipp没有说话，他猜想这个年轻人会带他去什么样的地方吃这顿晚餐，他在成为一个公关经理之后去过各种各样的晚宴、参加过各种各样正式的非正式的酒会，他不知道Thomas会认为他自己喜欢什么样的餐厅，Thomas说的没错，这么多年过去了，他都不知道自己喜欢什么样的晚餐。也许一个三明治就够了，Philipp有点走神，一个记忆的碎片出现在他的脑海中，只有那么简单的一个片段，那个时候他还年轻，坐在后台的一个板凳上等着他的小提琴手回来，旁边的纸袋子里放着两个刚买回来的三明治。  
“我猜你早就腻歪了那些华而不实的酒会和晚宴，必须要穿着正式的衣服，什么都不能多吃什么也不能多喝，真是可惜了那些香槟酒和点心。顺便说，上一次的芒果蛋糕还不错，你们都没怎么吃。”车子停在路边的一个停车场里，Thomas下车去为Philipp开车门，他们两个沿着慕尼黑的一条窄街往前走着，一边走Thomas还在一边喋喋不休。最后他们在一家很不起眼的小餐馆门口停下了脚步，“这是我来到慕尼黑之后喜欢上的第一家餐馆，倒不是因为他们的菜有多好吃。”Thomas帮Philipp拉开了有些年头的木头门，一进门Philipp就闻到一股好闻的烤馅饼的味道，闻起来就好像回到了他在慕尼黑郊外的家，他已经有几个月没有回家去看看了，工作、加班、公关稿，这些东西正在一点点蚕食着他的生命。  
“Thomas，这就是你说的‘绝对重要的人物’吗？”热情的老板过去给了Thomas一个拥抱，Thomas友好地拍了拍老板的背，“这是Starke先生，我的老朋友，这是我的老板，Philipp。”Philipp觉得Thomas是故意这么说的，他和Starke先生握了握手，这让Philipp感觉不是来到了一家餐馆，而是到了Thomas的家里一样。  
“Thomas跟我说你总是在晚上加班加到很晚，你们这些坐办公室的就是习惯了在吃饭上面随便凑合。”Starke一边说着一边把准备好了的黑麦面包放到Thomas和Philipp面前的桌子上。“Thomas一直都很喜欢我做的菜，我觉得你也会喜欢的。”  
Starke先生说得没错，他真的很喜欢Starke先生做的这些看起来普通的食物，在吃晚餐的时候Thomas有的时候会停下来跟他讲一些他也许会感兴趣的话，Philipp全程都作为一个聆听者听着Thomas说的每一个字。这个讲话带一点点巴伐利亚口音的年轻人是唯一一个能让他感觉到一点点快乐的人。

“用不用我送你回家，Thomas？”  
“不用了，我觉得我应该先送你回家，然后再坐U-Bahn回去。”Thomas坐到了Philipp的副驾驶座上，一边说一边低头给自己系安全带。Philipp笑着拿钥匙发动了汽车，他自己都没意识到他这一天露出的笑容比任何一天都要多。Thomas有些认真地看着Philipp专注地开着车，“你觉得Starke先生的餐厅和他的黑麦面包怎么样？”  
“说实话，我并不是很喜欢黑麦面包。”Philipp诚实地说，并且在前面的红灯处停了下来。“但是我觉得这是我这几年来吃过的最好的一顿晚餐。”他看着Thomas脸上的一点点失落逐渐消失，被一个笑容所取代，“我就说过你会喜欢那里的。”Thomas高兴地说着，在那一个瞬间他想去握一下Philipp攥着方向盘的手，但是他还是没有这么做。

Thomas一个人走在去地铁站的路上，慕尼黑的晚上有些凉，他下意识地把围巾系得紧了一些。走路去地铁站总是不如Philipp的车里温暖，Thomas都不知道为什么自己会拒绝Philipp送他回家这件事，并且刚才Philipp也委婉地问他要不要留宿。他不想第二天去上班的时候被人看见自己还穿着前一天的衣服，毕竟Philipp是他的上司，严格意义上他不可以和自己的上司约会，就像一个公关不能和自己签约的乐手在一起一样。

“有人给你送了午餐，Benni，我猜是某一个今天不用去练习的音乐家。”Thomas还记的他在上个月从公司前台把那份包的严严实实的午餐递给Benedikt的时候对方脸上温暖的笑容，“真是个惊喜，”Thomas这么说着，从自己的背包里掏出一个三明治，“我们这种实习生就只能去楼下便利店买三明治了，你说对不对，Erik？Erik！你中午到底想吃什么，用不用我给你带回来？”  
Erik没有接他的话茬，他依旧在改那些似乎永远都改不完的稿子。“我只记得很久之前Timo给Philipp送过午餐，没想到有一天我也能收到别人送给我的午餐。”Benedikt嚼了一口似乎撒了焦糖的蛋糕，他问了Thomas有没有兴趣分享，但是那个实习生似乎什么都没有听到。  
Thomas嚼着自己的三明治，一瞬间那个火腿三明治似乎变得像石头一样无法下咽，他偶尔会听到这个名字，Timo，总是和Philipp一起出现，出现在各个不经意被人提起的细节之中。  
“我觉的以我的烹饪水平，这辈子都不会有人想收到我做的午餐。所以说我还是等着别人给我送午餐吧。”他自嘲地说着，看着Benedikt打开那个食品保鲜盒的盖子，一股番茄酱的味道窜进他的鼻子里。“Mats一直说Sebastian Kehl总在夸奖他做的蛋糕和点心有多好吃，但是我总觉得Kehl是在保护他的自尊心。”Benedikt尝了一口盒子里的番茄意面，“不过Mats的厨艺在一点点地进步，我觉的他做的已经很好了。”  
“你们总是提起那个‘Timo’，你能不能告诉我他现在在哪里？”  
“西班牙，也许吧，我也很久没有听到过他的消息了。”Benedikt把叉子放到一边，用纸巾擦了擦自己的嘴角，“不过你别在Philipp面前提Timo，我想他不愿意听到这个名字。”

慕尼黑最近总是被雨水笼罩，Thomas不知道这是什么原因造成的，也许是那些在报纸和杂志的科学板块上摆出一幅危言耸听样子的科学家口中所说的全球气候问题。他不是什么环境科学家，他知道的只是雨伞现在成了日常生活的某种必须品，尤其是他这种没有车的实习生。  
“你带雨伞了吗，Thomas？”Erik从他的办公桌挡板上面探出头来，Thomas摘下了挂在他头上的耳机，里面放着某个英国乐队的最新专辑。“带了，怎么了？”他的同事有些尴尬地抓了抓头发，“我要去火车站接我之前的大学同学，他要过来几天，但是我没带伞，你能不能接我雨伞用一下？”  
Thomas从来都不是一个吝啬的家伙，他自己完全可以没有雨伞回家，一个带着兜帽的外套和运动鞋让他不惧怕任何慕尼黑的坏天气，雨伞有的时候倒会成为一种多余的累赘。“没问题，你明天上班的时候再还给我就行了。”他慷慨地从自己的抽屉里拿出了一把黑色的折叠伞递给Erik，虽然他并不确定这把伞够不够两个人用。Erik对他连着说了两句谢谢，Thomas摆了摆手，“反正我打不打雨伞都没什么区别。”  
市民剧院聘请的设计师给Thomas发来了新的《安塔利亚来的Arda》的海报草稿，Thomas作为一个实习生是没有什么资格对海报评头论足的，他需要做的只是把设计师的海报草稿给他的上司评判，然后把评判结果告诉设计师。这让他感觉不好，仿佛他自己就只是一个巨大的人形电话。每当这个时候，Thomas会不由自主地设想，如果当初他没有拒绝自己导师给自己提供的那份汉莎航空市场部的工作机会，他现在是不是就不用面对设计师的海报作品和无数的媒体通稿了，这些他都不能确定，他唯一能够确定的是，汉莎航空答应他付给他每月税后三千欧元的薪水。  
不，他还能确定一点，他在汉莎航空公司的上司绝对不会是Philipp。  
“新的海报草稿出来了，你知道Philipp在哪里吗，Benni？”Benedikt被Philipp叫过来帮忙，虽然他现在还在所谓的“休假”，但是有些特殊情况人手不够的时候他还是会回来帮忙。  
被他问到的另一个公关经理回过头来看着他，即便手里还抱着一厚沓打印纸，Benedikt还是给了Thomas一个熟悉的笑容。“不，他没告诉我他去了哪里，不过你可以把海报草稿发给我。”  
“也行，那位拙劣的艺术家急需反馈，我希望你能够给他一些严厉的批评。”  
“等我看到这个设计之后，我会给出我认为客观的评价的。”Benedikt把他手里的打印纸放到复印机里面，这台机器兢兢业业地工作着，吐出一张又一张准备刊登在媒体上的公关文件。  
“你真是太善良了，Benni，我还以为我要在这里一边等着Philipp回来一边忍受那个设计师的催促。你简直拯救了我！”  
他看到Benedikt脸上那种有些羞涩的表情，虽然Benedikt并不是他的直属上司，但是Thomas也不介意用亲昵的称呼来称呼自己的这位同事。他只是单纯地喜欢和Benedikt在一起工作的感觉，这位公关经理似乎能使得周围的一切变得温暖，但是也就没有其他的感觉了。他能理解Mats Hummels为什么在没有演出的时候也愿意给自己的公关经理打一个小时的电话，Benni是一个绝妙的倾听者，但是Thomas只是喜欢和Benni一起工作，仅此而已。  
“Philipp应该是不会回来了，他刚刚离开的时候告诉我如果有什么事的话，明天再跟他说。”Benedikt把打印机吐出来的媒体通稿拿在手里，仔细地检查上面有什么哪怕是及其细小的纰漏。“趁着雨还没有下大，我觉得你可以提前回家了。”  
“哇哦，Benni我多希望你是我的上司！”这句话说出来之后他注意到了Benedikt脸上微妙的表情变化，随后那个稍稍有些惊讶的表情就变成了平时Benedikt惯常的样子，“你不会希望我是你的上司的，至少你不会希望从Philipp手下调走。”  
还没等Thomas做出回应，手机铃声就打断了他还没有说出的话，这种铃声属于Philipp的手机，公司里的每个人都知道的。“你不是说Philipp明天才会回来吗？”  
“该死，他应该是把手机忘在办公室里了。”Benedikt把那些打印好的媒体通稿放到复印机的盖子上，径直往Philipp办公室的方向走，他知道Philipp办公室门禁的密码，就像Philipp也知道他的门禁密码一样，但是他不会轻易告诉别人这个门禁密码背后有什么故事。Thomas跟在Benedikt后面，不忘拿着那些媒体通稿，这些东西放在复印机上面，保不准会被谁当作垃圾扔进碎纸机里面。  
“我猜他是忘记把手机带回家了，我是不是应该帮他把手机送回去……”Benedikt看着在桌子上铃声大作的手机，它的主人现在不是在家就是在诊所，Philipp告诉了Benedikt别跟其他人说自己准备去哪里。“该死，我今天晚上还要去看Mats他们的排练。”  
“我今天晚上没有其他安排，不如我去给他带回家吧，Benni你告诉我Philipp家住在哪里。”  
Benedikt看着Thomas，又回头看了一眼放在桌子上Philipp的手机，“他住在西北公园附近，一会儿我把他家的地址抄一份给你。”

Philipp的医生建议他休息一段时间，这位公关经理在近几个月的时间里有着透支自己生命的倾向。医生用了一种半是威胁半是劝说的语气来告诉Philipp他潜在的过劳风险以及这种后果的危害性。Philipp只能告诉这位医生他这一段时间不但不能休假，而且加班也是家常便饭。  
外面的雨越下越大，Philipp坐在沙发里看自己的ipad，这段时间他的手机似乎显得格外安静，既没有电话打进来也没有短信提示音。这时Philipp才突然意识到了什么，他在自己的包里翻了一遍，没有发现自己的手机，口袋里也没有，无论是外套口还是裤子的口袋。他不得不承认这一个令人沮丧的事实，他把手机忘到了办公室里。  
这种天气再去办公室拿手机显得有些没有必要，他又不想麻烦Benedikt帮自己把手机带回来——他的同事早就说过今天晚上要去看Mats Hummels的演出彩排。他没有打扰别人约会的习惯。  
门铃在这个时候响了起来。  
他不记得自己预约了访客，在这个时候谁会突然拜访。外面的雨下得越来越大，一种不好的感觉出现在Philipp心里，这并不是他多疑，只不过他也曾经在这样一个天气里去拜访另一个人，而那个人即将离开，他那个时候并不知道。  
“您好？”他询问着门铃那边的人，一个意想不到的声音传到他的耳朵里。“Philipp，是我，Thomas，我帮你把手机带回来了，你能不能开一下门？”  
他几乎是用最快的速度把门打开，站在他门口的是全身湿淋淋的Thomas，年轻人的褐色头发成了一绺一绺地贴在脑袋上，连帽衫也开始往下滴水。Philipp意识到从公司到自己住的地方并没有点对点的公共交通工具，他猜想Thomas是乘了一段电车之后跑到这里来的。  
“你的手机，我怕它湿了就一直放到里面的口袋里。”Thomas从自己连帽衫里面的口袋里掏出一个用塑料袋包的严严实实的手机，递给站在他面前不知道说什么的Philipp，Philipp接过那个还带着一点温度的手机，“你要不要进来喝杯茶？”这真是一个拙劣的回答，如果让公关经理Philipp Lahm听到自己说的这句话，他一定会羞愧得无地自容，这完全不符合西泰尔编著的公共关系实务里的法则。  
“不用了，我还是赶紧回家吧。”  
“外面的雨看起来不会马上停，你不如在这里住。”  
Thomas盯着Philipp，脸上的表情有些复杂，这位公关经理不知道自己的实习生此刻在想什么。一秒钟的沉默之后，Thomas抹了一把自己的脸，头发上的水不停地往下流。“不，不用了，我不想明天去公司的时候被人发现还穿着昨天的衣服。”

“你准备去哪里，Timo？”  
“西班牙，我不能永远在青年交响乐团。”  
“也许说不定哪天我也去西班牙了，那个时候我还是你的公关。”  
“我等着那一天，希望不会等太久。”  
Philipp盯着自己的手机，但是他却想起了和这个手机完全不相关的回忆。

 

他的手机没有一点问题，但是Thomas第二天请了病假。听Erik说，那位倒霉的年轻人回到家之后就开始发烧，而Erik为自己借走了Thomas的雨伞自责了好久。Benedikt和Philipp都没心思听Erik在那里念叨“如果我没有向他借雨伞就好了，当初我应该叫一辆出租车。”于是他们把Erik打发到南德意志报那里，妄图用工作来分散Erik的注意力。然而Philipp悲哀地意识到，不仅仅是Erik一个人没心思工作，他自己也六神不宁。  
“你应该去医院看看他。”  
“他应该没在医院，那个家伙还舍不得让自己住院治疗。”Philipp头也没抬地回答了Benedikt给他的建议，他的同事瘪了瘪嘴，“那你应该去他家里看看他。”  
“我们还在工作，Benedikt，你难道不知道吗？”  
“下班的时候，我还建议你给他带些外卖。”  
Philipp回过头来看着Benedikt，脸上的表情仿佛是他听到了MatsHummels和Lars Bender都在同一时间失踪了一样，“我没想到你对下属有如此多的人文关怀。”  
“这是你应该做的，Philipp。”Benedikt特别强调了“你”，Philipp又转过头去看着自己的电脑屏幕，“我懂你说的是什么意思，但是我不确定……”  
“那个年轻人是唯一一个能让你高兴起来的家伙，你不应该太在意他是你的实习生还是你的客户。”  
“谢谢你的建议，这句话同样送给你，Benedikt。”


	16. Chapter 16

Toni在夜里醒来。  
刚刚他做了一个梦，自己像是站在一个城市的十字路口中间，那不是罗斯托克，他可以确定，好像是慕尼黑，又好像是他去过一两次的不来梅。直到他看到旁边一栋建筑的某一个窗口垂下来绿色和白色的旗帜他就知道这是不来梅，Felix曾经带他走过这个地方。但是对面的另一栋建筑上似乎又有着巴伐利亚的州徽。他就这样站在这里，远远地有一个人向他跑过来，Toni看了一会儿，想要朝着那个方向走过去，“Felix”，他喊着，那边那个人朝他招了招手。  
“Felix想让你离开慕尼黑。”另一个声音从他身后传来，他猛地回过头去，Miroslav站在他身后，穿着他几乎没有见过的正式演出服，但是领口没有系领结，几颗扣子也没有扣好。“你应该考虑一下他说的话，Toni。”  
“我没有离开慕尼黑的打算，Miro，我……”他还没有说完，Felix就气喘吁吁地站在他的旁边，拉过了他的手臂。“你不能再这样下去了，Toni，你不能这样下去了。”Toni注视着自己弟弟的脸，Felix的表情复杂，他注意到Felix盯着站在他身后的Miroslav，眼睛里都是敌意。  
“你不仅仅是一个乐手，你还是我哥，你还是父亲和母亲最年长的儿子。”Felix的声音就像是他在法庭上面对对方不怀好意的辩护律师一样，Toni知道自己这个从波恩大学法学院毕业的弟弟是为了什么才放弃了可以当律师的机会而去不来梅当一个艺术基金会的助理。当时他在电话里和Felix谈了很久，劝他不要放弃当律师的机会，毕竟无论是波恩还是罗斯托克的不少律所都给了他工作机会。但是直到那天Toni才意识到原先自己以为听话腼腆的弟弟在执拗起来和自己一模一样。“Toni，你有没有想过你最后会变成什么样子，除了双簧管和Miroslav Klose，你的生活里还有没有其他的东西？”  
“我觉得这已经够了。”Toni的回答让他自己都感到害怕，这不像他，Toni Kroos应该是那个在十七岁离开家的时候还会在火车上偷偷抹眼泪的恋家的孩子，是那个会给Felix打电话打两个小时直到对方不耐烦地问他“你还要不要睡觉了，Toni”的哥哥。  
“有一天你会后悔的，Toni。”Felix说着，每一个字都像是从牙缝里挤出来的一样。Toni回头看了一眼站在他身后的Miroslav，对方脸上的表情还是那个样子，没有一点变化。  
他醒来后盯着天花板，刚才梦境中Felix的话似乎还在他的耳边。Toni意识到自己已经有半个月没有和Felix联系过了，他侧过身来看着睡在他旁边的Miro。这似乎已经成为了他们的一种习惯，只要是Toni在巴伐利亚广播交响乐团有练习或者是演出，Miro就会开车去接他，然后让Toni在自己这里留宿。Toni凑过去吻了吻Miro的侧脸，对方没有醒，Toni注意到Miro即使在睡着的时候也没有所谓的“孩子一样的睡脸”，他似乎在梦里也在思考着什么让人头疼的问题。

余下的几个小时Toni都没有睡着，他躺在床上，伸出手去环住Miro的腰。等到六点钟的闹钟响起来的时候Toni像是条件反射一样迅速地从床上起来，穿好晨衣之后准备去厨房里做点吃的。  
等到他做好了早餐之后Miro也醒了，走到并不宽敞的厨房里拿走了Toni递给他的面包片。Toni注意到Miro没有穿好的衬衫，领口下面还隐隐约约露出昨天晚上他留下的痕迹。Toni又想起那个奇怪的梦，他没有说什么，只是觉得头疼，于是到咖啡机那里倒了一些咖啡粉给自己煮一杯咖啡。  
“今天下午Philipp Lahm给我安排了一个采访，但是我不想去。”Toni看着咖啡机，他知道Miro就站在他的身后，于是头也不回地跟Miro说。“那你就可以不用去。”这是他得到的答复。咖啡机的指示灯从红色变成绿色，Toni把那杯煮好的黑咖啡端在手里，回过头去看着Miro。“你当初也是这样吗？”他问了一句，Miro没有马上回答，而是站在那里嚼着嘴里的面包。  
“当年他们都说过，如果能够采访到Miroslav Klose，那就能中欧洲乐透彩票。”Miro吃完了那片面包，但是依然站在那里。Toni放下手里的咖啡杯，走过去帮Miro把衬衫的扣子一颗颗系好，最后不忘在颈窝的位置再落下一个吻。  
“但是我觉得自己不能得罪媒体和Philipp Lahm。”Toni说着，手却还攥着Miro的手。年长的人没有什么反应，“你不会得罪媒体，Philipp会帮你收拾烂摊子，你只会得罪他。”Miro露出了一个笑容，Toni最近一直有一种错觉，面前的人并不像自己刚刚认识他的时候那样冷淡，就像是随着气温的上升，罗斯托克港的水温也渐渐地由接近冰点变得温暖起来。“那我还是去接受采访好了，我真的不想得罪Lahm。”  
“用不用我送你去？”Miro说着，挣脱了Toni的手。Toni一直不理解为什么他早就拿到了驾照而Miro却不让他自己开车，这也就让Toni只有在回到罗斯托克或者去不来梅看Felix的时候才有机会开车。“你为什么不让我自己开车去，你没必要当我的司机，Miro。”  
“如果你不用我开车送你去的话，那你可以坐U-Bahn过去。”Miro没有直接回答，Toni看了他一眼，就没有继续问下去。他看了一下Philipp发过来的采访时间和地点，“你还是送我去吧，那个地方坐U-Bahn的话实在太麻烦了。你为什么不让我自己开车过去？”  
“因为我还想看到你在舞台上。”  
“既然这样你为什么不回来，我相信乐团会给你一个位置的，如果他们没有位置我愿意把我的首席位置给你。”  
“这件事和你没有关系，Toni。”Miroslav说着，他的眼睛盯着窗外阴云密布的天空，不知道什么时候就会下雨。这和那天早上的天空一模一样，而暴雨在午后如期而至。

Toni接受采访的地方是在一家私人的剧院里，Miro让他先上去和Philipp会面然后自己去停车。他看了一眼这座明显是新建成的实验性剧院，有些感慨为什么Philipp会让记者把采访安排在这里。后来他才意识到这可能是给安塔利亚来的Arda那部音乐剧以及要到来的双年音乐节在造势。  
等到他上楼去的时候南德意志报的记者Sami已经在小剧场里准备做采访了，Toni排在这次安塔利亚来的Arda的主演前面接受采访。Miro自觉地没有过去而是站在后台看着Sami、Toni以及站在一旁的Philipp，这时有人过来拍了拍他的肩膀，他回过头去才看到是Thomas Müller。“要不要咖啡？”Thomas说着，Miro注意到他手里拿着一个连锁咖啡品牌的打包袋。  
“谢谢。”他说着，从Thomas手里接过一杯咖啡，他看见Thomas右手手指上戴着的银色戒指，想说什么，但是意识到这不是他该关心的事情。这让他想起某一个也许还在西班牙的小提琴手，那个时候那个叫Timo的小提琴手是乐团里的第二小提琴手，有着漂亮的金色头发，站在台上就像是瓦格纳所描述的耀眼的骑士。“这已经是很久很久之前的事情了，”Miroslav喝了一口自己手里那杯Thomas递给他的咖啡，对着自己说，“久到人们已经忘记了他。”  
“本来南德意志报的编辑想要安排一个对你的采访，毕竟你是这次双年音乐节的顾问，但是被Philipp拦下了。”Thomas看着在那里沉默的Miroslav，打破了这令人尴尬的沉默。  
“那我应该感谢Philipp替我省去了这项麻烦。”  
“但是没想到你会过来，如果这样的话还不如一开始邀请你来接受采访。”Thomas自顾自说着，Miro趁着他说话的空档喝了一口咖啡，这种连锁品牌的咖啡喝起来永远都是一个样子。“我只不过是送Toni过来，一会儿再接他回家。”  
“看来今天不止我一个人是司机。”Thomas又露出了他招牌一样的笑容，Miro把目光投向那边接受采访的Toni，Sami不知道问了他什么问题，年轻人看起来有些紧张。站在他旁边的Philipp也是表情严肃，Miro看到了Philipp在抬起手摸自己额角的时候手上戴着的和Thomas一样的戒指。这是他没想到的，这个从他还是巴伐利亚广播交响乐团首席的时候就进入公关公司当实习生的金牌公关，居然会栽在一个实习生的手里。

Manuel的采访被安排在Toni之后，他到剧院的时候看见Toni和Miroslav正好开车离开，于是他低头看了一眼表，还没有到约定的时间。Manuel送了一口气，这次的采访并不是剧团的公关给他安排的，他自己也没有自己的公关经理。南德意志报的记者Sami好心地替他联系了自己熟悉的公关经理，Philipp Lahm，Manuel知道这是Benedikt的同事，他心里感到庆幸，庆幸Benni现在还在休假，而且今天Philipp没有把他叫来。  
他走到小剧场里，和坐在舞台的一把椅子上的Sami握了握手，同时也和看起来有些疲惫的Philipp握了握手。“离采访的时间还有一段时间，如果你不介意的话我能不能先去喝一杯咖啡？”Philipp说的时候看着Sami和Manuel，两个人几乎是同时点了点头，Philipp走到后台去，从Thomas那里拿了一杯咖啡。  
“你昨天晚上又加班啦？”Thomas尽量用小一点的声音说着，但是他的声音还是引起了那边Sami和Manuel的注意。Philipp喝了一口咖啡，白了他一眼。Thomas于是没有继续说下去，他伸手摸着Philipp的侧脸，一直摸到额角。Philipp闭了一会儿眼睛，然后又把Thomas的手拿开，“明天我真想给自己放一个假。”他说着，看着Thomas的眼睛，对方蓝灰色的眼睛也在注视着他，显示出和平日不一样的神色。“那就休息一天，我开车带你去帕尔。”  
“算了吧，我还没想好要去见你的父母。”Philipp说着，没有注意到Thomas的目光停留在他拿着咖啡杯的右手上面。“明天还要去和这次音乐节的总监谈一谈，我怎么可能给自己放假。”  
他说完，把咖啡杯递给Thomas，然后走到外面去看着Sami采访Manuel。Thomas站在后台，一直看着他的背影。

Manuel不知道Sami在采访人的时候是这个样子的，完全没有了和Mesut在一起的时候的那种满是宠溺的表情。坐在他对面的记者表情严肃里带着认真，让Manuel莫名地有些紧张，这是他第一次接受这种媒体的专访，还是以主演的身份。  
好在采访的过程还是很轻松的，Sami懂得用什么样的问题去活跃气氛，去平衡每个问题之间的微妙差异。Manuel跟Sami分享了自己作为主演的感觉，对Gmoez的因伤退出感到十分的遗憾，又花了一些时间赞扬了和自己合作的Mesut和Marco，“他们都是最好的青年演员”，他说着，看见了Sami脸上露出的不自觉的笑容。  
“有很多人对于你之前的经历并不了解，你介意和大家分享一下你的演艺生涯吗，毕竟不是每一个之前默默无闻的演员都有机会成为主演，相信这其中一定有很多故事。”  
Sami的这个问题他之前从来没有考虑过，Philipp给他的准备资料里面也没有。他看了一会儿剧场高高的天花板，仿佛这是那一天慕尼黑正在下雨的天空。  
“我是盖尔森基兴人，来到慕尼黑来寻找实现自己舞台梦想的方式。不过我并不像那些从戏剧学院毕业的学生们一样有着那么多的机会，在很长一段时间里我都没有任何工作，但是我依然要打电话回家说我在慕尼黑过的很好。”他想起了那天Benni在电话中带着哭腔的声音，以及自己是怎样坚决地回答对方的请求，Manuel觉得自己的眼眶有些湿润，他努力不让自己的眼泪流下来。“之后我花了很长时间在各个剧场做一些零工，然后在空闲的时候去写自己的剧本。我把自己的剧本和自己之前表演的视频寄给各个剧团，希望他们能够给我机会，但是这个机会似乎来的稍微晚了一点。”没有人知道他的抽屉里有一沓自己写的剧本，剧本的封面上有一行字，给我最爱的Benni。这份剧本他没有给任何人看过，他曾经想过要拿给Benedikt看，但是他最终还是把剧本锁在了抽屉里。十七岁时他承诺要写一部剧给Benni，里面所有的台词都是说给Benni听的，现在他已经写了出来，但是有些话已经说不出口。“现在我觉得自己非常幸运，能够成为这部音乐剧的主演。如果我当初没有坚持留在慕尼黑，也许我也不会成为主演，而是盖尔森基兴的一个普通图书管理员。不过我也不能说那样的生活比现在要差，因为至少那样的话我不会放弃我一直爱着的人。”  
Sami注意到了Manuel有些泛红的眼眶，他放下了手里的笔，“这个问题我不会放到采访里，Manu，我只是作为你的朋友来问的，你有没有后悔当初一定要留在慕尼黑过你所说的那种艰难的生活，而没有选择回到盖尔森基兴？”  
“我后悔过，”他停顿了一下，“如果当初我回到盖尔森基兴的话也许我就不会和Benni分手。但是我要留在慕尼黑，因为我说过我是来这里寻找实现我舞台梦想的方法的，我不能让Benni过来替我承担本来应该我一个人承担的那些困难。有很多晚上我从剧院回来，口袋里的钱还不够买一杯咖啡。也有很多晚上我一个人坐在没有开暖气的公寓里，想着自己如果选择回到盖尔森基兴会是什么样子，也许我正在和Benni一起喝着夏天摘下来的樱桃酿成的樱桃果酒，看着沙尔克对多特的比赛。但是我知道自己只能想一想，这对于现实于事无补，后来我强迫自己不去想那些不可能的可能性，专注在舞台和剧本上面。”  
他说完，Sami递给他一瓶没有打开的水，Manuel喝了一口之后把水瓶放在地上。Sami又重新拿起了笔，Manuel注意到放在他们旁边椅子上的录音笔一直在录音，没有停下来过。Sami随后又问了几个问题，都是无关痛痒的那种。在采访结束后Sami和Manuel握了握手，又和Philipp握了握手，Manuel注意到Philipp微妙的表情变化，但是他相信Philipp不会是那种会把所有事到处乱说的人。


	17. Chapter 17

从采访结束之后Thomas就觉得Philipp有些不对劲，他默默地等着Philipp把Manuel和Sami送走之后坐到车子的驾驶座上。Philipp没怎么说话，打开车门之后坐到了副驾驶座上闭上眼睛似乎准备睡觉。Thomas轻轻地推了推他，“Philipp，你那边的车门没有关好。”Philipp哼了一声，伸手去摸索着把车门打开又重新关好。Thomas过来帮他系好安全带，“Philipp你需要多休息一下。”但是坐在副驾驶座上的人没有回答。  
于是Thomas没有把Philipp送回到公司，而是直接开车回家，他给Erik发了个短信，告诉Erik自己的上司已经跟完了今天的采访，他准备直接把Philipp送回家。Erik在几分钟后回复了他，并且告诉他经理说了今天晚上之前他要收到采访的初稿和记录。  
他有些头疼，这样子的Philipp绝对不能再加班。自从他们在慕尼黑市政厅登记之后Philipp就一直在加班，因此也就从来没有提过蜜月之类的事情。不要说蜜月了，现在他们两个就连一起出去吃一顿晚餐都是很奢侈的想法。Thomas把车停在路边，从手机通讯录里翻出了Benedikt的电话号码。一阵等待的提示音过后，电话那头传来了Benedikt的声音和电视的背景音。“Thomas？”Benedikt问他，“你有什么事吗？”  
“我想请你帮Philipp一个忙。”Thomas说着的时候又看了一眼坐在副驾驶座上的Philipp，他的上司依旧闭着眼睛头靠在车窗上。“今天晚上经理要下午采访记录和采访初稿，Philipp现在有些不舒服，我先带他回家，你能不能帮他把记录和初稿整理好之后发给经理？我让Sami把Toni Kroos的采访录音发给你。”  
Benedikt答应了他，随后Thomas又给Sami发了条短信，让他马上把采访录音发给Benedikt。在收到Sami发来的“我马上就发”的回复之后他感觉自己总算是松了一口气。他伸手摸了摸Philipp的脸颊，并不烫，这是一个好现象，至少Philipp没有发烧。  
但是Thomas的这种心态并没有持续多久，他开车回了Philipp（现在也是他的）家，把车停到车库之后他小心地拍了拍Philipp的手。“到家了，Philipp。”他说着，但是对方没有什么反应。“是不是要我抱你回家？”他半是开玩笑半是认真地说着，然而Philipp只是把他的手放到了一边，继续靠着车窗不想下去。  
“也许我应该送他去医院。”这是Thomas的第一个想法，事实证明，这个想法是对的。

Philipp觉得自己做了一个很长很长的梦，他梦见自己和Thomas从市政厅里出来，两个人右手都戴着一模一样的婚戒。后面跟着的Lukas和Bastian朝他们两个比了个拇指，甚至Lukas还非得给他们两个戴上难看的帽子。Philipp白了一眼Lukas，这个家伙即使来给自己的老朋友当婚礼见证人都要穿着自己喜欢的一双亮黄色运动鞋和亮蓝色运动短裤，相比之下走在Lukas旁边的Bastian则一直保持着一个成功商人应有的着装礼仪。“你们两个接下来准备去哪里度蜜月？我向你们推荐几个地方好了，我跟着乐团去过……”还没等Lukas说完，他的话就被一旁的Bastian打断了，“你不知道，Philipp不会去度什么蜜月的，他得加班——”  
梦在这个时候戛然而止。  
他睁开眼睛，看到的不是自己的卧室或者是办公室的景象，周围变得十分陌生。他躺在白色的枕头上环视了一下自己所能见到的景象，随后明白了自己是在慕尼黑一家私人医院的病房里，Thomas坐在他旁边的椅子上，看到他醒过来之后立马站了起来。  
“噢，Philipp你终于醒过来了，你已经睡了超过十个小时了，其中有三个小时没有意识……”Thomas突然意识到自己似乎不该说这么多话，“我去把医生叫过来。”他说着，但是Philipp拉住了他的手。于是Thomas坐回到旁边的椅子上，“那我应该给你拿杯水来。”他似乎有些手足无措。Philipp没有说话，他只是看着Thomas给他拿了一小瓶瓶装水，又从旁边的橱子里找来了吸管。他不确定这样是否符合医生的建议，但是管他呢，如果不遵循医嘱喝水就会有生命危险的话，那么每天靠咖啡活着的他们早就已经死了不知道多少次了。  
“我刚才做了一个梦，Thomas。”这是他说的第一句话，Thomas难得地摆出了一幅倾听者的姿态，“然后你梦到了什么？”“我梦到了Lukas和Bastian在咱们结婚的当天跟我说我还要加班，没有时间去度蜜月。”  
Thomas笑了，伸手摸了摸Philipp的额头，“你的脑子应该没问题吧，Philipp，Lukas和Bastian根本没有跟咱们两个去市政厅。你还记得吗，当时你说‘咱们今天去市政厅吧，Thomas’，然后咱们就在市政厅门口随便叫了两个人来当见证人，一个是样子有些凶的法国人，还有一个是看着比你岁数要大上二十岁实际上比你还年轻的荷兰人。Bastian不会叫你去加班的，我已经让Benedikt去整理采访录音了，你可以再睡一会儿。”  
Philipp攥住了Thomas的手，年轻人的手掌从来没有像现在这样温暖过。他不知道医生是不是给了他一些药，现在他感觉头还是有些晕。“看来我明天真的得给自己放一个假了，不知道Löw会怎么想，Benedikt现在在休假，我又不能去上班。”  
“Benni后天就回去上班了，明天的话可以让Erik和Julian多忙一会儿。”Thomas说着，两只手一起攥紧了Philipp的右手。Philipp想要继续睡一会儿，但是他似乎突然意识到什么一样，“你说你把采访的录音发给了Benedikt？”他也没有意识到自己的声音有些变了调，“是啊，我让Sami直接把采访录音发给了Benni，让他帮你把录音和采访初稿整理出来交给Löw经理。”  
“你让我更头疼了，Thomas。”Philipp有些无奈地看着还在傻笑的Thomas，“算了，既然你已经让Sami把录音发给Benedikt了，那我也没法做什么了。”他捏了捏Thomas的手指，“不如在双年音乐节之后抽出几天时间来去一趟帕尔，看看你总是挂在嘴边的家乡是什么样子。”他说完闭上眼准备再睡上一会儿，毕竟这一个星期以来他都没有睡过这么长时间了。  
“那我得提前告诉我妈妈让她做馅饼给你吃。”Thomas说着，吻了吻Philipp的额角。

Philipp还记得上一个能让自己哭让自己笑的家伙是谁，那个有着漂亮金色头发的小提琴手，总是在他心情低落的时候用平板电脑自带的软件弹一些简单的音符让他高兴起来。他也习惯了在工作结束之后抱着那个小提琴手的手臂去慕尼黑的某一家咖啡馆喝两杯他们都喜欢的饮料，看那些谨慎的鸽子是怎么在他们脚下争夺食物碎屑。但是他现在不知道那个人在哪里，如果那些科学理论是真的，他会渐渐忘记那个人的长相，那个人的名字，忘记自己曾经迷恋过的那个如瓦格纳笔下的天鹅骑士一般的小提琴手。  
他只会记得现在这个能让他高兴起来的人。这一个人会让他感到快乐，而且Philipp相信，这个人不会离开自己。  
至少现在不会。至于未来，谁也不会知道。

 

“你今天晚上真的不回家吗，Benni，你要是不回去的话Julian更不会给你好脸色看的。”Mats的声音从厨房里传来，Benedikt坐在客厅的沙发上抱着自己的电脑在给Sami发邮件让他尽快把Toni Kroos的采访录音发给他。Benedikt不想回家去和Julian冷战，他没有那个精力，于是他给Mats打了个电话，问他能不能在他那里留宿。  
“还有，你以后真的不用打电话问我能不能在这里留宿了，我应该把钥匙给你一把。”Mats从厨房里出来，把两份意大利面放到餐桌上。Benedikt把电脑放到沙发上准备去吃饭，毕竟这是假期的倒数第二天，他就不得不替Philipp Lahm来加班，他真的很想问问Philipp在让他回家好好“冷静冷静”的时候有没有想过有一天会让自己替他加班。  
“我觉得你做饭的手艺真的有进步。”Benedikt拿叉子搅着盘子里的意大利面，冲着坐在他对面的Mats笑了笑。  
“那是你之前对我的厨艺理解不够深刻，我当年在慕尼黑读书的时候是整个公寓里做饭最好吃的。”  
“等哪一天我一定要见识见识你的看家本领。”  
“我是不是没有告诉过你我给原先的首席小提琴Kehl烤过结婚蛋糕，结果Sebastian和Christopher特意在婚礼之后打电话告诉我说那个蛋糕简直太好吃了。”  
“你的意思是你可以省下一笔买蛋糕的钱？”Benedikt说着，看着Mats把空了的盘子收好。他把手里的叉子放到面前的空盘子里递给Mats，大提琴手接过那个盘子，又伸手替他擦掉了嘴角沾的那一点红酱。  
“首先你得给我一个烤婚礼蛋糕的机会，Benni，不过我不介意把蛋糕做成黄黑条纹相间的图案。”  
“那你就别想带着那个该死的蛋糕踏进我的家门一步，除非你把蛋糕做成蓝白条纹的，上面再写上1904。”  
“你从来没有考虑过我的处境，Benni。”Mats故意做出了一个夸张的表情，让Benedikt觉得他肯定是跟Marco学来的舞台表演风格，“是不是之后咱俩的床上也得画一条黄线了？”  
“不，是画一条蓝线。”Benedikt说着，走回到了客厅里坐到沙发上，他的邮箱显示有一封新邮件，是从Sami的邮箱发过来的。他打开那封邮件，Sami在邮件正文跟他说了一下采访稿整理后会刊登在哪个版面上，Benedikt在快速回复里写到他已经收到了邮件，请他在报纸印好之后送十份到公司的办公室来。  
附件里是一个不小的音频文件，Benedikt有些好奇Sami到底采访Toni Kroos采访了多长时间。在他的印象里，Toni不是一个健谈的人，甚至说会主动回避媒体，这也让这位年轻的巴伐利亚广播交响乐团首席双簧管在公众面前显得十分神秘。不过这次为什么会有这么大的一个音频文件，Benedikt不太理解，他只能猜测是Sami做足了功课终于让Toni打开了话匣子。  
“你真应该辞职不干，他们没有理由让你在休假的时候还加班。”Mats从厨房里出来，坐在了Benedikt的旁边。Benedikt抱着电脑顺势整个人倒在Mats的怀里，他把耳机塞到耳朵里，打开了那个音频文件。Mats的手有意无意捏着Benedikt的手指，Benedikt看着电脑屏幕，Mats身上好闻的香水味混着刚刚的意大利红酱味，产生了一种微妙的变化。  
Sami的采访和之前那些采访Toni Kroos的记者做的采访差不多，问的问题也永远是那么几个。Toni的回答也和之前一模一样，比如不会因为自己17岁就获得慕尼黑国际双簧管比赛的冠军就认为自己是最好的双簧管乐手，还有很多人值得自己学习；比如暂时没有离开慕尼黑去接受其他乐团的邀请，想要把重心放在自我提高上面；最敬佩的乐手不是其他人而是Miroslav Klose，而且希望他能够和自己同台演出……Benedikt听得都有些困了，他回握住Mats的手，“你是不是应该去休息了，Benni？”Mats低头来问他，他看了一眼音频的进度条，后面似乎还有十五分钟的内容，不知道Sami在后面是不是录了一段Toni的演奏。  
他拖过那一段让人烦躁的空白，直接拉到Sami的声音重新出现的地方。当Sami说出“非常感谢你，Manuel，来接受这个采访”的时候Benedikt觉得自己的心跳停了一拍，他努力不让自己表现出来自己的惊讶，故作镇静地听着Manuel客气地跟Sami寒暄。  
他不应该替Philipp来接下这份工作的，Philipp说的没错，Benedikt Höwedes不适合当一个公关。一个好的公关是不能在这种时候让个人的主观情感去影响自己对于事情的判断力的，但是Benedikt发现自己做不到。他紧紧地握着Mats的手，大提琴手的左手手指上有由于常年揉弦而留下的薄茧。“怎么了，Benni？”Mats发觉了Benedikt的不对劲，但是Benedikt抬起头看看了他一眼，“没什么，Mats，没什么。”他说着，但是Mats还是注意到了Benedikt有些泛红的眼眶。  
这些话不是Manuel说给他听的，Benedikt知道，他像是发现了Manuel藏在心里最深处的秘密一样。他把那段录音的进度条拖回到Manuel刚开始回答问题的那里，闭上眼睛听Manuel说着也许永远不会说给自己的话。“也有很多晚上我一个人坐在没有开暖气的公寓里，想着自己如果选择回到盖尔森基兴会是什么样子，也许我正在和Benni一起喝着夏天摘下来的樱桃酿成的樱桃果酒，看着沙尔克对多特的比赛。”“是的，”Benedikt这样在心里对自己说，“我也曾经希望你能够回来，我们一起把那些樱桃摘下来酿成樱桃酒去送给邻居们。然后在有比赛的日子里和Julian一起看电视转播或者去球场。你可以在盖尔森基兴当一个图书管理员，我在一个小公司里当一个普通的职员，我们就像父辈一样过着最简单的生活。你不用为了我而说那些谎话，甚至替我做出决定。”但是这些话他不能说出来，真的不能说出来。Mats注意到了他眼角的一点点眼泪，用另一只手替他擦了一下。  
“对不起，Mats。”这是Benedikt脱口而出的第一句话，Mats显得有些不知所措，“怎么了，Benni，为什么平白无故地道歉，是因为那个还不存在的蛋糕的装饰花纹么？”  
Benedikt摇了摇头，勉强挤出一个笑容。“不，不是因为那个蛋糕，那个蛋糕已经很不错了，无论它是蓝白色的还是黄黑色的。”


	18. Chapter 18

Manuel从剧院排练回到自己的小公寓楼下的时候已经是晚上八点多钟，他运气极差地错过了两班U-Bahn，又在街角那家营业到晚上九点钟的连锁咖啡店买咖啡的时候赶上了咖啡机故障。当他最终拿着咖啡走到公寓楼前面那条狭窄的小巷子的时候，他看见有一个人站在楼下等着他。  
那个人戴着帽子，在夜色下只能看出那个人隐隐约约的身形轮廓。“Julian？”Manuel试探着问着，那个年轻人并没有给他打电话或者发短信说要来这边借住，他只能理解为那个小家伙又和Benedikt吵架了到自己这里来寻求安慰。“你又和Benni吵架了吗，你知道，Benni一直都很担心你。”他走的近了一点，等到对方回过头来的时候他才意识到那根本就不是Julian。Manuel看着Benedikt的笑脸，在昏暗的路灯下他也能看出来对方的眼睛里根本就没有笑意，那是一个过于勉强的笑容，他知道。而那一瞬间他似乎也意识到了什么，他已经不能一眼就看出Benedikt的背影了。  
“我的确很担心Julian，但是现在我可以确定他在家里好好呆着。”Benedikt抬头看着Manuel，“你能不能请我上去喝杯咖啡？”他说着，Manuel有些尴尬地看着他，因为Manuel知道那种眼神代表着什么，当他离开盖尔森基兴去慕尼黑求学的那天晚上，Benedikt也是这样站在他家门口等着他。  
“你怎么知道我住在这里……我不记得……”当Manuel拿钥匙打开门让Benedikt先进去的时候他说了这么一句。自从他搬出了大学时期和别人合租的房子搬进了这间条件更差但是房租更便宜的公寓之后就没有跟Benedikt说过自己住在哪里。也许是Julian告诉他的，Manuel这样想着，但是他不敢确定。  
“我问的Julian，一开始他不肯告诉我，说他答应过你不告诉我，但是我跟他说‘如果你不告诉我的话我就去问Marco’，然后他就告诉了我这个地方。”Benedikt靠着门框站着，Manuel看出来了他眼底的黑眼圈，这是上次他们见面的时候没有的。“是我不让Julian告诉你的，因为——”  
“因为不想让我知道你住在这样一个地方，冬天甚至都没有暖气？”  
Manuel看着Benedikt，蓝色的眼睛里写满了不可置信。随后他好像意识到了什么一样，他走到冰箱前面，从里面拿出了一瓶罐装咖啡。“我这里没有咖啡机和咖啡豆，如果你不介意罐装咖啡的话……”  
“我不介意。”Benedikt走过去拿过了那瓶凉冰冰的罐装咖啡，拉开拉环之后喝了一大口，这比起办公室或者是Mats家里的那种可娜咖啡来说实在是差了太多，但是Benedikt还是又喝了一口。“Manu，Sami把你的采访录音发给了我。实际上我不应该来找你的，毕竟那是我的工作……但是，但是……”他突然有些说不下去了，站在那里低头看着破碎的地板砖。Manuel想走过去像之前那样在Benedikt额头上落下一个吻，告诉他这一切都没什么。但是他发现自己早就忘记了该如何去安慰别人，这么多年来他熟悉的只有把一切想说的一切不能说的都憋在心里。  
“如果不是Sami的采访，你准备把那些话留到什么时候再说？”  
Manuel看着窗外昏暗的路灯和有些狭窄肮脏的小巷子，又把目光收回到站在他面前的Benedikt身上，“也许我永远不会说，至少我不会告诉你，Benni。”  
“你为什么当初不告诉我，Manu，如果你告诉我你在慕尼黑……”Benedikt停顿了一下，喝完了手里的那瓶罐装咖啡，“你在慕尼黑没有工作，住的地方没有暖气，从剧院排练回来之后口袋里的钱不够买一杯咖啡。你为什么还要在电话里说‘我在慕尼黑很好’？”  
“我告诉了你这些又有什么用，Benni，你当时又会怎么办？”Manuel有些自暴自弃地越过Benedikt的肩膀看着他身后斑驳的墙面，那里的墙纸都剥落了很大一块，霉斑在灰色的墙皮上肆意生长。“我会来慕尼黑帮你，至少你不会一个人在冬天连一杯热咖啡都买不起。”  
“这就是为什么我不告诉你，”他终于伸出手，用两只手捧着Benedikt的脸，“我的Benni不应该到慕尼黑来，至少不是到慕尼黑来为了和当时那个没有工作连一杯咖啡都买不起的Manuel Neuer在一起。”他的额头抵在Benedikt的额头上，这是原先他在安慰Benedikt的时候经常用的方式。这个表面看上去安静的Benedikt实际上有着比任何人都大的脾气，在很多时候Manuel要担负起让Benedikt冷静下来的任务，但是这一次他发现自己都没有把握能让Benedikt真正平静下来。“你应该留在盖尔森基兴，在夏天的时候和一个爱你的人一起把树上的樱桃摘下来，等到秋天的时候做樱桃果酒；那个人会和你一起陪着Julian踢球，骑着自行车到郊外去野餐，而不是让你在慕尼黑这个地方和一个也许永远没有前途的演员在一起过这种生活。”  
“我以为整个盖尔森基兴都不会有第二个人像你说的能和我一起做那些事了。说实话，Manu，为什么你不能是你描述中的那个人，你为什么当初不回盖尔森基兴？”  
Manuel把手放回到自己身体的两侧，目光避开了Benedikt。他像是想了很久的样子，开口的时候声音有些发哑，这不像他，那个在台上能够唱出西贡小姐唱段的演员，“我没法回到盖尔森基兴，尽管我想回去。我说过我来的慕尼黑是来实现自己的舞台梦想的，我不能就这样回去……我说过总有一天我会在台上演一出自己写的剧本，写给你的那部剧本。”  
“在你看来我真的不如你那个剧本重要，Manuel？”Benedikt的情绪有些失控，他像是一个被不怀好意的记者提问的公关一样提高了自己的音调，“你为了你的剧本和我分手？就是因为你的舞台梦想，你的剧本？”他甚至有些语无伦次，Manuel紧紧地抓住Benedikt的双手，“你冷静一点，Benni，你完全理解错了重点。”  
“我现在怎么理解已经没什么意义了，Manu。反正已经没有什么可以改变的了。”  
“对不起，Benni，对不起。”Manuel松开了自己的手，他的目光落到地面上破碎的地板砖上。这句话他不是说给Benedikt说的，就像Benedikt说的那样，现在已经没有什么可以改变了。  
“你不应该跟现在的我道歉，去跟那个二十一岁的Benedikt道歉吧，他当年像一个白痴一样给你之前的地址写了那么多信求你跟他说一句话，求你跟他回盖尔森基兴。”Benedikt又想起了自己抽屉里锁着的那些从来没有人读过的信，那些他以为现在站在自己面前的这个人会听到的那些话。“或者你应该和十五岁的我道歉，不……你应该直接跟他说‘和那个叫Manu的家伙做朋友就好了，不管你当时多么喜欢他’。”  
Manuel抬起头来看着这个自己从十七岁的时候就爱着的人，他闭上眼，十五岁的Benedikt笑着搂过他的脖子吻上他的嘴角，然后他睁开眼，站在他面前的Benedikt正看着他，眼睛里没有一丝当年的温暖。他叹了一口气，慕尼黑的四月不应该这么冷，“对不起，Benni，对不起。”Manuel又用手捧着Benedikt的脸，他想要吻他，但是他发现自己没有任何理由，也没有资格。  
Benedikt闭上了眼睛，像是在努力让自己冷静下来。“应该道歉的是我，Manu，我刚才……”Benedikt深吸了一口气，他睁开眼看着Manuel，目光落在对方眼角的泪痣上，多少次他曾经亲吻那个地方，但是他从来不曾见过Manuel落泪。“实际上我从来没后悔过，我不会为了自己十五岁的时候做的决定后悔。”  
“相信我，Benni，我从来没觉得剧本或者自己的演艺生涯比你更加重要。”Manuel蓝色的眼睛看着Benedikt，“我只是想把最好的一切都给你。”  
“你永远都不知道我当时最想要的是什么。”  
“如果我让你跟着我来到慕尼黑，让你一边工作一边还要帮我这个整整一年都没有剧团愿意要的演员，跟我一起住在这个没有暖气的公寓里，相信我，这不是你想要的。即使你在一开始会觉得可以接受，但是最后的结果不一定比现在要好，而会更糟。”Manuel似乎用尽了自己所有的勇气把一切说出来，Benedikt注意到他蓝色的眼睛里闪着一点点泪光，“我也许不知道你想要什么，但是我知道什么选择是最好的。”  
“那你说现在我应该怎么办，Manu，你说什么选择对我来说是最好的？”Benedikt露出了一个笑容，同时Manuel伸手擦干了他眼角的一点点眼泪。“你自己的选择就是最好的，Benni，无论你现在怎么选择，我都觉得是最好的。你不需要问我的意见，你不是Julian，你已经是我见过最好的公关经理了。”  
Benedikt没有回答，Manuel看着他有些泛红的脸颊，努力让自己露出一个微笑。“我能吻你吗，Benni？”他像十七岁时那样凑到Benedikt耳边小声地问着，Benedikt点了点头，并没有像那时一样用一个反问句来作为回答。Manuel小心地吻在Benedikt的嘴唇上，Benedikt主动地张开嘴，让Manuel能够触及到他口腔里的每一个部位。最后Benedikt吻在了Manuel眼角的泪痣上，“我今天不该过来的，Manu。”他说着，“我总是担心自己会后悔。”  
“无论你做什么，都不要后悔，Benni，我不想看到你后悔的样子。”  
Benedikt抱着他的肩膀，双手放在音乐剧演员的背上。“这也许是我最后一次吻Benni。”Manuel这样想着，也收紧了自己的手。两个人的胸膛贴在一起，隔着Benedikt的连帽衫和他自己的衬衫，那一瞬间他甚至能够感受到对方的心跳。Manuel又低头吻了吻Benedikt有些发红的嘴角，他不太敢相信在半个小时之前还是自己在安慰有些情绪失控的Benedikt，现在自己居然成了被Benedikt安慰的那一个。  
“我也许该回去了，回去太晚的话Julian又会不高兴了。”  
“他已经不是小孩子了，”Manuel松开了自己的手，他觉得在这么多年中自己一直回避的东西今天终于明明白白地摆在了自己的面前，Julian已经不是一个小孩子了，他们两个也不再是那两个盖尔森基兴的年轻人了。“你没必要像一个保护欲过度的父亲一样看着他。”  
“这句话我应该原封不动地送给你。”Benedikt的脸上终于露出了Manuel熟悉的那种笑容，但是他也知道，这种笑容是Benedikt给Julian的那一种。“你不能在他不高兴的时候就收留他，让他在你这里陪你一起吃微波食品和外卖。”  
“看来我们两个都把Julian当成了还是十几岁的小孩子。”Manuel耸了耸肩膀，“或者我们还宁愿他是那个十几岁的孩子。”  
“你像Julian现在这么大的时候已经在慕尼黑呆了一年了。”Manuel注意到Benedikt的语气突然变得不像前几句那样轻松，但是还是勉强地让自己显得不那么尴尬，“就像你在采访里说的，你没有工作，住在没有暖气的这间房子里。和你比起来Julian简直不能更幸运了，他至少还能在和我吵架了之后到你这里来抱怨几句。”  
“他比我们两个都要幸运，这也就是为什么我们还以为他是那个小孩子。但是Julian总有一  
“我倒希望他回到盖尔森基兴去，永远别变成像咱们这样的人。”Benedikt最后看了一眼站在他面前的Manuel，“我必须得回去了，不过我相信之后我们见面的机会会很多，Manu，也许今年的圣诞节还能帮你的母亲装饰一下圣诞树。”  
“但愿如此。”他说这句话的时候抬头看了一眼天花板上那块霉斑，“我等着你来看我作为主演的第一次演出。”  
“这不是我第一次看你作为主演，你应该记得我在盖尔森基兴看过你主演过不少作品，不过在慕尼黑还是第一次。”最后Benedikt又说了一句“我会去的。”


	19. Chapter 19

如果Philipp Lahm和Benedikt Höwedes都不能去上班，那对于Julian和Erik来说简直就是噩梦。Julian不得不自己一个人去慕尼黑市民剧场找Hummels来谈新一期采访的问题，这是他绝对不愿意去的一项差事，但是Erik又脱不开身，那些媒体通稿都堆给了他一个人来写。  
Julian站在剧场的门口，迟迟不愿意进去，就算Marco过来跟他说乐团的人早就来了他也不愿意进去。最后他坐在剧场门口的水泥台阶上玩着手机，直到有一个人过来问了他一句“你已经在这里呆了二十分钟了，Mats让我过来看看你是不是还有事跟他说。”Julian抬头看了一眼站在他旁边的人，“你别来烦我，我真的不想和Hummels说话。”他有些赌气地继续低头看手机，直到对方坐到了他旁边。  
“Mats可是跟我说如果你再不进去的话他就要给你的上司打电话了。”那个似乎是剧团演员的家伙递给他一杯咖啡，“算是给我个面子？”  
“你是谁啊，我凭什么要听你的。”Julian这么说着，还是拿走了那杯咖啡喝了一大口，他实在是有点累了。  
“Kevin，我是Marco和Mats的朋友，演工程师的那个。”  
“Julian……”他小声地说着，并且无视了旁边的人的笑容。“你是Mats Hummels的朋友，那就没必要认识你了。”  
“你别这么想，就像我原来一直以为公关也没有好家伙，但是我觉得你似乎还没那么烦人。顺便说，你是那个经常和Benedikt一起来的小家伙没错吧。”  
听见Benedikt这个名字Julian像是一只炸毛的兔子一样蹦了起来，他把咖啡塞回到Kevin的手里，嘴里不知道嘟囔着什么，往剧场里面走去。毕竟他还要完成工作，告诉那个该死的Hummels下一个采访的事情。

“我总是想知道自己到底做错了什么让你对我这么有敌意，Julian。”Mats把自己的琴弓小心翼翼地放到自己的琴箱里，和那把曾经被人用500万美元的价格买下的“凯撒”提琴放到一起。Julian瞪了他一眼，虽然Benedikt和Philipp总是告诉他作为一个公关人员，是不能把个人感情带入到工作中的，无论是对待自己的客户还是对待自己的同时，但是Julian不准备听他这两个上司建议，看看他们两个做的好榜样吧。  
“那你告诉我昨天晚上Benni去哪里了，他半夜才回家。”  
“Benni半夜才回家？”Mats回过头来看着Julian，眉毛挑得老高，“我昨天没有见到Benni，他居然半夜才回去，你没有问他去了哪里吗？”  
“我问了，但是他没有告诉我，我以为他在你那里。”Julian也盯着Mats，眼睛里都是敌意，“他半夜才回来，眼睛红红的，我以为你和他吵架了。那看来是我冤枉你了？”  
“我会给Benni打个电话的。”大提琴手说着，却又得到了公关实习生的一个白眼。“Benni的事情不用你担心，他如果连我都不肯告诉的话，为什么会告诉你？”  
“因为你只是他的表弟，Julian，有些事情他不愿意跟你说。”Mats从口袋里掏出自己的手机，抬头看了Julian一眼。那个年轻人愤愤地把自己手里拿的那一沓打印出来的采访问题提纲摔在Mats面前，头也不回地从后台Mats呆的那一个小单间里出去了。Mats看着年轻人离开的背影，叹了一口气，如果Julian一直对他这么大敌意的话，他也不知道之后该怎么办。  
Julian在楼道拐弯的地方看到了Miroslav，他对这个前巴伐利亚广播交响乐团的双簧管首席点了点头，打了个招呼。他们这些公关已经习惯了在广播交响乐团排练甚至演出的后台看到Miroslav，也对Toni向Miro肆无忌惮的亲昵动作装作熟视无睹。不出所料，Julian往前走了几步之后Toni就从他的面前走了过来，给了Julian身后的Miro一个拥抱。Julian装作没有看见他们，往剧团休息室那边走去。

“Manu，”Julian走到剧团休息室里，这间大休息室里只有几个人在，其中就包括给了他一杯咖啡换来一个白眼的Kevin，Julian过去给了Manuel一个紧紧的拥抱，Manuel觉得自己都要喘不过气来了，“这星期我还想到你家去借住。”Manuel有些无奈地看着站在自己面前的Julian，伸手摸了摸Julian的头发，就像他小时候经常做的那样。“又和Benni吵架了？”他问着面前的年轻人，Julian没有回答他的问题，而是说了一句，“你这算是同意我过去了？”  
Manuel摇了摇头，“我就算不同意你也会蹲在我家门口等着，我要是不让你去借住你不知道跑到哪里去最后还是Benni在担心你。”他看见Julian脸上露出了一个笑容，刚才的不悦一扫而光。Manuel有些好奇，到底是谁惹到了Benni家的小兔子。  
“那我今天晚上去买外卖回去！”Julian说着，脸上的笑容十分好看。Manuel又摸了摸他的头发，“但是只能住一个星期，等到你和Benni和好之后就赶紧回去。”然而Julian似乎根本没有听进去，高兴地蹿了出去。Manuel看着Julian离开了演员休息室，根本没注意到Mats刚才进来和Marco说话。  
“那是你的小男朋友，Manu？”Kevin站在他的身后，脸上的表情十分有意思。“刚才我在门口看见他在生闷气，他好像对Mats很有意见。”  
“那不是我男朋友，是我男朋友的表弟。”Manuel说着，潜意识里根本没有注意到Benedikt已经不是他的男朋友，在他看来Julian永远是他男朋友的表弟，这没什么不对的。Kevin同样递给Manuel一杯咖啡，“小家伙生气的样子还挺好玩，就像是在耍小孩子脾气。”  
“他从小就是这样，被我们宠着长大的。不过这样也好，也不可能所有人都宠着他。”  
“有些时候我也很同情那些做公关的年轻人，年纪轻轻就要去帮着我们这些人把负面的消息全部都揽过来扛着，还要时刻挂着那种假笑。说不定他们心里早就把咱们和那些该死的记者骂了不知道多少回了。”Kevin说着，环视了一遍屋里，除了Marco和Mats在屋子另一端说话之外没有其他人，他似乎有些心虚，“Manu你千万别把我刚才说的话告诉Mesut，我知道他和那个南德意志报的记者现在在一起。”  
“我又不是像你一样嘴上没有遮拦。”Manuel说着，带着一种欣赏的表情看着Kevin脸上的表情。“对了，Manu，你能不能把Julian的电话号码给我？”Kevin像是突然想起来什么一样，用一种期待的眼神看着Manuel。但是他也注意到了Manuel突然变得不好看的脸色。“不，你别想从我这里打Jule的主意，想也别想。”  
“你看起来就像是保护欲过度的父亲，你又不是他哥哥。”  
“但是我有义务把Julian身边不怀好意的家伙拦下来。”Manuel笑着拍了拍Kevin的肩膀。Kevin知趣地把话题转移到了别的地方，站在房间那头的Mats回过头来看着Manuel和Kevin，没有说话。Marco察觉到了Mats的不对劲，他们两个刚才好好地讨论着什么时候抽个周末出来回一趟多特蒙德去看一看。  
“你怎么了，Mats，刚说到是开车去还是坐ICE去你怎么就不说话了？”  
Mats回过头来看着Marco，像是突然回过神来一样。“哦，没什么，你有没有问问Mario要不要一起回去？”  
“他应该会想和我一起回去，不过他老爹没准儿有得在他耳朵旁边念叨他不好好读书整天往家跑了。”Marco一提到Mario就笑了起来，Mats故意忽略了站在对面的演员笑起来的歪嘴。他想着刚才听到的Manuel说的那句话，Julian的表哥除了Benedikt还能是谁。Manuel提起Julian和那位“Julian的表哥”的语气就像是在提起自己的家人一样，Mats从来没有听Benedikt提起过Manuel，他也没有兴趣打听Benedikt之前的情史。在Mats看来，那些都已经是过去的事情了，再拿来自我折磨和相互折磨都是没有意义的。  
“那我们还是坐ICE去吧，不过记得提前订座，我可不想站一路到多特蒙德或者坐在车厢连接处的地板上。”  
Marco对着他做了一个“交给我吧”的手势，但是Mats在内心深处还是觉得相信Marco还不如相信Benedikt能突然喜欢上多特蒙德队。

等到Mats回家的时候他发现Benedikt坐在他客厅的沙发上看着杂志，Mats一开始有些惊讶，但是他终于想起来自己在一周之前把房子钥匙给了Benedikt。“今天你不用给Julian做饭吗？”他问着，Benedikt把手里的杂志放到一边，抬起头来看着站在门口的Mats，“不，他给我发了短信说去朋友家借住了，这一周都不会回来。”  
“那我是不是可以理解为你这一周都会在这里借住了，Benni？”Mats把自己的外套挂在门口的挂钩上，走过去吻了一下Benedikt的脸颊。“你都把钥匙给了我，Mats Hummels，我怎么能算是在这里借住。”  
“我很高兴你把这里当作自己的家，或许在财产公证的时候我可以开具一个证明，证明这是咱们的共同财产？”  
“说实话，我从来没有见过你这样的人，其他人都是尽量希望把所有的东西都公证成是自己的私有财产。你这样做让我这个商学院毕业的学生很难堪，你简直违反了所有的经济学原理。”Benedikt笑着看着站在他面前的Mats，对方也露出了一个笑容，伸手把他从沙发上拉了起来。“我和Marco在想什么时候回一趟多特蒙德，他会带Mario回去，你有没有兴趣——”他还没有说完就被Benedikt打断了，“你别想让我和你一起回多特蒙德，还是周末，你们是不是还计划在威斯特法伦球场看球？那你有没有兴趣跟我回盖尔森基兴？”  
“如果是你邀请我的话，我没有意见。”Mats说着，给了Benedikt一个拥抱，“你真的没有兴趣跟我体验一下威斯特法伦球场的南看台？”  
“那你介意我穿沙尔克04的球衣和你一起坐在南看台吗？”Benedikt的手环住了Mats的脖子，他看到了Mats脸上一闪而过的惊恐，他很满意。“我真为你的人身安全感到担忧，Benni，哦，不对，我应该为南看台上其他的球迷感到担忧，你一个人能够敌过南看台的所有人。”Mats抱着Benedikt的背，在休假的这一段时间里Mats觉得他的公关卸下了那些压力之后着实增了几公斤的重量。Benedikt松开他的手，“不过Mats，你们是准备什么时候回去，难道你觉得双年音乐节还不够你忙的吗？”  
“对了，说到双年音乐节。”Mats像是突然想起来什么一样，他走到门口，去从自己的外套口袋里掏出了什么东西。“我有一样东西要送给你。”  
他回到Benedikt面前，Benedikt重新坐到了沙发上，于是Mats蹲下来抬头看着他。Benedikt觉得一张薄薄的纸被放到了他的手里，他拿起那张纸，发现是安塔利亚来的Arda在双年音乐会上首演的票。  
“我希望你能去看我的每一场演奏，虽然这次的主角不是我。”  
“你当主角的机会还有很多，Mats。”Benedikt把那张票放到沙发旁边的桌子上，双手捧起Mats的脸，吻上了他的嘴唇。他能够闻见Mats身上那种熟悉的古龙水的味道，还有口腔中残留的咖啡味。在这个吻结束之后Benedikt的脸颊贴着Mats的，眼睛看着Mats背后白色的墙壁。“不过你要是放弃巴伐利亚广播交响乐团的合同，回到多特蒙德之后你当主角演出的机会可就没有现在这么多了。”  
“我不在乎那些演出，如果你是想问我这个的话。”  
“这关乎到你的职业规划，Mats，我还是希望你考虑好。”  
Mats站起来，坐到Benedikt的旁边，看着他曾经的公关的侧脸，“有多少人能像我一样成为顶级乐团的首席，又是所谓的‘古典乐明星’，手里还有一把瓜纳里‘凯撒’。我觉得我已经什么都有了，但是我觉得这些都不是我想要的。”  
“那你还想要什么，什么都有了的Mats Hummels先生？”  
“平淡而幸福的生活，也就是和你在一起的生活。”Mats看着Benedikt褐色的眼睛，Benedikt却避开了Mats的眼神，他耳边似乎有一句话在回响着，“你应该留在盖尔森基兴，在夏天的时候和一个爱你的人一起把树上的樱桃摘下来，等到秋天的时候做樱桃果酒；那个人会和你一起陪着Julian踢球，骑着自行车到郊外去野餐，而不是让你在慕尼黑这个地方和一个也许永远没有前途的演员在一起过这种生活。”  
“如果你不介意和我去盖尔森基兴的话……”Benedikt停顿了一下，回过头去看着Mats，嘴角扬起一个笑容，但是褐色眼睛却没有笑意，“我们家门口有一棵樱桃树，每年我们都会把那些樱桃做成樱桃果酒。”  
“只要那是你想要的生活，但是你告诉我，Benni，你愿意跟我一起回去吗，无论是多特蒙德还是盖尔森基兴？我们离开慕尼黑，到一个不会介意你是我的公关经理的地方去。”  
“我一直这样想，但是我觉得给我爱的人当公关经理也不是一件什么坏事。”他笑着看着Mats，大提琴手显得有些尴尬，但是随后还是也回报给Benedikt一个微笑。


	20. Chapter 20

生活似乎永远都是这样的，这句话出现在Miroslav的脑海中的时候他绿色的眼睛正盯着放在早餐面包片包装旁边的那份报纸的头条，那些黑色的铅字印刷的字母在这一个特定的瞬间似乎就只是一个个单独的字母，没有任何意义。Miroslav久久地看着那些被加粗的印刷体字母，一个一个地念出它们的名字，B-U-N-D-E-R-S-R-E……他在这里停下了，这种感觉很不好，又让他感觉自己是那个从波兰到法国，又到凯泽斯劳滕的小孩子，每天面对着陌生的语言和陌生的面孔，这让他感觉到恐惧。这些语言和文字对于他来说没有意义，还不如在泛黄的旧钢琴谱上出现的那些线条和音符直观。他能够知道那一个片段是勃拉姆斯还是柴可夫斯基，能够知道他们在这些看似无趣的黑色音符背后想要告诉所有人的那些话，这真是一种讽刺，Miroslav想着，如果人类真的是像旧约里所记载的那样是由于巴别塔而失去了一种共通的语言，那又怎样解释音乐这种东西的存在。无论作曲的是波兰人、匈牙利人还是法国人，演奏的是德国人、英国人还是奥地利人，只要是一个好的作曲家、好的乐手，这种交流和理解就是超乎语言的存在。  
又或者是一个二十四岁的年轻乐手和一个早就离开舞台的三十六岁音乐节顾问，有的时候Miroslav会在无法入睡的夜晚盯着自己房间的天花板，想他们两个之间除了音乐之外还有什么交集。还是说这就已经够了。  
生活似乎永远都是这样的，每天早上固定醒来的时间；桌子上放着的报纸；客厅的沙发上一本半摊开的Toni在读的小说，有时是没有什么营养的畅销书，有时又是叔本华。Miroslav放下那片没有动过的面包片，站到窗前看着外面灰蒙蒙的天空。昨天晚上的天气预报说今天会有降雨，但是那存在于未来的雨水却久久没有像预想那样倾泻而下，就像是一个过于冗长的序曲，会把台下观众的兴趣一点一点打磨干净。在更早的时候刮了一阵风，现在还没有到刮风的季节，至少不是这种似乎只有秋天才有的风。Miroslav的视线落到花园里的那棵小枫树上，却发现那已经不是他刚刚搬来慕尼黑的时候种下的那棵细瘦的树苗了，它比一个月前又高了许多，Miroslav不禁在想，这棵年轻的枫树到底要长多高，是不是要努力把这灰暗一片的天空刺破。  
手机短信的提醒声音吸引了他的注意力，Miroslav抓过放在一旁的手机，看了两眼短信的内容。有一个人要从不来梅到慕尼黑来，这让他感觉到诧异，因为在他的印象中那个人是出了名的讨厌慕尼黑。Miroslav坐回到沙发上，仔细地斟酌着该怎样回复这样一条短信，似乎每一个词每一个字母都是值得反复推敲和打磨的乐曲。但是他最终还是放弃了编辑好的那条回复，只是用一句“我会开车去火车站接你”代替了所有他想说的话，但实际上他也不知道自己是不是真的想说那些。  
咖啡已经变冷了，Miroslav索性把那剩下的半杯咖啡倒进水槽里。昨天Toni似乎和他提了一句“我明天要去和Felix的老板谈一谈双年音乐节之后的演出赞助的事情”，他没怎么关心，只是像往常一样说了一句“Toni这些事情你完全可以交给Philipp去帮你解决。”年轻人最后看着他的眼神有些复杂，Miroslav不露声色地注视着年轻人的侧脸，蓝色的眼睛在这个角度显得颜色更加深沉，Miroslav突然意识到他已经不是当时那个十七岁还满是青涩到慕尼黑来找他学习的小孩子了。时间推使着一切向前走去，同样也能带走年轻人眼睛里那种像孩子一样的光芒。  
他把自己的杯子收好放回到架子上，属于Toni的白色咖啡杯孤零零地被放在架子的下面一层。Miroslav盯着Toni的杯子看了一会儿，似乎年轻人此刻正拿着那个白色杯子等待着咖啡机里的咖啡，最终他把自己的杯子从上面一层拿下来，放到了那个白色杯子的旁边。

Miroslav站在慕尼黑火车站的停车场入口处，不知什么时候风又刮了起来，风吹动树叶的声音在嘈杂的说话声、汽车发动声、脚步声中显得异常清晰。他不自觉地把围巾系得更紧了一些，从不来梅开来的ICE还没有到，Miroslav发现自己似乎来的太早了。过了不知道有多久，也许是三个序曲那么久，也许是一个“自新大陆”那么久，他看见了只带了一个旅行包的Torsten出现在他的视野里，那个前大提琴手还是像往常一样戴着一顶帽子，Torsten朝他挥了挥手，但是Miroslav只是站在那里，没有什么反应。  
“这不是我第一次来慕尼黑，我完全知道该怎么坐U-Bahn，你别忘了我在这里读过五年书。”Torsten坐到Miroslav车子的副驾驶座上，把自己的旅行包扔到了后座上。Miroslav盯着他系好安全带之后才给自己系安全带，Torsten似乎察觉了他这一个微小的举动，“我不会像你想的那样一碰车子就会出事”，他说着，催促Miroslav赶紧把车发动起来。  
“你为什么到慕尼黑来？”Miroslav只说了这样一句话，Torsten没有回答他，外面开始下雨，一些雨点落在车窗玻璃上。Miroslav启动了雨刷，一时间车内只能听见那些雨点砸向前挡风玻璃的声音和雨刷单调的声音。Torsten把他那一侧的车窗打开，混杂着雨水的风吹进车里，“我以为你早就知道了，Toni没有告诉你吗？”  
“我不想干预他自己的事情，”Miroslav说着，把Torsten那边的车窗关上，前方是一个红灯，车停在这里，前面一辆车的后车灯通过前挡风玻璃上雨水的散射变成了一种好看的样子，“毕竟我只是他之前的一个老师。”  
Torsten叹了一口气，Miroslav故意扭过脸去不去看Torsten看着他的目光，“他说你是他的情人。”Torsten的声音此时就如同巴赫无伴奏大提琴曲的第一首第一个小节那样刺耳，琴弓在琴弦上不断地摩擦，“你似乎总是这样，就算是当年你也只是说Micha是你的赞助人。”  
“他只是我的赞助人。”Miroslav发动了车子，他们沿着慕尼黑一条并不算宽阔的街道行驶着，雨越下越大，这在昨天甚至是今天早上还是存在于“未来”之中的雨水终于像是要洗刷掉一切一样从天上落下来。  
“都这么多年了，承认你当初是怎么想的并没有那么可怕，Miro。”  
“就算我知道自己是怎么想的，那又有什么用。”他回过头来看着Torsten，绿色的眼睛里似乎在暗示着什么。“你这次回来除了要和Toni谈一谈他的音乐会之外还有没有其他的打算？”  
“过来拜访我的老朋友，‘凯撒’，顺便和他现在的主人喝杯咖啡。”  
听到那个名字的时候Miroslav握方向盘的手稍微抖了一下，Torsten注意到了这个细节。“你还是把自己困在那一年的那一段时间里，都过去那么久了，Toni说你至今不让他开车，也不愿意碰双簧管。”  
“我不想欠你什么，Torsten。”  
“你根本不欠我，这些东西都是你自己想象出来的。天啊，Miro你什么时候能别把自己当作世界的中心，认为所有的好的坏的都和你有关系一样？”  
“其他的事情和我没关系，但是这件事和我有关。”他的手紧紧地握着方向盘，让Torsten确定那之后肯定会在手掌上留下一些痕迹。“是我让你没法再拿琴。”  
“但是我记得你在很早之前就说过我的演奏方法迟早有一天会让我的手报废，那件事只不过让这个时间提前了一点点。”  
Miroslav没有说话，过了很久他才终于说出一句，“现在我终于相信那把‘凯撒’是不吉利的琴，它的这几任主人都没能逃过去。”  
“你居然还会相信这种传说，拿着‘凯撒’的人会给自己的舞台生涯带来厄运？”  
“我更倾向于说‘凯撒’会让自己的主人陷入感情纠葛，这对于一个乐手来说是致命的。”Miroslav说出这句话的语气就像是在评论一位乐手的演奏是不是出色，Torsten看着他，“如果你说这把琴是Beckenbauer买来送给那个荷兰人的故事的话我还相信这个都市传说，哦，Beckenbauer还曾经把这把琴借给过Klinsi，不过你不能只听了这两段故事就说‘凯撒’不吉利。”  
“如果你和Hummels好好谈一谈的话你就会后悔当时把‘凯撒’卖给他了，你会选择让它放在你的保险柜里落灰。”  
Torsten侧过脸去看外面模糊一片的街景，他还记得Mats到他那里去求那把“凯撒”时的样子，不知道当年的Micha是不是也像Mats一样去向Beckenbauer那个老头子说“我希望能把它重新带上舞台”。一把瓜纳里，Torsten把这把Micha花了几百万美金买来的琴用不到一百万欧元的价格卖给了Mats，“把它重新带上舞台，我也可以假装自己也在舞台上。”他这样对Mats说，看到了那个年轻的大提琴手在第一次见到“凯撒”时眼睛里兴奋的光芒，那种光芒也曾经出现在他自己的眼睛里。  
“我相信Mats会是一个比我好的乐手。”他最终说了这么一句，回过头去看着旁边开车的Miroslav。“他要回多特蒙德了。”Miroslav说着，前面再过几个路口就到了他住的地方，周围的街景即使在大雨里变得模糊但是也同样令人熟悉，还有街角面包店的味道，那里有Toni喜欢的牛角面包。“是的，Mats告诉了我，他有计划回到多特蒙德，他原来的公关Benedikt跟我说Mats计划去申请多特蒙德爱乐的席位。”  
“真实让我们感到自由，而谎言让我们感到安全。”Miroslav没头没脑地说了这么一句，这是昨天他看到Toni随手写在一张纸上的一句话，“我和Hummels谈过，他说他有意在多特蒙德的一所中学去当一名音乐教师，我觉得你的‘凯撒’可能又要易主了。”  
“你肯定是在开玩笑，Miro，Mats那样的古典乐明星去多特蒙德当一个中学教师？你如果说他去多特蒙德大学的音乐专业当客座讲师我还会相信。”  
Miroslav没有多说什么，他只是简单地把真相摆在了所有人的面前。Mats的话让他觉得刺耳，“原先我觉得音乐对于我来说是最重要的，但是现在我觉得有更重要的一些东西。”  
“是什么让你做出了这样的决定，Hummels？”他站在乐团琴房的门口，这间琴房里只有Mats Hummels一个人，Toni的琴房在楼上，Miro过来接他回家。  
“有的时候遇见一个人，做出了一个决定，那之后的我们就不再是原来的我们了。”Mats似乎引用了某一本书里的一句话，但是Miro想不起那本书的名字了。“我现在相信‘凯撒’的诅咒了，”Miroslav嘴角扯起一个笑容，“它会拿走你对音乐的爱，让你爱上一个甚至都不爱你的人。”这把提琴很早之前的主人他并不熟悉，只是听业界的那些传闻，将一些碎片化的信息拼凑成一个完整的图样。但是他知道Torsten的故事，现在也知道了Mats Hummels的。  
“我不觉得这是什么坏事，”巴伐利亚广播交响乐团的首席大提琴抱着他的那把“凯撒”，坐在那里看着Miroslav，这个场景有些熟悉，在很久之前他曾经不止一次地看到Torsten用这种样子看着他。“毕竟比起乐手来说，我们首先是一个个普通人。我很幸运自己能爱上某个人，这总比只爱那些不会去爱你的音乐要好。”

车停到了Miroslav家的车库里，Miro从后备箱里拿出了一把黑色的雨伞递给Torsten，“对不起，Torsten，我不该跟你提那些事情的。”他站在Torsten的身后，看着前面走着的人的背影。Torsten停下自己的脚步，有些疑惑地回头看着依然站在那里的Miroslav，“你是说开车的事吗？都那么多年了我都不在乎了。”  
“不，”他的声音在车库里显得异常清晰，“我不该跟你提‘凯撒’的事情。”  
Torsten知道Miroslav指的是什么，“凯撒”，一把会拿走演奏者对于音乐的爱的琴，让演奏者爱上一个甚至都不爱自己的人。他在那里站了一会儿，走过去搂过了Miroslav的肩膀，“你跟我提这个也没什么意义了，毕竟现在我是一个商人。”Torsten拍了拍Miroslav的背，“赶紧回去，但愿你的冰箱里有吃的，我都快饿死了。”


	21. Chapter 21

周末的时候Julian终于迎来了自己久违的休假，但是Manuel还要去剧团做最后的排练，下周四就是慕尼黑双年音乐节的开幕，他们剧团的这一出安塔利亚来的Arda要在音乐节开幕的当天晚上作为开场演出和所有的观众见面。Julian早上窝在沙发上睡懒觉，听见Manuel在屋里收拾东西，“喂，Manu你居然这么早就去剧团，你们这群人难道不是都有睡到中午然后下午再排练的毛病吗？”Julian的声音里明显透着一股“我没有睡醒”的意思，Manuel打开房间的门，穿着一身被Julian评价为“Benni看了之后会掉头发”的便装，手里提着一个大号的背包。  
“下周就是双年音乐节的开幕式，剧团所有人都跟疯了一样，上到经理下到打杂的实习生。”Manuel叹了口气，从厨房的桌子上抓了一包没有开封的圆面包，慌乱地撕开塑料纸包装，Julian把头蒙在厚毛毯下面，这条毛毯还带着一股子霉味，但是塑料纸包装被撕开的声音还是在早晨7点显得那么刺耳。“Julian你今天终于休假了吗？”  
Julian从毯子下面哼了一声，直到Manuel过去把那个毯子一把从他头上掀开，这个年轻人才像被踩了尾巴的猫一样从沙发上跳起来。“我一定要揍你，你们剧团没有一个好家伙！”Julian大声嚷嚷着，完全没注意这栋窗户都关不牢的旧公寓的隔音效果差到他这样嚷嚷一定会吵醒隔壁正在补觉的售货员。Manuel嘘了他两声，“你是说Marco还是Mesut，我不觉得你还认识其他剧团里的人。”他故意省略了Kevin，因为他真的不想让Benni的小兔子和Kevin扯上什么关系，Kevin人是不错，但是还没有好到可以让Julian和他在一起让人放心的地步。  
“还能有谁，还不是那个Kevin Großkreutz，每次我去你们剧团的时候他都故意找我茬，还让Marco给我带话什么的，我现在都不能跟Marco好好说话了。”Julian生气地坐在沙发上，盯着正在嚼面包的Manuel。他的周末的懒觉就这样被Manuel搅合了，而且一想起Kevin来他就一肚子气。  
“我好不容易休一天的假，本来今天还要加班，但是Benni告诉我不用去了，你不能理解我等这一天等了多久，你毁了我的周末！”  
但是Manuel并没有把重点放在生气的Julian是怎么强调自己的休假是多么来之不易上，“Benni一个人去加班，你不是说他还在休假吗？”  
“不是加班，那个Frings从不来梅过来要见Hummels，Benni就非得要一起去，我估计他是不想让我和Hummels吵起来。”  
Manuel把没有吃完的两个面包用塑料纸包好，塞到了自己的双肩背包里。他知道自己的表情现在看起来一定很尴尬，但是他还是试图表现的自然一点。“我得赶紧出门了，剧团经理说今天早上八点就要全部到齐。”  
“哦，那你顺便告诉Marco一声我有空再去找他玩游戏，还有，你一定要提醒他不能让Kevin跟着去！”  
“我不会告诉Marco的，这样他就没法把该死的Kevin叫过去了。”Manuel在心里想着，并没有说出来。他最后回头看了一眼Julian，年轻人又把自己的脑袋裹在了毯子里，也许应该告诉Julian这周结束之后就回Benni那里，Manuel想了一想，这件事最好还是让Julian自己来决定。

本来计划中午睡醒之后直接去和Thomas约好的墨西哥快餐馆吃一顿早午餐的Julian不得不调整自己的计划，他晃晃悠悠地从Manuel家客厅那个不舒服的沙发上起来到狭窄的厨房里去找吃的。冰箱里没有什么可口的早餐，一罐发了霉的酸黄瓜在冰箱里散发出可怕的味道。Julian小心翼翼地把那罐早就不能吃的东西丢到了厨房垃圾桶里，并且郁闷地打开了仅有的一袋麦片准备泡牛奶吃。  
他知道Manuel在慕尼黑过的并不好，但是这几次在Manuel家借住的时候Julian才真正感受到了什么叫做“生活窘迫”。之前Julian曾经向Benedikt抱怨过家里客厅的地毯不如Marco家的舒服，Benedikt坐在沙发上头也不抬地报出了一个令他咋舌的价格，“那是Marco家地毯的价钱，是你表哥两个月的工资。”Julian有些惊恐地看着Benedikt，并且在心里算着自己到底要工作多少年才能在慕尼黑过上像Marco那样的生活。但是现在他发现自己和Benedikt的生活已经很不错了，真的很不错了。  
“我其实挺好奇的，你为什么不让我告诉Benni你的联系方式，我可是记得当时Benni问过我好几次还有没有你的电话号码。”Julian在某个晚上坐在已经塌了一半的沙发上问旁边正在看双年音乐节日程表的Manuel。对方抬起头来看了他一眼，把已经揉得有些皱巴巴的日程表放到沙发扶手上。“为什么要告诉他，让他到我的公寓来看我是怎么在冬天没有暖气的情况下还能活的好好的吗？”Manuel调侃地说，但是Julian注意到他的眼睛有些发红，于是便没有继续问下去。“有些事情你现在还没法理解，Julian。”新晋的主演又开始研究那份日程表，并且用铅笔把与自己有关的那些活动一个个圈了出来。“你别把我当成什么小孩子，你二十一岁的时候已经在慕尼黑晃悠了一年了好不好。”  
Manuel没有说话，这让Julian感到无聊，于是他继续去看电视上没营养的娱乐节目。

“嗨，Thomas，这边！”Julian还是提前到了那家墨西哥风味的快餐厅，他坐在靠窗户的长条吧台桌旁边，喝着一杯墨西哥特色的沙橙汁。如果Thomas再不来的话他就要把这杯饮料喝完了。正当他准备去先给自己点个玉米卷充饥的时候Thomas终于来了。  
“你来的这么早啊，Julian。”Thomas有些不好意思地坐在Julian旁边，顺手拿过桌子上摆的小菜单研究起来。Julian甩给他一个白眼，这让Thomas想起了心情不好的Benedikt。“今天早上起太早了，Benni又跟我说不用去跟他加班，所以就提前过来了。”  
“也不知道今天大家都怎么了，Philipp也跟我说今天晚上的基金会晚宴不用我去了，所以你有没有兴趣今天晚上叫Erik一起出来喝两杯？”  
“基金会的晚宴不叫你去？我以为只有Benni能做出这种不叫我去的残忍事情，难道现在的晚宴都流行不让带家属了吗？”Julian故意拖长了音调，他去给自己点了一个taco，顺便给Thomas点了一大份尤卡坦芝士饼。  
“这是Philipp的决定，我想他一定有这么做的道理。”Thomas又给自己加了一杯蓝色玛格丽特，Julian露出了一个有些嫌弃的表情，不止是因为Thomas在中午喝酒，玛格丽特，天啊，只是因为Philipp不带他去晚宴他就这样了？  
“我还以为你们都是爽快人，没想到Philipp还是那么在乎业界和外人怎么说啊。”Julian喝完了自己的那杯沙橙汁，翘着脚看着Thomas在等自己的芝士饼。“他要是那么在意外界的想法，当初和你这个实习生搞到一起的时候怎么没好好想想。”  
“你应该回去把西泰尔的公共关系实务抄十遍，难道Benni没告诉过你别在其他下属面前批评自己的上司吗？”  
“我爱我的工作，请你别告诉Philipp。”Julian说着，脸上露出一个大大的笑容，“不过公关实务里面不是说过‘永远别说谎’吗，我只不过实话实说，他既然能和你在一起，就别怕别人拿这件事来说。”  
“Philipp永远有自己的决定，我相信他做的是对的。我如果是Philipp的话也不想跟那些可能会给我几百万欧元赞助的人说‘这是我带的实习生，他现在和我在一起’，这比Mats跟自己的赞助商介绍Benni是他男朋友一样尴尬。”  
Julian知道Thomas是故意在打这个比方的，他现在很想把一会儿端上来的taco丢到Thomas脸上——就像Kevin那次跟他说自己做过的那件事一样，天啊，他现在居然觉得Kevin做的实在是太漂亮了。  
但是Julian是不会在Thomas面前示弱的，他从小到大都没怎么吃过亏。Julian看着Thomas，慢悠悠地说了一句，“我听说Philipp要调到咱们公司集团旗下的另一家传媒公司去。”  
“是啊，他跟我说了。”那盘taco和Thomas的芝士饼终于端了上来，Thomas着急地抓过一块塞到自己嘴里，“那你怎么样，是一起调走还是继续留在这里？”  
“调走的是Philipp，不是我，也许他调走了之后我就能转成正式员工了吧。”Thomas的声音含含糊糊的，Julian也咬了一口自己的taco。Philipp选择在双年音乐会之后调走，这不得不说是一个恰到好处的时机，Thomas在公司里已经呆了一年，只要Philipp还在公司里还是他的上司，Thomas Müller就不可能成为公司的正式员工。  
“你不觉得这样的话你们俩就不能每天都见面了吗？”  
“不能每天见面又怎么了，总比在晚宴的时候跟别人介绍这是我男朋友，也是我的实习生这种情况要好吧。”Thomas看了一眼Julian，这种表情Julian觉得很熟悉，就是Manuel跟他说“有很多事你不懂”的时候的那种表情。“说不定过了几年我也是公司的中高层了。”他又补了一句，完全没在意自己的嘴里都是芝士条。  
“我真搞不懂你们这些人是怎么选自己的另一半的，还是说整个公关行业都这样，Philipp，还有Benni。”  
“Benni我不知道，但是我觉得我是唯一一个能让Philipp笑起来的人。”这是一个典型的Thomas Müller式的回答，Julian没说什么，继续吃着他的taco，一边吃一边想为什么Benni不让他一起去见那个Torsten Frings。

“非常感谢您能邀请我，Frings先生。”Benedikt到了Torsten Frings跟他约好的那家小咖啡馆，还是摆出了一幅职业公关的姿态。对方倒是很轻松地和他握了手，“这不是什么正式场合，叫我Torsten就行。顺便说一下，Mats今天不会过来了，他今天晚上直接在晚宴上和咱们见面。”Torsten说着，坐回到了自己的座位上，Benedikt注意到了坐在旁边的Miroslav，对方没有站起来和他握手，只是像老熟人一样向他点了点头。“你们好好聊，我只不过是过来喝一杯咖啡。”Miroslav说着，但是Benedikt知道这个前双簧管首席绝对不会是“只过来喝一杯咖啡”。  
“我知道在这种时候谈工作有些不合时宜。”Torsten说着，旁边的侍者过来问Benedikt要喝一些什么，“一杯美式”，他这样回答，继续听Torsten在说什么。“但是我还是想跟你谈谈明年Mats的演奏会的赞助问题，我觉得明年他可以选择去欧洲巡演，在马德里和巴黎都有非常好的演出时机和场地。”  
“这件事不是我一个人能够决定的，虽然我是Mats的公关经理，但是这最终还是需要Mats本人来同意。”侍者给Benedikt端上来了他的美式咖啡，他说了一声谢谢，“Mats本人是怎么想的，作为他的公关经理我觉得这是不错的选择，当然还要看他明年是不是和多特蒙德交响乐团签了新的合同。”  
“Mats本人不想再接任何的巡演，”Torsten看着坐在他对面的Benedikt，但是Benedikt注意到在Torsten说完这句话之后Miroslav耸了耸肩，“事实上，”Torsten的眼神复杂，作为一个公关，Benedikt嗅到了空气中这种紧张的气氛，“Mats不准备去申请多特蒙德交响乐团的职位。”  
“这和他告诉我的不一样。”Benedikt喝了一口咖啡，这是他觉得紧张的时候就会做的动作，“Mats跟我说他计划去申请多特蒙德交响乐团的大提琴首席，因为之前的首席解约去了荷兰。”  
“Hummels计划去多特蒙德任教。”一直坐在后面的Miroslav说了一句话，Benedikt试图掩饰自己脸上的震惊，“我不知道多特蒙德大学还有音乐专业，他还不如去科隆音乐学院当个客座教授。”他的声音里还是有一些紧张，而且Benedikt可以确定坐在自己对面的这两个前乐手都听了出来，这些乐手都是异常敏感的家伙。  
“你也许不能理解，你捧出来的古典乐明星的职业规划是去多特蒙德当一个文理中学的音乐教师。”Torsten Frings的声音突然变得异常尖刻，Benedikt还没有见过这个艺术基金会的经理用这种语气和自己的合作伙伴说话。“也许我应该和他好好谈一谈，毕竟他当年从我这里买走‘凯撒’的时候跟我说的是他要把那把琴重新带上舞台。”

整个下午Benedikt都觉得自己心神不宁，他试着让自己平静下来，毕竟今天晚上他还要去参加艺术基金会举办的晚宴。他站在穿衣镜面前，一遍一遍地告诉自己要放松，这并没有什么，Mats总会把事情的来龙去脉告诉他。但是事实是Benedikt发现自己在打领带的时候手有些发颤，一个普通的领带结被他折腾了十分钟都没有打好。这是他又一次被人隐瞒事情的真相，而且都是被他觉得自己可以信任的人。  
最终他还是按时到了举办晚宴的宴会厅，脸上挂着职业的微笑。Mats在门口等着他，看到他的时候大提琴手跟旁边的人说了句什么然后朝他这边走来。Benedikt看了一眼Mats，然后把目光落到门口漂亮的签到台上，Torsten今天下午跟他说的话还是那么刺耳。  
“你也许应该让Mats重新考虑一下，让他想清楚现在对于他来说什么是更重要的，我相信他现在还没有到什么和情人去隐居的时候。”那个前传奇大提琴手露出了一个充满讽刺的笑容，“他不应该傻到为了谁去放弃自己的琴，这不值得。”  
“难得你今天的领带打得不如我的好看。”Mats有些调侃地看着Benedikt的蓝色领带，Benedikt没有说话，和Mats一起走进了宴会厅。他注意到纽伦堡爱乐的艺术总监朝他们这边走过来，Mats脸上也挂起了那种可以上杂志封面的笑容，大提琴手和艺术总监握手，“请允许我向你介绍，这是我的公关经理，也是我的男朋友，Benedikt。”  
Benedikt脸上的表情有些尴尬，但是还是和艺术总监程序性地握了握手。如果Mats可以这样坦诚地跟保守的纽伦堡艺术总监说自己的公关经理就是自己的男朋友，那为什么他不肯和自己坦白他的职业规划。  
“Mats，”等到纽伦堡的艺术总监离开之后，Benedikt拉住了想要去和某位著名指挥攀谈的Mats，“我想我们在双年音乐节之后需要好好谈一谈。”

晚宴的形式永远都是一个样子，Benedikt甚至可以通过会场内桌椅摆放的位置来判断出这到底是哪个会展策划公司承办的晚宴。策划者甚至还请来了一个业余的室内四重奏乐队来演奏助兴，简直是弄巧成拙，没有人会想在这样一个充满着乐团首席和艺术总监以及指挥的地方来演奏的，他已经看到了Torsten Frings脸上不好看的表情。这个圈子不大，每个人几乎都互相认识，这也难怪，也许今天你的同事就变成了明天的对方公司的高层，来来回回的人只有那么几个。Benedikt从酒水台那里给自己拿了一杯白水，并且拒绝了穿着正式的酒保的热情推荐，他一会儿还要开车回去，即使没有酒精，开车也是一项危险的活动，看看今天这场晚宴的主办者就知道了。  
Benedikt刻意与Mats保持了一定的距离，那位现在正处在事业巅峰期的大提琴手、古典乐明星现在正被一群被邀请来的记者们围着，会场现在有些嘈杂，他听不清楚那些记者到底问了Mats什么问题。但是他注意到Mats在回答问题的时候一直在往自己这边看，于是他回过头去面向酒水台，“请再给我一杯水，谢谢。”他说着，酒保从身后的杯子架上拿下来一个平底杯，在里面加了几块冰块之后往里面倒了半杯水。  
杯子外壁上挂了一些细小的水珠，Benedikt拿着那个杯子把里面的水一口气喝完，把只剩下那些冰块的杯子递给旁边一个拿着盘子的侍者，小声说了一句谢谢。Mats依旧被那些记者围着追问，会场上享受了同样待遇的乐手应该还没有出现。  
这就是我的古典乐明星，谁知道他给自己未来的职业规划是怎样的，Benedikt这样想着，目光却在会场四处游离，他看到了站在角落里的Toni Kroos的弟弟Felix，这个年轻人现在是Torsten Frings的助理。作为一个年轻的基金会经理的助理，Felix的任务就是在会场里应对一切突发状况，并且在没有其他状况的时候表现得像是一个透明人一样。Benedikt在会场里没有看到Felix那个更有名的哥哥Toni Kroos，不过这也很正常，Toni基本上不会参加这种活动，根据Philipp的说法，Toni想让自己生活在一个只有乐团和Miroslav的世界里，其他的一切对于他来说都不重要。  
“你好，Benni。”Felix看到向自己走过来的Benedikt，有些拘谨地打了个招呼，并且把自己手里拿着的香槟杯放到一边。看起来今天Torsten不需要这个年轻人来开车，也许Felix今天要坐地铁回酒店了。这想起来有些好笑，Benedikt看着这个年轻的助理，想起了自己当助理的时候，穿着攒了两个月的钱买的正装，在一次正式的晚宴上当了两个小时的背景板之后自己坐地铁又走了大约二十分钟的路回去。那个时候他无比怀念盖尔森基兴那个小地方，他不用在晚上一个人穿着不舒服的正装皮鞋挤地铁走再走二十分钟的路。但是Benedikt知道自己不能就这么回盖尔森基兴去，当初是他自己在接到了Manuel的那一通电话之后不顾要留他在学校继续深造的老师和家里长辈的反对投递了去慕尼黑的工作简历，如果就这样放弃自己在慕尼黑已经获得或者即将获得的一切回到家里去那就太难看了。  
“不错的领带，Felix。”Benedikt朝着年轻人露出一个微笑，并且过去帮Felix把有些歪的领带系正。年轻人显得有些不好意思，Benedikt从他脸上的表情看到了一些Toni的影子。  
“我听Torsten说他可能要取消对Mats Hummels的赞助，这是真的吗？”Felix在谢过了Benedikt之后小声地问出了这句话，虽然已经有了心理准备，但是Benedikt在听到这个消息之后还是有些吃惊。他尽量掩饰了自己的表情，给Felix一个“我早就知道了”的笑容，并且希望这个年轻的助理没有注意到自己眼睛中一闪而过的惊讶。“Mats没有跟我提过，但是今天下午Torsten的态度告诉我他有这样的打算。”  
“但是Torsten说这不是他的意思，是Mats Hummels主动过来跟他说要解除已经签好的赞助合同的。”  
Benedikt回头看了一眼站在会场那一边的Torsten Frings，那个艺术基金会的经理不知道正在和哪个艺术总监谈论新一年的演出赞助的问题。“是吗，也许Mats有他自己的打算，不过他没有通知我，我不知道他有没有跟Philipp提到过。”  
“我以为他会跟你说的，毕竟你是他的男朋友。”Felix用一种无所谓的语气跟他说着，但是他知道这个年轻助理的话中实际上有隐含的意思，这个年轻人已经学会了用一个公关的方式来说话。Benedikt盯着Felix的眼睛看了一秒，下一秒又把目光转向别的地方。“Mats Hummels不应该在纽伦堡的艺术总监面前说你是他的男朋友的，会场人这么多，保不准会有哪个记者写出什么不利于他的报道出来。”  
“也许Mats觉得这没什么。”Benedikt发现自己还是在习惯性地在帮Mats辩解，这已经成了一种职业习惯，他不能允许别人在他的面前说任何不利于他的古典乐明星的话。  
“这对你的职业生涯也不是什么好事，作为一个公关和自己的乐手谈恋爱，这被任何的人听了都不得不多想一些什么。”  
“既然Mats都不在乎，那我在乎也没什么用。”这个时候有一个侍者端着放着香槟的盘子过来问Felix和Benedikt要不要香槟，Benedikt回头拿了两杯香槟，把其中一杯递给Felix。  
“好好享受这免费的香槟吧，我像你这么大的时候刚当上助理，每次去晚宴总是在期待着能够喝到不错的香槟。”  
Felix从他手中接过香槟杯，并没有喝，Benedikt看着杯子里清澈的浅金色香槟，已经没有了年轻时候对于晚宴对于香槟的那种期待。他想要像在酒吧里把自己灌醉那样把这杯价格不菲的香槟一饮而尽，但是还没等他真正这样做，有一个人的手已经攀上了他的肩膀。  
“我以为你今天要开车回家，Benni。”Mats的声音从他旁边传过来，Benedikt看到了Felix脸上的表情，这个年轻人比他当年要会控制自己的情绪，也懂得如何去无声地影响其他人的心情。Benedikt把根本没有碰的香槟塞到了Mats的手里，自己甚至都没有回头去看一眼Mats就朝着另一个方向离开了。  
“Benni今天的心情似乎不是特别好，我觉得他不应该在下午还要和Torsten去谈什么合同。”Felix耸了耸肩，看着已经消失在人群中的Benedikt的背影，然后喝了一口杯子里的香槟。Mats低头看了一眼Benedikt塞给自己的杯子，就像Benedikt想要做的那样一口气把所有的香槟全部喝完。“我以为Torsten只是邀请Benni去喝杯咖啡。”  
“如果只是去喝杯咖啡的话Torsten为什么要我给你打电话说直接在晚宴上见面？Hummels先生。”Felix最后用上了正式的敬语，“你不应该在这边呆太久的，也许一会儿不知道会有谁想要去找你。”  
这句话基本上就是逐客令，虽然外界都说Felix和他的哥哥相比没有那么不容易接近，但是Mats还是能够看出来，这两个家伙不愧都是Kroos。

晚宴的社交性完全大于它的实用性，在这种场合下名片扮演了最重要的角色。Benedikt注意到Philipp在不停地给各种人递自己的名片，虽然脸上挂着职业性的微笑，但是Benedikt能够看出来Philipp眼睛里的疲惫。今天Philipp没有带着Thomas一起来，理论上这种场合Thomas是有资格来的，但是他能够理解Philipp，一个在业界享有极高声誉的公关经理和自己的实习生是一对，这和一个公关经理与自己的客户在一起相比不知道哪个要更糟糕一些。  
“你今天晚上怎么了？是不是下午和Torsten谈得不愉快？”Mats不知道什么时候又出现在他的身后，Benedikt回头看了他一眼，“我们还是一会儿再说吧，我想自己安静一下，Mats。”  
“现在这种情况你想要一个人安静一下可不太现实，Benni，你现在可是在一个有着200人的晚宴上。”  
“你也知道这是晚宴？”Benedikt没好气的说，无论是Torsten还是Felix都让他觉得心神不宁，也许不来梅真的不是什么好地方。  
“我能不能理解为你重新回去工作之后压力太大了？或许你可以考虑辞职，换一份压力小一点的工作，这样对于你的身体健康和头发都有好处。”Mats调侃地说，伸手帮Benedikt整理了一下外套的领子。Benedikt抓住他的手，Mats注意到他的手心里有一层薄薄的汗，这是Benedikt在极度紧张的时候才会有的表现。随后Benedikt把Mats的手放到他自己的那边，“我觉得我不需要你对我的职业规划提什么建议，Mats，还有，你应该注意到这是晚宴，我们不是在你家或者是我家。”  
“那你刚才帮Felix那个小孩在整理领带的时候怎么没见你说这是在晚宴。”  
Benedikt低头看了一眼自己的手表，他已经在这个没有什么意义的晚宴上呆了差不多一个半小时了，除了几杯水之外没有吃任何东西，也没有和什么人交换名片，今天晚上除了让纽伦堡的艺术总监知道自己是Mats的男朋友之外没做什么有意义的事。  
“我觉得我该走了，你如果要继续在这里的话我可以帮你叫一辆出租车。”  
Mats有些不解地看着Benedikt，没有立即回答，他又回头看了一眼Torsten Frings和站在旁边的Miroslav，“我和你一起走，这里应该也没什么事了。”

“你现在能不能告诉我到底出了什么事吗，Benni？”Mats坐到Benedikt那辆车的副驾驶座上，他还是不太适应Benedikt的这辆小两厢车，这让他的腿感觉不舒服。“你从来到这个晚宴上就感觉不太对劲。”  
“如果没人替我在纽伦堡爱乐的艺术总监面前说我是Mats Hummels的男朋友的话我也许心情会好一些。”Benedikt发动了汽车，在从停车库出来的时候打了一个死弯，见识过Benedikt开车技术的Mats不禁出了一身冷汗，刚才那一下如果没有打死轮的话他们估计已经撞上停车库的墙了。  
“我们又不是在俄罗斯艺术圈，这年头业界的风气没你想象的那么保守。”  
“但是你是我的客户，你不能当着这么多业界的人公开说我是你的男朋友，那这样我以后还怎么去给别人当公关。”  
“你可以不用去做公关，就像我可以不用去当首席一样。等到我的合同到期之后我就回多特蒙德，如果你不愿意住在多特蒙德的话我们可以考虑住在波鸿，我记得你是在鲁尔大学毕业的。或者杜塞尔多夫也可以，从杜塞开车去多特蒙德和盖尔森基兴都只要不到一个小时。”  
在说完这么多话之后正在开车的Benedikt没有回答，他伸手调整了一下车里的镜子，又重新把右手放回到方向盘上。Mats的左手握住了Benedikt攥着方向盘的右手，“松手，Mats，你不想让咱们两个都死在车上。”  
“那你能不能跟我说你到底在想什么，Benni？”  
“我想什么对于你来说真的不重要，你不是把所有的一切都规划好了吗？”  
“我的规划里如果没有你的话就真的不是完整的规划。”Mats把自己的手缩了回去，Benedikt的车已经开得很快了，晚上的慕尼黑街道上没有那么多人，但是这种车速还是让Mats感到有些害怕，尤其是Benedikt开的还是这种小车。  
“但是你能不能把你真实的规划告诉我。Mats，请你不要对我说谎。”  
“我没有对你说过谎，Benni，我不是早就跟你说过我计划在合同到期之后回多特蒙德，现在我们需要决定是住在哪个地方这个问题。”  
Benedikt回头看了Mats一眼，Mats注意到Benedikt在露出这种严肃表情的时候也是能令人感到害怕的，也许他早就该明白，Benedikt的脾气远不像他第一次见到Benedikt的时候猜想的像这个人的外貌一样温柔。  
“但是你的职业规划不是去多特蒙德交响乐团，甚至不是去多特蒙德大学的音乐系任教，是不是？你也擅自解除了和Torsten Frings的艺术基金会的赞助合同，下一步你是不是该给你那把‘凯撒’找买家了？”  
“你说话听起来真像Frings。”Mats的语气突然变得冷淡了起来，他猜想到是Torsten在下午的时候跟Benedikt说了什么，但是他没有想到的是Benedikt对自己的决定有这么大的反应。  
“你为什么要这么做，Mats，你没有理由放弃你的大提琴事业。”  
“因为我觉得对于我来说，Benni你比大提琴重要的多。”  
“那你有没有想过在我看来，你的事业对于我来说比回到北威州去过那种没有媒体没有压力的日子要重要的多？你是我手里最得意的一个古典乐明星，我是看着你一步一步从一个不知名的乐手变成现在这样的知名大提琴明星的，如果你就这么回到多特蒙德去当什么该死的中学老师，我之前为你做的那么多又算什么？早知道这样我当初还不如让你就在慕尼黑青年交响乐团当一个小乐手！”  
Benedikt又打了一个急转弯，Mats知道他根本没有把全部的心思花在开车上，现在的Benedikt比起那些酒后驾车的司机来说半斤八两，但是Mats也不想说什么注意点前面的红绿灯和路况之类的话，他和Benedikt有更重要的事情要解决。  
“在你认为，我也就是你最出色的一个案例而已？Benedikt，我一直以为你不是这样想的。”  
“不，Mats，但是你就这样放弃你的事业是对我的不尊重，我可以去波鸿或者杜塞找一份圈子外的工作，而你为什么要放弃大提琴？你从那么小就开始练琴了，你说过你从来没有考虑过其他的职业。”  
“因为我爱你，Benni，你觉得这个理由够了吗？”  
Benedikt没有说话，他把车停到Mats住的房子的街区路口，“你下车吧，已经到了。”他这样说着，但是Mats并没有解开自己的安全带，“你还记得咱们第一次见面的时候跟我说的话吗？”Mats侧过脸去看着Benedikt，对方没有回答，双手还是放在方向盘上，似乎在努力回忆着什么早就淹没在记忆深处的东西。  
“我记不太清了……你是不是问了我喜欢什么音乐？”  
“我问的是你最喜欢什么大提琴曲，你说你只知道圣桑的天鹅。”  
“但是你说你不喜欢圣桑，也不喜欢那么‘烂俗’的曲子。”Benedikt平淡地说着，在他的记忆中，隐隐约约有这样一段对话，那时候的Mats Hummels还只是一个名不见经传的年轻乐手，他们在Mats的琴房见面，年轻的大提琴手拿的琴不是凯撒，但也足够好。  
“但是我会为了你去演奏那个曲子，即使我不喜欢它，Benni，你对我很重要。”  
“你该下车了。”Benedikt伸手去帮Mats解开了安全带，在说这句话的时候甚至都没有看着Mats。


	22. Chapter 22

那件Mats为了参加晚宴特意送到干洗店去洗过的西装外套被他就这么随便地丢到了沙发上，Mats似乎不介意这件900欧元的外套会因为他的这种疏忽的动作在第二天变成一堆皱皱巴巴的布。然后他用力扯下了自己袖口的袖扣，就像是在极力摆脱什么顽固的污渍，直到袖扣被甩在地上的时候Mats才想起来这是Benedikt送给他的第一对袖扣。于是他弯腰去把掉落在地毯上的黑色袖扣捡了起来，这对有着漩涡图案的装饰品不知不觉中已经在他身边呆了四个年头。Mats坐到沙发上，抬头看着天花板上那些只存在于他想象中的裂缝，那些裂缝变得越来越大，直到把整个白色的天花板都占满。  
“原谅我的冒昧，我实在想不出你有什么理由会选择那个小孩子。”  
记忆中的Philipp Lahm站在离吧台不远的地方，手里拿着半杯啤酒。他们两个在结束了杂志的采访之后到杂志社附近的酒吧去喝两杯酒，反正这两个人都没有开车，一会儿会有人来开车把他们两个送回家。Philipp看了他一眼，目光又落到别的地方，Mats不知道他是在故意回避自己的目光还是那个角落有什么东西吸引了他的注意力。  
“你是说Thomas？”  
“是，我看不出来他有什么吸引你的地方，如果要我说的话他还不如Timo，虽然你一直强调他曾经是你签约的客户，但是他现在已经不在广播交响乐团了，你们的合同也早就解约了。”Mats试图把他所有想说的都说出来，然而现在他临时的公关经理脸上还是那副没有表情的样子，连一个笑容都懒得给他。  
“我早就过了迷恋自己签约的乐手的年纪了，虽然你们一个个在台上都像是瓦格纳所写的那种圣杯骑士，但是一旦走下舞台你们的脑子里除了音乐和自己之外装不下别的东西。”Philipp平静地说，他又喝了一口杯子里的啤酒，Mats注意到那半杯啤酒已经快见了底，于是回头去向吧台的酒保替Philipp又点了一杯啤酒。“Miroslav是这样，Timo是这样，你也是。”  
“但是你曾经……”没等Mats说完，他就注意到了Philipp的眼神，这是一种信号，告诉他不需要继续再说下去了。  
“我们爱上的人是我们内心被压抑的人格的外化。”Philipp突然说了这么一句，Mats并没有马上明白这是什么意思，那些专业的词汇让他有些糊涂。Philipp似乎也看出来了他的疑惑，“这也就是说，你爱的人实际上是你想要成为的那种人。”  
“我不记得你是学心理学的，Philipp。”Mats勉强自己挤出一个微笑，他知道这个公关经理的蓝色眼睛似乎具有看透一切的魔法。  
“几乎所有学BWL的学生都会学到消费者心理学，这是我们怎么从别人口袋里把钱掏出来的工具，当然我也选修过心理学。”Philipp的蓝色眼睛看着Mats，这次轮到Mats回避Philipp的目光了，他不想让Philipp看出来自己隐藏在内心最深处的那些想法。“所以当我年轻的时候，我只是一个小公关，我自然会去迷恋那些在台上熠熠生辉的乐手。而现在，我只希望和我在一起的人能让我快乐起来。”

Mats躺在自己的沙发上，天花板上的黑色裂缝似乎更多了一些，他闭上眼，再睁开的时候那些裂缝都消失了。有一个声音在他的耳边平静地说着什么，那个声音听起来很像Philipp。“你是不是忘记了当初你为什么会喜欢上自己的公关？因为你是一个浪漫主义的大提琴手，你知道你自己永远不能成为Benedikt那样一个处事冷静的公关。你已经习惯了在不知所措的时候有Benedikt在旁边告诉你应该去怎么做，如果你就这样替他规划好了你认为‘妥当’的一切，那接下来你面对的还是你喜欢的那个Benedikt吗？”那个声音又停了一会儿，就像Philipp在说完一段话之后惯有的那种停顿，“那我们换一个角度，如果你放弃了当一名大提琴手，你确定你还是Benedikt所喜欢的那个Mats Hummels吗？别忘了他从一开始认识你的时候就是一个公关，而你一直都是那个他眼中的‘最优秀的大提琴手’。”  
“让我安静一会儿，Philipp。”Mats和那个并不存在的Philipp说着，“我现在不需要你在我耳边念叨你十年前学的心理学理论，我现在只想自己把一切想清楚。”他似乎听见那个像Philipp的声音叹了一口气，消失了。

我们爱上的人是我们内心被压抑的人格的外化，Mats重复着这句Philipp曾经对他说过的话，晚宴上的那些酒精饮料让他感觉疲惫，他已经不记得自己喝了多少香槟和其他烈性酒了。现在他的脑子里似乎有很多人在小声地跟他说话，他试图去听清他们在说什么，但是那些单词似乎已经失去了所以的意义。在隐隐约约之中Mats觉得那个声音是Benedikt，而且不是Benedikt平时说话的那种音调，这种声音里似乎多了一些哭腔，为什么Benni会一遍一遍地重复着Bitte这个词，他想对自己说什么？  
Mats睁开眼，手机上的时钟告诉他现在已经是早上七点了，他揉了揉有些涩的眼睛，发现自己就这么在沙发上睡着了，还穿着正装衬衫和长裤。这条裤子和这件衬衫的命运也许和昨天他穿的外套是一样的了，Mats不知道该怎么补救。他解锁了手机，发现邮箱里有一封巴伐利亚广播交响乐团的艺术总监发给他的邮件。Mats匆匆地看了一眼邮件的内容，是艺术总监发过来问他关于合同到期之后续约的问题。  
他把手机放到一边，去浴室里洗了个澡，今天下午他还要到市民剧院去和剧团进行最后一次合练。等到他换完衣服之后他像是突然想起来什么一样，拨通了Felix Kroos的电话。  
“您好，Hummels先生，我是Felix Kroos。”电话那头年轻人的声音有些不冷不热的，就像他那个同样冷冰冰的哥哥。  
“你好，Felix，请你转告Torsten，我要重新考虑一下取消合同的事情。”  
“我会替您转告的，不过如果您不和巴伐利亚广播交响乐团续约的话，我觉得Frings先生很难和您继续签约赞助合同。”  
“我的问题就是，如果我选择和巴伐利亚广播交响乐团解约而和其他的乐团签约的话，合同会不会有变化？”  
“这我需要具体问一下Frings先生，”Felix的声音里突然多了一些隐隐约约的嘲讽，Mats能够听出来，“当然如果您和柏林爱乐这种更高水平的乐团签约的话，合同也许会更有利于您，相反，合同也许就不利于您。”  
“我知道了，等我决定和哪一个乐团签约之后会告知Torsten的，到那时候我们再来仔细讨论一下合同的细节问题。”  
当他把电话挂断的时候他有一种感觉，刚才打电话的并不是Mats Hummels，而是Benedikt，他以前的公关经理。Mats坐在沙发上，摇了摇头，他在有意无意之间已经越来越像Benedikt了，这种变化甚至他自己都不知道。

“明天就是你第一次作为主演登台亮相了，面对着接近两千观众，你有没有感觉到些许的紧张呢，Neuer先生？”坐在沙发塌陷的一端的Julian装作自己是南德意志报的资深记者Sami，拿着一罐空了的薯片盒子当作话筒去问坐在沙发另一端的Manuel。明天就要作为主演登台亮相的Mauel依然有些紧张地翻着都被他翻烂了的剧本，剧本的封面上有一块好像是奶酪三明治留下的污渍。Manuel一把抢过Julian拿着的空薯片盒，把它丢到一边。  
“演出在明天晚上，但是明天早上我就要去剧院做准备，求求你，Julian，让我再看两遍剧本。”  
“你都快把剧本能倒着唱一遍了，就和Coldplay的那个主唱一样。”Julian有些不满地又从地上的塑料购物袋里掏出又一盒薯片，番茄味，总比芥末味的要好一些。  
“就像你问我的，我还是有些紧张的。”Manuel从沙发上站起来，手里拿着剧本，“你想几点睡就几点睡，只要别打扰到我再背一遍剧本。”他说着往自己的屋子那边走，Julian依然坐在沙发上吃薯片，“我明天也得早点去剧场，不如咱们一起走，我怕我去晚了之后Benni骂我。”  
“Benni不是还在休假吗？”Manuel停住了自己的脚步，从门口回头看着嘴里塞满薯片的Julian。Julian看了他一眼，朝着他挥了挥手里的薯片盒子，“Benni是回去工作了，Philipp最近不能去上班，Benni就只好替他的班，估计明天早上他也会去剧院。”  
Julian没有注意到Manuel略有些尴尬的表情，他只是低下头来继续一边玩自己的手机一边吃薯片，推特上Benni发了一条新状态，他不知道为什么Benni要在推特上发一首大提琴曲，上面还写着是圣桑的天鹅。于是他过去给Benedikt点了个赞，这个时候Julian才发现Benedikt这是在利用自己的私人推特账号转发的那条公司官方主页的广告，当然是在为Mats Hummels在双年音乐节的一场个人音乐会打广告。  
Julian本来想要取消那个赞，但是仔细想了一想，一个赞又不会对他自己有什么损失，就当是自己随手点错了。然而Julian还是躺在沙发上仔细地看了看这条Benedikt转发的推文，双年音乐节的第四天，在慕尼黑音乐戏剧学院的音乐厅将会上演Mats Hummels的个人独奏音乐会，临时曲目表被官方推特的维护人员用一部像素不太好的手机拍了下来，Julian注意到这基本上是一场勃拉姆斯的音乐会，但是为什么在返场曲目那里写的是圣桑的天鹅。  
“先是第一天的安塔利亚来的Arda首演，第二天是乐团的巴赫专场，第四天是个人音乐会，第五天还是安塔利亚来的Arda。我倒想看看这个Hummels这样工作下去哪天他的手会断掉。”Julian又往嘴里塞了片薯片，躺在沙发上自言自语，完全没在意薯片渣已经掉了一地。

“这比一个简简单单的名字有着更多的意义。”Manuel坐在自己的床边看着剧本上的这句话，他用直接的方式读出来了这句本来应该用唱出来的词，有些话如果失去了音乐的衬托就显得更加直白和残忍。他盯着那个有些晕开的E开头的单词，在某一个瞬间他想拿起桌上那只笔尖被磨坏了的钢笔把那个词描绘的清楚一些，但是最后Manuel意识到这不是这么简单，就像那个单纯一样，einfach，无论他再怎么做都不会像想象中一样简简单单地把一切都弥补的完美无缺。

在梦境中Manuel看到了空空荡荡的舞台，他穿着浮士德的戏服，周围的舞台上却除了明亮的灯光之外什么都没有。Manuel有些手足无措地看着自己身边的一切，“快乐对我而言并不重要。”这是他记住的唯一一句台词，在他说完这句台词之后，灯光逐渐暗了下去，只剩下一束亮光打在他的身上，让他一时间有些睁不开眼。同样空空荡荡观众席突然传来孤单的掌声，他看着那个在黑暗中模糊的身影朝着自己走过来，“我知道你会成为主演，你说过的就一定会实现。”这是Benni的声音，但是站在他面前的还是那个当年盖尔森基兴的年轻人。  
当他醒来的时候已经是早上六点钟，他不是浮士德，而是一个准备在今天作为主演登台亮相的默默无闻的演员。

Julian和他坐了半个小时的地铁到慕尼黑市民剧院，年轻人在地铁上接二连三地打着呵欠。Manuel递给他一盒薄荷糖，但是Julian挥了挥手拒绝了Manuel的好意。“我还是到剧院去喝杯咖啡，我记得昨天Benni跟我说早上会有人给所有人买咖啡的。”  
“你和Benni一样，都应该少喝点咖啡，你看看Benni的头发，我觉得和咖啡有一定的关系。”  
“别说Benni了你自己的头发也好不到哪里去。”Julian一边打呵欠一边跟Manuel说，Manuel觉得这个年轻人时时刻刻都可能在地铁上睡过去。如果不是Manuel在到站的时候把Julian拉下去，Julian也许会一直坐到火车站。  
“不行，我一定得先去把我那杯咖啡拿过来。”Julian揉了揉自己的眼睛，晃晃悠悠地走进了今天晚上要进行安塔利亚来的Arda首演的慕尼黑剧院。在门口透气的Marco看见Julian之后拍了拍他的肩膀，“咖啡在后台休息室里，你要是懒得进去拿我打电话叫Kevin给你送出来。”  
听见这句话之后Julian像是突然来了精神，“我还没困到连一杯咖啡都拿不了，不过Kevin说好的在首演之后要请我去喝酒呢，怎么不见他再提起来说这件事了？”  
“因为每次跟你提出去喝酒，Benni和Manu都有一副要把我们几个拆了丢进伊萨尔河的架势。”Marco做了个鬼脸，这让他的脸显得更歪了。“你要是再不去给你那个血液含量过高的咖啡因循环系统补充点能量的话估计你可以走着路就睡着。”  
Manuel跟在Julian的后面去后台休息室拿咖啡，他可不想在首演完之后就看见Julian和Kevin他们几个一起去喝酒喝到第二天早上，这绝对不可以。Julian在一大堆差不多的连锁咖啡店的纸杯子里找到了那杯写着“Julian”的美式咖啡，就像他要求的，没有糖，一点糖都没有。Manuel也看见了那个写着难看的字母的杯子，当然，他也看到了在找自己杯子的巴伐利亚广播交响乐团的首席大提琴。  
“Mats。”他走过去，喊了一声首席大提琴的名字。Mats回过头来看了他一眼，脸上挂着标准的杂志封面笑容，手里拿着两个咖啡杯，一个上面是他自己的名字，另一个上面是Benedikt。Manuel知道写着Benedikt的那一杯一定是一杯加了淡奶油的美式咖啡，Benni的口味从十五岁起就从来没有变过。  
“嘿，Manuel，祝你今天晚上首演好运。”Mats眼神真诚地看着站在他面前的主演，但是鉴于两只手都拿着咖啡杯，他没法过去拍拍Manuel的肩膀。“谢谢，”Manuel只能想到这样的回答，“你也是，别忘了今天晚上是咱们两个共同的首演。”  
“说的也对，不过毕竟你是主演，乐团这次只是给剧团的陪衬。”Mats说着，喝了一口自己杯子里的咖啡。他注意到Manuel复杂的表情，“你是不是想和我说什么，Manuel？”  
“我听闻了一些你和巴伐利亚广播交响乐团续约的传闻。”Manuel故意停顿了一下来观察Mats的反应，站在他对面的首席大提琴显得格外的冷静，“我只是希望你不要放弃你的大提琴，这不仅仅是你自己的事业。”  
“谢谢你的关心。”Mats简单地回答了一句，但是Manuel似乎还有话没有说完，“Benni一定也不希望你就这样放弃你的事业。”  
Mats一边喝咖啡一边看着Manuel脸上的表情，他并没有直接回答Manuel的这句话，“祝你今天晚上的演出顺利。”他说了这样一句冠冕堂皇的话，拿着那杯写着Benedikt的咖啡杯离开了休息室。Manuel看着Mats离开的背影，才意识到剧团给他的这杯咖啡里忘记加巧克力粉了。

“我还记得我第一次跟着巴伐利亚广播交响乐团登台的时候的样子，那一年我才17岁。”  
Toni看着镜子里的自己，还有不到三个小时他就要作为巴伐利亚广播交响乐团最年轻的首席双簧管登上慕尼黑双年音乐节的舞台了。Miro站在后面，依然穿着难看的T恤和牛仔裤，完全没有要换一身衣服的打算。虽说他已经很少出现在舞台上，但是作为本次双年音乐节的顾问，还是有不少媒体愿意采访一下这位曾经传奇的首席双簧管的。  
“是啊，我能够听出来你那次紧张得错了至少五个音。”  
“你为什么不继续演出了，很少有人在不到四十岁的时候就退出舞台。”  
“我更愿意在台下看着你们是怎么表演的，偶尔在家里带带学生，给音乐节当顾问，比每天都要担心自己能不能保住首席的位置要好多了。”Miroslav侧了侧身，让想要过去拿乐谱的Lars从他面前走过，“明天晚上是巴赫作品专场，今天晚上是安塔利亚来的Arda的首演，乐团的艺术总监有没有考虑过这样安排的不合理性？”他说这句话的时候并没有看着Toni，首席双簧管依旧在和自己的领结做着斗争。  
“你一直跟我说这种事情不是我需要关心的。”Toni回过头来看着他原来的老师，对方却将目光投向窗外，不知道在看些什么。  
“你是不需要关心，只不过对于有些人来说，这样密集的演出安排是一种隐患。”  
Toni知道他这句话暗指的是谁，他也曾经听说过Miroslav和那个总部在不来梅的基金会的两个创始人之间的故事，但是这并不是他需要关心的过去，Miroslav的过去和他没有任何关系，他需要做的只是往前看。  
“Felix建议我在和乐团的合同到期之后去和另外的乐团签约，目前斯卡拉对我有兴趣。”  
“如果你也有兴趣的话，你可以和他们接触一下。”Miroslav平淡地说着，并没有表现出什么意见。Toni也没有回答，只是低头又整理了一下自己的领结。

Julian有些激动地拿着自己的门票站在慕尼黑市民剧院门口排队等着入场，今天的慕尼黑媒体用了几个版面来介绍开幕的慕尼黑双年音乐节，Julian看着《南德意志报》上的通稿，兴奋地跟Erik说这是他写的，并且成功地得到了Erik一个尴尬的笑容。他低头看着手表，还有半个小时就到了入场的时间了，但是Benedikt还是没有来。于是Julian给Benedikt打了一个电话，明明Benni跟他说好了要一起来看Manuel的安塔利亚来的Arda的首演的。  
“Benni，你到底还过来不过来，马上就要入场了。”Julian的声音提高了八度，让站在他旁边的Erik下意识地捂住了耳朵，但是Benedikt给他的答案让他失望。  
“我把两张票给了Philipp和Thomas，我今天要处理媒体，就不能过去了。你有机会替我向Manu道歉。”  
“你还是自己去道歉吧。”Julian没好气地说，然后撂了电话。Erik看了他一眼，“马上就要进场了，Benni是说一会儿挨着咱们坐的是Thomas和Philipp吗？”  
Julian表情悲痛地点了点头，没有什么比看演出旁边坐着自己的上司和上司的男朋友更令人尴尬的事情了。


	23. Chapter 23

Julian承认自己绝对不是一个对艺术有着多大兴趣的人，比起和Erik、Thomas还有他们共同的上司Philipp坐在剧院里呆上几个小时看一场音乐剧，他更愿意和一会儿将要上台扮演John的Marco到他家的客厅里去玩三个小时的FIFA，他就不信自己用沙尔克04赢不了用多特蒙德的Marco。但是Erik似乎比他对音乐剧怀有更大的期待，Erik甚至还和旁边的Thomas交流起了剧本的内容，Philipp最终忍不住两个年轻人在他耳朵旁边一直在念叨，塞给了Erik和Thomas一人一本剧院印制的《安塔利亚来的Arda》剧本。这时候就连兴趣缺缺的Julian也凑过来看了一眼，“Philipp，你为什么有剧本？”Julian有些吃惊地问着，又顺手翻了翻印刷精美配有插图的剧本。  
“剧团总监给我的，只给了我两本。”Philipp在说话的时候还是在低头看着自己的手机，不一会儿他们就被要求把手机全部关闭，这场音乐会全程不允许使用手机，Philipp有些担心自己会不会在这几个小时中错过什么重要的电话或者邮件。  
“为什么总监没有给我们剧本，我们同样是坐在最贵的区域。”Erik没头没脑地问了一句，完全忘记了自己的票是从经理那里拿来的。经理这几天去伦敦开会了，就把票给了自己的助理Erik，Julian也正好发现Manuel给自己的票和Erik拿到的这张幸运票是挨在一起的。“没错，这个区域基本上是预留出来的，但是剧本不是，总监本来是给我和Löw先生一人准备了一本剧本，但是Löw先生去了伦敦开会，我就把这两本剧本都拿来了。”Philipp把他的手机放回到口袋里，从Thomas手里拿走了那本他的剧本。“那也就是说其中有一本剧本是我的啦？”Erik这句话一说出来他就收到了Philipp的白眼，就连Julian也在座位下面踹了他的脚。“虽然你的票是Löw先生给你的，但是剧本我恐怕不能给你。”他的上司又把Erik手里的剧本拿走递给了Thomas。  
“你们两个不用这样，Philipp，你这是对我心灵的伤害！”Erik有些愤愤地看着坐在他旁边的那对办公室情侣，不过虽然他嘴上这么说，在听到Thomas说年底Philipp就要辞职的时候Erik还是着实伤心了一把。  
“行了，不就是一本剧本吗，我都快看腻歪了，这部剧根本就没什么意思。”Julian伸手拍了拍Erik的大腿，眼睛看着还拉在一起的巨大幕布。他只是排练就看过四五遍了，更不用说在Manuel家借住的时候Manuel在他旁边一遍一遍地说台词这种事了。现在在Julian心里，最讨厌的东西排名第一的是巴伐利亚广播交响乐团的首席大提琴Mats Hummels，第二位的是Manuel家的微波食品，第三位就是安塔利亚来的Arda的剧本。  
“但是我听说这部改编剧的编剧是著名的女作家，而且还是柏林著名的LGBT平权人士。”  
“知名作家有的时候写的剧本也像一堆垃圾，我不喜欢这种矫情的爱情故事。”Julian侧过脸去看了一眼Philipp和Thomas的表情，幸好那对情侣正都在低头看着剧本，没有注意到他对于这部音乐剧如此直白的批评。“既然你喜欢我，我也喜欢你，那两个人不顺理成章地在一起还非得找各种各样的理由。什么为了前途为了事业，什么客观原因，这只能说明这两个人还没觉得对方是最重要的呗。”Julian撇了撇嘴，看了一眼Erik，同样年轻的实习生附和地点了点头。“我倒是有点同意你的观点，也许是因为我没有过女朋友，也没有过男朋友。”  
“所以这部剧被媒体炒得那么热，说是什么赚人热泪的剧本，根本就是和那些文艺爱情电影一样，我还不如去看盗梦空间。”  
“11月份星际穿越上映的时候你记得叫上我一起去，你可别跟着Marco和Kevin他们去了就把我一个人留在办公室加班。”  
“看我心情，如果沙尔克04在积分榜上领先多特蒙德的话，我可以考虑带你去。”  
Erik瞥了他一眼，Julian注意到这个比他大一岁多一点实习生脸上有些不愉快的表情，“如果到时候沙尔克领先多特蒙德的话，Marco和Kevin也不会想和你一起去的。”Erik还没说完，就被Philipp打断了，“小伙子们，先放下你们的俱乐部恩怨，你们如果想去打FIFA的话也请在结束之后再说行吗？”两个年轻人乖乖地停下了聊天正襟危坐地看着前面的幕布，乐池里的乐手们开始调试自己的乐器，音乐剧马上就要开始了。

“真的很难得你愿意过来跟我一起坐媒体席，我记得平时你都是绝对没有时间看一场演出的。”Sami看着坐在他旁边的Benedikt，他们两个坐在二楼媒体席的两个座位上，从这个角度看也就只能隐隐约约看清演员的轮廓。  
“我也很惊讶你会亲自来看演出，一般情况下你都是直接从我们这里拿一个媒体包回去改一改，今天怎么这么有兴致？”Benedikt笑了笑，递给Sami一本剧本。他朝下面看了一眼一楼的座位，在位置最好的地方应该坐着Julian和Philipp他们。其实Benedikt也没有想到今天他会有机会和Sami坐在这里看一场演出，他以为自己会和以前一样站在媒体通道应付各路媒体签到，尤其是Philipp的身体状况不允许他这样高强度地工作的时候。但是事情远比他想象的要顺利，那些媒体记者似乎也有很浓厚的兴趣来观看今天晚上的音乐剧。“要不要跟我一起去媒体席，我的助理记者今天有人给他送了票。”Sami是这样邀请到Benedikt的，公关经理一下子就明白了Andre为什么不来二楼媒体席，肯定是Marco给Mario和Andre留的票。  
“你应该知道我为什么有兴趣。”Sami看了Benedikt一眼，并且作为一个南德意志报的资深记者，他没有把自己想问的问题问出来。那次对于Manuel的采访让Sami意识到了这会是一段很有意思的感情纠葛，一个是一直以来默默无闻的音乐剧演员，突然获得了在双年音乐节担任主演的机会，一个是在慕尼黑业界小有名气的公关经理，另一个是巴伐利亚广播交响乐团的首席大提琴，著名的古典乐明星。如果这被另一个不怀好意的记者发现了，一定会被发表在某一份小报上搏人眼球。但是Sami选择了沉默，他知道自己不能把这些东西写出来，他是一个记者，但是他也是Benedikt、Manuel和Mats的朋友，而且他也知道，自己是不会希望有人把Mesut的过去经历添油加醋地写在报纸上的，他也就不能把Manuel告诉他的写在报纸上。  
“你是来看Mesut的，看着自己的男朋友在台上和别人谈情说爱有什么感觉？”Benedikt看着Sami，露出了一个好看的笑容，“而且这部剧里面Mesut演的Arda的结局也不是很好。”  
“台上的东西都是假的，我知道在现实生活中我爱着Mesut，他也爱着我，我们不会像这本剧本里那样。”Sami平静地说着，随后低头翻了翻剧本，“我知道有些剧本的内容是根据演员在最后一次彩排的发挥改过的，有些改的真的是比以前要好。”  
“台上的那些并不都是假的。”Benedikt看着紧紧拉着的幕布，台下的乐手开始试音，Benedikt在这些嘈杂的声音中清晰地听出了那把属于Mats的“凯撒”的声音。“有些真实的生活比那些剧本上的东西更能赚人热泪。”  
“但是生活的本质并不是让听故事的人流眼泪的。”坐在Benedikt旁边的记者把剧本收了起来，他们两个穿的外套都寄存在了外面的衣帽间，现在二楼的空调系统让人觉得有些冷。Benedikt盯着坐在他旁边的Sami，似乎这位记者时刻都会说出他最不想听到的话，但是Sami很有职业素养地什么都没有说。

“我没有任何的解释，现在解释起来已经太晚了，Arda。”  
站在台上的Manuel对着他面前的Mesut说着这句话，坐在二楼看不清楚Manuel脸上的表情。这不像那次排练，他们坐在剧院的第一排仰着头看着台上的Manuel、Marco和Mesut，能够清楚看到每一个演员的面部表情变化。Benedikt只能自己猜测，Manuel在说这句话的时候，那双蓝色眼睛里是否有一点点泪光。  
舞台会把人的一切感情无限地放大，无论是悲伤还是欢乐，唯一的目的就是感动台下的观众。  
“请你，请你不要把真相告诉我，John，我不想听。”Mesut的声音里刻意加了一些土耳其口音，Benedikt知道Mesut的德语已经没有一点口音了，但是为了这部带有一些政治色彩的音乐剧，Mesut还去土耳其裔社区里学习了两个月。“但是你需要知道，”Marco的唱功和他的长相一样好，“我必须要告诉你，Arda，作为Chris的朋友这是我的义务。”  
“我从来不后悔我的决定，Arda，我从来没有后悔过。因为我知道如果我当时不选择离开的话，最终的结局也许会比现在更糟。”这句话并不是唱出来的，而是被Manuel用平常的语调说了出来，Benedikt觉得有一只无形的手攥住了他的肺叶，将里面所有的空气一点一点地挤了出来。乐团的伴奏在这个时候也戛然而止。他觉得自己已经能够放下关于Manuel的一切，站在一个旁观者的角度来看待这一部音乐剧，但是现在似乎太早了一些。“对不起，我只能说对不起，但是我不会改变我之前的选择，我还是会选择离开，无论让我选择多少遍。”  
“在你的事业面前，是不是一个土耳其裔的男朋友很不重要？请你告诉我，Chris。”  
“这和你是不是土耳其人没有任何关系，但是这和你有关系。”  
这一幕结束之后，观众席响起了掌声，Sami也在努力地鼓掌，Benedikt能够注意到Sami脸上为Mesut感到骄傲的表情。他没有鼓掌，只是看着幕布一点一点合上。  
“你对这一幕他们的表演不满意吗，如果你不满意的话我明天的评论版头条就有了。”Sami凑过来问Benedikt，“你想头条已经想疯了，Sami。”Benedikt强挤出来一个笑容，“我又不是什么资深评论家，我只不过是有点累了。”  
“但是无论是台上的演员还是乐池里的乐手都希望你能把这部剧看完。”Benedikt知道Sami在说什么，他揉了揉自己的眼睛，幸亏观众席的灯光被关掉了，否则旁边的Sami能够清晰地看到他发红的眼眶。幕布又一次被拉开，这已经是最后一幕了。

Benedikt发誓他再也不会看这一个版本的西贡小姐了，坐在媒体席上的每一秒都是一种折磨。他有些庆幸自己没有选择坐在视野最好的那排座位上，他怕自己在Julian和Philipp面前控制不住自己的情绪，而这两个人是他最不想把自己真实的情绪展现出来的人。  
两个小时过去，音乐结束，幕布被拉上，又被拉开。全体的演员在舞台上向着所有的观众鞠躬示意，乐池里的乐手们也起立向观众致敬。观众席的掌声没有停下来过，这是一出完美的演出，但是是一出Benedikt再也不会看的演出。  
“我答应了Mesut要去后台看他，你要不要一起来？”Sami拍了拍Benedikt的肩膀，这个时候观众席的灯光已经打开了，Benedikt刻意回避着Sami的目光，“可以，我也得去看看是不是有特约记者要采访剧团总监或者是主演。”  
到了后台的时候Benedikt看到了早就在门口等着Sami的Mesut，这位主演甚至连戏服都没有换下来。Sami过去捏了捏Mesut的后颈，两个人到一旁去不知道说了些什么。Benedikt站在门口，没有记者要过来采访，他有些不知所措。  
“很高兴你来看我的首演，我知道你一定会来看的。”Manuel出现在他的面前，脸上带着真诚的微笑，Benedikt注意到他的蓝色眼睛也有些发红，化了妆的脸上有着明显流过眼泪的痕迹。他没有告诉Manuel自己本来是不打算来看这场首演的，“很成功的首演，Manu，接下来的几场也会像今天这样成功的。”  
Manuel过去拍了拍Benedikt的肩膀，“我得过去把脸上的这些东西洗下去，过一会儿我会来找你的，Benni。”Benedikt点了点头，从口袋里掏出了手机。一会儿Marco和Kevin过来跟他打了招呼，Benedikt冲着Marco笑了笑，但是对Kevin保持了一幅没有什么表情的样子，他可是还记得Julian向自己抱怨Kevin总是有事没事地找他搭话。  
“怎么Mario没有过来给我送花？”Marco有些伤心地对着过来的Andre说着，“这就是媒体和公关的特权，能过来看看乱糟糟的后台。”Andre把一束有些难看的花塞给Marco，“这是Mario让我给你的，一会儿他会在停车场等你。我还得回报社去赶稿子，你们俩爱干什么就干什么去吧。”  
听见Andre说这句话，站在一旁的Benedikt忍不住笑了出来，这时有一个人过来搂住了他的肩膀。“祝贺你今天晚上的演出十分顺利，Hummels先生。”Benedikt用一种非常客套的语气说着，并没有回头去看就站在他旁边的Mats。  
“对不起，Benni，我承认自己在有些时候做了一些错误的决定。”  
“能够意识到自己做了一些错误的决定是很难得的品质，Hummels先生。”Benedikt回过头来看了一眼Mats，对方还穿着演出的时候穿的正式礼服，打着好看的黑色领结。“我接受你的道歉，虽然我不知道你为什么要向我道歉。”他故意强调了那个“我”，Mats收紧了自己的手，像是要把自己以前的公关经理嵌在自己身上一样。  
“关于我糟糕的职业规划，我有一些其他的想法。”  
“你目前不应该想你的职业规划，你应该担心的是明天晚上的巴赫专场音乐会和三天后你的个人独奏会。”Benedikt的深色眼睛盯着Mats，“Mats，如果你选择离开舞台，那至少留给所有人最后一场完美的独奏音乐会。”


	24. Chapter 24

“用不用我送你回家，Benni，刚才Marco跟我说你没开车过来。”Mats意识到如果自己继续和Benedikt讨论自己的职业生涯规划，这场谈话就会像这一个星期以来的许多长谈话一样以一场争吵而结束。他适时地松开了自己揽着Benedikt肩膀的手，站在旁边偶尔回头看一眼在他身后五米远的地方收拾自己乐器的Lars和Sven。Benedikt没有说什么，低下头开始看自己的手机推特，他在心里暗暗想着，下一次一定要让Julian也离Marco远一点，这个看起来年轻的小演员实际上有着一肚子坏水。  
Manuel已经换上了准备回家的衣服，脸上那些舞台上需要的化妆也被洗了下去，这让刚才在舞台上上演了一出爱情悲剧的Chris变成了Manuel。他有些犹豫要不要过去打扰正在说着什么的Mats和Benedikt，这让他看起来像是一个莫名闯入的局外人。“Manu。”他听见Benedikt的声音在叫他的名字，这让他觉得更加尴尬。虽然他已经能够坦然接受Mats是Benedikt现在的男朋友这件事，但是他还是尽量回避Mats和Benedikt同时出现的场景。  
“今天应该祝贺你和Mats，你们两个在双年音乐节上的第一次合作演出。”Benedikt的话就象是在出席一个过于正式的记者招待会，而他是那个需要谨言慎行的新闻发言官。Mats过来随意地拍了拍Manuel的后背，“真是不错的表演，即使背对着舞台我也能感受到你的表演是多么具有感染力。”Manuel知道这是一句彻头彻尾的客套恭维，那些乐手在演出的时候是不可能有多余的心思来注意台上的演员在怎么表演的，他们只会关心自己的乐器是否完美无缺地展示出了这一个乐章应该展现出来的感情和气势。“谢谢，乐团的表现同样很出色。”Manuel还是这样说了，他没必要在Benedikt面前让Mats难堪。  
“你是不是刚才跟我说有什么事情？”Benedikt的深色眼睛看着Manuel，他能够理解Benedikt这种眼神里所包含在内的信息，但是他现在不想卷入到Benni和Mats的什么情感纠葛之中。“也没有什么特别重要的事，也许我该给你和Mats留出一点空间？”这句话说出口之后Manuel注意到了Benedikt的表情，他也知道自己这句话说的就像自己是一个和Benedikt只有点头之交的外人。“不用，我和Mats刚刚说完，如果你不介意的话也许我们可以顺路一起回家。”  
“我家和你现在住的地方可是一点都不顺路。”Manuel没有把这句话说出口，只是用沉默来应对，站在他对面的Mats露出一个有些尴尬的笑容，伸手搂了搂Benedikt的肩膀。“以后我们还有很多时间来仔细地谈想谈的事。”Benedikt最终还是这样对Mats说，大提琴手点了点头，“明天的巴赫专场音乐会你会去吗，Benni？”  
“也许，如果那些记者没有找我的麻烦的话，我会抽出两个小时去看一下的，不过我会坐在给媒体准备的座位上。”Benedikt看了一眼站在他旁边的Manuel，“Julian刚才给我发了短信，他今天不会再去你家里打扰你了，真是一个好消息不是吗？”

Benedikt和Manuel走在晚上十点钟的慕尼黑的街道上，道路两旁是早就亮了几个小时的路灯，有些趋光性的昆虫在绕着路灯一圈一圈地旋转，看起来就像是舞台上的滑稽剧演员。“它们看起来就像是会发光一样。”Benedikt抬头看着一只体积比较大的飞蛾，路灯的橙色灯光照在它带有鳞片的翅膀上的确就像是它自己发出来的光芒。“这就是我跟你说过的，灯光和舞台会让人看起来像发光的恒星，让台下的人心甘情愿地绕着他们旋转。但是其实他们也只不过是按照设计好的剧本在表演而已，很多时候我们不知道是真的迷恋那些演员还是迷恋他所扮演的角色。”  
“这些话从你嘴里说出来还真是难得，Manu，你给我现在的感觉就是那个从西贡回来的Chris，对一切都充满了一些评价。而我是那个什么都不知道却还抱有那么多可怕的幻想的Kim。”Benedikt停下了他的脚步，他们两个正在去地铁站的路上，Manuel在前面同样停了下来，看着站在路灯下面的Benedikt。“你为什么刚才要说那样的话，Manu？”这是Benedikt抛出的最后一个问题，让站在他面前的音乐剧主演不知所措。  
“我……”Manuel深吸了一口气，夜晚的空气中有着淡淡的潮味，这似乎预示着明天将会有一场大雨。站在路灯下的Benedikt双手踹在外套的口袋里，他的影子被路灯拉得细长，他站在那里看着Manuel，完全不介意如果他们再这样站在慕尼黑的大街上的话很可能会错过最后一班地铁。“我觉得我应该跟你说实话，Benni。”  
“我等你跟我说实话已经等了很久了，咱们应该像小时候一样把所有的事都说出来。”  
“因为我不想让你和Mats之间有什么难堪，我希望你们两个……”  
“谢谢你对我的关心，很多时候你和Mats一样都是一个混蛋，你们从来不把想的一切说出来。”  
“现在我只希望你能过得幸福。”Manuel往前走了两步走到Benedikt面前，“我还是应该先送你回去，然后再想办法回家。”  
“得了吧，你送我回去之后都没有地铁了，我刚才只是不想让Mats送我回去。”Benedikt跟着Manuel往前走，地铁站就在他们前面大约500米的地方。“我的确有很多事情需要和Mats说清楚，但是现在不是时候，等到双年音乐会之后这些都需要拿出来好好地谈一谈。”  
“我们之间也有很多事需要说清楚，Benni，所以我还是送你回去吧。”  
末班车的地铁总是比上班早高峰的地铁要多出不少空座位，Manuel和Benedikt找了两个挨在一起的座位坐下，旁边坐着的一个明显就是在公司加了班的上班族朝他们这边看了一眼，之后就继续靠在车窗上补觉。Manuel说话的声音下意识轻了许多，“你会不会有一天回到盖尔森基兴去？”他问坐在旁边盯着黑色的手机屏幕的Benedikt。“也许，我也没想好。”这是他得到的回答，在那一秒Manuel想要伸手去攥住在他旁边的Benedikt的左手，但是他没有这么做。  
“你没必要因为Mats回到多特蒙德或者留在慕尼黑来决定自己在哪里，就像你当初真的不用因为我到慕尼黑来一样。Benni，现在我希望你能多为自己想一想。”  
“所有的人在替我做决定的时候说的理由都是‘为了我好’，你说的没错，Manu，我是应该为我自己而不是你们这些混蛋着想了。”  
“我替我之前做的一切道歉，现在我只想你不像之前那样受那么多委屈。”  
“你不用替我道歉，不过你说的是对的。”

回到家的时候Benedikt注意到客厅的灯是亮着的，这就意味着Julian在家里。他从口袋里掏出钥匙开门，站在门口楼梯底下的Manuel抬头看着正在开门的Benedikt。“既然你已经到家了，我该想办法走一个小时的路回去了。”他笑着对Benedikt说，打开了房门的Benedikt则没有回给他一个微笑。“赶紧进来，你还没有来过我家，我不能让你在十一点之后自己走路回去，你明天还得去剧院排练。”  
Benedikt说的没错，他的确没有来过Benedikt现在住的地方。他走进这栋有着漂亮花园和落地窗的三层房子，不由得感叹了一下Benedikt在装修上的良好品味。Julian看见Manuel之后从沙发上起来走到门口去给了Manuel一个拥抱，“真是太棒了，Manu，你不知道旁边的Erik都感动哭了！我为此还笑话了他！”  
Manuel伸手把挂在自己身上的Julian拽了下来，在演完两个小时的音乐剧和坐了半个小时的地铁之后他真的没有多余的力气来让Julian挂在自己身上超过半分钟。“那你有没有感动哭了，Jule？”站在旁边的Benedikt笑着摸了摸Julian的头发，被还有些生气的Julian躲开了。  
“我当然没有，我又不是Erik那种小孩子了。”Julian说着，完全忽略了Erik比他要大一岁多这一个事实。Manuel有些不安地把自己的外套挂在门后的衣架上，这不是他在盖尔森基兴的家，也不是Julian和Benni家，这栋房子对于他来说是一个完全陌生的地方，他不知道自己能不能把自己的衣服挂在那里。  
“今天也许我得在你这里睡沙发了，Julian你终于可以报复我一回。”Manuel说着看着Julian还有些不高兴的脸，这也许是因为他还在和Benedikt冷战的末期。“你完全不用像Julian在你家一样睡沙发，三楼有空的房间，我一会儿和Julian去收拾一下。”Benedikt拉了一下Julian的胳膊，“你能不能帮我去从橱子里拿一套枕头和毯子给Manu？”  
“我不知道你把毯子放到哪里了，你得跟我一起去。”Julian耸了耸肩，Benedikt也就只好带着他上楼，临上楼之前他对着Manuel抱歉地笑了笑，但是Manuel似乎没有什么回应。

“你为什么不让Manu和你一起睡，三楼的这间屋子得有半个世纪没有人住过了。”Julian从Benedikt卧室的柜子里拿出一个新枕头，看着在柜子里找毯子的Benedikt，他抱着枕头，就像小时候抱着自己最喜欢的玩具一样。  
“我现在没有什么理由和Manu睡在一起，他明天要去剧团排练，我不能让他现在一个人走回去。”  
“那你还爱他吗，Benni？”Julian把枕头抱得更紧了，仿佛这样能把这个枕头勒成两半一样。Benedikt把拿出来的毯子放在床上，表情复杂地看着Julian。“这种话从你嘴里说出来真奇怪，不过也对，你也不是什么十一二岁的小孩子了。”他停了停，从Julian手里拿过那个已经快被他折磨坏了的新枕头，放到蓝色和白色相间的毯子上面。“我当然爱Manu，就像我爱你一样，Jule。”  
“但是你现在和那个Hummels在一起，你认识Manu的时间比认识Hummels的时间多一倍，我不理解——”  
“你以后就会理解了，Jule。当你需要我的时候我永远都不会丢下你，虽然我不可能和你睡在一起。”他有些调侃地过去拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，“Manu也是，他会为了你或者我做任何事，就像我会为了你们两个做任何事一样。”  
“你们还是在把我当成一个小孩子，Benni，有的时候我在想也许我有一天也得离开你们。”  
“不会过太久的，Jule。”Benedikt抱起了那些毯子和枕头，“现在看来我可以把你一个人留在慕尼黑然后自己回盖尔森基兴了。”

Manuel从陌生的房子陌生的房间醒来，走到一楼的餐厅的时候看到了熟悉的Benni和Julian在吃着十几年不变的熟悉的早餐。他也加入了原本两个人的早餐，Julian递给他一片面包片，他拿过面包开始往上面涂巧克力酱。  
“你有没有决定好今天要不要去乐团的巴赫专场音乐会？”Manuel咽下一口加了巧克力酱的面包片，看着坐在他对面的Benedikt。“刚才接到一个电话，也许今天晚上我又得和不知道多少的记者和媒体负责人打交道了。”他有些调侃地说着，喝了一口旁边玻璃杯子里的水。Julian看了Benedikt一眼，知趣地没有说话而是继续吃着早餐。  
“我得先去赶地铁到剧院了，Jule你可以慢慢吃，我总是担心你吃得太快对胃不好。”Manuel把餐具放到桌子上，准备去赶早高峰的地铁。“用不用我开车送你过去？”坐在那里的Benedikt问了一句，“不用，我知道Benni你今天不用去剧院，你的公司和剧院又不在一个方向。”这仿佛是Benedikt会预料到的回答，他根本没有从椅子上起来的打算。当Manuel关门离开的声音传到两个人耳朵里的时候Julian终于忍不住问了一句，“你根本没有和什么记者打电话，你是在给英国广播交响乐团的艺术总监打的电话，你在问他关于和Hummels签约的问题。”  
“你想让我把这个告诉Manu？”Benedikt反问了一句，Julian发现自己不知道该怎么回答。“这是我和Mats的事情，我不想让Manu操心和他无关的这些事。”  
“我以为你再也不会关心Hummels的事了，他对自己的职业生涯都不关心，你为什么还要替他联系英国广播交响乐团？”  
“因为这不只是他一个人的事业，”Benedikt起来把空了的盘子收到一起，准备一会儿放到洗碗机里，“这是我们两个的理想，我不能在他要放弃的时候也放弃，这样就真的是前功尽弃了。不过这不意味着我会跟着去伦敦，我在考虑回盖尔森基兴发展。”他说完拿走那些盘子和还剩下一半的巧克力酱瓶子，准备去厨房洗碗。  
Julian看着Benedikt走进厨房的背影，叹了一口气，拿出手机来刷自己的FB和推特。Kevin在Whats APP上给他发了一条信息，说是Marco要请他们两个去喝酒，今天晚上有没有时间。Julian又抬头看了一眼，Benedikt还没有从厨房里出来，他低头看着手机，回了一条“我会考虑去的”。


	25. Chapter 25

“我暂时没有退出舞台的想法，也许我会在一段时间之后考虑去多特蒙德大学当一个客座教授，将我所知道的一些知识教授给更多年轻的大提琴手。”Mats有些疲倦地扯了扯领口挂着的白色领结，乐团的巴赫专场音乐节刚刚结束，他就在走出后台的时候被在媒体区等待的记者们捉住了。那些记者们的问题无外乎他是否要在双年音乐会之后选择和巴伐利亚广播交响乐团续约，有没有像传闻中那样有兴趣去国外发展。在回答完这些千篇一律的问题之后Mats觉得自己有些头疼，他走到停车场去开自己的车，不过这些记者的有些问题令他感到疑惑，为什么他们都认为自己会有兴趣去伦敦的英国广播交响乐团。  
Benedikt果然没有出现在今天的巴赫专场音乐节上，Mats还特意在后台等了一会儿，没有一个有着温暖笑容的公关经理拿着一束花过来递给他，告诉他今天的演出十分完美，然后给他一个拥抱。Mats有些彷徨地站在那里，Lars和Sven从他身边走过，两个人不知道在说着什么。在那一个瞬间他有些羡慕这一对双胞胎，他们两个似乎能够知道对方在想什么。而Mats发现自己无论多么努力试图去了解Benedikt的想法，最后也只能悲哀地意识到自己远没有自己想象中的那样了解自己已经认识了四年的公关经理。  
“也许Neuer说的是对的。”Mats想着这句话，启动了引擎，他这辆被Benedikt批评说“太占停车空间”的车被他驶上了慕尼黑的街道。“我从一开始就不知道Benedikt到底想要的是什么。”无论是希望Benedikt不要再担任自己的公关经理，和自己一起回到北威州的鲁尔区，甚至是自己所谓的要为了Benedikt放弃自己的大提琴事业，归根结底都是自己臆想中Benedikt所需要的东西，而不是Benni真正想要的。  
他把车里的CD机打开，这才发现CD机里留着的CD是上一次Benedikt在开他的车的时候放进去的Coldplay专辑。Mats露出了一个微笑，他并没有把CD退出来自大地放上自己之前推出的最新专辑，而是让这张已经有了几年历史的旧专辑就这样播放着。Mats意识到，虽然Benedikt是不少古典乐明星（包括他自己和Bender双胞胎）的公关经理，但是Benedikt从来都不是一个喜欢听古典音乐的人，Benedikt甚至会在自己的推特上兴奋地晒自己买到的Coldplay演唱会门票，也会在私人的FB账号上推荐不少被乐团里的人称为“垃圾音乐”的流行歌曲。  
Mats把车停在一条靠近伊萨尔河的公路的路边，降下车窗看着远处模模糊糊的伊萨尔河，有一对情侣正在河边手牵着手走路，时不时地停下来在河边拥抱接吻。车里的音乐在这个时候停了下来，Mats感觉自己心里有些空落落的。“也许我总是把Benni想象成是我自己。”他小声地说着，那对情侣已经走远了，只留下他一个人看着伊萨尔河以及河边暖黄色的路灯。Mats从口袋里掏出手机，按下了Favoriten菜单里的第一个号码，电话响过五六声之后才被接起来，Mats觉得自己的心像是漂浮在伊萨尔河的水面上，又像是被埋在了盖尔森基兴废弃的矿坑下面，然而电话那头传来的并不是Benedikt的声音。  
“Hummels先生？”Julian的声音里透着一丝不耐烦，但是还是努力地维持对Mats的尊重，这也许是Benedikt告诉他的，也许是Kevin和Marco说的。Mats有些不知所措，他那漂浮在水面上和埋藏在矿坑下的心似乎永远不能回到他的胸膛之中。“你好，Julian，Benni在不在你旁边？”他小心地选择着自己的措辞，生怕哪个字眼就会惹恼这个脾气不好的年轻人。“Benni已经睡了，他把手机忘在客厅的沙发上了，你有什么重要的事情吗？”Julian故意在“重要”这个词上加重了语气，Mats沉默了几秒钟，他有太多的话想对Benedikt说，车窗外的风混杂着伊萨尔河的水气吹到他的脸上，让他有些睁不开眼睛。“没有什么重要的事，”他最终说了这样一句，“请你在早上的时候替我向他说早安。”

Benedikt晚上睡的并不安稳，他在早上五点多钟的时候醒来，醒来的时候他盯着白色的天花板，在角落的地方有一个小小的蜘蛛网。“在下次打扫卫生的时候记得把那里打扫一下。”他这样想着，觉得应该把这件事写到自己的日程本里，但是他又突然意识到自己也许等不到下一次大扫除就准备搬走了，这栋房子里将只有Julian一个人在住。“那就叫Julian自己打扫吧。”他只能这样无奈地小声说着，翻了个身看着拉着窗帘的窗户，不知道窗外的路上是否已经有开始晨练的人在跑步了。  
“早安，Benni。”他在磨蹭了一个多小时之后下楼准备去给自己做点吃的，但是出乎他意料的是他在厨房里看见了正在煎香肠的Julian，而这个小家伙居然破天荒地和自己说了一句早安。Benedikt有些惊讶地站在门口，煎锅里的香肠飘来一些糊味，Julian骂了一句之后转过脸来看着Benedikt，“你能帮我处理这个吗，Benni，我本来是想自己做点吃的的。”  
他无奈地过去帮Julian处理被煎糊了一面的香肠，“你怎么今天想起来跟我说‘早安’了，Jule，你之前从来不这样的。”他说着，一边煎香肠一边看了一眼站在旁边往面包片上抹果酱的Julian，除了Mats之外没有人会习惯于在早上对他说早安，当年的Manu也只是喜欢用一个吻把他叫醒，然后把他从床上拉起来。  
“那个Hummels让我跟你说的。”Julian的嘴里塞满了面包片，Benedikt往他的盘子里放了一根不怎么糊的香肠，“Mats昨天打电话了？”他装作满不在乎地问着，Julian用叉子拿起来香肠咬了一口，“是的，昨天晚上很晚的时候，你都去睡觉了，他说他没什么重要的事，就是让我在早上跟你说一句‘早安’。”  
“然后你就这么听话地跟我说了？”  
Julian有些哑口无言，他只能装作认真地吃着手里的面包片和煎香肠。Benedikt也没有多说什么，只是把Julian煎糊的那一根香肠盛到了自己的盘子里。“昨天Manu跟我说他和剧团已经签了正式的合同，他将作为十五场‘安塔利亚来的Arda’音乐剧的主演，从今年的双年音乐节之后到明年年底的巡演。”  
“这对他来说真的是一个不错的选择，我记得剧团在慕尼黑进行完十场演出之后还会去北美巡演？”Benedikt放下了他手里的面包片，看着站在他对面的Julian。“如果足够幸运的话，你还可以跟着Manu去美国看一看，你不是一直想去纽约玩吗？”  
“但是你不会去吗，Benni？”  
Benedikt低下头，盯着自己盘子里的那根有些焦的煎香肠，也许现在不是最好的时候来告诉Julian自己的决定，但是现在也许又是唯一的合适的时机。“明年你就要一个人在慕尼黑工作了，Jule，我不会跟你一起去纽约，你也应该学会一个人去很远的地方。”  
“你要去哪里，回盖尔森基兴？”Julian并没有像Benedikt想象的那样露出惊讶的表情或者是直截了当地说“不要回盖尔森基兴”，年轻人的反应就好像是他早就知道了一样，只不过是在最终等待着Benedikt亲口告诉他这一个事实。  
“是不是已经有人跟你说过我的决定了？”他本来就不用问这个问题的，还能有谁，Benedikt早就该知道在跟Manuel说过自己决定回到盖尔森基兴之后就意味着Julian迟早会从Manuel嘴里听到这个消息。之前Manuel总是说他太过于溺爱Julian，并且有些轻微的保护欲过度，但是在这样看来，凡事都迁就Julian的人并不是Benedikt，而是Manuel自己。  
“是，我让Manu告诉我的，其实我觉得你回到盖尔森基兴也没什么不好。如果你再这样在慕尼黑呆下去的话，过不了几年你的头发就要掉没了。”  
Benedikt没有心情和Julian就自己头发的话题讨论下去，“你可以继续住在这里，我暂时不会向你要房租，房屋的贷款也是我继续付，但是你要把你盖尔森基兴家里的那间屋子让给我做办公室。”他说着，露出了一个笑容，Julian迅速地把嘴里没吃完的面包片咽了下去，“不，不行，你别想占领我的房间。你知道我屋里可是贴了不少我珍藏的海报，Benni，你休想把它们当成你的私有财产，再说了，我回家之后住在哪里？”  
“我和你开玩笑的，Julian。回到盖尔森基兴之后我会租其他的房子，你不用担心你屋里的那些海报和你藏起来的那些东西。”Benedikt伸手捏了一下Julian的脸，年轻人顺势做了一个鬼脸给他看。他们仿佛又回到了十几岁时在盖尔森基兴度过的那些愉快的少年时光。但是Julian的笑脸在下一秒就隐去了，这让他看起来更像是Benedikt这个年纪的人。“怎么了，Jule？”Benedikt放下自己手里的盘子凑过去看了一眼Julian，“我再也不能在你面前假装我还是十几岁了。”他说着，勉强自己露出一个笑容，“之前我总觉得跟着你和Manu就可以，你们可以帮我处理一切，但是现在……”他做了个鬼脸，“小时候你曾经想当一个建筑师，我也就想当一个建筑师，但是你当了公关经理，我在读大学的时候也就选了BWL。现在你要回盖尔森基兴了，这次也许我不能再跟着你回去了。”  
“你该做出你自己的决定了。”Benedikt给了这个已经比自己高出一些的年轻人一个轻轻的拥抱，Julian的手臂随后紧紧地勒着他的背。“我会留在这里，如果我要跟你回去的话不知道妈妈该怎么骂我。”这句话像是一个玩笑，但是Benedikt知道这个年轻人已经在不知不觉中长大了，而他却一直把Julian当成那个还跟在他身后需要他去学校接的小孩子。

吃完早餐之后Julian要尽早去南德意志报的报社和Sami以及Andre一起审稿，Benedikt在看着Julian穿好外套关门出去之后决定今天在家里办公。他还没有想好要怎么和Philipp说自己辞职的事情，虽然Philipp一直都认为他并不适合做一个公关。电子邮箱里有一封新邮件，Benedikt发现那是G Data人力资源部发来的一封邮件，他曾经在大学四年级的时候在G Data市场部实习过一段时间，这次曾经的上司十分欢迎Benedikt回到G Data去工作。  
这样也好，Benedikt想着，和这些艺术家呆了五六年之后换一个环境和一群码农在一起工作也许是一个全新的体验。他仔细地看了一下人力资源部发给他的邮件，虽然这份新工作承诺给他的薪水是现在的三分之二不到，但是比起慕尼黑的生活成本，这份工资已经足以让他在盖尔森基兴衣食无忧了。  
傍晚的敲门声让Benedikt有些疑惑，这个时候会有谁突然来家里拜访。他放下几乎抱了一天的笔记本电脑，让那台可怜的机器终于得到了片刻的休息。“Manu，是你吗？”Benedikt站在门口问，并且在这个问句脱口而出的时候打开了房门。  
“我能进去喝杯茶，或者咖啡吗？”站在门口的Mats有些尴尬地看着他，Benedikt很确定这位大提琴手听见了他之前的那句话。  
“我刚准备去煮一壶咖啡，你可以进来稍微等一会儿。”Benedikt给Mats把门打开，大提琴手站在门口有些犹豫要不要马上走进去。Benedikt注意到了Mats脸上显而易见的疲惫，这也难怪，连续两天的演出还有密集的采访让所有人都感觉到了疲倦。他去厨房里拿了两个白色的咖啡杯，Mats坐在沙发上低头看着自己的手指，Benedikt知道Mats在紧张的时候会有这样的动作，这是一种下意识的自我欺骗，他和Philipp作为BWL的学生知道一些基本的心理学知识。“你今天不需要排练吗，Mats？”他坐到Mats旁边，把咖啡壶放到一旁的桌子上，伸手攥住了Mats的手，大提琴手的左手上是常年揉弦留下的茧。  
“我给自己放了一天假，如果再练下去的话我觉得自己就快过劳死了。”Mats试图让这句话听起来像是一句调侃，但是他的左手却紧紧地攥住了Benedikt的手，这暴露了一切。“Benni你告诉我，为什么他们都认为我会去伦敦？”  
“因为我替你和伦敦的英国广播交响乐团联系了一下，他们愿意给你提供一份五年的合同。”他停顿了一下，“你应该去伦敦，尤其是英国广播交响乐团还愿意给你首席的位置。我会在伦敦帮你和Per他们联系好，他们会给你安排合适的经纪人和公关。”  
Mats没有说话，Benedikt知道他想要说什么，但是他不知道为什么Mats在此时选择了沉默。“我不会跟你去伦敦，Mats，我觉得对于我们来说应该分开一段时间。”  
“实际上我想让你跟我一起去，但是我知道如果我这样说的话未免太自私了一点。”Mats的手放到Benedikt的肩膀上，“你是要和我分手吗，Benni？”  
“不，这并不是分手。”Benedikt的吻落在Mats的额角，“我希望你能想清楚对于你来说重要的是什么，而不是在那里想我需要的是什么。我们都不是小孩子了，没必要为了对方放弃那么多东西。”  
“但是我并不想放弃你，Benni。”  
“你并没有放弃我。就像你说的，施坦威九尺琴和拿Kindle Fire弹出来的曲子都是一个曲子，只要是喜欢的人弹的，Kindle Fire也能让人落泪。所以无论你在慕尼黑还是多特蒙德，或者是在英国，这都不是我们关系的结束。”  
“你还念念不忘我当时拿Kindle Fire给你弹琴听的事情。”Mats笑了笑，作为刚才那个吻的回应吻了旁边人的嘴角。当年他们还是年轻的大提琴手和新任的公关，一个无聊的午后Mats拿出自己的Kindle Fire给坐在旁边昏昏欲睡的Benedikt弹了一首Coldplay的歌。Benedikt当时有些惊讶，Mats弹得并不好，毕竟他也不是一个钢琴师，只不过是在读书的时候学过钢琴。“你知道我喜欢Coldplay？”当时还年轻的Benedikt看着一本正经把Kindle Fire当成施坦威九尺琴的Mats，“你的FB上写的，我还知道你想去看他们在法兰克福的演唱会。”Mats看着Benedikt的脸上浮现出一个笑容，走过去给了他的年轻公关他们之间的第一个拥抱。  
“我当时很感动，我没想过你会知道我喜欢什么歌。”  
“但是我还是没能真正了解你，Benni，也许你说得对，我们应该分开一段时间来好好想一想自己想要的是什么。”  
Mats顺势躺在了Benedikt他腿上，Benedikt则伸手揉着他黑色的卷发。“你是准备今天在这里留宿吗，Jule不会高兴的。”他说着，然而Mats却没有起来的意思。  
“Julian有没有替我跟你说早安？”  
“他说了，但是这不意味着他就不讨厌你了。”  
“Julian不会永远讨厌我的。”Mats说着拉过Benedikt的手吻了吻他的手指，“就像他不会永远都是一个小孩子。”

Mats Hummels几乎是在双年音乐节的个人独奏音乐会结束之后的下一秒就通过自己的个人推特账户宣布的自己不会和巴伐利亚广播交响乐团续约的消息，同时英国广播交响乐团的推特账户在几个小时之后发布了一条新消息，他们已经和这位德国的古典乐明星签下了五年的合同，德国人将作为首席大提琴在伦敦度过五年的时光。  
而Benedikt的辞职信是在Mats确定和英国广播交响乐团签约之后的第二天交到公司里的，Benedikt甚至都没有亲自在公司露面。他只是让Julian在下班的时候把自己留在办公室的一些个人用品拿回来，Julian一开始想要拒绝，但是他还是答应了帮自家表哥把办公室收拾一下来给接下来的继任者腾位置。Erik Durm在他收拾东西的时候帮他打了打下手，看着Julian把那些Benedikt留在这里的东西一件一件收拾进纸箱子里。“我听说Philipp下个月也要离职，这样看来我也得去帮Philipp收拾东西。”Erik说着，拉开了一个曾经上锁的抽屉，现在那把钥匙就插在锁孔上，原先Benedikt在的时候这个抽屉从来都是锁着的。“你不用帮Philipp，他有Thomas帮他搬家就行了，你还是先想想要是来了新人该怎么和新上司相处吧。”  
“你还说我呢，Julian，Benni辞职了之后我还以为你也会辞职，你怎么就留下来了。”Erik把一个空白笔记本递给Julian，比他年轻一岁的实习生把笔记本放到箱子里，站起来准备去看那个被Erik打开的抽屉。“我又不是Benni，有着那么麻烦的感情问题，不过他离开慕尼黑也好，我可不想继续看着他在慕尼黑累的掉头发了。”Julian翻着抽屉，一些公司的文件需要被放进碎纸机，另一些无关紧要的旧报纸旧杂志需要被扔进垃圾箱，私人的记事本则属于纸箱子。他翻到最后，有一个黑色边框的相框被压在最底下，Julian有些好奇为什么Benedikt会把相框放到这个带锁的抽屉的最底层，因为刚才他在帮Benedikt收拾桌面上的时候放在桌面上的相框里是Hummels给一个杂志拍的照片，照片上的大提琴手抱着他的瓜纳里提琴，举手投足间都有一种古典乐明星的气质。Julian把那个明显是被放在抽屉底下太久的相框拿了出来，相框里有一张老照片，而且Julian确定这张照片是Benedikt从家里的相册里抽出来的，因为他见过这张照片太多次了。照片里的Benedikt站在中间，左手揽着当时十二岁的Julian的肩膀，右手则放在Manuel的腰上，三个人的脸上都是属于小孩子独有的笑容。Julian记得这是在Manuel决定去慕尼黑读书的那一年，他们三个在盖尔森基兴的一个社区足球场上踢了最后一场球，只有十二岁的Julian在场上还是被大家当成小孩子在照顾，没有人敢去在这个小孩子带球的时候做出太大的拼抢动作。  
“Julian，这是你小时候吗？”Erik凑到他的身旁看着那张已经有些发黄的旧照片，Julian点了点头，并没有把相框放到纸箱子里而是把它小心地放到了自己的桌子上。他相信这张照片曾经被Benedikt摆在桌子上，但是Julian不知道Benedikt是在什么时候出于什么原因把它放到了抽屉底层。  
“我没想到你小时候头发这么卷，现在你发胶用的太多了小心掉头发。”Erik伸手摸了摸Julian的头发，被Julian报复地揪了耳朵。“今天晚上要不要一起去喝两杯，或者去我家玩一会儿游戏？”  
“不，谢了Erik，我今天晚上约了Marco和Kevin，他们两个说好要请我吃晚饭的。”  
“他们两个难道明天没有演出吗？”Erik笑嘻嘻地过来，Julian没好气地瞪了他一眼，但是也没有能够阻止Erik继续说下去，“你记得向Kevin帮我要两张明天演出的票啊，以前大学和我一起合租的室友要和我一起去看。”  
“你为什么不自己去向Marco要，Andre明天应该没空去看吧。”Julian能够猜出来为什么Erik要他去向Kevin要两张演出的票，这个家伙除了调侃自己同事的感情生活就没别的能耐了吗？  
“我就是给Andre打了电话之后才发现他明天休假啊，他已经和Mario约好了要去给双年音乐节的闭幕演出捧场的，就只好找你了。记住让Kevin给我两张票啊，Matthias好不容易从弗莱堡过来一次，我都和他说好了。”  
“那你下次就别在没拿到票的时候和别人约好去看音乐剧好吗？”Julian有些无奈，他只能掏出手机给Kevin发一条短信，当然短信的内容不甚友好。在Julian低头发手机短信的时候Erik过去端详着那张被Julian摆在自己桌子上的旧照片，照片上的三个人都有着相似的笑容。

“我听Julian说你已经辞职了。”电话那头的Manuel对Benedikt说的第一句话就是这个，这让打电话的人有些无奈，“我真不知道到底我是Julian的表哥还是你是Julian的表哥，他怎么感觉跟你比较亲近。”Benedikt这么说着，伸手在旁边放小熊软糖的盒子里摸索着，这是Erik托Julian给他的离职礼物，他把两块软糖放进嘴里，导致他接下来说话都有些含含糊糊的。“我是辞职了，下个月去G Data那边报到。”  
Manuel在电话的那一头沉默了大约十秒钟，“这就是你为什么要让Mats和伦敦的乐团签约，你真的不会和他去伦敦吗Benni？”  
“当然不会，我早就过了傻乎乎地从盖尔森基兴跑到慕尼黑去的那个年纪了。”Benedikt说这句话的同时笑了笑，让那边听电话的Manuel听了之后内心深处泛起了一些微妙的波澜，“在临走的时候我有件事想跟你说。”  
“你该不会是和Mats Hummels分手之后准备时隔五年之后和我旧情重燃吧？”Manuel小心地开着玩笑，直到他听到Benedikt的笑声从电话那头传来的时候才把悬着的心放下来。“那也得等我和Mats真正分手之后，不过你得排在一串候选人名单后面了，Manu，你觉得你的‘核心竞争力’是什么？”  
“我和Julian的关系最好，说不定他能替我说几句好话。”  
Benedikt的笑声再次从电话听筒里传过来，Manuel确定Benedikt又在打电话的时候往自己嘴里不知道塞了些什么零食，也许下次应该在给Julian巧克力的时候多给Benedikt买一份，他这样想着，而Benedikt含含糊糊吃着东西的声音又传进了他的耳朵里。“说到Julian，我马上就要搬回盖尔森基兴了，如果工作忙的话也许在波鸿租一套房子，你要不要过来和Julian一起住，至少我这边冬天有暖气。”  
“是谁在刚才抱怨我太过溺爱Julian了，现在又让我过去看着你的小兔子。”  
“我不会让你免费住的，等你哪天有空的时候咱们需要坐下来签一份租房协议，我一定要在里面加一个条款，不能让你和Julian每天都吃微波食品。”Benedikt再伸手去摸小熊软糖的盒子的时候尴尬地发现盒子已经空了，在这不到半个小时的时间里他居然一个人把Erik送给他的一盒软糖都吃完了。  
“下周末，我那个时候应该没别的事，我去你家里找你。”Manuel这么说着，他突然听见有人在敲他的房门，“对不起，Benni，我必须去给这个家伙开门，我一定会打给你的。”随后电话被挂断了，Benedikt一个人坐在沙发上看着无聊的电视节目，Julian不知道去哪里了，他记得这个年轻人在昨天也许跟他说了一句什么，是Marco要请他吃晚饭？

“我最讨厌Marco了，上次约他玩游戏人不知道跑到哪里去了就算了，这次说好的一起去喝酒居然也不露面。”Julian站在吧台旁边，左手拿着一瓶啤酒，右手撑在吧台上，不停地在向身旁的Kevin抱怨着Marco Reus这个没有出现的家伙。现在可好，原先说好的两个人一起请他喝酒变成了他和Kevin一对一的“较量”。Kevin有些担心地看着这个二十出头的年轻人又给自己开了一瓶啤酒，他现在已经在内心开始庆幸自己没开车来了，又有些后悔当初叫Marco不要过来自己在家里玩会儿游戏看会儿电视，如果Marco那个家伙在的话也许现在的气氛不会那么尴尬。  
“下次叫上Marco，或者在双年音乐会之后我们可以去他家里开个Party。”Kevin不知道什么样的话不会惹毛这个小家伙，他是真的见识过Benedikt或者Julian生气的样子的，并且在心里默默地同情了Mats，要时不时地面对两个不高兴的盖尔森基兴人。但是Kevin忽略了他以后会比Mats遇到更多的困难，他要面对的并不是两个盖尔森基兴人，而是三个。  
Kevin不知道这一天的到来会比他预想的早得多得多。  
“我和你很熟吗，我为什么要和你一起去Marco家开Party。”Julian不高兴地把这一瓶啤酒的最后一部分一口气喝完，Kevin过去一只手搂过了Julian的肩膀，另一只手把对方手里攥着的啤酒瓶拿走，虽然这件事完成起来十分困难，因为Julian不会乖乖地把酒瓶子给他的。Kevin甚至有一种错觉，Julian看自己的眼神就像是傲赴沙尔克酒吧里的那些极端沙尔克球迷看着自己这个二十五年多特蒙德球迷的一样。他心里有些发毛，但是他搂着Julian肩膀的胳膊收的更紧了一些。  
“我送你回家吧，你喝的真的是有点多。”  
“你们这些多特蒙德的家伙真的都是混蛋，还好那个Hummels去英国了，不过Benni也要回盖尔森基兴了，我又不能跟他一起回去。”Julian跟着Kevin有些步伐不稳地离开了pub，Kevin现在更加后悔了，本来他是想借着请Julian出来喝酒的机会问问他有没有兴趣在他们去美国巡演的时候一起去的，现在可好，Julian一直在抱怨Marco和无辜的Mats。  
“既然我们都是混蛋，那你这个流淌着蓝色血液的小家伙为什么要答应和我们俩一起出来喝酒？”Kevin调侃着搂着自己腰的Julian，却换来了Julian的一个白眼。“Julian，剧团在年底的时候会去美国巡演，嗯……你有没有兴趣去纽约看一看？”  
“有，但是不想和你一起去。”  
Kevin的脸上有一些失落的表情，现在他们两个已经走到地铁站了，Kevin却怎么也找不到自己的公交卡。Julian也手忙脚乱地帮他在每个口袋里翻着，当他翻到Kevin外套上面的口袋的时候Kevin攥住了他的手。“我想带你一起去纽约看看。”他这么说着，完全没在意自己是否能找到交通卡。  
“只要不是带我去多特蒙德，我可以考虑一下。”Julian的深色眼睛亮闪闪地看着Kevin，这位剧团的演员知道这个年轻人的笑容和眼神具有蛊惑人心的能力。“不过你准备给我什么好处，Kevin Großkreutz？”  
“我可以容忍你穿沙尔克的帽衫，这已经是很大的让步了，Julian。”Kevin像是开玩笑一样说着，他看见Julian拉下来的脸，随后凑过去在年轻人的嘴唇上亲了一下，Julian的呼吸中都有着一种啤酒味，但是还隐隐约约有些他喜欢用的洗发水和洗衣粉的味道。“不过你这算是答应我了吗，Julian？”  
“我什么时候答应过你？”Julian把自己的手从Kevin手里抽出来，他过去紧紧搂着Kevin的背，让这位从多特蒙德来的音乐剧演员觉得自己的肋骨都要被年轻人勒断了。

时间过得比Julian想象的要快得多，他都不记得这些时间是怎么像水一样从自己的指缝间溜走的。他觉得自己前脚刚刚和Erik和Matthias一起去看了双年音乐节的闭幕演出，并且去后台看了Manuel、Marco和Kevin，当Kevin的手搂上Julian的腰的时候Manuel用一种冷冰冰的眼神盯着他们两个，后脚他就发现Benedikt离开慕尼黑回到盖尔森基兴的日子就在这个周末了。Julian一直没想好要怎么跟Benedikt说自己和Kevin的关系，但是后来他觉得Manuel应该早就把这件事告诉了Benedikt，于是他也就把正式跟Benedikt坦白的时间一拖再拖，直到有一天他发现自己真的拖不下去了。  
很久之后Julian想起这件事他都会把这当成一个教训，告诉自己不要把所有的事情都拖到最后一天。  
“Benni，我今天带Kevin回来打游戏……顺便……”他还没说出“吃晚饭”这两个词，就看见Benedikt和Manuel坐在客厅的两个单人沙发上看着一沓像是文件一样的东西。Julian的第一反应是他们两个是不是卷入了什么官司，而且他看见那两个人在听见他说话的时候齐刷刷地回头看着他们两个，脸上难看的表情都一模一样。  
“嗨，Benni，Manuel。”Kevin也意识到了事情的严重性，他开始回避坐在沙发上的两个人投向他的目光。Julian依然紧紧攥着他的手，Kevin能感觉出来这个小家伙也有些紧张。  
“我和Manu正在签租房合同，我回到盖尔森基兴之后他会搬过来看着你。”Kevin不太确定这句话Benedikt是说给Julian的还是说给他的。“哦。”站在他前面的Julian回答了这么一声。Kevin知道如果Benedikt用这种语气来说话就意味着这件事不是那么好办了，也许他应该给Mats发个短信问一问该怎么面对一个生气的Benedikt。  
但是他还需要面对一个生气的Manuel。  
“Jule，你也过来看看租房合同，毕竟之后我要跟你做室友了。”Manuel说着，瞥了一眼Kevin，Kevin觉得自己明显是以一人之力在招架三个盖尔森基兴人，看在Emma的份上，他宁可交出自己珍藏所有的多特蒙德限量球星卡来让自己赶紧逃离这个充斥着盖尔森基兴人的魔窟。  
“Benni，Manu，我一点也不想和你们讨论什么租房之类的事情，你们两个能上楼去商量吗，你们占着我玩Xbox的地方了。”  
这是让Kevin唯一觉得欣慰的地方，这个小家伙还是向着自己的。  
“Jule，是你没有提前打电话过来说你要带朋友回来玩游戏的。”Benedikt丝毫没有离开的意思，Julian有些生气，“你们不上楼的话那我和Kevin去楼上玩PSV。”他故意在Benedikt和Manuel面前拉起Kevin的手就往楼上走，Kevin很确定Benedikt在看着自己围着的夏季多特蒙德围巾的时候眼神简直不能再冷漠。  
“你表哥和他以前的男朋友对你还真是关心。”Kevin站在二楼的楼梯口，看着气鼓鼓的Julian。Julian没说什么，直接又过去给了Kevin一个能勒断肋骨的拥抱。“轻一点，Julian，你每次都想勒死我。”  
“你什么时候带我去纽约，我想去看一次百老汇的演出。”  
“年底。”Kevin拍着Julian的背，试图把心情不好的Julian哄高兴，虽然他知道这是一件很难完成的任务，“剧团的演出就在百老汇的希尔顿剧院，等没有演出的时候我再带你去百老汇剧院看一看。前提是Manuel让我带你出去。”  
“这算说好了？”Julian的头靠在他的颈窝里，声音闷闷的，“当然。”Kevin这么回答着，但是他已经做好了在剧团里接受Manuel的白眼的准备了。


	26. Chapter 26

Toni又回头看了一眼自己放在机场候机厅的那个黑色的双肩包，这是他唯一的行李，他的乐器也被他塞到了双肩包里。也许这个时候他应该庆幸自己不是过几天也需要乘坐国际航班的Mats Hummels，光是想想他那把有着奇怪名字的大提琴要怎么带上飞机就让人觉得头疼。双簧管在这个时候就显得方便许多了，乐器中的公主可以被人轻松地从一个地方带到另一个地方，就好像从来不曾想在某一个地方过多地停留。  
慕尼黑机场的晚上也同样不会安静下来，他意识到自己来的有些早了，于是从黑色的双肩包里拿出自己的Ipad开始上网。伊比利亚航空公司的红眼航班比汉莎航空的要便宜不少，虽然比不上柏林航空，但是Toni还是不愿意选择柏林航空，他当年就是坐那个航空公司的飞机从罗斯托克到慕尼黑开始求学生涯的，现在他固执地不想让同一家航空公司的飞机把他带离慕尼黑。  
现在巴伐利亚广播交响乐团的官方网站新闻上已经发布了他离开乐团去西班牙工作的新闻了，Felix在电话里跟他谈了半个小时，就差马上开车从北部的不来梅到慕尼黑去找他了。他的弟弟说他是在亲手毁了自己的前途，是个人都知道西班牙没有什么上的了台面的乐团，一个处在上升期的年轻乐手选择从德奥的高水平乐团到西班牙去发展，这可不是什么明智的职业规划。不过Toni打消了Felix准备从不来梅到慕尼黑来的打算，“我已经和西班牙国家交响乐团签约了。”他用这句话堵住了Felix的嘴，年轻的Felix过了一会儿才在电话那头问他，“这是你自己的决定还是Philipp Lahm帮你联系的，如果是Lahm帮你做的决定我准备起诉他。”  
“这是我自己的决定，而且我现在已经和Philipp Lahm的公司没有一点关系了。”Toni对着电话那头的Felix这样说，“我准备去马德里开始新生活。”  
“你说得真好听，”Felix在电话那头发出一声讽刺的笑容，“当初是谁说不会离开慕尼黑的，怎么现在说走就走了。你要是像Hummels那样能和英国广播交响乐团签约也行，你是疯了才决定去马德里吗？”  
“只要不是慕尼黑，不是德国，我无所谓去哪里。”  
“我再多嘴一句，Toni，你能告诉我Miroslav对于你去马德里有什么意见吗？”  
这回沉默的换成了Toni，他看着自己在慕尼黑已经空空荡荡的公寓，所有能卖掉或者送给别人的东西他都没有留下，那些没有人愿意要的东西他就把它们交给了楼下的垃圾桶。空气中已经开始弥漫着淡淡的灰尘味道了，他久久地盯着落了灰尘的窗台，不知道该怎么回答Felix的这个问题。  
“他不在慕尼黑了，也许现在他正在凯泽斯劳滕。”他最终还是说了这么一句，Felix叹气的声音传到他的耳朵里，“既然你都已经决定好了，我也就没法说什么了。不过我应该想到如果Miroslav还在慕尼黑的话你是不会不和广播交响乐团续约的。”  
“毕竟我没有Hummels他男朋友的那样一个公关，马德里是我能找到的最好的地方了。”Toni挂断了电话，不顾Felix是不是说完了想说的话，他想说的已经都说完了。

Philipp在离职之前和Toni在一起吃了一顿气氛并不很融洽的晚餐，Toni知道Philipp Lahm准备到传媒集团下属的新成立的媒介购买公司任职，顺便升迁一下，把公关公司的烂摊子都扔给那些还年轻的小孩。他也知道Philipp Lahm离职的一部分原因也是和一直跟在他身后的那个实习生有关系，只要他不离开公关公司，那个年轻的Müller就没法在公司里站稳脚跟。  
“你现在选择放弃和乐团续约是不明智的，Toni。”  
“谢谢你的提醒，Philipp，已经有很多人对我这么说了。”  
Philipp用纸巾擦了擦嘴角沾的酱汁，看着坐在他对面的Toni，年轻乐手的眼睛里写着不属于他这个年龄的神色。也许是他和Miro在一起的时间太长了，Philipp这样在心里给自己解释，“如果你有兴趣的话，我可以帮你和不来梅爱乐联系一下，毕竟我和Torsten Frings他们还是比较熟悉的。”  
“不用了，我不想去不来梅面对Felix。”他这么说着，喝完了自己面前杯子里的水。这句话不是什么客套话，即使不选择其他的乐团，不来梅也是他最后才会考虑的地方，他不想去那个地方面对Felix，当初Felix反对他去慕尼黑，他可不想让自己的弟弟每天都用一种怜悯的眼神看着自己。  
“也许我应该下星期给巴伐利亚广播交响乐团的艺术总监写封信慰问一下，一下子走了首席大提琴和首席双簧管，不知道广播交响乐团在这一年怎么和慕尼黑爱乐竞争。”Philipp露出了一个官方标准的笑容，但是Toni知道这只不过是他们公关人员的职业素养，从他认识Philipp的那一天起，他就没有见过Philipp Lahm露出过真心的笑容。有些时候他会同情这些公关人员，他们毕竟不能像乐手一样把自己的情感全部都写在脸上或者付诸在行动上，他们只能在任何时候都保持着专业的姿态去处理那些麻烦的事务，这份工作需要牺牲，即使牺牲的是自己最珍视的东西。  
Toni扯了扯他的嘴角，这件事Philipp应该深有体会，即使别人不会在这位业界权威的公关经理面前提起那些已经渐渐被人遗忘的往事，但是流言会在不经意间传到别人的耳朵里。Toni猜测Philipp Lahm这样阻止自己去西班牙也许和那位之前在乐团里的乐手有关，如果他愿意提起，也许他可以看到Philipp Lahm那张脸上罕见的惊恐表情。但是他不会那么做，因为他知道他自己也不想在很多年之后被人反复地提起Miroslav。  
“乐团之间的人员流动是正常的，我不想在慕尼黑呆下去了，也许在马德里我会过得更开心一点。”这也许是Toni在这一周以来说过的最真诚的一句话，他看着Philipp没有什么表情的脸，公关公司也经历了大规模的人员变动，Philipp和Benedikt两个公关经理同时离职，不知道公关公司的那些年轻人会怎么样。  
“很久之前有人跟我说过快乐是乐手灵感的源泉，这样看来你的决定也许是正确的。”  
“谁也不知道决定之后的事情会怎么样。”Toni这么说着，叫来了侍者准备结账。

“我记得我对你说过很多次，爱你的音乐，而不是爱我。”这是Toni记忆中Miroslav最后一次对他说这句话，之所以是最后一次，是因为Toni并不确定在他之后的人生轨迹之中还会不会和Miroslav有所交集。那个时候的Miroslav靠着客厅的落地窗户，绿色眼睛注视着窗外已经开始落叶的那棵核桃树。Toni不知所措地坐在属于Miroslav的沙发上，面前的咖啡早就凉透了，但是他还是没有动过那杯咖啡。  
“对于我来说这没有区别，我爱你，这就足够了。”  
站在窗边的Miroslav转过头来看着坐在沙发上的二十四岁年轻人，Toni已经不再是那个十几岁冒着雨到他家里来学习的小孩子了，但是他注意到Toni蓝色眼睛中转瞬即逝的那种只属于十几岁孩子的紧张神情。“我不知道是该夸奖你对于暗喻的运用还是应该为你混乱的判断感到惋惜。”他走到Toni面前，拿起那杯已经冷了的咖啡喝了一口。Toni没有指出那个白色的杯子一直都是他自己在用，属于Miroslav的咖啡杯在厨房里。  
“也许我要让你失望了，Toni。”Miroslav把咖啡杯放回到桌子上，他对于自己的这个决定已经想了很久了，这不是他年轻的时候离开慕尼黑回到不来梅的那一次冲动的决定，他知道这一切必须在这个时候结束，必须由他来结束。“我不能再在慕尼黑呆下去了。”  
Toni没有说话，只是盯着那杯还剩下一半的咖啡，Miroslav盯着年轻人的脸，但是此时Torsten曾经跟他说过的话不合时宜地蹦到他的脑子里。“你应该让那个小家伙离开你，就像你当初离开Micha一样。这样下去对于你们两个都不是什么好事。”他已经不记得自己是怎么回答Torsten的了，之记得这句话，Torsten说得没错，他已经在这里停留得足够久了。

Felix又看了一遍自己手里的地址，他站在马德里的一栋看起来和别的公寓没有什么两样的楼下，按照这张纸上最下面的几个数字按下了门口的门禁密码。公寓楼的大厅里有一股清洁剂的味道，看来整个欧洲的清洁剂都是一个味道。到了三楼Felix就听到了隐隐约约传来的钢琴的声音。在他还在读小学的时候他曾经和Toni一起学过一段时间的钢琴，只是因为他们的父母认为家里的钢琴如果只给Toni用的话有些浪费。过了一年痛苦的练琴生涯之后他们的父母也终于意识到家里有音乐天赋的只有Toni一个。他拧了一下门把手，Toni没有把门锁上，这让Felix有些惊讶。公寓有些空的客厅里摆了一架立式钢琴，Toni就坐在那里，背对着门口，Felix听不出来Toni现在弹的是什么，他小时候学的那些钢琴课早就被他忘光了。  
“下次你能不能记得锁一下你的公寓门，如果我是入室抢劫犯怎么办。”Felix在说话之前故意清了清嗓子，Toni停下了弹琴的手，回过头来看了他一眼。“入室抢劫犯不会有楼下的门禁密码的。”  
这是Felix第一次来Toni在马德里住的地方，之所以不把这里称之为“家”，是因为Felix觉得这里离“家”这个概念差的实在是有点远。客厅里只有一架钢琴和一个单人沙发，厨房也干净得像是从来没有使用过一样，他还没有去卧室里看一样，估计和他想象中没有什么区别。“你要喝一杯咖啡吗？”Toni站起来朝厨房那边走，“不，我对咖啡没那么大的好感。”不过这也没有打消Toni去厨房煮咖啡的念头，“反正我要给自己煮一杯咖啡，正好我也有一个多余的杯子。”  
“你放假了？”Toni站在厨房门口，手里拿着一个咖啡壶，“算是吧，现在基金会里也没什么事做，Torsten都给自己放了假，我也就没理由去坐办公室了。”  
Toni点了点头，Felix觉得自己已经受够了Toni脸上这种不冷不热的表情，十二月的西班牙比不来梅要暖和不少，即使Toni公寓里的暖气没有开他也觉得自己现在穿的这件冬装外套让他不住地冒汗。  
“那你呢，Toni，我可不觉得你现在像是应该有假期的样子。”  
Toni没有回答，只是回到厨房里往两个陶瓷杯子里倒了两杯咖啡，留给Felix一个背影，这和马德里的天气一起让他的弟弟感到更加的烦躁。“Toni？”他又喊了一声，但是依旧没有任何回答，“哥？”Felix不记得自己上一次这样称呼Toni是什么时候了，但是这还是有用的，Toni回过头来看着Felix，虽然只有短暂的一个瞬间，然而Felix看到了他脸上表情的变化。  
“我记得年底的时候乐团不可能放你们在家，我查了西班牙国家交响乐团的网站，你们不是在28号的时候有演出吗，你为什么不去和乐团合练？”  
“我和乐团新来的指挥有点分歧。”Toni把手里的一个杯子塞给Felix，Felix注意到这是一杯没有加任何糖或者牛奶的咖啡，这不是他的习惯，他喜欢甜味比较多的饮料。“所以我不准备参加乐团的演出。”  
“那乐团还给不给你工资？你是和乐团解约了还是怎么样，你现在在马德里靠什么生活？”  
他的哥哥靠在厨房门口，喝着自己手里那一杯咖啡，“谢谢你对我的关心，Felix，好消息是我现在还不至于沦落到去马德里街头卖艺为生。”  
“我知道，但是Toni你真的就准备这么放弃你的乐团事业？你才多大？”

因为Felix要来，Toni特意去借了一辆车到宜家买了一个便宜的床垫子，正好他的卧室可以摆下自己的床和这个床垫。Felix没说什么，他刚刚到不来梅实习的时候也曾经睡过沙发。他躺在Toni给他的床垫上，跟他隔着不到半米的地方他哥哥正在床上玩手机。“圣诞节你还回家吗，你已经好几年没回家过圣诞了。”  
“也许吧，我现在没有什么计划。”  
“我有些好奇，你这几年在凯泽斯劳滕是怎么过圣诞的。”  
“和平时也没什么区别，毕竟圣诞之后我一般要赶回去参加演出。”Toni把他的手机放到床边的桌子上，看着因为手机正在充电而百无聊赖的Felix。“基金会还好吗，你们又赞助了什么有意思的演出？”  
Felix从床垫子上坐起来，这样就能更清楚地听见Toni在说些什么，这感觉有些奇怪，毕竟从Toni离开罗斯托克去巴伐利亚州学习开始，他们就很少有机会这样聊天。“前一阵子是Reus主演的一个小型舞台剧的北方巡演，我觉得剧本挺有意思的，是Marco Reus自己和其他人一起写的。”  
“你们什么时候也开始赞助舞台剧了……我猜那个‘其他人’是Manuel Neuer，要不你们才不会花这笔钱。”  
“有空你真应该去看一场他写的剧本的演出，如果我没记错的话，如果你跟我回去过圣诞的话，你就能看到Neuer最经典的那出剧的回顾演出，就在罗斯托克艺术中心。”  
Toni低头看着自己的手指，他的手指并不像那些学习弦乐的人有那么多的老茧，但是他也一直把自己的指甲剪的短短的。“我想我不用去看这个演出就知道他写了些什么，毕竟当初我也在乐团里。”  
“说实话第一次我去看的时候我还看哭了，”Felix突然来了兴致，他差点就跑到Toni的床上去拽着他的哥哥听他念叨自己这一年来看过的所有音乐剧和话剧，“你说他为什么要这么写，我觉得……”  
“因为这些都是真实发生的事情，没有那么多为什么。”Toni推了推Felix的肩膀，让他的弟弟回到属于他的床垫子上，“感动你的从来都不是故事。如果你有兴趣的话，你可以把你的上司的故事写成一出话剧，我可以保证演出之后你也可以成为Neuer那样的知名编剧。”  
他们两个之间陷入了一种令人尴尬的沉默，Felix从床垫子上起来把自己充好电的手机拿回来玩。Toni则躺在床上盯着天花板。刚刚他只是随口一说，他也相信Felix不会有那个心思和精力把Torsten Frings的事情写成什么剧本。但是如果这个故事被搬上舞台，故事里会不会有一个属于他的角色？他并不完全知道这个故事，所有的一切都是一些零零散散的碎片，Toni觉得自己花了太久太久的时间把这些碎片拼凑起来，试图拼凑成一个完整的回忆，但是当他收集的碎片越来越多，他也意识到，对于这些过去的事情他无法改变什么。

“我以为你会和家人一起过圣诞节。”Toni推开了Miroslav在凯泽斯劳滕的家门，跟在他后面的Miroslav把门关上，然后把自己的围巾挂在了门口的挂钩上。  
“他们在圣诞节的时候喜欢请许多亲戚到家里来做客，对我来说那实在是太嘈杂了。再说，你不会喜欢被我的姐姐和妈妈问要不要多吃点点心的。”  
他没说什么，只是把自己的背包丢到了盖着白布的沙发上，按照Miroslav的话，这是他在凯泽斯劳滕的家，在去慕尼黑之前他自己在这里住了很长的时间。Miroslav去楼上收拾房间，Toni一个人在楼下打量着这个房子。墙上没有挂什么照片或者画作，就是简简单单的白色墙壁，书柜里是乐谱和一些流行的小说，他想要从这座房子里找到一些关于Miroslav在认识他之前的回忆，但是他发现自己一无所获。  
于是他无聊地翻着Miroslav书柜里的乐谱，希望能找到一两张自己喜欢的。有些乐谱干脆就是影印件，Toni注意到有几张上面还写着英国三一音乐学院。有一沓是勃拉姆斯D大调小提琴协奏曲的双簧管谱，Toni饶有兴趣地看着那些影印自英国那所音乐学院的乐谱，当他翻到其中一张的时候，里面夹着的一张便笺纸掉了出来。  
“我家楼下的门禁换了密码，下次来伦敦的时候直接去我家，钥匙我也给你配了一套。”  
在这一行明显不是Miroslav的字迹下面有看起来像是Miroslav潦潦草草写下的几个数字。Toni从来都不知道Miroslav曾经去过伦敦，如果按照这张便笺纸上的内容，Miroslav曾经是伦敦的常客。  
“你晚上想吃点什么？”  
Miroslav的声音从楼梯那边传来，Toni把手里的这一沓勃拉姆斯放到桌子上，那张便笺纸也不例外。“我不知道，我也没什么特别想吃的东西。”  
他看到Miroslav的目光落在那张皱皱巴巴的便笺纸上，“我只是看看有什么好的乐谱。”Toni试图为自己辩解，但是他发现Miroslav似乎根本没有在意。“我不知道它……”还没等Toni说完，Miroslav就拿起那张便笺纸，把它丢进了垃圾桶。  
“这是太久之前的事情了，我猜他家的门禁密码早就不知道换过多少次了。”

他们坐在沙发上用平板电脑看Youtube上广播交响乐团的官方频道上传的上一次演出的视频片段，“我喜欢看你在台上演出的样子，”Miroslav突然说了这样一句，这让Toni有些摸不着头脑，“你是我的学生，看着你在台上演出就好像我自己也在台上一样。”  
Toni把平板电脑放到一边，别过脸去给了坐在他旁边的Miroslav一个漫长的吻。“你为什么不回到舞台上，我想站在你的旁边。”  
“这是一个很长的故事，Toni。”Miroslav的手摸了摸他的脸颊，“而且对于你来说太早了一点。”

“Thomas Müller给你寄了一封信，我猜是圣诞贺卡，还有从英国来的信，没署名，但是有一个曼彻斯特的邮戳。”Felix从楼下上来，带上来一堆信件，除了银行账单、广告和各种没用的信件之外，Felix把两封私人信件丢给了还在吃早饭的Toni。  
“Hummels，我猜不是他寄的，是Benedikt帮他打理给谁寄贺卡这件事情。”Toni放下自己手里的面包片，第一个拆开了那封从英国寄过来的信，果然是Benedikt以Mats Hummels的名义寄出来的贺卡，看这些字迹就知道不是那个大提琴手自己动的笔。第二封是Thomas寄来的贺卡，在贺卡里Thomas密密麻麻地写了对他的祝福和关心，为此Toni还认真地思考了一下如果Thomas写十封贺卡的话到底要用掉几支圆珠笔。“还有一封从意大利寄来的信，我觉得不是贺卡。”  
Felix把一个简单的白信封递给Toni，信封上贴着一张有着佛罗伦萨风景的邮票。Toni有预感这是谁寄来的信，当他拆开信封的时候，里面是一张简单的卡片，背面印着博物馆里的一支巴洛克双簧管的图案。给他寄卡片的人在卡片上写了几句话。“新年快乐，年轻人。我希望你还在舞台上。”  
“谁给你寄的贺卡？”Felix嚼着面包含含糊糊地说，并且投来一个询问的目光，“没什么，”Toni把那张卡片和之前Thomas、Benedikt寄来的卡片放到一边，继续往自己的面包片上抹了一些果酱。“一个朋友。”他看见Felix脸上放松下来的神情，舒了一口气，但是Miroslav给他的话却让他轻松不起来。他已经离开舞台有一段时间了。  
“Felix，我想找一份新的工作，现在是不是有一点晚？”

Felix在他的客厅里大声地打着电话，Toni自己坐在钢琴前，随手弹了一段圣桑的练习曲，不过这依旧盖不过Felix打电话的声音。Toni听了一些片段，他的弟弟应该是在给自己的老板Torsten Frings打电话，问有没有可能给Toni找一个新的乐团里的职位。  
“好消息。”Felix终于结束了他那几个漫长的电话，他走到自己的哥哥旁边，看着Toni随便在黑白的琴键上弹出没有什么意义的片段，“不来梅爱乐和Hummels现在在的BBC广播交响乐团都有可能给你提供职位，不过具体的事情还是需要你自己去争取。”  
“我痛恨英国的天气，但是我不想去不来梅。”Toni回过头来看了一眼Felix，他想起了自己第一次在慕尼黑的文化中心舞台上登台演出的场景，Miroslav在演出之前帮他把演出要用的白色领结系好，“你不用紧张，我记得我第一次上台演出的时候紧张的吹错了好几个音，但是根本没人在意。”  
“那好，我下午给曼彻斯特那边的人打个电话，看看能不能安排你在新年之后去面试一下。”Felix从Toni的桌子上抓了一支笔和一张纸，草草地写下了一串号码。“我真的很高兴，Toni，你终于准备回到舞台上了。”

当Miroslav在罗马的这栋有了一百多年的旧公寓楼的三楼住到一年零三个月的时候，他的楼下搬来一个年轻人。他是在他的新邻居换门铃旁边的姓名牌的时候看到这个看起来和Toni差不多年纪的年轻人的。Miroslav看了一眼自己的门铃下面那个新贴上的姓名牌，按照常识，这是一个从荷兰来的小家伙，和住在他家楼上的巴西人完全不一样。  
“您好，我刚刚搬来罗马，意大利语说的还不好。”这个姓de Vrij的年轻人有礼貌地用磕磕绊绊的意大利语跟他问好，当然Miroslav也不介意跟这个荷兰年轻人说英语或者德语，前提是他的邻居会德语。“我在罗马二大读博士，经济学，您可以叫我Stefan。”  
在意大利的生活比他想象中要无聊一些，他偶尔去给一些关于巴洛克音乐的音乐演出做顾问，赚一些不稳定的收入。更多的时候他则是在家里坐着给一家音乐评论网站写专栏。于是他每天的生活变成了早上起来之后弹一会儿钢琴，然后去楼下的咖啡馆给自己一杯咖啡，午餐之后回到电脑前写专栏。有的时候楼下餐厅的老板会请他去店里弹弹钢琴，他也就好心地没有告诉老板自己其实钢琴水平也就比一个业余钢琴爱好者好一点点。  
罗马的天气比伦敦或者不来梅要好上许多，有一些瞬间Miroslav甚至想在这里就这么住下去，忘记他曾经去过的那些地方。然而当他定期给自己的那支金键双簧管擦灰尘的时候他就会看见乐器盒子上的那个英文地址，那是在伦敦的某个地方。Miroslav会想起那一天，一个潮湿的伦敦的冬日雨天，Michael开车带他去这个乐器店买一支新的乐器，乐器店的人说这支乐器曾经属于BBC广播交响乐团的首席，而那个首席为了他的情人放弃了一切，就这么走了。他拿着这支双簧管吹了维瓦尔第的双簧管协奏曲的片段，Michael就在他的旁边。  
Miroslav不是一个相信宿命的人，但是有的时候他又不得不承认宿命这种东西的存在。比如说，乐器与主人，他们在互相选择。就像那把凯撒，他们说那是一把有诅咒的琴，从它被Franz Beckenbauer 买回来送给那个荷兰人开始，就有人一直在说它会毁了乐手的音乐生涯，让他爱上一个根本不爱自己的人。如果说Beckenbauer和他的继承者Matthäus的故事都是他听到的传言，那么他也许会说这些都是经过加工的都市传说，怎么会有这样的一把琴，而且他坚信无论是Johan还是Jürgen，他们离开都只是因为自己的选择不同而已。但是他看到了这把琴的诅咒，Torsten的故事他参与其中；Mats的故事他是一个旁观者。  
如果说凯撒会让人爱上一个根本不爱自己的人，Miroslav在猜想自己这支金键双簧管是不是会让人为了盲目的爱抛下一切。  
这不会是真的，他这么想着，因为他都不知道自己爱的是什么。

他下楼去喝咖啡的时候发现楼道被一堆油画堵住了，他有些疑惑地看着从屋里往外搬油画的Stefan，这个年轻人不像是会画油画的样子，Miroslav想，在他的刻板印象中，在意大利画油画的不是波提切利就是拉斐尔。“哦，Klose先生，抱歉挡住了楼道，如果你不忙的话，可以拿一幅走，我家里实在放不下这么多油画了。”  
“你会画油画？”  
“业余爱好，我跟我的邻居学过，他是个艺术家。”Stefan又把一幅风景画从屋里搬了出来，“我想打扫一下屋子，这些画就只能放在这里了，我准备过一阵子去看我男朋友，他在英国。”  
Miroslav没什么兴趣听自己邻居的八卦，他站在那里打量着这些油画，从里面挑了颜色最鲜艳的那一幅。“哦对不起Klose先生，这是我的邻居画的，当然我觉得他更像是我的老师。”于是Miroslav把那幅色彩鲜艳的油画放回到原来的位置，在一个不起眼的位置的确有一个不是Stefan的签名。  
“我曾经也做过家庭教师，不过我教的不是油画而是音乐。”  
“哦，原来您是一名音乐教师，我总是在早上的时候听到钢琴的声音，您弹的琴声真的很好听。”  
最后他挑了一幅普普通通的风景画，算是帮了年轻人一个忙，这幅画据Stefan说画的是鹿特丹的风景，但是让Miroslav想起了不来梅，他曾经在不来梅住过的地方。

“我爱你，Miro。”  
他从睡梦中醒来。这句话不止一个人对他说过，但是他只记得最后一个跟他说过这句话的人。  
“爱你的音乐，而不是爱我。”他仍然记得自己的回答，他的回答从来都没有变过。  
Miroslav从床上起来，才半夜三点半，他去厨房给自己接了一杯水，屋里的暖气开的温度太高，让他喉咙发干。Torsten不知道什么时候，也许是在他睡觉的时候，给他发了一条短信，说他明天就会到罗马。这不奇怪，他在意大利的手机号码只有Torsten知道，这一定是Torsten对于他之前经常不发短信就出现在不来梅的报复。然而比起Torsten的突然造访，刚才的梦境更让他心烦。Miroslav从来不记得自己会在梦境中看到Michael或者其他人，但是这已经不是他第一次在梦境中想起那个年轻人了。  
“你为什么从罗斯托克到慕尼黑来？”  
“因为我看过你的演出，我想做你的学生。”在他的记忆当中，Toni作出这句回答的时候背对着他看乐谱，而那张乐谱好像是巴赫，也好像是韩德尔，他记不清楚了。“那你为什么要答应教我，我记得很多人跟我说过Miroslav Klose从不带学生。当初几乎所有人都在劝我放弃。”  
“因为我需要有些事做。”他看着Toni的背影，这个年轻人比他刚认识的时候要长高了一些，“如果不是因为你的话，现在Torsten家里可能都已经被哨片淹没了。”  
他的有着金色头发的年轻人走过来给了他一个吻，他们之间的许多吻都不需要什么理由。

“Felix在圣诞假期的时候给我打了一个电话，他说他的哥哥Toni想去英国工作。”  
Miroslav听着Torsten在他的对面说话，自己往咖啡杯里丢了一块糖，然而当他听到Toni这个名字的时候，他拿咖啡杯的手抖了一下。  
“他在马德里发展的不怎么样，但是作为曾经最年轻的慕尼黑国际双簧管大赛冠军，BBC还是愿意给他一个机会，他也许可以和Mats Hummels继续当同事了。”  
“那他在曼彻斯特可以看到你的‘凯撒’。”Miroslav放下自己手里的杯子，绿色的眼睛盯着Torsten，“别告诉我你现在已经是一个彻头彻尾的商人了。”  
“之前你总跟我说什么‘凯撒’是一把不吉利的琴，你看现在Mats在英国也不错，所以别总是拿那些都市传说吓唬自己。”  
Miroslav用勺子搅了搅加了糖的咖啡，他没说什么，但是他清楚现在的一切不代表凯撒的诅咒是假的，一个人愿意和另一个人在一起也许并不是因为爱。  
“看着另一个人拿着你的‘凯撒’在舞台上是一种什么感觉？”他岔开了话题，面前的咖啡已经变得有些凉了。  
“让我想起之前的很多事，我总是能想起我第一次见到那把琴的时候，它真的很美。”  
“如果你有机会见到Michael，替我说一句对不起。”  
“只有这个？”  
“是。”  
Miroslav喝完了自己面前的那杯咖啡，最后的糖全部都沉淀在一起，让这杯咖啡变得过于甜腻。除了这一句他真的不知道有什么该对Michael说的，这么多年过去了，他意识到自己想说的也只有这一句话。

他楼下的Stefan那位在英国的男朋友终于在这个经济学博士频繁地跑英国半年多之后来了一趟意大利，Miroslav甚至比Stefan要清楚他跑了多少次英国，因为每次他去英国都要拜托自己的邻居帮忙照看他养的植物和热带鱼。Miroslav坐在窗边弹琴，透过窗户他能看到站在门口亲吻的那对年轻情侣，听那位经济学博士说他的男朋友在英国做记者，而且Stefan还曾经一本正经地替他的记者男朋友问Miroslav去拍摄BBC广播交响乐团的音乐会的话要不要穿正装。Miroslav思考了一会儿，决定不把自己一直是穿牛仔裤和休闲外套去后台这件事告诉Stefan。

这不是他第一次听交响乐团的演出，但却是他第一次自己花钱买票看演出。Miroslav直到付钱买票的时候才意识到自己对票价丝毫没有概念，于是他买了一张二楼的座位，他只想听到那些音乐。  
他能够听出那个年轻人演奏的声音，这声音从来没有变过，从那个年轻人第一次出现在他家的时候，到他们在某一天分开。Miroslav听着和其他乐器混杂在一起的，属于Toni的声音，Torsten说的对，这就像自己在台上一样，但是他说的也不对，因为Miroslav知道在台上的是Toni，不是他自己。  
演出结束后他像任何一个普通的观众一样离开了音乐厅，他似乎听到了有人在喊他的名字。那只是一个幻觉，当他回头去寻找声音的源头的时候，他什么都没有看到。


	27. DASEIN

Mats在伦敦遇到了一个熟人，他还不知道南德报把Andre这个小家伙派到了伦敦来工作。他们两个去Per推荐的酒吧喝了两杯英国本地品牌的啤酒，这两个曾经为了是路德维希港的啤酒更好还是北威州的啤酒更好吵起来过的德国人现在站在了统一的战线上，他们一致认为英国菜和英国酒都是悲剧一样的存在。他们在一起聊了很久，聊到了南德意志报最近的人员变动，Sami终于有了更多的时间可以陪Mesut；聊到了Andre在伦敦采访的Michael Ballack，对方很慷慨地给他介绍了一处合适的住所，替Andre省去了不少租金；最后他们聊了圣诞假期的打算，Andre说他想回国但是被报社告知要去采访去伦敦演出的Christoph Metzelder，Mats不知道怎么安慰看起来明显有些不高兴的Andre，他只能随口说了句要不要一起和他过圣诞节。  
“不，还是算了吧，我猜Benni会到伦敦来看你？”  
“他也许会来，他还没有告诉我。”在说这句话的时候Mats喝完了手里的那一瓶啤酒，这句话是句实话，Benedikt从来没跟他说过要不要到伦敦来过圣诞节，因为他没法回多特蒙德，乐团在圣诞期间还是有演出。  
“Marco也没法过来，他们在排练新戏，是Manuel写的剧本。”  
Mats饶有兴趣地看着由于几瓶啤酒被激发出记者天性的Andre，“我不知道Manuel还可以担任编剧。”他这么说，Andre把啤酒瓶放下，一本正经地看着Mats。“是啊，Marco跟我说那是个不错的剧本，剧团的经理和艺术总监看完剧本之后认为这可以被搬上舞台，Bastian的公司也决定赞助这个剧本的演出。”  
“那对于Manuel来说真是一个好消息，不过你在伦敦也许没法去看Marco的演出了吧。”  
“也许吧，演出在明年春天，那个时候我如果能休假的话就回去看看。”  
“Marco在里面会扮演什么角色，不会又是迷倒一片女生的那种花花公子吧。”Mats调侃着Andre的好友，但是表情严肃的Andre不知道有没有意识到Mats只是在随口说说。“Mats要扮演Manuel的角色的另一种人生，他们两个其实是在演一个角色。”Andre还真的在给Mats认真地讲述剧本和角色，而Mats也只能装作有兴趣的样子来听。“Mesut扮演他们两个，其实也就是一个人的恋人，Manuel要看着Marco扮演的自己是怎样做出和当年的自己不一样的选择然后开始完全不一样的人生。”  
Mats不得不说他听得有点困，也许是由于酒精的作用，也许他完全不是一个戏剧迷。到最后他也不知道Manuel做编剧的这个话剧到底演的是什么，他口袋里的手机响了两声，于是他掏出手机，看到的是一条Benedikt发过来的短信。  
“Andre，我送你回去吧。”Mats实在没有心情听Andre在这里跟他探讨Marco的新戏，南德报的记者也同意了。两个人走在伦敦夜晚的街道上，时不时旁边会有一两个操着印巴或者韩国口音英语的外国人走过。  
等到他回到家里之后准备给在盖尔森基兴的Benedikt打电话，电话没有接通，于是他发了一条短信给Benedikt。  
“到伦敦之前给我发个消息，我会去机场接你的。”

第一场排练是在慕尼黑的一家实验剧场里，观众席上稀稀拉拉地坐着赞助商代表Bastian和作为观众过来的Lukas他们。由于不是音乐剧，Lukas说他终于可以没有负担地欣赏Marco他们的表演。Manuel从来没觉得自己这么紧张过，即使他已经快把那本锁在他抽屉底下的剧本的每一个字都背过，也不能让他现在感觉放松一些。  
他最初想把这个话剧演给Benedikt看，但是最后他发现这并不是写给Benedikt的剧本，而是写给当年二十三岁的Manuel。于是他在正式提交剧本之前改动了故事的格局，加入了现在他的这个角色。  
他要作为一个旁观者，看着Marco扮演的自己是怎样做出和自己完全不同的选择，看着那条全然相反的人生轨迹。Manuel以为自己能够冷静地把一切当作一场话剧，但是当Marco在舞台的另一头抱着Mesut转了一圈说出那句他说过太多遍的“我想永远和你这样在一起”的时候他发现自己在台上落泪了。  
“你会后悔吗？”  
“我不会，我只是觉得遗憾。”  
“没有什么好遗憾的，你只是做出了不一样的选择而已。你不需要对任何人道歉，除了你自己。”  
他和Marco在舞台上面对着对方，Marco脸上的表情让他觉得有点出戏，这毕竟只是第一次排练，之后他们会做的更好。随后他面对着“他自己”，说了一句抱歉。  
这是剧本的名字。  
也是他这个角色最多的一句台词。

“Benni，你在三月的第二个周末有没有时间？我作为编剧的第一场演出要在实验剧场上演了。”Manuel在新年结束之后就给Benedikt打了这个电话，他知道Benedikt有提前很久把一切都做好安排的习惯，如果他提前三个月就邀请他去看首演的话Benedikt肯定会把这件事排在最优先的等级的。  
“我听说了你的话剧，祝贺你Manu。”Manuel听得出来Benedikt声音中的那种兴奋，这让他感觉胸中有一个快乐的气球在一点一点被吹起来，“但是对不起，我整个三月都要在伦敦。也许等我回去之后我可以去看你的表演？”  
Manuel胸中那个快乐的气球一下子被戳破了，他假装自己完全没有受到这句话的影响，“祝你在伦敦一切顺利，Benni，不过恐怕你只能看演出的录像了，我会给你一张演出的光盘。”电话那头的Benedikt轻轻说了一句谢谢，Manuel想象着此时Benedikt说这句话的表情。这无所谓，他对自己说，只要Benni能够看到就好。  
“提前祝你首演顺利。”这是Benedikt在挂断电话前对他说的最后一句话，Manuel还没来得及说出那句谢谢电话就被挂断了，他猜想也许是有什么重要的事Benedikt必须要在现在去处理。Manuel把手机放到桌上，又重新拿起了那本他已经看过太多太多遍的剧本。Julian曾经好奇地翻过剧本，来看Kevin在剧中扮演的角色的台词。“Manu，他真的要扮演上帝吗，我不知道上帝居然会喜欢多特蒙德。”  
Julian的话当时让Manuel笑得肚子疼，他不是故意这样做的，Julian陪着他一起放肆地笑，反正Kevin也听不见。Julian趴在沙发上接着看剧本，Manuel站在一旁等正在加热的咖啡机，一会儿他没有听见Julian的笑声，难得年轻人这么沉默。  
“Manu，你后悔吗？”Julian抬起头，看着Manuel。被问到的人一时间没有反应过来，“你为什么要问这个问题，Jule？”  
“没什么，只是看到你的这句台词。”Manuel知道Julian没有说出口的话是什么，他看着Julian翻动剧本的右手手指上闪亮亮的装饰品，在戴上那个装饰之后Julian也许懂了更多之前不懂的东西，也许他还是不能理解一些事情背后过于复杂的原因。“你们是要在三月首演吗？Kevin是这么跟我说的。”  
“是三月，这次就不用我给你留票了吧，Jule。”他伸手摸了摸Julian的头发，年轻人有些不高兴自己的发型被搞乱。“不过Benni也许没法跟你去，他说过他三月要去伦敦看那个Hummels的个人音乐会。Kevin说那个家伙也许想和Benni求婚也说不定。”  
“那我是不是应该提前给他打个电话确认一下，万一我给他留了票他不能过来，我就只能把票送给Thomas和Philipp了。”  
Julian故意做了个鬼脸，Manuel扯了扯他的耳朵。“你赶快去给他打电话，我可不想在看话剧的时候旁边坐着Thomas。”

窗外的夜色渐渐深沉了下去，Manuel坐在沙发上，旁边放着他的剧本和一支铅笔。Julian给他发了短信说今天晚上不回家住，他回了一条让他注意安全却没有得到Julian的回复。Manuel的目光落在剧本的一行字上，我很抱歉，他这么说着，抱歉，这句话是说给他自己的。

话剧首演结束之后Manuel在后台得到了Julian的一个紧紧的拥抱，年轻人毫不忌惮地把哭得一塌糊涂的脸往他身上蹭。Manuel有些无奈地拍着Julian的后背，“别哭了Jule，你快让我喘不上气来了。”但是Julian还是没有松开手，Manuel不愿意在这个时候向也许去帮剧团其他人买咖啡和热巧克力的Kevin求助让他把Julian带走，Julian的手抓着他上衣后背的布料，Manuel觉得这件衣服回去之后肯定只能属于垃圾箱。“你是个混蛋，你知道吗Manu？”这句话让Manuel哑口无言，如果任何其他人对他在这个时候说这句话，Manuel会理解为那些看了他话剧的观众在表达他对于故事结局设置的不满，但是Julian说出这句话却让Manuel觉得内疚。  
“你不能让Benni来看这部剧。”Julian的声音还是带着哭腔，这个小家伙应该是一边看话剧一边在掉眼泪，Manuel这样想着。而Julian应该是哭得差不多了，终于肯松开了Manuel，他们两个在后台已经呆了差不多十分钟了，其间Manuel看到了Marco那副看热闹的眼神，并且甩给他和在一边不知道说什么的Mario一个白眼。  
“我知道，Jule你现在真应该去洗洗脸，一会儿你就会发现你脸上全是后台沾的灰。”Manuel伸手摸了摸Julian的脸，年轻人点了点头又用自己的手背抹了一把脸，现在他的脸上全是从Manuel的衣服上蹭的灰，眼睛红红的。  
“我知道你那些话都是对Benni说的，但是你不能跟他说那些话。”  
“现在说什么都已经晚了。”Manuel最后又给了年轻人一个像小时候那样的拥抱，“快去洗脸，一会儿Kevin就回来了。”

当天晚上他没有在忙完了没完没了的采访和祝贺之后直接回家，而是和Mesut一起坐在Meust和Sami的家门口喝着前天晚上Sami买回来的啤酒。“祝贺你，Manuel，我需要敬未来的托尼奖获得者和知名编剧Neuer。”Mesut拿自己的啤酒瓶和Manuel手中的碰了一下，Sami现在还在报社忙着第二天的头条，感谢北约的会议，让副主编现在都不能回家。“谢谢你，也许你再请我多喝几次酒我就可以给你写一个剧本出来。”  
“我对剧本很挑剔，不知道你在喝醉了之后写出来的剧本我有没有兴趣演。”Mesut把放了一台阶的空啤酒瓶收起来，朝屋里走去，一会儿他又出来把自己的Ipad塞到Manuel的手里，“你看看，已经有媒体评论出来了。”  
“他们还真是不吝惜对我的溢美之词。”Manuel看着Mesut塞给他的Ipad上显示的那一条新闻，他自己和Marco的剧照被放到了新闻下面。“看来不止你一个人认为我有可能在以后得到托尼奖，还有他们真的每次在写到我的时候都得加上一句‘这位出色的演员在一年前还只是剧团的一个临时演员，住在没有暖气的屋子里’吗，早知道这样我就不接受Sami的那次采访了。”  
“新闻工作者总要找到最能引起读者兴趣的点。”Mesut坐到他旁边，“Sami告诉我昨天Mats在伦敦订婚了，他还真的请了Kehl。”  
“是吗。”Manuel把Ipad还给了Mesut，这个家伙跟他的记者男朋友在一起呆久了，整个人也沾染上了记者的那种性格，“谢谢你告诉我，之前我还不知道。”  
“你可别把你的话剧DVD寄给他们两个当订婚礼物。”Mesut拍了拍Manuel的肩膀，这让他的同乡报复性地拽了一下他的胳膊。“不早了，你要是不想在我家睡沙发的话就赶紧回去。”

Benedikt从来没有去看过Manuel作为编剧和主演的那一出话剧，即使那出话剧在国内取得了极大的反响之后去国外巡演也没有，即使那出话剧成功登陆了北美，并且被改编成了音乐剧也没有去看过。他办公室的音乐剧爱好者Roman一直在试图跟他讨论这一出得了托尼奖最佳男主角的音乐剧，但是都被Benedikt以沉默应对。  
他从报纸和媒体上看过这出剧的报道，也知道这出剧的基本故事情节，这更坚定了他不会去看这出剧的决心。Mats在电话里跟他说他在伦敦看了这被人称赞的音乐剧，也许他也察觉出了Benedikt不对劲的沉默，就把话题换成了他刚刚发现的一间不错的旧书店。

冬天在不知不觉中到来，当Benedikt在某一天早上从他盖尔森基兴的旧房间里醒来的时候发现楼下传来了Julian的声音。他甚至都没换下身上的晨衣就往楼下走，果然是Julian，年轻人呆着落了雪花的帽子，手里拿着几个装满了礼物的购物袋。Julian把购物袋放到门后面，和他的父母拥抱，Benedikt揉了揉没睡醒的眼睛，当Julian过来给他拥抱的时候他还是觉得自己根本没有睡醒。“都快到圣诞节了，Benni你居然还在赖床。”  
“我昨天才刚加了班，晚上十点才从波鸿到盖尔森基兴。”他说着，吻了吻Julian的额头，“不过我还没给你准备圣诞礼物。”  
“我就知道在你心里我只能排第二了。”Julian有些生气地松开手，把门后面的一个购物袋塞到Benedikt怀里，“我都给你带了圣诞礼物回来，你不知道我花了我一个月的工资才给你买的这台相机。”  
“你疯了，Jule，我原本打算送一件毛衣给你的。”Benedikt看着Julian塞给自己的徕卡相机，有些不可置信地看着年轻人。“Benni我涨工资了，现在我的工资和你现在差不多了。”  
“Kevin会过来吗？”Benedikt把那台新相机放到桌子上，Julian已经把帽子摘下来坐到沙发上去喝他妈妈给他准备的果茶了。Julian点了点头，他现在嘴里还满满的都是苹果茶，等到他喝完苹果茶他回过头去看着Benedikt，“他下午就过来，昨天他说什么也得先去多特蒙德和他那群朋友们开Party。”  
“那你们准备在家里住多少天，什么时候回慕尼黑，Kevin圣诞期间没有演出吗？”  
“你的问题真多，Benni。”Julian嘟囔了一句，“Kevin没有演出，最近的音乐剧没他什么事儿，他现在在剧团就是给大家买咖啡搬搬东西。我们准备住两三天，假期结束之前一天再回慕尼黑。”  
“我也许该给他烤一个柠檬派，再烤糊一点儿。”Benedikt调侃着说，他坐到Julian旁边，毫不客气地把Julian杯子里剩下的苹果茶都喝完。

Kevin百般不情愿地到了盖尔森基兴，他走进Julian家门的时候看见Benedikt和Julian齐刷刷地从沙发上回过头来看着他，他们两个穿着一样雪花图案的毛衣正在沙发上拆着圣诞礼物。“对不起Jule，我去买礼物晚了一点。”他试图解释自己迟到了两个小时这件事，Julian生气地回过头去，Benedikt的眉毛挑了起来看着他。Kevin在心里已经把Mats骂了一万遍了，本来说好的没有演出要和他一起从多特蒙德到盖尔森基兴来的，到头来Mats就是那个临阵脱逃的混蛋。  
他把给Julian一家准备的礼物放到桌子上，走过去给了Julian一个吻。Julian依然有些不高兴，但是还是没有拒绝。Benedikt耸了耸肩，继续拆那些被快递送过来的礼物。他在波鸿的新同事Robert给了他一双手套，他戴在手上试了试发现对于自己来说Robert送的礼物实在是有点大。Philipp和Thomas送了他喜欢的专辑，并且附上了一张卡片，里面的内容是Philipp写的，Benedikt一看就知道，因为如果让Thomas来写的话肯定写不下这一张卡片。Philipp只是客套地祝他圣诞节和新年快乐，Benedikt把卡片放到一边，接着拆旁边Sami和Mesut的礼物，Kevin和Julian依然在他旁边亲吻对方。

“怎么今年Manu还没有来？”Julian的妈妈从厨房里出来，看着正忙着拆各种礼物的三个人，Julian正在冲着Erik送给他的一套各种口味的圣诞糖果笑，Benedikt不知道该怎么回答，于是他用胳膊肘碰了碰坐在他旁边的Julian。  
“啊，Manu还没来吗，他平常都是这个时候来的啊。”  
真是好回答，Benedikt低头看着Per给他的一大包英国茶，假装自己对这种口味的红茶产生了极大的兴趣。也许今年Manu永远不会来了，他也许在慕尼黑有演出，他也许并不想见到自己，Benedikt这样对自己说，那段每年Manuel都会送给自己围巾的日子已经结束了。  
“你们两个有空的时候去Manu家看一看，帮我把给Manu妈妈的烧烤盘带过去。”Julian妈妈的声音从厨房里传过来，Julian大声地说了一句“知道了，我们吃完饭就去。”Benedikt从沙发上起来，准备走到厨房里去帮忙做那个柠檬派。

“谢谢你们两个小家伙。”Manuel的妈妈在Julian和Benedikt出现在家门口的时候热情地给了他们两个一个拥抱，Benedikt闻到了熟悉的馅饼的味道，这曾经是他最喜欢的食物之一。不过他已经在家里吃了饱饱的一顿午餐，就婉拒了Manuel的妈妈请他们吃馅饼的提议。“Manu，Benni和Jule来了。”Manuel的妈妈朝着书房喊了一句，Benedikt觉得自己的心里咯噔一下，Manuel走到客厅里，向他们两个露出一个微笑。Julian站起来抱了Manuel一下，“我的礼物呢，Manu？”Julian说着，同时拒绝松手。  
“不会忘了你的礼物的，Jule。”Manuel走到书房里，出来的时候拿了两个没包装好的礼物盒，他把其中一个递给Julian。“你怎么知道我想要最新的使命召唤？”Julian有些兴奋地看着Manuel给他的游戏盘，Manuel和Benedikt对视了一眼，“你都在家里念叨了快半年了，Jule，念叨得我都快背过了。”他开玩笑一样地说，把另一个大一点的盒子给了Benedikt。  
“谢谢。”Benedikt在接过盒子之后打开看了一下，和那么多年一样的礼物。Manuel站在那里看着他，Benedikt抬头看了他一眼，但是站在那里的人并没有过来帮他系上围巾的打算。  
“Jule你先回去吧，我和Benni有些话要说。”Manuel拍了拍Julian的肩膀，Julian耸了耸肩没说什么，和Manuel的父母道别之后朝他们两个挥了挥手就消失在他们的视野之中。“你想说什么，Manu？”  
“你没去伦敦过圣诞节？”  
“Mats回国了，我明天去多特蒙德看他，后天他才去伦敦。”Benedikt并没有直接回答Manuel的问题，他知道Manuel真正想问的是什么。  
“他居然没到盖尔森基兴来，Kevin都过来了。”Manuel调侃地说着，“一会儿我送你回家。”  
“你家离我家只有两个街区远。”Benedikt笑着说，但是他知道Manuel也许是有别的话想跟他说。  
他们两个走在从小就一起走的路上，不过Manuel在某一个路口拉了一下他的胳膊，“他们告诉我，那边的旧矿山要被重新规划了。”  
Benedikt知道Manuel指的是什么地方，停了一段时间的雪开始继续落下来，“他们要把那个矿山改造成什么，难道是博物馆吗？”  
“我不知道，如果你是建筑师的话你会在这个地方弄一个什么样的建筑？”  
他们两个已经到了他们曾经去过很多次的废弃矿山，脚下的雪依然让Benedikt差点滑下去，这次Manuel拉住了他的手而不是像上一次搂着他的腰。“你要是摔下去了，我不保证你还能过一个好好的圣诞节。”他们站在山顶，远处的盖尔森基兴城区在雪中变得模糊。“昨天晚上我做了一个梦，Manu。”  
“你该不会梦见Julian终于学会了做水果派吧。”  
“当然没有。”Benedikt笑了笑，但是笑容随后就消失了，“我梦见我是一个在慕尼黑的建筑师，你是德国电信的一个财务会计，咱们两个都在慕尼黑读的大学，然后在毕业之后住在西北公园附近的一间公寓里。”他停顿了一下看着Manuel的表情，“公寓的楼上是Thomas和Philipp，他们两个会时不时叫咱们上去吃Philipp烤的馅饼。”  
“听起来不像是Philipp会做的事情。”Manuel没有看着Benedikt，而Benedikt低头看着自己脚下的白色积雪，“是啊，但是在梦里就是那样。我们就那样生活在一起，厨房里放着写着名字的咖啡杯。”  
“那只是个梦而已，Benni。”Manuel发觉自己的声音有些发哑，“那都不是真的。”  
但是在梦醒来的那一瞬间我希望那是真的，Benedikt没有把这句话说出来。“没错，那些都不是真的。”  
“圣诞快乐，Benni，祝你一切都好。”这是Manuel在沉默之后说的一句话，他只能这样说，其他的一切都太晚了。  
连这座旧矿山最后会都被其他的东西代替，又有什么是永远都不会变的呢？Manuel看着远处的盖尔森基兴，这不是他的盖尔森基兴，他记忆中的故乡已经再也回不去了。


End file.
